


Fluff & Stuff

by Disnerd71



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 109
Words: 181,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disnerd71/pseuds/Disnerd71
Summary: Clay & Emma are already dating and have told Bravo. This is a fluffy story following the development of their relationshipThis is a duplicate of the work that has been posted to FFN since last year.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 89
Kudos: 130





	1. Adventures in Skyping

Author note:

I have never written fan fiction before. But, this pairing has thoroughly captivated me. I like fluff, happiness, and things tied up in little bows. If that interests you too, let me know. )

Any and all errors are completely my own. I do not own these characters.

CH 1 Adventures in Skyping

Emma & Clay had come clean about their relationship a couple months ago. After some truly awkward conversations with her dad and the rest of their Bravo family, they two had officially become a couple.

Due to Clay's schedule and Emma's school, it was hard for them to find time together. Their situation was even further complicated by five pairs of eyes, six if you counted canine, that were always around. Still, in the past eight weeks or so, they had managed a couple dinners, a few trips to the movies, and on rare occasion, some time alone at Clay's apartment.

Emma knew she was falling in love with Clay. Though they hadn't said the words, she was fairly certain he felt the same way. For that reason, this first extended mission since they had been together was especially difficult. Emma was left at home to worry about not only her dad, but now Clay too. She always worried about the whole team, but now there was more at stake. As the second weekend since Bravo's departure stretched out before her, Emma dreaded it. Mikey was spending the time at a week-end hockey camp, which meant she was truly alone in the house. As she drove home from school on Friday, she made some quick decisions. Once she was home, she gathered her things, threw them in her car and headed to Clay's apartment. She knew, of course, that Clay wasn't there, but it made him seem closer.

Emma arrived and unlocked the door. This wasn't the first time she had stopped by since the team had gone. A few days after they left, she had come over to clean out his refrigerator, run the dishwasher, and throw any dirty clothes in the laundry. But this time she intended to stay the night. She wanted to sleep in his bed and be surrounded by his things.

As Emma unpacked, she was extra careful to make sure her laptop was charged, and the volume was all the way up. The last time Clay had managed to text her, he mentioned that he might get some time to Skype her tonight. She had planned on a quiet evening watching Netflix and waiting to see if Clay contacted her.

After a few hours Emma was pretty sure Clay couldn't get away to call her. Although, since she had no idea where they really were, she didn't know the time difference. Emma pressed pause on the movie she had been watching and went to change her clothes. She stepped into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she flipped on the light, she smiled to see her toothbrush sitting next to Clay's and her facewash on the counter. She envisioned a day when she was a permanent resident in the apartment, not just a visitor. As she dried her face, she spied a t-shirt on the floor of the open closet. Clay must have thrown it there instead of in the hamper. She chuckled and went to pick it up to deposit in the basket. But, as soon as she had it in her hands, she brought it up to her face and she could smell Clay's cologne and just the scent of "him". Tears pooled in her eyes. Instead of wearing her sleep tank, she slipped on the shirt. Emma went back to the bedroom, snuggled under the covers and turned out the light.

Sometime later Emma jerked awake hearing the tell-tale noises coming from her laptop that indicated a Skype call. She hit accept as fast as she could. In seconds she could see those blue eyes and that smile she loved so much.

"Hey Em. How are you?"

"Clay! God, I'm so glad to see your face and hear your voice. I was hoping you could call tonight."

Clay could barely make out her features I the dark room.

"Babe, I'm sorry to wake you."

"Don't worry! Nothing is more important right now." She reached over and flipped on the small lamp by the bed.

"There, now we can both see."

Clay gasped. "Emmie, where are you?"

Suddenly, she was unsure of her decision to spend the night at Clay's.

"Well," she hesitated. "I was home alone, and I missed you so much, so I came over to your place. Are you mad? I'm sorry Clay," she rushed. "It just made you seem not so far away somehow."

He could her the trepidation in her voice. "No way Em. It's fine, more than fine. I just wasn't expecting it."

"I also borrowed one of your shirts to sleep in," as she gestured to herself.

"Honey, it's fine I just…"

"What? Are you sure you're not angry?"

"No babe. It's just that there you are, in my bed, wearing my shirt, and well…it's hot!"

"Oh, I am?" She asked coyly.

"Yeah baby. You know I think you're gorgeous all the time, but right now, it's driving me crazy."

"Clay, is anyone else there?

"No, why Em? Do you want your dad? "Clay was honestly hoping for more one-on-one time with Emma, even if it was only via Skype. But, if Emma needed Jason, he would get the boss-man in a heartbeat.

"No, I just want to make sure that no one else could see or hear us."

"No. Things are unfolding kinda slow here. The guys are outside having a couple drinks. Everyone is going a little stir-crazy. So…I snuck away to call you."

"Gotcha." There was some silence.

"Clay? Anything wrong?"

"Nope. I was just looking at you," he admitted.

It was hard to see over their connection. But he thought she might be blushing.

"Clay you're pretty good to look at too." He could see a grin on her face.

"I thought you might be having second thoughts about me here, wearing your shirt."

"No, Em, not at all. I told you…"

"Because..." she interrupted. "I can always take if off if you changed your mind."

"What?" He could see her raise up on her knees and reach for the hem of the shirt.

"Em?" His throat was suddenly dry, and his heart was pounding. In a flash, there she was on his screen, bare and beautiful.

Emma heard Clay's sharp intake of breath. Now, Clay had seen her with no shirt before. They had been exploring but taking things slowly. Emma had much less experience than Clay, so he had been letting her lead the physical part of their relationship. So, while this wasn't the first time, he had seen her breasts, he had never seen her so bold before, and it was turning him on.

"Emmie, God, I want to touch you."

"And I want you to. Do you remember how you touched me before you left? You kissed me here." She caressed her neck. "And here." Her hand trailed to the valley between her breasts. Clay moaned, Emma could tell even through her screen that his pupils were blown and he was almost panting. Then her fingers began to trace the dusky, pink of her puckered nipples. She drew in a deep, shuddering breath. Clay was now as hard as iron in his pants, and his hips were moving involuntarily.

"When I first heard about you joining Bravo, everyone talked about your affinity for languages and your 'talented tongue.' Well, I have to say," as she continued to trace around her breasts, "They had absolutely no idea exactly how talented." Clay was now biting his lip, trying desperately not to cry out.

"Jesus, Emmie. I wanna put my mouth on you right now. Your breasts are the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." Now it was Emma's turn to gasp and moan. "Baby, you are so hot right now, and I hate to say this, but we have to stop. The guys are gonna be in soon and if we keep going, I'm going to have to explain why there's a wet spot on my pants." Emma giggled.

Both took deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Em, I need you put my shirt back on." The sight of her chest heaving as she breathed wasn't helping him.

"Sorry babe."

"Emma, that was just…WOW!"

"Too much?"

"No honey. I just never expected it."

"To tell you the truth, neither did I," she laughed.

Now Emma tried to carry on the conversation she intended to have when Clay called. It was tough for each of them to concentrate with the sexual tension still present between them.

"So, Clay, you said things are moving slower than anticipated with the OP. I know you can't say much, but does that mean your return is going to be delayed?"

"Can't tell yet. I hope not. These accommodations aren't exactly comfortable." He swung his laptop around so she could see their bunks.

"You do look a little packed in."

"If I have to spend one more night listening to Sonny snore, I'm gonna go sleep outside," he chuckled. "But what's going on there? What have you been up to?"

"Not much. It's been pretty quiet, thank God. We did go to the beach with Naima and the kids last week. That was fun. I think I have some pictures Naima sent me. I can send them to you, and you can share with Ray and the rest of the team."

"Sounds great honey. I wish we all could have been there to go."

"We'll have to organize a big picnic once you guys are back."

"That sounds like a great idea. Hey, it sounds like the guys are coming so we better wrap up. I miss you Emma."

"I miss you too. You and the boys go kick some ass so you can come home."

"Yes ma'am" he answered with a grin. "And Em…"

"Yeah?"

"You can keep the shirt.


	2. Welcome Home

CH 2 Welcome Home

After five long weeks, the team was finally coming home. In the little communication Emma & Clay had been able to have, he did let her know that things were taking longer, but they were all ok.

It was a tiring and stressful time for Emma. Beyond the anxiety over Bravo's safe return, she still has school, taking care of the house and Mikey on her plate. Of course, her dad had said that she should call her Grandma to help. But Emma wanted to do it on her own. She wanted to be sure her dad saw her as a capable woman, not just his little girl. She managed pretty well even though it was definitely exhausting. It gave her a little sense of what her mom had gone through, and a peek at what her chosen future might look like.

That's why at 2 a.m. the night before the guys were scheduled to get home, she was finishing cleaning the house, doing the laundry, and cooking up a few meals. Once she was done, she fell into bed and set her alarm for early the next morning. Even though tomorrow was Thursday and she had school, she had no intention of missing Clay's homecoming. Emma had let her teachers know she wouldn't be in. They assumed it was due to her dad's return only and she didn't see the need to correct them.

Her alarm woke her at 5 a.m. She showered and threw on a hoodie and leggings and drove to Clay's. She stopped on the way at the grocery. Emma opted for the elevator up to the third floor and let herself into the apartment. She set to work quickly and was done by 7:30. That gave her time to get home, wake Mikey, and get him on the bus. Once he was on his way, she went upstairs to her room to finish up some homework. Naima was picking her up later and she intended to be ready.

It was late afternoon and Emma, Naima, and the kids waited in the parking lot right outside the gate into base. They had seen the plane carrying Bravo land and had gotten texts from their men that they were safe on the ground and would be out in a little while.

Emma was anxious. It had been a while since they had left. Would Clay be happy to see her? Would he just wish he could just go home alone and crash?

"Emma?" Naima asked. "You okay honey?"

"Yea, just excited they're home." She said as she took a wiggly RJ from Naima's arms.

"And maybe a little nervous too?"

Emma exhaled audibly. "I guess so. I mean Clay and I haven't been together long. I'm not really sure how to handle this."

"Well, I can only tell you my experience. But they are glad to be home, still a little wound up, and tired too. Ray always wants the same few things when he gets back from an extended OP. "

"What's that Naima?"

"Number one, a home cooked meal, number two, to watch some sort of sports on TV."

"And number three?"

Naima blushed a bit, remembering who she was talking to. Emma laughed. "Never mind, I think I can guess. I already took care of number one. I think we can manage the sports…" She trailed off.

"Emma, I know it's none of my business. But if you need to talk to anyone about anything, I'm here. I won't tell a soul, not even Ray." Since Alana's death, she didn't know who Emma had to turn to for advice and help. She had determined to be there for her as much as she could, with no judgements.

"Thanks Naima. We've not, well…not yet anyway. But I might need to discuss some…options soon if that's ok."

"Sure thing. Whenever you need me." Naima put her arm around Emma and gave her a squeeze.

Just then they heard the gate open and soon after the loud Texan drawl of Sonny telling some tale. The two ladies laughed to each other. Naima took RJ back from Emma and alerted her daughter that daddy would soon be there.

Emma's heart was about to beat out of her chest and her palms were sweaty. As predicted, Sonny was the first through the gate. He tipped his hat to them. "Ladies. It's good to see you and the small fry. Jason and Ray are right behind me." At Emma's questioning look he continued. "Don't worry Princess. He's in there. Goldilocks is just taking some time to primp and pretty himself up before he makes his appearance. As if it will help his ugly mug." He winked at Emma and continued over to his truck.

True to Sonny's word Ray and Jason appeared carrying their bags. Ray hurried over to Naima and the kids trying to hug them all at once. He then gave Naima a lingering kiss. Thinking back to their earlier conversation, Emma blushed. She did not want to think about that and began to laugh.

"Hey Emma. What's so funny?" asked Jason. "Nothing dad." As she was wrapped in his arms. She gave him a big hug. "I'm happy you're back safe. Sorry Mikey isn't here. He had a big test today and couldn't miss."

"No problem Em. We can pick him up later." He scanned the lot for her car. "How did you get here?"

"I rode with Naima. I was thinking you could take the truck to go get Mikey and I…" Then he heard her gasp and whisper, "Clay!"

He could see the kid walking out of the gate. Emma wasn't quite sure what to do. Her dad still held her in his arms, but she was suddenly desperate to get to Clay. Jason sensed her dilemma and made the decision for both of them. He released her with a kiss to her head & a whispered, "Go on Em. It's okay." She gave him a teary smile. "Thanks dad."

Clay had hung back, not really knowing how to handle the dynamic either. But when he saw Emma, all he could think about was holding her in his arms again. Emma ran across the lot to Clay and threw herself into his arms with a cry. He caught her in mid-air, laughing at her enthusiasm. The two had been pretty circumspect about any PDA around the team, especially Jason. But, right now they couldn't help themselves. Clay put Emma down and slid his arms around her back and pulled her close. She reached her arms around his neck and he slanted his lips over hers. Emma immediately responded and opened her lips to deepen the kiss. One of Clay's hands stole up to tangle in her hair. Thankfully, the team turned away to give them some privacy. When they both needed to breath, they ended the kiss, but stood eyes-closed, holding each other.

"Hi Em."

"Welcome home babe."

Jason cleared his throat rather loudly and jerked them back to reality. "Just a sec Clay." Emma broke away and walked over to her dad. She was about to apologize for their display but stopped herself. She was a grown woman who was greeting her man after a potentially dangerous mission. She had nothing to apologize for.

"Dad?"

Jason shifted uncomfortably. He was okay with his daughter's relationship with the youngest member of his team. Well, not really okay, but he realized he probably didn't have a choice. Emma was much like her mother. Once she had made up her mind about something, there was nothing and no one who could change it. And, just like Alana, she was usually right. It was difficult to see his daughter for what she was, a woman in love, not his baby girl. He coughed again. Clay went over to his truck to give them some time.

"So, Emma, I'm going to go on over to the school and wait for Mikey."

"OK dad. He'll be so excited to see you." She took a deep breath and straightened her back. "There's lasagna in the fridge for dinner. I'll see you both on Sunday." She didn't wait for a response but gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and spun on her heel to go. Jason swallowed hard and nodded.

Emma reached Clay waiting by his truck. He could tell she was a bit pale and shaky. "Em, you ok?" She leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She then looked deep into his eyes and said, "I want to go home."

"Ok home it is honey."


	3. Easy as 1,2,3?

CH 3-As Easy as 1,2,3?

Clay and Emma held hands as they drove and carried on a bit of small talk. Clay wasn't really sure what the plan was. If they went straight home, they would have to order-in for dinner. That was fine with him. He just wanted to spend time with his girl. They arrived at his apartment and Emma unbuckled and slid across the seat to Clay and laid her head on his shoulder. He was so solid, so sure. He made her feel relaxed, comfortable, safe and yes, aroused all at once.

"You ok sweetie?"

"Yea, just so happy you're home."

"Let's go on up. Do you want to order pizza? I'm pretty sure that whatever was left in my fridge is a science experiment at this point."

As they neared his door, he picked up a wonderful aroma. He wondered which one of his neighbors was responsible. He opened the door and let Emma precede him into the apartment. It was then that he realized that the mouth-watering fragrance was coming from his kitchen. He looked to Emma and she had a shy smile on her face. Reaching for her hand, he walked into the kitchen and saw a small appliance sitting on the counter. He was sure that he didn't own whatever it was.

"Em, what's this?"

"I hope you don't mind. I thought you might like a meal at home tonight. I came over this morning and got this going." He looked at her, incredulous.

"It should be ready if you're hungry."

"Come here." He tugged her close and gave her a kiss that left them both breathless.

"What was that for?" she grinned.

"Well, first, I missed you. Second, I can't believe you did all this. You're amazing Emma Hayes."

This time she lifted her lips to kiss him. Pretty soon Clay was lifting her onto the counter, and she was wrapping her legs around his waist. Emma's hands began to roam over his back and chest. Clay growled low in his throat and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Fleetingly, Emma remembered her conversation with Naima. Maybe they were just going to skip straight to number three. Just then, Clay's stomach grumbled loudly. They both laughed.

"Maybe we better eat. Didn't they feed you?"

"Sure. But have you ever had an MRE? They keep you going, but they're awful. Let's eat this wonderful meal you made." She hopped down from the counter and went to get plates and cutlery. She heard Clay open the refrigerator hoping to find something, anything to drink. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe it! His fridge was clean and stocked with his favorite beer, bottles of water, lunch meat and cheese as well as eggs and even bacon. He also noticed what he and the guys called, 'chick food', yogurt, fruit, salad and Emma's favorite seltzer. He was one lucky SOB.

"I hope you don't mind Clay." She said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "That thing was disgusting and all you had was left-over pizza, ketchup and beer."

He turned around and looked straight into her eyes. "Emmie, I don't know what to say. You're treating me like a king here. You know you don't have to do this."

"I know. I wanted to. I wanted to welcome you home."

"Well," he paused for a kiss. "If you're not careful, I might never let you leave."

"Promise?" She gave him a cheeky smirk and turned to dish up dinner.

They sat down at the table and Clay tucked into his meal. "Mmmmm. Oh my God Em. This is heaven."

"Is it okay? I was hoping you would like it. It's just a roast and some veggies in red wine that I threw in the crock pot."

"Well, it's great honey. The best I was hoping for was take out." He leaned across and gave her a peck on the cheek.

After they finished dinner, Clay having had two platefuls, they put their dishes in the sink ad went into the living room.

"Em, I'm gonna go hit the head. Turn on the TV and find a movie or whatever. Clay reached the bathroom and flipped on the light. He smiled when he saw Emma's things on the counter. He was happy she felt at home here.

He finished up and walked back into the living room to find the TV still turned off. He glanced over at Emma on the couch. She was laying down with her hands tucked under her cheek, eyes closed. Clay smiled and sat down next to her as quietly and gently as he could. He tenderly swept a few strands of hair out of her face. Sitting there, watching her sleep he was struck again by her beauty. But that was just on the outside. He knew that beyond the complications of her connection to Jason, the guys wondered about their age difference. Even though Emma was just 18, she was more mature, harder-working, and stronger than anyone he knew.

It was clear she was exhausted. Since her mom had died, she had become a mother to Mikey, taken over the household, and kept up at school. Clay was hoping for some alone time with his girl. But it was clear she had pushed herself too hard and was simply worn out. He sighed and decided she should go home and get some sleep. Bravo didn't need to report back to base until Monday, so they had a few days to catch up.

"Emma, honey. Em, if you wake up, I can take you home."

"Hmm? What Clay? No, just let me…" She sat up.

"Em, it's okay. You're beat. I can take you home and come get you for school tomorrow."

"Clay wait. I don't have to go to class tomorrow. And…" she looked up at him through her long lashes, "I told dad I was spending the weekend with you."

"When did you and Jace have that conversation?"

"Well it wasn't really a conversation, I just told him. It was right before we left base today. I hope that's okay. I brought my stuff over this morning."

That explained her demeanor earlier, Clay thought. Although he was thrilled to have her to himself for a few days, he didn't even want to think about facing Jason on Monday. Not to mention the rest of the team when they found out. His attention was drawn back to Emma as she yawned.

"Ok, so you're staying. But I still think you need to go to bed."

"No Clay, I'm fine. Just give me a minute. I'll be fine. This wasn't what I had planned for us."

"What did you have planned sweetie?"

"Well, something more romantic than dinner and dozing on the couch." She said petulantly.

"Em, honey, it's okay, really."

"But…"

"Sweetheart, seeing you and all of this you did? It's way more than anything I could have dreamed of. And to be honest, I'm tired too. I can't think of anything more wonderful right now than falling asleep with you in my arms."

Emma smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "Alright, let's both get some sleep." She started to get up, but Clay scooped her up and started toward the bedroom.

"But Em…if you snore like Sonny, you're sleeping on the couch." He teased. Emma laughed and punched him in the arm.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Clay was partially awake. Something was ticking his nose. He tried to raise his arm to move it away but discovered he couldn't move his arm. Brain still fuzzy, he opened his eyes to assess his situation. Seeing his bedroom ceiling, a slow smile spread across his face as he remembered he was home, and who he was with. Clay rolled to his side and spied who was responsible for both his immobile arm and ticklish nose. He wrapped the long, golden strands of Emma's hair around his finger. He sighed as he saw Emma curled next to him, head on his arm. Her beautiful eyes closed, and pert nose wrinkled up in the pillow. This, this right here was what he wanted, to wake up with her by his side each morning.

He didn't want to wake Emma, but his bladder was telling him had to get up. Clay had extricated himself from some tricky situations in the field, so he managed to slide his arm out from under her with minimal fuss. She did roll over and onto her back and fling her arm out. Just then Clay noticed the sheet had slipped off her form a bit. As he reached to cover her up, he realized that the shirt she was wearing, his shirt, had slid up exposing her midsection and lower. He took in her taut stomach and the narrow hips. His focus last night was on getting her to sleep. He hadn't taken a good look at the lacy panties she had on. He felt himself go hard at the thought of what she must have planned by wearing those. Clay groaned and adjusted himself. Now was not the time.

He walked into the bathroom, hoping he could take care of his morning routine without waking Emma. After he flushed and washed his hands, he reached in to turn on the shower. "Shit," he said out loud. He didn't even know if he had any clean towels. He stepped into the closet that held his clothes and the washer and dryer. There, folded neatly on top of the dryer were two piles. One was t-shirts, socks, and boxer briefs and the other was towels.

"Em." He smiled and shook his head. She must have done this too. His heart swelled. He knew he was in love with her, but he found new reasons to love her all the time. He didn't know anyone who was as thoughtful. He grabbed a couple towels and moved back into the bathroom. He showered quickly and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. Then he peeked back into the bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief. Emma was still sleeping. She had rolled over and curled herself around his pillow. Clay walked into the kitchen and hoped she would remain sleeping so he could surprise her.

A little later Emma began to stir and took in her surroundings. She stretched and reached for Clay. All she felt was an empty bed. She half sat up.

"Clay?" she called. Just then she saw him walk through the door with a makeshift tray.

"Clay?" she questioned.

"Ahh, perfect timing Emmie. Good morning sweetheart." He sat the tray down on the nightstand beside her. Then he took her face in his hands and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Honey, what's this?"

"Just a little breakfast in bed."

"What, why?"

"Why Em? Look at all you've done for me, all you do for your dad, Mikey, and even Naima and the kids." She looked down at her lap and he placed two fingers under her chin to make her look at him.

"You are always taking care of others and putting them first. You need to get spoiled once in a while Emma Hayes, and I'm the lucky guy who gets to do it." She gave him a somewhat teary smile.

"Thanks Clay."

She slid over so he could sit next to her on the bed. He handed her a mug of hot coffee, fixed just how she liked it. He then gave her some yogurt and fruit while he grabbed his plate of eggs and bacon. She ate a spoonful of yogurt and he asked, "What do you want to do today?" He took a bite of egg. She reached over and stole a slice of his bacon.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"Well," she said around a bite. "I'm not really sure. I hadn't thought further than last night." She blushed as she realized what she had just revealed. Clay reached for her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Finish up and take a shower babe. I have you to myself for the next couple of days and I don't want to waste it."

"OK, what should I wear? I only brought a few things." She nodded toward her bag on the floor.

"Just something comfortable and bring a sweater."

Emma wiggled her way out from under the covers and went to retrieve her clothes. She was happy to spend the day with Clay even if it wasn't exactly what she had in mind. However, she could give him a little reminder. As she approached her bag, she hiked up her shirt and bent at the waist to reach in and grab her stuff.

Clay looked over to see Emma's spectacular ass thrust upward covered in nothing but see-thru, black lace. He groaned audibly. Emma grinned to herself. She stood up and Clay was right there, not a breath in front of her. He reached around and grabbed her hips, tugging her to him so she could feel him hard against her.

"Not fair Emmie. Not fair at all."

"I thought you SEALS were trained to withstand all sorts of torture and temptation."

He leaned in and sucked at her neck and kissed her breathless. Just as abruptly her stopped and turned her around and sent her toward the bathroom with a playful smack on her butt.

"Smart Ass!" he said.

She headed to her shower laughing.


	5. Afternoon Delight

CH 5 Afternoon Delight

Emma hurried through her shower. She was happy that she had left her things here after the night she spent there while Clay was gone. She dried off, dressed, and threw her hair up in a messy bun. She walked into the living room to see Clay fiddling with his phone.

"Ready, babe?"

"I guess. I still don't know where we're going."

"I have a buddy that has a boat at the marina. We're gonna borrow it. I thought we could get some food and make a day of it."

They stopped at a little café and got some sandwiches, pastries, water, and a bottle of wine. They arrived at the marina and found the slip. It was a decent size boat and they were looking forward to the day. Clay negotiated the out onto the water and found what looked like a quiet place for them to anchor.

"This is gorgeous Clay. I didn't know you could drive a boat."

"You do know I'm in the Navy, right?" he teased.

"Funny! I guess I've never thought about it before. Dad never took us out on a boat or anything."

"Well, I love it. I hope I can get one of these someday. Would you like that honey?" He sat down beside her and gave her a quick kiss. Her heart fluttered, just like it did any time Clay talked about their future.

"Yea, I would. I love the beach and the water."

"You stay here and enjoy it. I'm going to head down to the galley to get a drink. Do you want something?"

"Yes, please." She flashed him a dazzling smile.

While he went to get their drinks, Emma decided to get more comfortable. She took off her sweater and laid back in the sun. Clay came back up from below deck and what he saw knocked the breath out of him. Emma had laid aside her sweater and was left in a tiny tank top that fit her like a second skin. Even from where he stood, he could tell she wore nothing under it. He walked over to her and handed her a glass of wine. He snuggled in behind her and wrapped his arm around her middle. His hand splayed across her abdomen and his thumb grazed the underside of her breast. She leaned back against him drinking her wine and taking in the view.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked gazing up at him.

"It sure is." He said keeping his eyes locked on her. She smiled up at him. They sat quietly for a while just enjoying being together with no demands or judgements form work or family.

"I'm getting hungry Em." He said after a while.

"I could eat."

"Do you want to eat at the table, or up here?"

"Up here, definitely. Let me help you carry everything up." They made their way below deck and grabbed what they needed for their meal. The galley was serviceable, but not overly large. So, when the boat suddenly lurched, Emma was thrown into Clay. He caught her easily and held her close for a moment to be sure she was steady on her feet. After her initial shock and being thrown off balance, she realized she could feel more than just Clay's solid chest behind her. She could feel him hard and heavy against her ass.

"You okay hon?" he asked.

She slid her hand down behind her and grasped him through his jeans.

"Uh Emmie?"

"Are you okay Clay?" She removed her hand and began to wiggle her ass up against him. He thought he really should stop her. But it felt so damn good! He grabbed her hips and let her continue.

"Mmmm, babe." She took that as encouragement to keep going. She closed her eyes and moaned also. Knowing she was affecting Clay that way was arousing her as well.

She felt him pulling up her tank to expose her breasts. Her nipples were already hard. He held her in his hands pinching and teasing her. She arched her back in pleasure which drove her even harder against his erection. He lowered his head to kiss and lick at her neck and shoulders.

"Oh God Clay, Clay." She was moaning and panting. He core was throbbing. "Clay, please," she begged. He slid his right hand down beneath her jeans and panties.

"This okay Em?" She nodded frantically, desperate for him to touch her. His fingers reached her core. She was hot and wet for him. He found her clit and massaged it with his strong fingers. Both of them were about to explode. Emma laid her head back on Clay, going weak in the knees. She was totally surrendered to him. The complete trust she had in him was intoxicating.

"Unh, Clay, mmmm, Oh my God!" Emma could hardly speak. Clay could tell she was close and wanted to see her come over the edge.

"It's okay babe." He whispered. "Let go for me Em." Finally, she broke with a cry of "Clay!" on her lips. Her body was limp, and her heart was still pounding. She tried to catch her breath. Clay laid her on the small couch next to the table. He situated himself beside her. He kissed her over and over. Soon he felt her hand on him once again.

"Em, honey." He squirmed.

"What Clay?" She could tell he was painfully hard, and she wanted to see him. She wanted to do for him what he had done for her.

"Emmie you're amazing but…"

"But what?" He didn't want to be crude, but he saw no other way. "Em I don't have any other clothes with me, and I don't want to cum in my pants babe."

"Well, then…" she bit her lip and before he knew it Emma unzipped his jeans, reached into his underwear and had him free, in her hand.

"Oh God Emma." He claimed her mouth with a deep kiss. He was so aroused; he knew he wouldn't take him long. Emma stroked him with her delicate hands. He couldn't hold back any longer. Just before he exploded, he shifted his hand to help minimized any damage. Then he let go with a long, drawn out moan. Emma slid up and kissed him stroking into his mouth with her tongue. They lay there for a few moments trying to catch their breath.

"Uhh, Emma?"

"Yea?"

"I uh need to clean up sweetie."

"Oh, okay." She said with a laugh. She got up, pulled her tank back down and went to the bathroom to get him something. She handed him a cloth and then returned to the bathroom for a couple minutes. When she re-emerged, Clay was sitting up on the couch and reached for her. She went into his arms and he held her close pressing kisses into her hair.

"Em, you good?"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded against him. They sat quietly for a time just cuddling.

"Clay?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you still want to eat?"

"Yea Em. Let's have our late lunch and enjoy the next few hours before we have to get the boat back. Emma carried up the food while Clay dug through their bag to find plates and napkins. In the side pocket of the bag he found a tiny, pink thong. Hooking it on his finger, he held it up.

"Emma," he called.

"Yea?" she poked her head over the side.

"Babe," he raised his eyebrows ad held up her underwear.

"Well, I didn't want to wear wet pants either, so…" He chuckled and tossed them back in the bag.

"Wait, Emmie, does that mean you are naked in those jeans?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe." And gave him a wink.

Clay shook his head and groaned. His girl was going to be the death of him.


	6. It's Friday I'm in Love

CH 6 It's Friday, I'm in Love

Before it got too dark, Clay and Emma returned the boat to the marina. He wanted to make sure that they got it back in perfect condition. Clay finished up tying off the lines while Emma waited on the pier.

"That was amazing," she said when he joined her. They started to walk back to his truck.

"It was. I love spending time with you."

"So, what's the plan now?"

"Well, we could go to dinner, or grab something on the way home."

"What if we just go home and I can make dinner?" She hoped that didn't sound too boring and domestic. But, after his lengthy absence, she craved time with him.

"That sounds great. Do we need to stop at the store?"

"Not if you don't mind lasagna. I made up extra when I was cooking for dad and Mikey. It's in your freezer."

"Is there anything you can't do Em?" He hugged her and unlocked his truck.

Once they got home, it didn't take long to warm up the food and eat. They were soon snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. Clay heard Emma sigh and muted the TV.

"What's up Em?

"Nothing really. It's just this is so perfect. But Monday I'll be back to school and to my house and you'll be back on rotation."

"Emma, I know it's gonna be tough, but we can still find time together. I'll go to your place and you can come over here. We'll have weekends, if I'm not spun up. We'll make it work. I'm all in here Em." He stroked the back of his hand down her cheek. "I love you Emma."

With tears gathering in her eyes, she looked straight at Clay and answered, "I love you too, so much." He leaned in and their lips connected. Almost immediately he sought to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue caressing hers, passionate and unhurried. Clay pulled her across his lap. He broke his lips away from hers and began to kiss down the column of her neck, paying special attention to the spot at the base near her shoulder that he knew drove her crazy. He grinned as she began to moan.

She pulled away and stood up. For a moment Clay was confused. Then she reached for his hands and began to walk backward toward the bedroom. He stopped her for a minute.

"Are you sure Em? We don't have to rush anything."

"I'm sure Clay." Her voice dropped low and sultry. "I want you."

"God…I want you too babe, I just don't want to go too fast and screw this up."

"You're not." She stepped forward and gave him a searing kiss. Once she stepped back, he could see a hunger in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. "I love you Clay. Please, make love to me."

He swept her up and walked the rest of the way to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She sat up and removed her sweater, revealing that tiny tank top again. He could already see her nipples straining against the fabric. He laid down over her, being sure to hold enough of his weight not to crush her. Emma's arms went around him immediately and he sucked at her lips and slipped his tongue over hers as she opened her mouth to him. He once again moved to suck and lick at her neck, down to her collar bone and the tops of her breasts. Emma was undulating her hips and could feel him against her core.

He pulled back a little and moved his hands down to the hem of her shirt and began to slide it up. She reached down and helped him pull it up and off. Now Clay focused his attentions on her breasts. As he took one in his mouth, Emma gasped and wove her fingers through his hair to pull him closer. Soon her hands were scrambling to his shoulders and began to pull at his shirt. She was desperate to touch him, to feel his skin on hers. Clay did a one-armed push-up and reached for the back of his tee to pull it over his head. That split second let him take a breath. Their pace was too frenzied. As much as he wanted Emma, he loved her even more. He wanted to slow down and savor each of her expressions and moans. He wanted their first time, her first time, to be perfect.

He rolled them to their sides and pulled Emma close nipping at her lips. He could feel her heart racing. Moving his hands to trace down her back, he continued to kiss her. Emma whimpered at the change in momentum. She was on fire.

"Clay?" she questioned. Was he changing his mind?

"Baby," he looked directly in her eyes. "I don't want to rush this. Let me love you Em." She bit her lip and nodded. She trusted him more than anyone. He placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck and again down to her breasts. But he didn't stop there. He kissed and licked a trail down to her navel. Emma was caressing him anywhere she could reach, his chest and abs, his back, his arms, all over his well-defined torso.

He kissed his way back up to her lips, learning the taste of her, learning what made her gasp and moan. He wanted to spend a lifetime memorizing her curves. Emma's hips still strained against him as he moved down to suckle her breasts once again. She arched her back and dug her blunt nails into his shoulders, marking him. He glanced up at her and tried to take a mental picture. Her hair was wild across the sheets, her eyes closed, and she was biting her lip trying to hold back her cries.

"Don't hold back babe, let me hear you." With that a string of nonsensical moans, gasps, and cries filled the room. Clay smirked. He was driving his girl wild. Those sexy noises were going straight to his groin. He'd been holding back for a while now he was aching. He slid back up her body and ground against her.

"Mmm, Clay." She pressed her lips to his neck and placed kisses across his jaw. His body was amazing, and she wanted to kiss and taste each muscle. She pulled him down to feel him on top of her. His solid weight pressing her into the mattress, and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Clay, Clay," she began to pant. He rolled off her and reached to unbutton and unzip her jeans. He slid back off the bed and started to peel them off her. As they glided over her hips, he groaned. How could he have forgotten that she had no panties on? He eased them off her feet and tossed them on the floor. He was almost speechless. This was the first time he had seen her entirely naked, and she was exquisite.

"Emma, honey, you are perfect." She smiled up at him shyly.

He caressed his way back up to her hips. He kissed her knee, her thigh, her hip bone. He wanted to taste her, to put his mouth on her. But that would have to wait until another time. Taking her mouth again he slid his fingers across her thighs to her center. She opened her legs for him, and he massaged her clit. She bucked and buried her head in his shoulder. Clay then slipped two fingers into her core. She was warm and wet around him.

"Ahhh, ahh, Clay." She cried out as she tossed her head back. He could feel her hands on his waistband unbuttoning him. He kissed her deeply and then stood up to remove his pants. Emma half sat up. She wanted to see him. In one motion he slid his jeans and boxer briefs off. Emma sucked in a deep breath. His body was astounding. All of him was muscular and hard. He joined her back in bed and drew her close and their hands roamed over each other. Clay could feel the heat of her against him. He reached down to touch her. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him.

"Clay, please." He could feel her body vibrating for him. He reached over to the nightstand drawer and grabbed a condom. He quickly rolled it on and moved over top of Emma. Clay kissed her and grabbed himself to align with her center. "Em, baby, are you sure?" She nodded her head and grabbed his ass to pull him into her. He slid forward slowly, trying not to hurt her. He would stop even now if she was in pain. Seeing no signs of distress on her face he moved until he was fully inside her. He filled her so completely and her body stretched to accommodate him.

"Oh God, Emma!" His eyes closed and he bit his lip.

"Clay, mmm, ahh…yes!" He moved a hand around to her thigh and drew her leg up and around him. He began to thrust slowly in and out of her. Emma's hips moved in tandem with him and her hands roamed over his back and shoulders. She felt so tight and hot around him. He leaned his head down and kissed her, stroking her tongue with his. She slid her other leg up around his waist. They moved together, giving and receiving each other.

The feeling of being inside her, feeling her all around him was incredible. It was more intense than anything he had ever experienced. He knew that it would be different with Emma. But he was unprepared for how overwhelming it would be. So far beyond just the physical. He was close, but he had to give her pleasure first. He hoisted himself up on one arm and reached between them and pressed against her swollen clit. She broke then. "Ahhhh! Clay!"

She was gorgeous, moaning his name and pulsing around him. It only took a few more thrusts until he followed her over the edge. She felt him harden and throb inside her, as he called out her name. Clay held still for a moment as he bent to kiss her. Still breathing heavy, he looked into her eyes. "I love you so much Emmie."

"Mmmm," she kissed him back. "I love you." She could feel him slid out of her. He rolled to the side and pulled her next to him. They laid there, Emma snug in his arms with her head on his chest, legs entwined. "

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you?" He had to make sure he hadn't hurt her.

"Mmmhmm. I'm wonderful." She smiled up at him and kissed his chest. Emma felt so cherished and safe.

Clay drew random patterns on her back with his fingers. He wanted to let her know what this meant to him, what she meant to him. He weighed his words carefully.

"This was my first time too honey." Emma raised her head quickly and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Clay don't tease. I know you've had sex before."

"Yeah, sex, but I've never…"

"Never what?"

I've never made love before, Em."

"Clay, I don't know what to say," she replied as tears slid down her face. He wiped them away and slanted his lips over hers.

"I love you Emma."

Clay tore himself away to clean up. When he returned to the bedroom Emma was under the covers, still naked. He slipped in next to her and pulled her close, relishing the feeling of her soft curves pressed against him.


	7. Intruder Alert

CH 7-Intruder Alert

Clay blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the light in the room. The minute he awoke, he could feel the warmth of Emma's smooth skin next to his. She was "spooned" in front of him. They were covered by the sheet, but he could imagine every curve of her body. He moved his hand down to caress her thigh. Emma stirred slightly and he dipped his head to place small kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"Clay," she said sleepily.

"Good morning gorgeous." She surprised him by flipping over and slinging her leg over his, bringing her into contact with his morning erection.

"Mmmm, morning." She could feel him grow almost imperceptibly harder against her thigh. She slid her leg higher across him.

"You're playing with fire babe."

"Maybe I'm not afraid." The words were barely out of her mouth before she felt his hand cradle her head and his lips cover hers. He nipped and licked at her lips and she opened to him. His tongue plundered her mouth and she responded. She hoped it was okay for her to initiate like this. She knew Clay enjoyed it previously when she surprised him, and she was feeling adventurous.

She broke away from his mouth and began to place kisses over his jaw, down his neck, and onto his pecs. He was breathing hard and moving against her. She then started to trail kisses down his abs, and she brought her hand up to stroke him. Her lips and tongue were moving closer to his erection. Clay had been laying there, eyes closed. But, when he felt her lips just a breath from him, his eyes popped open. He almost didn't believe it. It seemed like she was going to…

At that moment they both froze, hearing pounding on his door. They were quiet, hoping whoever it was would get the message and leave. No such luck. The next round of knocking was even louder and accompanied by,

"Damn it Spenser, answer the door! Woo!"

"Ugh, Sonny. Sorry babe. If I don't answer he'll never leave."

Emma snickered and placed a quick kiss on his length. Clay whimpered. He pulled on some sweats and stalked out to keep Sonny from banging down his door.

"Damn it Sonny! What the hell?!"

"Up and at 'em Cowboy. It's game day! Why you still asleep? It's time to start the party. We're gonna watch the Longhorns kick some ass today!" Sonny finally stopped talking long enough to take in Clay's appearance. His hair was mussed, skin flushed, and his sweatpants did nothing to hide the state of his arousal. Sonny pushed past him and set the case of beer down on the table.

"You wanna explain what's going on here?" gesturing to Clay's appearance.

"What do you mean? You're the one barging into my apartment uninvited."

"What I mean is, I thought you were with Emma, exclusively."

"I am."

"Then what's this? I know she met you on base when we got back. Did you even wait a whole day?"

"What….?!"

"Did you wait to go to the bar to pick up some floozy to scratch your itch, or did you go straight from dropping Emma off at home?"

"Sonny, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Clay was furious that Sonny could think that Emma meant so little to him.

"I have eyes."

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Jason."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he needs to know so that if there's anything left of you after I'm done, he can take a crack."

Just then Emma came flying out of the bedroom. She had wanted to stay out of it, but when it sounded like things were going to come to blows, she knew she had to intervene. She grabbed the first thing she could find to cover up, which happened to be Clay's shirt from the previous day.

"No, no, no, no, no. Clay, Sonny, STOP!"

It took a moment for Sonny's brain to catch up to his eyes. There was Emma, eyes wild, hair in a riotous mass around her head, and very clearly naked under Clay's shirt.

"Whoa, there!" Sonny immediately spun around. He did NOT need to see Emma this way. "Emma, what are you doing here…like that…with…what's…Holy Hell!"

"What I am doing here is none of your business Sonny Quinn. I appreciate you worrying about me, but Clay's and my relationship is our concern, and I trust him completely." Clay had to admit that he was enjoying this more than a little. After Sonny attacking him like that, seeing him squirm was gratifying.

"Sonny look at me."

"No ma'am. I ain't gonna do that just now."

"Ok, fine. But make sure you hear me. I expect that whatever you see here today remains private. This is not team gossip." She stated firmly. "Sonny, are we clear?"

"Yes, crystal."

"Ok. Now you boys kiss and make up." She went back into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Uh…I'm gonna," Sonny started for the door. Clay followed him to close and lock it behind him. When the door was almost shut, Sonny chanced a look at Clay. "Listen Spenser, I'm sorry. I didn't think you, well that you and Emma were…ya know. So, I jumped to a stupid conclusion."

"I wouldn't do that to her Son. I love her."

"I know that. I guess I just have a hard time seeing the Princess as grown. So, I slip into protective mode where she's concerned."

"Answer a question for me. Do you trust me Sonny?"

"With my life," he answered honestly.

"The trust me with Em too."

"Copy that." Sonny held up his hand for a fist bump and Clay obliged.

"And Sonny, we're serious about this. No scuttlebutt."

"Oh, I get it. I'd rather face every low-life in J-bad than to get Emma riled up again." Both men smiled. Sonny turned and left, and Clay shut the door.

He collapsed back against the door, eyes closed and blew out a long breath trying to shake off the tension. When he stood back up and opened his eyes, what he saw almost made him swallow his tongue. There was Emma walking toward him, wearing nothing but a smile.

"Now…where were we?"


	8. Don't Burst My Bubble

CH 8-Don't Burst my Bubble

Emma & Clay spent the rest of the day Saturday at the apartment. And they spent most of that in bed. They made love after Sonny left and dozed off again. Emma woke up first and got up quietly to go to the bathroom. When she was done, she took stock of her body. She wasn't sore exactly, just aware of her muscles in a way she hadn't been before. Looking in the mirror, she studied her reflection. There was some redness on her face, neck and breasts from Clay's beard, and perhaps a faint bruise on her collarbone form a particularly deep kiss he had placed there. She didn't regret a second of last night or this morning. She loved Clay and he loved her. This was just an added way for them to express that to each other.

She walked back into the bedroom and saw that Clay was now awake. "Can't believe it's afternoon and I'm still tired. Someone must be keeping me from getting any rest." He winked at her.

"You seemed to enjoy it at the time." Clay's eyes nearly rolled back in his head just remembering the feel of her mouth on him. He tugged on her hand and pulled her back into bed. She situated herself in her new favorite spot, tucked protectively on his right side with her head on his chest. After a few kisses, they laid their quietly. Neither one wanted to burst the bubble of happiness that surrounded them.

"So, what's next Clay?"

"Huh? Not sure I know what you mean."

"Like I said before, Monday's back to reality. Well, tomorrow really. I told my dad I'd be home tomorrow to spend time with him and Mikey."

"Yea, of course. I know you missed your dad too honey."

"Do you want to stay instead of just dropping me off?"

"Don't you think Jace is gonna want that time with you?"

"You're probably right." He could see tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, hey,hey…don't cry sweetheart." His arms tightened around her. "It's not like we aren't going to see each other."

"I know," she shifted. "It's just going to be so hard to go back to 'normal' after this weekend."

"I already told you that we'll do whatever it takes to make this work. I want you in my life Emma. I want a future with you." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

They kept talking, taking full advantage of this un-interrupted time together, learning even more about each other. They spoke of silly things like Clay's hatred of cauliflower, because 'it looks like brains', and Emma's fear of snakes, even rubber ones. They also talked of more important topics including Emma's plans for college and Clay's hopes for his future with DEVGRU, and how both of them would juggle their relationship and each of theirs to Jason.

Not all the time was spent in conversation. Though nothing progressed to the level of their earlier activities, there were kisses and touches as they explored each other. They discovered things only lovers would know. Emma thrilled at the revelation that Clay's nipples were highly sensitive and how vocal he was when she teased them with her tongue. And he took extreme satisfaction in his new-found knowledge that kissing the base of Emma's spine, right above her ass, made her writhe in pure, unadulterated pleasure.

They were so absorbed in each other they never even thought to get anything to eat. Emma happened to notice that it was dusk outside. "Wow! I didn't realize it was so late already. We haven't eaten all day. We need to get up."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. I happen to know that you get migraines if you don't eat properly. Do you want leftovers, or do you want to go out?"

"Leftovers for sure. Because the only place I'm taking you… is back to bed." He almost couldn't bear the thought of letting her leave tomorrow without making love with her again. She threw his t-shirt back on and he pulled on his sweats.

True to his word, after they had eaten, Clay led her back to the bedroom. He wrapped her in his arms and held her. They undressed each other slowly, kissing and caressing. Clay trailed his fingers lightly from her hand to her shoulder. He then traced across her collarbone and between her breasts.

"Mmm, Clay." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, standing still letting him touch her. He slid his hands around to her back and drew her to him. He kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, and finally her lips. They were in no hurry.

As her pulled her closer. Emma glided her hands over his shoulders, back and down to his toned ass feeling him, mapping each muscle. They stood touching head to toe, hearts beating in synch, breathing the same breath. They kissed softly, lips and tongues dancing. Then, laid down next to each other on the bed. Emma kissed his cheek, his neck, his jaw.

"Ahh babe, mmm." His hands wondered down to her waist, pulling her on top of him. Clay's hands rested on her ass and he moved her against him.

"Ahh ahh, Clay." He moved her up for just a moment while he managed to slide on a condom. He repositioned himself and helped her lower herself onto him. She used her thighs to raise and lower herself on him. He watched her astride him, her back bowed with pleasure, and the visual was almost his undoing.

"Emma, you are so beautiful. God, I love you Em." She leaned forward and he took her breast in his mouth and teased her with his teeth and tongue. He heard her panting and felt her contract around him. "Clay, Clay, unnnh."

He thrust upward into her while grinding her hips down on him. Just as he was about to break, her felt her come over the edge for a second time. He couldn't hold back. She laid on top of him catching her breath and his arms went around her to hold her close.

Emma moved over so he could go take care of things in the bathroom. He returned and she curled herself around him and they stayed entwined until morning.


	9. Back to Reality

*I have no idea what grade Mikey is supposed to be in so, I improvised.*

CH 9- Back to Reality

Clay had actually set his alarm for a decent time. He wanted to be sure that they could wake up, get ready, and get Emma home before lunch. He knew that while Jason hadn't fought Emma on staying with him this weekend, he couldn't have been overjoyed. Clay wanted to do everything he could not to annoy him further. He didn't need him upset as either his boss, or his girlfriend's father.

For that reason, they had decided on separate showers and going out to breakfast. He knew that if he were to see Emma wet and naked in his shower, he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. So, there they sat at a local café, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Clay broke the silence. "Em, this is crazy. It's not as if we're saying goodbye forever here."

"I know. You're still you and I'm still me."

"Except now I know what you look like naked," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Clay!" She squealed and threw her napkin at him. He adored the blush that crept up her neck and to her cheeks. That was the tension breaker they needed.

"What's going on for you this week?"

"Not much, a couple tests. I think Mikey has a hockey game Wednesday night."

"You think your dad and Mike-man would mind if I tagged along?"

"You want to go to an eighth-grade hockey game?"

"Sure. I love hockey and your brother's a cool little dude."

"I know Mikey would love it. And dad will be fine. He's going to have to figure out how to deal. I'm fully capable of making my own decisions and he has got to respect that."

He reached across the table to take her hand. "We'll deal with all this together, ok?" She nodded and smiled.

"So, Wednesday's a date. Are you busy Friday?"

"Not that I know of."

"Ok, we'll plan on something for Friday. I think Saturday is poker night at Sonny's, but Sunday is open."

"You really want to commit to Sunday after a night at Sonny's?"

"Um, you're probably right about that one. Can we play it by ear?"

"Of course. I don't expect you to spend every free moment with me Clay."

"I think I might go out with Naima on Sunday. I need to talk with her anyway."

"Everything ok?"

"Yep. Just lady stuff". They stood up and he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Let's get you home."

Once the got to her house he turned off the truck and got out with her. "I thought you weren't coming in."

"I'm not. But a gentleman walks his lady to the door."

"Oh, he does?"

"Yes ma'am." They stopped at the door. He cradled her face in his hands and slanted his lips over hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to tease hers just a bit. He wanted to keep it PG, in case Jason or Mikey saw. When he pulled away, she wrapped her arms around him and held on. He responded and held her close. Too soon for both of them, he kissed her head and stepped back.  
"I'll call you tonight, ok babe?"

"Mmmhmm. Ok talk to you then." Clay left and walked to his truck while Emma turned and went into the house.

"Hey Em." Her dad walked over and gave her a hug. She was a little surprised. She thought things might be tense between them.

"Hi Dad."

"Didn't Clay want to come in?"

"He thought that we might want some time, just the three of us."

"Dad/Em" they both spoke at the same time. "Em, I'm okay with you seeing Clay, but the rest of this, staying at his apartment… I'm not so sure." Emma knew she had to tread carefully and remain calm.

"Dad, I'm and adult. I can make my own choices."

"But…"

"Please dad, let me finish." He nodded for her to continue. "You say its hard for you to see me that way, but you ask me to live it every time you leave on an OP. When you're not here, I'm responsible for the house, Mikey, everything. So, all I ask is that when you are home, don't expect me to go back to a being a little girl. You and Mama raised my to be a strong, independent woman and to be responsible for myself."

He stood quietly, considering what she was saying. She continued. "I know you aren't going to approve of all my choices, but can you at least try and respect them?" She had countered each of his arguments before he made them. Damn it! She was too much like Alana.

"Ill work on it. I'm not gonna say it's gonna be easy, or that it'll happen as fast as you want, but I'll try Em."

"Thanks daddy." She gave him another hug.

"Do you have any homework to do?" Emma almost got whiplash from the quick change in subject. "Uh, no. I finished it before I went…before you got back."

"Good 'cause Mikey is having trouble with Math and it's that new fangled crap I don't get. You wanna see if you can help?"

"Sure thing." She headed for the stairs.

"Em…" he called after her.

"Yea?"

"Lunch is in 30. I've got the grill fired up."

"Yes! Your famous burgers." She got to her room and saw that Clay had already texted.

-"How'd it go w/ur dad?"

-"Good I think"

-"Will I be running drills 2morrow?"

-"Can't say 4 sure. At least u won't be target practice!"

-"Thx a lot!"

-"Love u!"

-"Love you 2 Emmie!"


	10. Language Lessons

CH 10-Language Lessons

Clay and Emma made it through the week pretty much as normal. Bravo was back on rotation, but they hadn't caught any new intel or threat packages. That meant Clay was able to attend Mikey's game on Wednesday and take Emma out to a movie Friday. He let her pick the movie and she chose a 'period piece romance' with subtitles. It was all in Russian. Clay almost cringed. But as long as Emma was happy and he got to spend time with her, he would deal. Since Russian wasn't one of the languages in his arsenal, he occupied himself by trying to untangle the dialogue. The movie ended early enough that they were able to go back to his place for a while. They cuddled on the couch and talked about their days apart.

"What did you do Clay? If you can tell me?"

"We did some training and assessing with Green Team. Jason's trying to see if anyone seems like a good fit for Bravo."

"Did Dad behave himself?"

"He wasn't any harder on me than usual."

"Are you sure?"

"I did catch him staring at me a lot, but that's about all that was out of the ordinary."

"Staring?"

"Yea. Like he was trying to get inside my head."

"I hope not, that would be awfully awkward," she laughed. "He really would use you for target practice then." He chuckled and tickled her.

"How was your week honey? How'd those tests go?"

"Fine, I think. I know that I aced my Literature mid-term, but I'm not so sure about Spanish."

"Em, seriously? You know I'm happy to help you out if you need it. Why didn't you ask me?

"It just seemed kind of a stupid thing to talk to you about."

"Sweetie, nothing about your life is stupid. I'm here for all of it, ok?

"I know."

"That's my girl." He smiled and placed a kiss on the end of her nose. "Does that mean you are going to be my private tutor?"

"I guess so."

"I don't know how I'll pay you back," she teased as she straddled his lap.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." He reached for her and she swatted his hands away. She started to unbutton her shirt. Clay didn't expect anything in return. But he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to get his hands and mouth on her breasts. He sat there, mesmerized by each new inch of skin she revealed. Once she had her shirt completely unbuttoned, he could no longer keep his hands to himself. He helped her slip her arms out of the sleeves and laid it on the couch next to them. He brought his hands up to cup her and tease her nipples through the lace of her bra. Emma relished the feel of his hands on her and rolled her head back, exposing her throat.

Clay growled low and whispered, "Repeat after me, el cuello." He then reached a hand up and around the back of her neck and drew her to forward. His lips hovered over hers, waiting.

"El cuello." He captured her lips, slipping his tongue along the seam between them. He pulled back. "Los labios."

"Los labios," she stuttered out. He pressed his lips to hers, "el beso."

"El beso." He kissed her again, "Los besos."

She shuddered, "los besos."

He continued to tease her by tracing patterns on her neck and down to her cleavage. Emma reached behind herself to unclasp her bra. Clay fixed his eyes on her as she bared her breasts. He pulled her forward so he could use his tongue to tease her. "El pecho."

"Clay…"

"Yes?"

"Lesson over," she said firmly. He pulled her forward to lick at her nipples. Her arms came up to encircle him, trying to get closer. "Ahhh, mmm. That damn talented tongue of yours." She circled her hips on top of the large bulge behind his zipper. She released him and moved her hands to start unzipping him, but Clay's hands stopped her.

"Honey, you have no idea how much I want to be with you right now. But, we can't tonight baby." She drew back with a questioning look. "Emmie, I'm not gonna have a quickie with you and then have to take you home and drop you off." She nodded, knowing he was right. If they made love, she wouldn't want to leave him.

He pulled her to rest on him and she laid her head against his shoulder. He ran his hands gently up and down her back. Emma sighed and he could feel her relax against him. He kissed her head every now and then and held her. Her breathing evened out and slowed.

"You still with me Em?" He got no response. Smiling to himself he reached over to grab the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it around her to keep her from getting cold. Clay set the alarm on his watch so he could get her home at a decent time. He snuggled Emma more securely in his arms and closed his eyes. He soon drifted off as well, dreaming of the day when Emma wouldn't have to leave him.


	11. Easy Like Sunday Morning

CH 11-Easy Like Sunday Morning

Emma woke up at a decent hour on Sunday. She rolled over and checked her phone. There were no messages or voicemails from Clay. She hadn't really expected it. She thought she heard her dad get in sometime after 2 a.m. She smiled and laughed as she remembered his call last night. She had been about to go to bed when her phone rang…

"Hey Em. I hope it's not too late. I wanted to call before you went to sleep." It was suspiciously quiet in the background.

"Hi babe. It was just getting ready to go to bed. Clay, where are you?" It seemed way to calm to be poker night at Sonny's.

"Uh, I'm in the bedroom. I told the guys I had to hit the head." Emma laughed.

"How's the game going?"

"Ah, ok. I'm only down about $20 so far. I probably better hurry up, Em. I just wanted to let you know I miss you."

"I miss you too, Clay."

"I love you honey. Sweet dreams, ok? I'll call you tomorrow."

Suddenly, the background of the call broke out in a cacophony of sounds. There were kissing noises, exaggerated sighs and other mumbled phrases she didn't try to untangle. It seemed the guys had snuck in an heard the last part of their conversation.

"Shit! Sonny, Brock! Damn it!" Emma laughed.

"We didn't buy your excuse Lover-boy. No one takes that long to piss," said Sonny. Emma kept laughing. She couldn't help herself.

"Don't laugh Em. They're never gonna let me live this down."

"I'm sorry." She was still giggling. "I love you too honey. Enjoy the rest of your night."

Emma got in shower and went to check on Mikey. He was downstairs in front of the TV with a huge bowl of cereal.

"Hey Mikey. I'm getting ready to go to brunch with Naima, you good?"

"Mmhmm," he said around a bite. "Where's dad?"

"He's still asleep. The game ran late last night."

"Emma?"

"Yea, what's up?"

"So is Clay your boyfriend now?"

"Uh yea. Where've you been goofball? Is that ok with you? You like Clay, don't you?"

"Ummhmm. He's cool. It's kind of weird since he works with Dad."

"I know, we're all working it out." She looked at her phone and saw the time. "I gotta go Mikey-man. Are we good?"

"Yep." He has already gone back to his show. Emma shook her head. He was kind of a cool little dude.

Emma got to the restaurant to see Naima had already arrived. The two women embraced, and she sat down.

"Hi Emma. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you and the kids?"

"I'm fine. Jameelah has a little cold, but nothing to worry about." They made more small talk. Naima could tell that Emma had something on her mind, but she decided to let her approach it in her own way. "How are things going with you and Clay?"

A beautiful smile broke out on Emma's face. "They're great. We got to spend a lot of time together and we're both on the same page."

"And that is?"

"We both want this relationship and we want a future. I know, we know that it's going to take work and that the situation with Clay reporting to Dad on Bravo makes it more complex. But we're going to figure it out. And… we both finally said the words out loud to each other."

Naima reached across and squeezed Emma's hand. "That's great honey. Clay's one of the good ones. Being with someone that does what our guys do isn't easy. But if you love each other, it's worth it."

Their food was delivered, and they ate quietly for a while. Emma wasn't quite sure how to bring up the real subject she wanted to discuss. She decided to take a deep breath and just say it. "You know that discussion we had last week? The one before the guys got home?" Naima nodded. "I think I want to talk about those options now."

"So, you and Clay…"

"Yes. We've …been together. I spent the weekend with him at his place."

"And?"

"We were careful, responsible. We used protection. But I think I'd like to investigate something that would let us be more, more spontaneous." She tried not to blush.

"Okay. I can refer you to my doctor if you want. She's really great and can probably get you in for an appointment soon, if you want me to call."

"That would be great. Thanks Naima." The two finished their meals and paid the check.

"So, Em…I've got the rest of the afternoon free. Wanna do some shopping?"

"I'd love to! I don't think I'm going to be hearing from Clay any time soon. Dad didn't make it home until really late."

"I know. Ray wasn't looking too great when I left him with the kids."

"Well, let's go then!"

Emma returned home an hour or two later than she thought she'd be. As she pulled up to the house, she was shocked to see Clay's truck parked outside. She didn't think she'd missed any messages from him. She pulled in, turned off the car and grabbed her bags. She was eager to find out what was going on. Emma walked into the living room to find Clay sitting on the couch with Mikey, playing a video game. She smiled as her heart again swelled with love. Clay with her little brother was one of the sweetest things she's seen. She set her bags down and walked over to say hello.

"Hey, Em." Clay raised his lips to kiss her without really taking his eyes from the screen. She chuckled at his inattention. "Sorry babe, but Mikey's kicking my butt here."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Jace invited me over last night for dinner and movie night."

"Where is Dad?"

"Right here Em." Jason stuck his head out from the kitchen. She walked in and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Daddy." He returned her embrace and kissed her on the cheek. Clay walked into the kitchen and put his arm around Emma. "Game over?"

"Yep. He totally kicked my butt."

"Oh, I'm sorry babe." She kissed him on the cheek. Clay looked over at Jason to gauge his reaction. He didn't seem to mind. Emma grabbed his hand and tugged him back into the living room. "Help me take my bags upstairs." Clay grabbed the shopping bags off the couch and followed her up to her room. As soon as he entered, she closed the door behind him. He looked surprised.

"You sure that's ok?" He motioned to the door.

"It's just for a minute." She walked over and stood up on her tip toes and placed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. "That's better," she said. She opened the door and started to sort out the bags from her shopping excursion.

"Did you enjoy your day with Naima?"

"Yes. We had a great conversation at brunch, and I haven't been shopping like this in a long time." She continued to put away shoes, a purse, clothes. Clay lost track until the only bag left was from Victoria's Secret. Suddenly, he was extremely interested in her purchases.

"What's in this bag Emmie?"

"You're just going to have to wait to find out," she teased. He tried to grab the bag, but she was too fast for him. He didn't give up that easily. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. She wriggled and squirmed, trying to get away. Both were laughing, until the look in Clay's eyes changed. He shifted and pinned Emma beneath him on the bed, his upper body lying on hers. Neither said a word. They lay there, both breathing heavy.

"Clay, the door."

"I know." He sat up and pulled her up with him. He scrubbed over his face with his hand. "I'm sorry honey."

"Don't be. I'm right there with you." Emma got up and put her bag away. They heard Jason at the bottom of the stairs.

"Clay, Em…pizza's here and Mikey has the movie queued up."

"Ok Dad, we're on our way." He caught her hand before she left the room.

"I love you Emmie." She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I love you too."

They headed downstairs and found a spot on the couch to snuggle in. Mikey had picked and action flick that didn't really interest her. After she finished her pizza, she laid her head on Clay's chest and closed her eyes. The sound of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. Once the movie was over, Jason turned off the TV. Clay looked over and saw Mikey had also fallen asleep.

Jason whispered, "I'll take this guy up. Can you get Em?" Clay nodded and slid his arms under Emma and carried her upstairs to her room. He laid her on her bed, slipped off her shoes, and pulled the covers over her. Jason walked out of Mikey's room and could see through the door into Emma's. He saw Clay placing her on her mattress and leaning over to tenderly kiss her forehead. The two men met in the hallway. Jason nodded his head toward Emma.

"You love her." He said it more as a statement than a question.

Meeting his eyes squarely, "I do Jace." He glanced back at Emma. "I love her." They both walked downstairs. Clay grabbed his keys and prepared to leave. "Thanks for inviting me man."

"Sure. I figure that I might as well start getting used to you being around." Clay looked at him, confused. "Emma set me straight last week when she got home." Clay blushed a little, remembering all that had happened last weekend. But he made himself meet Jason's gaze, thankful for the low light in the room. "You make her happy Spenser. She loves you and I'm not gonna take that away."

Clay tried and failed to hide his smile.


	12. Homecoming Hero

CH 12-Homecoming Hero

Emma and Clay had talked about Homecoming a couple weeks ago. He heard her mention it during a phone conversation with Hannah.

"So, Em, did I hear you say something about Homecoming to Hannah?"

"Yea, it's in two weeks."

"Has anyone asked you yet?" He couldn't imagine that she didn't have a crowd of boys falling at her feet.

"A few guys have asked, but of course, I turned them down. I told them that I have a boyfriend."

"Then why haven't you asked your boyfriend to take you?"

"Well…because it's a High School dance and I wasn't sure you'd want to go."

"First, I want to be anywhere you are. Second, I never got to go to anything like that when I was in school. So, Emma Hayes, can I take you to your Homecoming?"

She laughed and kissed him. "I would love that."

As a Tier One Operator Clay knew his life wasn't really his own. When Bravo was on rotation he could be called away for an OP at any moment, for any length of time. It was the life he had chosen, and he loved it. He usually didn't worry about Emma understanding. She had lived with it her entire life. But, when Bravo was spun up three days before the dance, the timing couldn't have been worse. She had texted him the day before that she had made Homecoming Court. He hated having to message her back from the plane and disappoint her. When she sent him back an understanding text letting him off the hook and begging him to return home safely, he felt like a creep.

"Shit shit shit!"

"What's up Cowboy? What's got your panties in a twist," asked Sonny.

"Just this text from Emma."

"Princess reading you the riot act for having to cancel on her?"

"No. That's the thing. She's not acting mad at all. I wish she would curse at me or tell me she's pissed, anything. I feel like a jerk!" There was nothing anyone could do except focus on the mission and get home safe.

The operation was a bust. They had gotten outdated intel. But this time, instead of almost getting someone killed, it just meant that the target was in the wind and there was nothing Bravo could do until Mandy or Davis got bead on him again. Bravo was back on their transport and heading home within 24 hours. As the C-17 took off Clay started to calculate time in his head. Could he do it?

"Davis, what's our ETA back home?"

"Barring any issues, about 18:00 hours local time. Why?"

"Because now I have a mission to plan."

"Huh?"

"If I can get some help, I think I can make it back to meet Emma for her Homecoming."

"What do you need," she asked without hesitation.

"Can you get me Hannah Seaver's cell number?"

"Done. What else?"

"That's it for now. I'm gonna need Naima's help too."

"Ray," they both called to him. Bravo 2 had been sleeping in his hammock but woke up when he heard his name. He made his way over to them.

"What's up?"

"I need your help, man. Well, Naima's help actually."

"Whoa, what? Anything wrong?"

"Nah man. It's all good. But if I can get it together, I figure I can make it back to surprise Em."

Ray smiled at Clay's excitement. "I'm in brother. What do you need me to tell Naima?"

The pieces started falling into place. Clay got a hold of Hannah and the girl promised her full support. She would make sure Emma was at the stadium for the announcement of the Homecoming Court. And she would get a "go bag" together for Emma as well. Naima was told the location of Clay's hidden apartment key and where to find his suit, shirt and good shoes. The last detail Clay took care of personally.

Back at home Hannah was having a hell of a time convincing Emma to go to the game and the dance.

"I don't want to go Han. Not without Clay."

"I know. But he wouldn't want you missing out."

"Missing out on what? Not dancing, being announced without an escort? That's pathetic."

"Em you'll regret it of you skip. I'm not sure the faculty will like it if they announce you and you're not there."

"Oh, all right damn it!"

"Go get a shower. We'll do your hair and makeup and you can send Clay a picture."

Emma rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Relieved, Hannah hurried around the room getting a bag put together and hiding it in her car.

6:05 p.m. the C-17 touched down, Clay was the first down the ramp and jogged inside. He ran to the team room and went over to his cage. Naima had come through. Hanging inside were his clothes. She had even thought to include a corsage for Emma.

He showered and changed in record time. He sill had to stow his gear. As he started to put things away, Jason approached.

"I got it Clay. Get going. Tell Emma I love her and that I'll see her…" Clay was holding his breath. "Tell her I'll see her tomorrow." The two men locked eyes and Jason nodded to him.

"Go on. You'll be late."

Clay double timed it out to his truck and keyed Emma's school address into the navigation. He pushed the speed limit as much as he dared. Arriving in the parking lot he texted Hannah. She met him and handed over Emma's bag.

"Thanks Hannah. I really appreciate all this."

They both started to hear the Principal introducing the Homecoming Court. Clay walked to the sideline and tried to locate Emma. There she was, standing in line, the only one by herself. He walked up behind her just as they were calling her name to proceed out onto the field.

"Next is senior Emma Hayes escorted by…" Emma was shaking her head when she heard his voice.

"Clay Spenser."

She spun around, thinking she must be crazy. Clay was God knows where right now. But no, there he was, standing in front of her, smiling.

"Hi Emmie."

She was shocked and couldn't move but stood there with tears streaming down her face.

"How, how…are you really here?"

He held out his arms to her and she walked into his embrace. He leaned down to kiss her. Neither one of them cared who was watching. Which was a good thing because almost every eye was on them. Clay released her and wiped the tears from her face. He then took her hand and slid on her corsage.

"Hmm, Miss Hayes, are you ready now," asked her Principal.

She took a deep breath. "Yes. We're ready."

"Senior Emma Hayes and her escort, Clay Spenser." Clay held out his arm to her and she wrapped hers around it and leaned into him.

As soon as the King and Queen were announced everyone proceeded to the Auditorium for the dance. Now they could talk, and it gave Clay a chance to take in her appearance. She was lovely, sophisticated, and sexy. She was wearing a dress the color of the midnight sky that skimmed over her curves. Her hair was up in an elaborate style of twists, braids, and curls and she was wearing makeup that made her eyes look even bluer.

He pulled her close to dance. His lips by her ear, he whispered, "Emma baby, you are beautiful."

"Thank you. You look amazing too." She was still in shock at his presence. "Clay, how are you here? What happened?"

"Things didn't pan out, so we came home."

"I can't believe it." She clung to him, trying to convince herself he was real. "How did you get your suit and the flowers?"

"I had a lot of help. You can thank Naima for the corsage and Hannah helped too."

"No wonder she was pushing so hard for me to come."

Clay did his best to keep his hands and mouth to himself. He certainly enjoyed dancing with Emma, but her appearance, proximity, and his plans for later made it difficult. Instead, he held her and let his eyes roam over her.

Almost every female in the room was jealous. Clay was well-built and gorgeous and clearly devoted to Emma alone. Even some of the younger teachers were wishing they were on the receiving end of his attention.

After half an hour of dancing and talking they couldn't stand it anymore. The air around them was electric.

"Em, how long do you have to stay?"

She slid her hands up around his neck and he shivered. They could feel the current between them.

"I'm ready to go." He grabbed her hand and they left the building, proceeding to his truck. As she waited for him to unlock her door she tried to sneak in a kiss. But he hardly responded.

"Clay?"

He spoke, his voice tense. "Emmie if I touch you right now, I'm not going to be able to stop myself from taking you right here in the parking lot." She gasped and bit her lip. She could feel the moisture rushing to her core. He helped her into the cab and shut the door. Emma saw her bag on the seat and once Clay was behind the wheel, she gestured to it.

"Hannah." He answered her unasked question.

As they drove, they didn't even speak. Each one was too focused on controlling themselves. Emma did happen to notice that they weren't heading to his apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"It's my surprise honey." They drove for a bit longer and then he pulled into the parking lot of a fancy hotel downtown. He looked over and could see the smile in her eyes.

"Let's go babe." They walked inside and got checked in. They stood on opposite sides of the elevator on the way to the room. Clay unlocked the door and motioned for Emma to go in. Once inside they stood there unmoving. It was as if they were afraid any movement would spark a fire they couldn't control.

Even in her relative inexperience she knew this time was going to be different. Their earlier encounters had been tender and gentle. This time would be wild and uninhibited. Emma decided to make the first move. She took the pins out of her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. Next, she reached behind her back and unzipped her dress letting it slip to the floor. She stood there in scraps of lace meant to be underwear and her heels. His eyes raked over her and his erection tented his pants.

"Damn baby, you are so fucking hot." His language let her know how out of control he was. He stood rooted to the spot.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She slinked toward him and raised her hands to push his jacket off his shoulders. He reached for her and crushed her to him. He covered her lips with his and pressed his tongue into her mouth when she gasped. Emma pulled back and began to unbutton his shirt. They worked together to pull it off him. When a cuff got stuck, she yanked, and the button went flying across the room. Clay groaned and tried to pull her closer. But she turned and pressed him back against the wall.

"Fuck," he breathed. He felt her mouth on his body. She started at his waist and licked her way over his abs and up to his chest. She swirled her tongue over his nipples and grasped him through his pants. Clay couldn't take anymore. He pulled her to a standing position and slid his hands down to her thighs and picked her up to carry her to the bedroom. He could feel the wetness from her arousal pressed against his stomach.

"Bed now," he growled. He sucked at her lips and tongue and she was grinding against him, panting. They reached the bedroom and he sat her down next to the bed and flipped on the light. He wanted to see her.

Emma couldn't wait. Her hands were working frantically to get him out of his pants.

"Emma, Em," he gasped. He let her unfasten him while he toed off his shoes and socks. He felt her yank down his pants. When he was naked, she licked her lips as she eyed his swollen length. Clay reached behind her and discarded the tiny bra and slid down those skimpy panties. She moved back to the center of the bed and grabbed for him. He eyed her from top to bottom, frenzied with want for him. They were desperate to have each other. It had been too long.

Just as he was about to nudge his hips between her thighs he stopped. "Shit!"

"What, what's wrong Clay?" He had thought of almost everything.

"No condom." It's not like he could have asked Naima to grab those too.

"It's fine baby. We don't need…"

"No Em. No matter how much I want you, I'm not gonna chance getting you pregnant."

"Clay, listen. I went to the doctor. It's good. It's all taken care of." He looked at her in awe then took her lips in a blistering kiss.

"Clay, Clay, now! I want you inside me." He aligned himself and thrust home. Their twin groans filled the room. He found a steady rhythm and she lifted her hips to meet him.

"Unh, unh, mmm, Clay." He pursed his lips around a perked nipple, and she exploded around him digging her nails hard into his back. The sharp pain pushed him into his release.

"God, ahhh, Emma!"

He held his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush her as she placed tender kisses on his neck and jaw.

"Emmie honey, you okay?" He had to make sure he hadn't scared her or made her uncomfortable.

"Yes." She was still trying to catch her breath. "Clay that was it was…"

"Yea it was," he grinned. "You are amazing Em." He helped her up so they could crawl under the covers. Clay heard her gasp.

"Honey, what? What's wrong?"

"Your back, I. God Clay. I'm so sorry." She was embarrassed by the marks she had left on him.

"Emmie, sweetie. It's fine, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"But…"

"Em," he silenced her with a kiss. "Those will be my reminder of this incredible night with you." And made him feel 10 feet tall that he had pleased her so much, he continued to himself.

They snuggled together. "Now let's get some rest. I'm not done with you yet."

Emma moaned and kissed him.


	13. Future Perfect

CH 13-Future Perfect

It didn't take long for Ray and Naima to call in the favor Clay and Emma owed them for their help in Clay's Homecoming surprise. About two weeks later was Naima's birthday and Ray wanted to treat her to a night out. Emma gladly agreed to watch the kids. She loved Jameelah and RJ, and Clay was coming over to the Perry's to help.

Ray and Naima were still scurrying around the house when the two arrived. They finally got everything together and made it out the door. RJ was as happy as a clam in Emma's arms, but Jameelah was a little teary-eyed watching Mommy and Daddy leave. Clay scooped her up.

"Hey, hey Little J. Don't cry honey. You and me and Aunt Emmie are gonna have so much fun, okay?" Jameelah sniffed and nodded. From that point on, she was glued to Clay.

While Emma went to change RJ and get started on the kids 'meal, the little girl took Clay's hand and dragged him to her room to play.

"Come on Cway. I got some new dollies." Looking over his shoulder at Emma, "I guess we're gonna go play dolls," he said sheepishly.

She laughed. "Have fun you two."

Emma had finished the simple meal and still no sign of Clay and the little girl. In fact, things were awfully quiet. She put RJ in his playpen and silently crept back the hallway to the kids' room. When she got to the door, she whipped out her phone and took some quick pictures. There was Clay Spenser, Tier One Operator, world-class sniper surrounded by teddy bears and dolls, having a tea party. She couldn't hold her laughter anymore. Clay glanced up and saw her putting away her phone.

"Emma, what are you doing with that phone?"

"Oh, nothing," she giggled.

"No pictures. The guys would never let me live it down."

"I know. They're just for me. I couldn't help it. This is so precious!"

"Precious? I'll show you precious." He stood up and grabbed her around the middle and began to tickle her.

"OK, okay. I'll delete them, except one, deal?"

"I guess. But it's for your eyes only." He tapped her on the nose.

"Anyway, I came back to tell you that the kids' dinner is ready." Emma reached for Jameelah's hand. But she grabbed on to Clay's instead. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Emma.

"Don't look so happy with yourself." He laughed.

"Come on Little J. Let's see what Aunt Emmie has for you to eat." He scooped the little girl up and placed her on his back and piggy-backed her into the kitchen.

Emma already had RJ in his highchair and was helping to ensure some of the food actually made It into his mouth. Clay helped Jameelah up into her chair and made sure everything was in her reach.

When the kids were done, Emma took a good look at RJ. He had peas smashed between his fingers and applesauce in his hair.

"I think I'm going to go give this one a bath. You okay here?"

"Sure. We're good, aren't we?" He winked at the little girl.

Once RJ was bathed and changed into his pajamas, they rejoined Clay and Jameelah who were now in front of the TV. Clay had gotten her changed into her Princess PJs and they were settled on the couch watching her current, favorite movie, Moana. Emma sat down next to them with RJ snuggled in her arms. Halfway through the movie Jameelah crawled into Clay's lap and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Thirty minutes later they both realized that the little girl had fallen asleep. Clay carried her back to her room and tucked her in.

He walked back through the hallway and stopped. He watched Emma holding RJ. The little boy was fighting sleep. She was walking back and forth across the room holding him and patting his back. She looked up to see Clay staring at her.

"What?" He came over and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you, that's all."

RJ finally succumbed and Clay followed Emma back the hall to the kids' room and watched her lay the baby in his crib and kiss him on the head. He reached for her and led her back to the living room. They turned off the TV and snuggled on the couch. Soon their lips found each other, and Emma ended up sitting on his lap. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Clay, you've been staring at me all night. What's going on?" He sighed and hesitated before answering her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing babe. I…it's well, seeing you with RJ…I, I just can't wait to make babies with you someday Em." Her eyes filled with tears. Had he scared her? Maybe it was too soon.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I shouldn't have said that."

"No Clay. It's ...I," she sniffed. "I didn't know you dreamed of that too."

"Oh honey." He kissed her again. "Yeah. This," he gestured around them. "All this is what I want. And I want it with you." She buried her head in his shoulder and held on tightly to him.

Eventually, she relaxed in his arms. He placed a hand on her flat stomach and began to draw patterns with his thumb. In his mind's eye he could see her figure gently rounded, growing lush and full, with his child.


	14. Patience Rewarded

CH 14-Patience Rewarded

Clay had been in some strange situations in his life, especially since joining Bravo. But this one was new, and he wasn't quite sure how he had gotten here. And by here, he meant trooping around behind Emma since 7:00 a.m. the day after Thanksgiving, carrying an ever-growing collection of shopping bags. Actually, he knew exactly how he had gotten here. Emma had asked and there was absolutely nothing he could deny her.

She was armed with a long list and Jason's credit card. She was unstoppable. Clay could hike 20 klicks in full gear through the desert but trying to keep up with Emma today was wearing him out. He finally cried "uncle" and found a bench where he could sit and hold her packages while she hit the shops in close proximity.

After another 45 minutes she walked out of her final store and handed him yet another bag.

"Where to next Emmie?"

"I think I'm pretty much done. I got almost everything on my list. I had to get something different for Jameelah. They ran out of that Frozen II toy she wanted. And," She grinned at him, "I still have one more present I have to work on."

"Work on?"

"Yea, I'm making this one personally. Do you have anyone to shop for today?"

"Nope. I'm going online all the way."

"Not even someone reeeally special?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"I already have that one figured out too. And you're not getting any hints Miss Hayes." She stuck out her lip in a mock pout and he leaned over and nipped at it.

"Are we ready to go then?"

"Yep. Thanks honey. I know this was no fun for you." She stood on her tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek. Clay breathed a sigh of relief and they headed out to the parking lot. As they approached his truck, they discussed their plans for the rest of the day.

They decided to head back to Emma's. She could drop off all her bags and there were plenty of leftovers from yesterday's meal. They made it back to the house and Clay carried all the packages inside.

"Whew! That's quite a haul Em."

She laughed. "It was a very successful day."

"Dad? Mikey?" There was no answer. She checked her phone. Jason had texted her that he and Mikey had headed over to Sonny's to watch football.

"I guess we're on our own for dinner. I'm going to heat up a couple plates for us if you want to grab a beer." Clay followed her into the kitchen and reached into the fridge for a beer and grabbed Emma one of her favorite seltzers. Ten minutes later they were seated at the table.

"Hey, you want to help me start putting up the Christmas decorations?"

"Won't Jace want to do that with you?"

"That was never really Dad's thing. He does the outside lights and he loves those obnoxious inflatables." They both laughed.

"Well, sure then. I'd love to." Once they finished, they headed out to the garage. Clay climbed up to the attic and carried down the tree and boxes of decorations. They brought them into the house and set to work. Emma turned on some Christmas music and began to sing along. Clay had gotten the tree set up and they began to hang the ornaments. He stopped for a moment, watching her swaying to the music and reaching to put another ornament on the tree. He could easily admit that he would love to share this activity with her every Christmas for the rest of their lives.

Thy got the tree finished and started to put up the rest of the decoration around the house. He was digging in a box when he felt a tap on his shoulder. There stood Emma holding a bunch of mistletoe over her head. He chuckled.

"You know you don't need that to get a kiss, right?"

"It seemed appropriate." He took her in his arms and slanted his mouth over hers. Their lips slid over each other's. Emma opened her mouth and Clay stroked his tongue against hers. They kissed until they had to break apart to breathe. He backed up against the couch and pulled Emma into his lap. She rubbed herself against him and she could feel him growing harder.

"Uh, Em?"

She smirked at him. "I think you deserve a reward for your patience today."

"Huh?" He could feel her unzipping him. "Em, what about Jace and Mikey?"

"Shhh. They won't be home until after the last game."

He expected her to reach into his pants and touch him. When he felt her tugging down his jeans and underwear, he wasn't sure what to think. He raised his hips at her request and soon his clothes were down around his ankles. She kissed him once again and then slithered down between his legs.

"Oh God!" He felt her small hand wrap around him and then the heat of her mouth on him. He sucked in a sharp breath and gripped the couch. She licked up his length and sucked him into her mouth.

"Emmie, mmm baby."

She slipped her lips up and down his length several times while her hand fondled him. Clay tried desperately not to thrust into her mouth. He breathed in deep breathes through his mouth trying to keep himself under control. She licked and sucked at him without mercy. His head had fallen back against the couch and he threaded his fingers through her hair. He heard her moan and felt the vibration of her throat on him. Clay opened his eyes and saw Emma's lips wrapped around him. She raised her eyes to his. He felt the telltale signs of his release just below the surface.

He placed his hand along her face and panted out, "Em, I'm close baby." He wanted to warn her, just in case. She kept up her rhythm and he spilled in her mouth. She released him with the gentle kiss to his length.

Emma slid back beside him on the couch and he wrapped her in his arms as he tried to recover.

"Emma, honey, WOW! You are incredible. You didn't need to…" She placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh. I wanted to." She suddenly looked shy. "I wanted to do that for you. I love you Clay."

"I love you too." He got himself dressed again and snuggled her on his lap.

Jason and Mikey arrived home later and found them cuddled on the couch, sleeping. He laid a blanket over them and followed Mikey up to bed.


	15. Trouble on the Homefront

CH 15-Trouble on the Home front

Bravo was on a mission and had been gone for a about 4 days. Both Jason and Clay had spoken with Emma and thought things were going well at home. So, Davis getting a call on the Sat phone while they were out on the OP was a surprise to everyone. Lisa waited until the team had taken down their target and returned to the makeshift base. Once the guys finished their reports and everyone was satisfied of the success of the mission, Lisa approached Jason.

"Jace, Emma called while you were gone. It seems that she and Hannah were mugged last night."

"What?! IS she okay? Are they okay?" Clay heard Jason's question and rushed over.

"What's going on? Is Em okay?" His heart was pounding. Lisa repeated the information for Clay.

"Shit! Where were they? Are they okay?"

"I don't know all the details. But Emma assured me that no one was hurt. She was calling because she needs help with getting records to get her Driver's License replaced. She wants Jason to call her. And she wants to talk to you too, Clay."

"Damn it! Let's go give her a call." They got a hold of Emma and assured themselves that she was truly unharmed, shaken, but unharmed. Jason was able to give her the info she needed to get the ball rolling on getting everything replaced. Emma also let them know exactly what had taken place. The two girls were apparently held at knifepoint in the parking lot of the movie theater. They had called the police immediately after and filed reports. As she spoke, Jason could see Clay's teeth and fists clenched. Once Jason was done, Clay indicated that he wanted to speak with Emma. Jason handed over the phone and gave them their privacy.

"Emmie, baby, are you really okay?"

"Yea, I'm not hurt. It didn't come to that. But I was so scared Clay. All I could do was give him my stuff. I didn't know what else to do." He could hear her voice shake.

"Sweetie, you did exactly the right thing. Everything in your purse is replaceable. You aren't Emmie." He got a little choked up and had to stop and calm himself. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Clay don't do this to yourself. You couldn't have known, and you might not have been with me anyway. I need you to concentrate on what you need to do there so you and Dad can get home safe."

"We're fine Em. It's all done, and we're wheels up in the morning."

"Thank God!"

"I'll come to you as soon as I'm home baby. It's gonna take a while, but as soon as we touch down, I'm on my way to you, okay?"

"I just want you to hold me."

"I will sweetie. I'll hold you as long as you need. I love you so much Em."

"I love you too. Get home safe."

Bravo got back the next day. Clay and Jason stowed their gear and took off to get to Emma. Clay followed Jason's truck back to his house. As soon as they pulled in the driveway, Emma flew outside, past Jason, and into Clay's arms. Now that they wear home, she didn't have to be strong anymore. She could fall apart. She was sobbing in Clay's arms.

"Shh, shhh babe. I'm here. You're okay, I'm here." Jason indicated with a jerk of his head that they should move inside. Clay scooped Emma up and carried her in and sat on down on the couch with her in his lap. Jason greeted Mikey and herded him into the kitchen to give the two sometime.

"God I was so scared. I keep seeing that knife!"

"I know baby, I know." He kissed her head and her cheek. "It's going to take some time for you to deal with it. But, I'm here with you. I'm not leaving you." Tears were gathering in his eyes. He was angry that this had happened to his girl and that he hadn't been there with her to keep her safe. And he was scared, scared that he could have lost the woman he loved before their life together could even really start.

He continued to hold her and rub her back, murmuring reassurances to her. He gazed down at her and she had fallen asleep.

Jason stepped up next to the couch quietly. "Mikey says she's been having nightmares since this happened and hasn't really slept at all."

"Jace, I can't leave her. I'm…"

"I'm way ahead of you. You're staying here, at least for tonight. We'll see what happens after that." Clay released the breath he had been holding. "Why don't you take her on up? I'm going to get Mikey something to eat."

Clay carried her upstairs to her room. He woke her up just enough to help her get changed. He laid her down and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers then joined her under the covers. He drew her close to hold her and he heard her whimper.

"Shh, sweetheart, I'm here." She grasped a handful of his shirt and buried her head in his shoulder and relaxed. He kissed her head and even though she was back asleep he whispered, "I love you Emma."

Clay knew he couldn't hold her forever. But right now, he didn't care how irrational his thoughts were. He was never going to let her go.


	16. In Her Own Defense

CH 16-In Her Own Defense

After the mugging, Clay ended up spending the next three nights with Emma at her house. With Clay holding her, she managed to sleep calmly with no nightmares. Jason pretty much left them alone at night, trusting they would respect that he and Mikey were in the house. They relished the time together at night to talk. And sleeping in each other's arms was a balm for both of them.

Emma was doing better, but still wouldn't go out at night without Clay, her dad, or one of her Bravo family. Her trauma was understandable, and Clay could sympathize. There were events in his past that had affected him to the same degree. He did whatever he could to be there for her and encouraged her to talk to a therapist as well.

Clay had another plan to help her. Being Jason Hayes' daughter, he was surprised that she hadn't learned some self-defense. He planned to teach her some basic moves. He hoped that would help her get some confidence back. He also hoped that it would help him feel better about having to leave her.

He picked her up Saturday to take her to the gym. When she walked out of the house wearing tight, spandex leggings and a sports bra, he knew he was really going to have to compartmentalize in order to concentrate. She leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek and they started for the gym.

Clay started slowly, explaining the basic ideas behind the moves and the thought process.

"Em, first, what you did by handing over your purse was the right thing. Money, things are never as important as you. If you have a choice you should never engage. But, if it comes to it, there are things you can do to get yourself away from an attacker. That is always the goal, to get free." She swallowed hard and nodded.

"You okay? Is this too soon? We can do this later if you want to."

"No, no. I'm okay. I need to do this."

"Alright. You always want to try to stay out of reach and keep anyone from getting a good hold on you. Let's try some things." He showed her some simple escape moves and had her practice until they were both confident that she had it down.

"Next, if you have to, go for 'soft targets' to get away. By that I mean, eyes, throat, and if it's a guy, his groin." Again, he had her run through some ways to exploit these targets.

"Last, if nothing has worked and you are pinned, there are ways to shift the center of gravity and get free." Once again, they practiced until Emma could move out from under him. She was working had and he was proud of her.

In a moment of inattention, Emma flipped Clay over on the mat and ended up on top of him, straddling his waist. She was glistening with perspiration and breathing heavy with exertion. He saw the cheeky smile on her face. She was very proud of herself. Clay placed his hands on her waist and grinned.

"What's next Clay?" Only he didn't answer her. He was tracking a droplet of sweat that traced its way down from her temple, past the shell of her ear, down her neck and between her breasts.

"Earth to Clay. Clay?" She laughed at him. "Eyes on the prize Spenser."

"Ha, funny." He easily flipped her over and pinned her beneath him. He stared down at her and she licked her lips. "I think we're done here."

They gathered their things and went back out to his truck. "Your place or mine, Em?"

"As much as I want to say yours, I didn't bring any other clothes with me."

"Sure honey. I've got my bag with me. I can shower up at your house. You really should start keeping some clothes at my place."

"Well…usually when I'm taking my clothes off at your place, I'm not putting anything back on."

He gave one of his half-grins. "Damn right! You know I prefer you naked Em. But you should have a few things there for when we have to leave the apartment."

They arrived back at the house and Emma started for the stairs. Knowing her dad was still gone at one of Mikey's games, she decided to have a little fun with Clay. He had stayed downstairs in the living room and flipped on the TV. She called to him.

"Hey Clay? Can you get me a towel from the hall closet?"

"Sure, thing honey."

He climbed the stairs, grabbed a towel from the closet, and stepped into her room. He assumed she would be waiting for him still in her workout clothes. But there she was in the middle of her room without a stitch on. His mouth fell open and he went instantly hard. No matter how many times he saw her body it got him every time. She got him every time.

"Em, what are you doing?" She walked over to retrieve the towel and started toward the bathroom. He was looking around nervously, expecting Jason to appear at any moment. She finally busted out laughing.

"It's okay. He's at Mikey's game right now."

"Shit! You little devil," he said in relief.

"I'm sorry. Your face was so funny."

"Yea. I thought hat my boss was gonna sneak up and whack me."

"Clay, dad's not stupid. We've spent several nights together. He has to know we've had sex."

"Suspecting and confirming are two different things. And, I don't need him cutting off my dick, thank you very much. I'm kind of attached to it."

"So am I," she smiled wickedly ad wiggled her brows at him.

He shook his head. She really was going to get him killed. But, he thought as he gazed on her naked ass, what a way to go!


	17. Suspicions Confirmed

CH 17-Suspicions Confirmed

Bravo was spun up on another mission. This should be the last one until they got a break in the rotation. The team had gotten their briefing on board the transport plane. When they touched down, they were off and rolling within 24 hours. Time was of the essence in trying to capture this particular target.

When the team approached the building in question, they split into pairs. Clay was assigned with Trent to proceed to the roof, take out any insurgents and set up overwatch. They scaled the stairs and took out a few hostiles along the way. Trent and Clay set up on the roof, each focused on opposite sides of the structure. It was hard for the men to be up there and not down with their brothers clearing the building.

Thankfully, everything seem to be going according to plan. They had neutralized any hostiles and Ray had found the leader holed up in a hidden room. Then, all hell broke loose. Somehow there had been another combatant that had been missed. He snuck up to the roof and opened fire. Unfortunately, Clay heard the noise a second too late and ended up as a perfect target.

Trent heard the shots and came running. He saw Clay go down and killed the shooter with one, clean shot.

"Shit! All Bravo team. All call signs. Shots fired on roof. Bravo 6 down. I repeat, Bravo 6 down!"

Jason responded immediately. He assigned Brock, Cerebus, and Full Metal to guard their captive as he, Ray and Sonny hauled ass up to the roof. When they go there, Trent was kneeled over Clay.

"Sit Rep now," ordered Jason.

"Unconscious, but alive. He took some rounds to his vest. Looks like a flesh wound to his left leg."

"Can we move him to the exfil point?"

"Do we have a choice?"

The men made a gurney and carried him to the helo waiting for them. Clay was still unconscious but remaining stable. Trent had controlled the bleeding from his leg.

Once they returned to the makeshift base Trent could focus more fully on assessing Clay's injuries. They removed his body armor and Trent cut his shirt and pants away. All his brothers were gathered to make sure that Bravo 6 was going to be okay.

As his clothing was removed, horrible bruising was already evident across his side. Trent believed he had at least three broken ribs. As he probed, Clay woke up.

"Ow, shit! What the fuck?!"

They held him still until he was completely lucid. He looked around wildly.

"What, what happened?"

"You got shot Cowboy," answered Sonny.

"Yea, the roof. I remember. Everyone else okay?"

"Yep, we're alright."

Trent continued to work on cleaning up his wounds. Once he was done, he noticed a couple bruises on Clay that didn't seem to be from today. One was on his right pec and the other inside his left thigh. As he took a closer look, he could clearly see some tooth marks and broken blood vessels. These were obviously, "love bites." Trent's eyebrows rose and he began to blush. (If such a thing was possible.) All his brothers seemed to notice.

What's up Sawyer," asked Sonny. Trent was silent. He wasn't sure what to say. He sure didn't want to open his mouth about it with Jason standing there.

"Trent, what's up? Is there something more wrong with me?" Clay met his eyes. Sonny finally noticed what was bothering Trent.

"Um, you might wanna cover up Loverboy."

Finally, the truth dawned on Clay. He refused to meet anyone's eyes. He remembered the encounter with Emma a few nights ago that had left him with the bruises in question. To be fair, Emma was only retaliating. He had left his mark on her as well. He very clearly remembered the sucking kiss he had placed between her breasts, and the time he took swirling his tongue on and sucking at that sweet spot above her ass.

Clay tried not to go red all over and looked around for something to cover himself. But the damage was already done. Normally, Sonny would have some sort of comment in this situation, but everyone was trying to ignore the "elephant in the room." Ray passed Clay a blanket and he covered up.

Jason broke the silence. He cleared his throat. "Alright everyone. Let's get loaded up and get ready to get out of here." The team filed out, but Jason hung back.

Clay wasn't sure what to expect. Jason grabbed his phone and passed it to Clay.

"You better call Em. She'll kick both our asses if you come home like this and no one told her."

Clay nodded his thanks and Jason left him. He dialed Emma.

"Hey honey. We're on our way home. And I, well I have good news and bad news. Bad news is I got a little hurt. The good news is your dad got his confirmation of our sex life and all my parts are still attached."


	18. Facing Fears

CH 18-Facing Fears

Pacing back and forth in the parking lot, Emma was anxiously waiting for the gate to the base to open so she could see for herself how Clay really was. He had told her that he had gotten hurt. Shot! He had gotten shot! Of course, Emma knew that his job was dangerous. Her dad had been injured on plenty of Ops. But, hearing that Clay could have died had her heart in her throat.

Finally, the gate slid open and the guys came walking out. Jason and Trent were on either side of Clay. He was moving slowly and using a crutch on his left side. She rushed to him. She wanted to throw herself in his arms, but she didn't want to hurt him. Clay could see her distress. He stood still, balanced the crutch against his side, and held his arms out to her.

Emma tried not to squeeze as she hugged him. He wrapped her in his embrace and laid his cheek on her head.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No babe. This feels just right." She tipped her head up to kiss him and then turned to her dad.

"Hey Daddy." She hugged him. "So happy you're all safe." She kissed Jason's cheek.

"Hey Em. I am too." There was no way he ever wanted to have to tell Emma that Clay wasn't coming home.

She then turned and hugged Trent too. "Thanks for taking care of Clay and getting him home." When she released him, he handed her a bag of meds and some rolls of gauze.

"Here's his pills for pain, if you can get him to take them. He should have his head elevated when he lays down. And the dressing on his leg needs to be changed daily, or more if he gets it wet."

Emma listened carefully. "Got it."

"Em, you got him from here," Jason asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She was thankful that he didn't even question that she would be staying with Clay to take care of him.

She took his bag and threw it in her car and did her best to help him in before she shut his door. She got situated behind the wheel, took a deep breath and flashed him a smile.

"Ready?"

Clay could tell she was putting on a brave face. He decided to let it go until they reached the apartment. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yep. Let's go home."

The drive wasn't too long, but Emma did stop at the store quickly. The fact that she made him stay in the car to rest rankled him. They arrived at his place and he negotiated his way out of the car. Emma juggled his bag and the groceries. With that and Clay's crutch, they opted for the elevator. When Clay opened the door, Emma went straight to the kitchen to put things away. Clay sat down on the couch. He was more tired than he wanted to admit.

Once she was finished in the kitchen, Emma returned to the living room and began to sort through his bag to get his clothes in the laundry. He could see what she was doing. She was trying to keep busy to avoid dealing with what had happened. His voice cut into her activity.

"Em. Can you stop for a sec?"

"Just let me get these into the wash first."

"Emma, please…" She dropped what was in her arms and sat down next to him. He pulled her against his side.

"Honey, I'm okay. I'm hurt, but I'll heal, okay?"

"I know." She nodded.

"Sweetie, look at me, please." She raised her eyes to his and they were full of tears.

"Emma, I'll be fine, it's okay to be upset and scared. I was scared too." Tears were spilling down her cheeks now and soaking his shirt. She finally broke down and started sobbing. He tried to soothe her.

"Shhh… I'm okay, it's okay."

"I know," she hiccupped. "I 'm sorry. I don't want to be your hysterical girlfriend. I should be able to deal with this."

"You're not hysterical and you don't have to pretend with me." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I just keep thinking what if your armor had failed. What if Trent hadn't gotten there in time?"

"But he did. Emma, we both know that there are no guarantees with my job. But, I'm always gonna fight like hell to come home to you. Can you live with that?" He hoped with everything in him that she would say yes.

"Yes. I can't imagine not having you in my life." She started to calm, and they just sat there quietly, holding each other. Clay's breathing got steadier and Emma realized he had fallen asleep. She hated to wake him, but she knew he would sleep better in his bed.

"Babe, babe, let's get you to bed, okay?" She helped him up and walked with him into the bedroom. Then she helped him get off his shoes, socks, and pants. She got a couple extra pillows to prop him up and helped him get situated.

"Emmie, please…" He patted the bed next to him. She stripped off her leggings and sweater and climbed in beside him. They curled up together and Clay was asleep almost immediately. Emma laid there watching him and thanking God that Clay had come home to her.

Emma awoke feeling Clay's solid frame next to her. She didn't think she had been tired, but it looked dark outside. Getting up carefully, so as not to wake him, she went to the dresser and pulled out one of his shirts to wear. She went to the kitchen and tried to quietly put together dinner.

Before she was finished, she heard Clay waking up. He was groaning and cursing as he tried to move from the bed. She hurried in to him.

"Honey, what do you need?"

"I just need to get up to pee and it hurts like hell."

"Why don't you let me get some of the meds Trent gave you? They won't help right now, but they might take the edge off for later." He had managed to swing his legs off the bed and sit up.

"Please Clay. I can't stand to see you in so much pain." He reached for her hand and pulled her to stand between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head against her stomach, breathing her in.

"Yea, okay. Let me go to the bathroom and I'll come join you."

"No. You do what you need to, but then back to bed. I'll come to you." He smiled at her sternness.

"Yes ma'am."

She finished up the pasta and took it into the bedroom for both of them. After they ate, she handed him one of the pills Trent had sent.

"Thanks honey. Thanks for taking care of me sweetie."

"Always. You took care of me when I needed you. It's my turn to be here for you." She took the dirty dishes into the kitchen and came back to the bedroom.

"I think I'm gonna have to sleep again honey. I'm sorry. I hate feeling so weak."

"You are the strongest man I know, Clay Spenser. Just let me brush my teeth and I'll be right back with you." Clay tried desperately to stay awake until she returned. When she came back his eyelids were fluttering. He did manage to see her lift her shirt up to pull off her bra. Even in his current state he felt all his blood rushing south to his groin. Emma noticed and laughed.

"Well, one part of you seems to be uninjured."

"Once I'm feeling better, I'm gonna show you just how uninjured that part of me is."

"Then you better heal up fast because I want a thorough demonstration."


	19. Saturday Showers

CH 19-Saturday Showers

Bravo was off rotation. The break was giving Clay time to heal. He hoped to be operational once the team was back up on active status. He spent every minute he could with Emma. They both wished that she had some time off as well. But her next break wasn't until Christmas. At least today was Saturday and they could spend the day together.

Clay arrived at the house just as Jason and Mikey were leaving for his hockey game. Jason left the door unlocked and nodded to Clay.

"Just go on in. I don't think Emma's up yet." Both men smiled. Emma's hatred of mornings was a well-known fact.

"Thanks. Hey Mikey-man, keep your stick on the ice."

Clay entered the house and stopped to listen. Hearing nothing, he laughed. Yep, she was still asleep. He climbed the stairs and quietly pushed open Emma's door. She was curled up under a mountain of blankets looking absolutely adorable. He stood there for just a second and heard her moan his name in her sleep. His eyebrows shot up and he grinned. He wondered just what kind of dream Emma was having.

She tossed and turned and finally awoke. When she opened her eyes and saw Clay standing in her room, she thought she might still be dreaming.

"Clay?" He went over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Seemed like you were having a pretty interesting dream. Wanna tell me about it?" She went red and lowered her eyes.

"Were you having a sex dream about us Em," he teased. She wouldn't answer.

"Hey, it's okay babe. There have been plenty of mornings I've woken up after a hot dream about you and had to, well, take care of things in the shower." Emma sucked in a breath and bit her lip. The image he had just given her was surprisingly close to her dream.

She licked her lips as her eyes swept over him with ill-concealed hunger.

"Em?"

"We were out walking, and it started to rain. We got cold, so when we made it back home, we decided to take hot shower to warm up. And well…" She could tell her dream had affected him too. He was flushed and breathing heavy. She saw him shift on the bed trying to adjust himself.

Clay mock shivered. "I'm feeling a little cold. How about you honey?"

Her eyes opened wide as understanding dawned. She climbed out of bed and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bathroom. She shut the door behind them, and he reached into turn on the shower. Their lips came together, and their hands worked quickly to get each other's clothes off.

Once they were naked, Clay pulled her up against him and probed her mouth with his tongue. She was trying to rub herself against him. So, he reached his hand between them and swiped at her swollen clit.

"Mmmm, oh God!"

Steam started to fill the room and Clay helped her into the shower. Their mouths and hands explored. Seeing her naked and wet had him rock hard. Emma slid her hand down his chest to grasp his erection. His head fell back, and he let out a groan that echoed off the walls.

"Damn, Em, mmm." He grasped both of her hands in one of his large ones and spun her around and pressed her back against the tile wall. He held her arms above her head and bent to lick and suck on her nipples. She was moaning and rolling her hips in search of release.

Clay let go of her wrists and glided his hands down to cup her ass. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He used the wall as leverage and balanced her with his right arm. His muscles were on full display and she wanted to lick the water right off him.

He centered her over him and pressed into her. She let her head fall forward to his shoulder and he pumped into her again and again.

"Unh, unh, mmm, Em."

"Ahhh God!"

He was hitting her in just the right spot every time. He legs began to shake and she came with a loud, high-pitched cry and bit into his shoulder.

Clay stopped his movements just to look at her. Watching her reach her peak was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was still breathing heavy and her breasts were heaving.

"Clay," She stopped to lick from his shoulder to his jaw. "I want to feel you"

He growled and resumed sliding in and out of her. He body's grip felt like hot velvet around him. His rhythm began to falter as he approached his release. Emma nibble on his earlobe and whispered to him.

"Let go for me Clay."

His entire body tensed, and he exploded inside her. Emma straightened her legs and tried to stand. Clay helped her to balance and then lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her long and slow.

"God, I love you Emmie."

"I love you babe."

She turned off the water and handed him a towel. He began to dry off as she wrapped up in her robe. Clay slung the towel low on his hips and Emma stood there admiring his toned physique. He caught her looking and winked. He reached for her and enfolded her in his arms.

"Thanks for sharing your dream with me sweetheart."

"Thanks for making it come true."


	20. For Keeps

CH 20-For Keeps

Since Bravo was set to go back on active rotation just before Christmas, Emma and Naima got together and decided that they should have an early Christmas for the team. It was being held at the Hayes house. Jason would fry up a couple turkeys and Naima and Emma would take care of the rest.

Sunday came and Emma was up early, as much as she hated it. She corralled her dad and Mikey to finish setting up as she worked on the food. She was rushing around the kitchen when a strong set of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Hey babe." Clay nuzzled her neck and she tilted her head to give him unfettered access. After he placed a few kisses up to that spot behind her ear, she spun in place and offered up her lips. As he placed his mouth over hers, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both looked up a little sheepishly to see Naima standing in the doorway looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Clay recovered first, "Hey Naima. Here, let me take that stuff." He went to relieve her of the bags she carried and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ray here?"

"Yep. He's getting some more stuff out of the car and getting the kids."

"I'll go see if he needs a hand." He winked at Emma and went to help Ray.

Naima reached to hug Emma.

"Hi sweetie. Sorry I interrupted."

"It's fine. It's probably a good reminder for us to be more aware today with everyone around."

"Honey, the team's going to have to get used to you two as a couple. Because from what I can tell, you and Clay are going to have a future." Emma smiled and squeezed Naima's hand. "Now I wouldn't recommend making out on the couch," they both laughed. "But the guys can learn to deal with a little physical affection."

They heard Ray greeting Jason and then he appeared in the doorway. He had RJ in his arms and was juggling a couple bottles of wine.

"Where's Jameelah," asked Naima.

"With her favorite Uncle." Ray stepped over and gave Emma a peck on the cheek. "Hey Em."

"Do I need to be worried that Jameelah is gong to steal Clay away?" They all chuckled.

"I think you're safe. She's not allowed to date until she's 30."

"Why don't you go see if Jason needs help ad let us get to work." Ray dropped a kiss on Naima's lips and went out back.

The two ladies set about their business. Clay was keeping Jameelah occupied while RJ stayed with his father. As they finished up the food prep, they could hear the rest of the team arrive. Brock and Cerebus were able to entice Jameelah into the yard to play fetch with them and Mikey. Emma stuck her head into the living room.

"Clay? Could you give me a hand please?"

"Sure honey." The guys started to give him some crap. He was fine with it though. He knew it was their way of accepting his relationship with Emma.

He walked into the kitchen. "What'd you need?"

"Could you set out the coolers with the beer on the back porch for the guys?"

"Anything else?"

"Can you see if dad's almost done with the turkeys?"

"You got it."

A few minutes later Jason came in with the birds. Emma and Naima carried the rest of the food to the table and called the team in. Everyone gathered around and Clay settled himself between Emma and Jameelah.

"Should I be jealous," asked Emma.

Clay leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "You know you're my one and only"

They could feel eyes on them, but the flow of conversation around the table went on as normal.

The food disappeared all too quickly and everyone joined in the clean-up so they could put up the table and make room for the gift giving. Ray ended up in the kitchen with Jason. He nodded out to the living room where Emma sat on Clay's knee in the chair. She had said something that set Sonny and Trent laughing and had Clay's eyes sparkling with love and pride.

"How're you dealing with this brother?"

"Just trying to keep work and home separate." Ray nodded as Jason continued. "They're good for each other. She grounds him and I haven't seen Emma so happy…ever. So, I'm not gonna interfere"

"Happy you're okay with it. 'Cause it looks like this right here…this is for keeps."


	21. Dream Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are unfamiliar with the the song, I recommend looking up the version by Pentatonix. It is what inspired this chapter.

CH 21-Dream Come True

Clay arrived at the school auditorium for Emma's school's Winter Showcase. He looked around to see if anyone else was there yet. Of course, Jason and Mikey were coming, and he knew Emma had extended the invite to the whole team. He spied Sonny waving to him from the second row.

"Thought you were gonna be late Cowboy." Clay took a seat that was saved for him by Naima and nodded to Jason and Brock.

"I wouldn't miss this. I just had to make a stop on the way." He indicated the dozen roses he held. "Hey Naima, where's Ray?"

"Jameelah is sick so he volunteered to stay home. He knew how much I wanted to see Emma. But he made me promise to get a video. Here," she passed him a program. "Take a look at page 8." She grinned at him.

Clay looked at her a little confused. He flipped open the booklet and located the portion in question.

Performer: Emma Hayes, Senior

Singing "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen

Personal Notes: Dad and Mikey, thank you for your support and putting up with

my practicing at all hours. I love you.

Thank you to my Bravo Family for always having my back.

Clay, thank you for being my biggest fan and for being the type of man I am proud to call mine.

You are my dream come true and I love you!

Clay found himself slyly wiping away an errant tear. They had both confessed their feelings to each other months ago. But, to see her put this out there so publicly for everyone to see overwhelmed him. He couldn't figure out what he had done to deserve her. He could tell that Naima had observed his response. She winked at him and squeezed his hand. Thank goodness the lights dimmed so he didn't have to deal with Sonny or Brock seeing his reaction.

They sat through about 45 minutes of other performers until it was Emma's turn. The stage was bare except for a stool and one spotlight. She walked out wearing a beautiful grey sweater and a shimmering skirt and positioned herself on the stool. Her hair was in soft curls and her blue eyes shone in the light.

Her voice was clear and strong. He could tell she was having an affect on Jason and Naima, and even Sonny. But her eyes were locked with his for the entire performance. As her last note faded, all of them stood to their feet and applauded. Sonny let out an ear-piercing whistle and Emma laughed. Clay looked around and could see many others in the crowd on their feet as well. He was so proud of his girl. His smile stretched across his entire face. He sat politely through the rest of the performances but was anxiously waiting to speak to Emma.

After the last performer, the announcer called everyone back on stage for a final bow. Then the house lights came up and Emma walked down from the stage to greet her family. Clay hung back, letting Jason and Mikey go first.

Jason wrapped her in a huge bear hug that picked her up off the ground. "You were amazing honey. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Daddy." She kissed his cheek and returned his embrace.

"Hey Mikey. What did you think?"

"You were great Emma." The two hugged and Jason's smile got even bigger.

Sonny and Brock both gave her hugs and let her know how much they had enjoyed her performance. Naima spoke up next. "Man, Ray's going to be sorry he missed this in person. But at least now I can show him and the kids how incredible you were." She hugged Emma and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When Naima released her, Clay was standing there offering her the roses he had bought her.

"Emmie…I…I don' t know what to say. You are unbelievable."

"Thank you and thanks for the flowers. I'm happy you enjoyed the song." But it wasn't just her performance that had his emotions laid bare. "Honey, it wasn't just the song…"

Jason spoke up before he could finish. "Why don't we go celebrate. Who wants pizza?" Naima begged off to get home to the kids. Both Brock and Sonny said they'd come for a while. He didn't even need to ask Clay. He knew wherever Emma was, Clay would be there. They gathered at their usual place and enjoyed pizza and some beers, (seltzer and soda for Emma and Mikey.)

After Brock and Sonny left Jason started to herd Mikey out the door for home. He could tell by the way Clay and Emma looked at each other that she wouldn't be coming home tonight. He gave her another hug and kiss and said goodnight.

She and Clay walked out to his truck. He opened the door for her and helped her in. Clay held her hand and kissed it as he drove. He was grateful Jason hadn't raised any objections to Emma going home with him. He needed to try and show her what she meant to him. He needed her.


	22. Prove my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to "Dream Come True."

CH 22-Prove My Love

Clay and Emma arrived at his apartment. He turned off the engine and they unbuckled. He pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly. He then spoke quietly in the dark.

"Let's go upstairs honey."

They walked up hand in hand. Clay stood back to have Emma proceed him into the apartment. She laid her purse down and went to put her flowers in some water and then turned back to Clay. He was standing there just watching her.

"What," she asked. He closed the distance between them and slipped his arms around her. One hand rested on her lower back and the other cradled her head. Clay looked directly in her eyes.

"Emma, I have no words to tell you what you mean to me. I know I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that…" Her tears started to fall.

"Shhh. You are my dream too. Let me show you Emmie. Let me prove it to you." She nodded, unable to speak.

He slanted his lips over hers and kissed her gently. She felt his tongue slip along the seam of her lips, and she granted him entrance. He caressed her tongue slowly. He then pulled back and kissed her forehead. Shifting his hold on her, he swept her up against his chest and carried her into the bedroom.

Clay set her down ands she started to undress, but he stilled her hands.

"Let me…please."

He kissed her again, tasting her mouth. He lifted her arms to pull the sweater over her head. Then he unzipped her skirt and tugged it to pool on the floor. She kicked off her shoes. There she stood, like an angel in white lace. He sank to his knees before her. He was literally worshipping her body.

Clay placed his lips on her stomach and dipped his tongue into her navel. Emma wove her hands through his curls. His mouth moved lower to the junction of her thighs. He nuzzled her core. He could smell her arousal and feel her wetness. He kissed her over the lace, and she began to tremble. He trailed kisses down her thighs.

"Mmmm, Clay."

Sliding his hands up to cup her ass, he returned to her center and slipped his tongue out to trace the lace of her panties. She was about to collapse. His embrace was the only thing keeping her upright.

Clay stood up and finished undressing her. Emma removed his clothes as well. Her hands ghosted over each of his muscles and swept across his shoulders. She drew him to her and licked at his lips. He laid her down on the bed and his hands caressed every inch of her. Emma could feel his love for her in each touch, in each kiss.

"Clay…"

He kneeled again at her feet. Kissing the arch of each delicate foot and both ankles, his tongue traced up to the inside of her thighs. Slipping her legs over his shoulders, he looked up at her and asked, "Emmie, baby?" She couldn't speak, so she nodded her assent.

She felt the heat of his breath on her and the softness of his lips pressed against her. He slipped his tongue between her folds, moaning in ecstasy at finally tasting her. He glanced up at Emma and she lay they eyes closed, hands gripping the sheets. He removed his mouth for just a moment.

"Open your eyes, baby."

She looked down at him, between her legs, making love to her with his mouth. She was overwhelmed by the sensations he was giving her and by the raw emotion she could feel in his touch. She couldn't hold back her tears.

Clay continued to love her. He licked at her, teasing her clit. She was chanting his name and rocking her hips against him. He slid two fingers inside her heat and stroked her while his lips closed around her swollen bundle of nerves. She couldn't take any more and exploded against his tongue.

"God! Oh my God! Claaaaay!"

He kissed her gently on the inside of each thigh, helping her to calm and regain her senses. He slid up next to her and pulled her to him. Once she could breathe, she spoke quietly.

"Clay, I …I never…"

"Shhh." He dipped his head to kiss her and she could taste herself on him. "I love you Emma. And by the way…you are so damn delicious baby."

Emma kissed his chest, his neck, his jaw, anywhere she could reach. She could feel his desire for her still heavy against her thigh and stomach. She straddled him and reached down and guided him inside her. Rocking over him, she leaned down and stroked her tongue into his mouth.

Soon he was gripping her hips and thrusting into her from below. Emma rose up and he suckled at her breasts. His pace sped up and she knew he was reaching his peak. Clay buried his head in her shoulder and cried out. Feeling him spill inside her triggered her own release.

They lay there, still connected, each trying to catch their breath. Emma shifted so she laid against his side, head on his chest. She could feel him pressing kisses into her hair. She was still so overwhelmed by his love and care for her that a few hot tears slipped from her eyes onto his chest.

"Emmie," he asked concerned, tipping her face up to his.

"It's just…" she looked into his eyes. "I love you so much." The works seemed inadequate in the face of what he had just shown her.

She could see his eyes glistening as well. "I love you Emma, always." He kissed her once more and hugged her to him. They slipped under the covers and slept, spent and sated until morning.


	23. Selfie Game Strong

CH 23-Selfie Game Strong

Clay's phone buzzed at 5:00 a.m. He groaned. It could only mean one thing; they were getting spun up. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could. He was in and out of the shower and ready within fifteen minutes.

Jason had sent him a message telling him that Mikey was being dropped off with a friend, so Emma didn't need to hurry home.

Before he left, he wanted to alert her of his departure. He sat down on her side of the bed and kissed her awake.

"Mmhmm. What, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to wake you honey. But, I gotta go. We got called in."

"Huh? Oh…okay. Crap! I need to go home to Mikey."

"Shhh. Stay still. Your dad texted that he made other arrangements. You don't need to worry."

She sat up and the sheet fell to her waist. He leaned in to kiss her again and her arms went around him.

"Be safe." She was still thinking of how he had been injured on his last mission. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I am coming home to you babe." He kissed her again and started to leave the room. He turned and looked back at her. What a picture she made. Hair mussed, skin still rosy with sleep, her perfect breasts with hard peaks from the friction of his shirt when he held her. He stalked back over to the bed and kissed her until they both needed to breath and then forced himself to pull away.

"I'll contact you as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too." He grabbed his bag and made himself leave.

Emma laid back down after Clay had left and grabbed his pillow. She buried her head and willed herself not to cry. His scent calmed her, and she was able to doze off.

When he arrived on base and went to the briefing room, he heard Sonny complaining.

"Damn wake up call. I was sound asleep. Why can't intel wait until a decent hour? Am I right Spenser?"

Clay stayed silent. He had much more to complain about. He had been forced to leave Emma snuggled next to him, warm and naked in his bed. Just as he was thinking of her as he had left her, his phone lit up with a text. It was from Emma.

-I love you. Come home safe. I'll be waiting-

She had attached a picture, a selfie. She was still in his bed, wearing just a sheet and blowing him a kiss. He took a quick screen shot and typed out a response just as the briefing started.

-Love you too Emmie. Keep my spot warm-

"Bravo 6…Bravo 6, you with us," asked Blackburn.

"Yes, ahhh, yes sir." Clay was able to answer and focus his eyes on the screen at the front of the room. But, as Sonny would later tell him, he still had a "goofy" grin on his face.

The team got downloaded on the pertinent information and together they had formulated a plan. It looked like this could take several days. He wanted to let Emma know before they left, and communication was spotty.

-Could take a bit. Will let you know more as I can. Love you-

Clay concentrated on gearing up and didn't get a chance to check his phone until just after take-off.

-Thx for telling me. Staying at ur place. Borrowed a shirt again. Hope it's ok-

The photo she sent this time was taken of her reflection in his bathroom mirror. She looked like she had just taken a shower. Her hair was wet and curling around her shoulders. She had put on one of his flannel shirts. She didn't yet have it buttoned, revealing a tantalizing strip of skin that included the curve of her breasts, her navel and a pair of tiny, white panties.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath.

Clay shot off a quick message.

-Don't mind at all. Just be prepared for me to take it off you when I get home. Pls warn me next time. Don't wanna give anyone a show-

Emma hung out at the apartment the rest of the day. She changed the sheets and ran some things through the laundry. While she waited, she curled up on the couch and flipped on the TV, settling on a Christmas movie. She even fixed herself some hot cocoa. She snapped another selfie snuggled under a cozy blanket with her mug of hot chocolate.

-Watching Christmas movies. Missing my mistletoe partner-

She had no idea when Clay would see her messages, but she kept sending them, hoping he would see how much she loved and missed him.

By the time Bravo landed and had comms set up, Clay had about five texts from Emma. Most were sweet pictures of her activities and how she was missing him. The final one of the day came with a warning.

-For Your Eyes Only-

It was a picture of her back in his bed still wearing his shirt. But the hand that wasn't holding her phone was dipped into the front of her panties. She captioned it with,

-Wish you were here-

"Fuck," he groaned. He hoped like hell this OP would stay on track and they would get home soon! He texted back.

-Don't start without me-

His phone pinged almost instantly.

-Too late 😉-

"Holy shit! Need a cold shower now," he said aloud.

Observing his mood and hearing him grumble, Sonny asked, "What's up Goldilocks?"

Clay didn't hear him. He was already on his way to take care of his…situation. Sonny picked up his phone and saw Emma's name.

"Aw hell, I don't want to know!"


	24. Home Sweet Home

CH 24-Home Sweet Home

As had become her practice when Clay was on an OP for any length of time, Emma stayed at his place. Thankfully, Mikey had been able to stay at his friends' house. It was now the Tuesday of the week before Christmas and Emma was hoping that the team would be able to wrap up their mission soon and get home for the holiday.

Driving back to the apartment from school, her phone pinged with a text. She pulled over as soon as she was able. It wasn't Clay as she had hoped. It was actually her Grandmother. She was flying in for the holiday and Emma had completely forgotten that she was arriving that night. She just had enough time to swing by and pick up Mikey before heading to the airport. They arrived just in time to meet her at the baggage claim.

"Grandma," exclaimed Mikey. She hurried over to them and hugged them both to her.

"How are you both? I know it's hard when your dad's gone."

"How did you know Grandma?"

"He contacted me to let me know he wouldn't be here today. Let's head home and we can talk more."

Emma wasn't sure how to tell her Grandma that she was staying at Clay's. She had missed her Grandmother, but she needed to be at the apartment. She needed to feel close to him.

They got back to the house and decided to order pizza. Mikey finished his dinner and his homework and went up to his room to catch up on his video games. That left Emma and her Grandmother to talk.

"How are you Emmie?"

"I'm actually really good. I'm happy."

"Would that have anything to do with the young man you're dating?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your dad told me you're seeing one of the Team guys."

"Clay. His name's Clay Spenser."

"And…"

"We're really happy. I know it seems kind of weird, but we, we just work."

"Do you have any pictures?" Emma pulled up a picture Hannah had taken of them at Homecoming. "He's very handsome."

"Yea," Emma blushed.

Her grandma continued to look at the photo, noticing how she and Clay looked at each other as they were dancing.

"You two look very much in love."

"We are Grandma. I know I hated Dad being on Bravo all these years, but now, I feel like that was all to help me be prepared to be with Clay."

"It must be hard to have him gone."

"It is. In fact, when he's gone for more that a couple days, I … I usually stay at his place. It helps, I don't know. It helps me get through until he's back."

"So, you're heading back tonight?"

"If you're okay with it. I thought that way you could stay in my room."

"I guess. If that's what you usually do."

"Yea. I just drive to school from there."

"Okay Emmie. Just call me when you get there. I'm going to settle in and probably get to bed early. Travelling always makes me tired."

They hugged and Emma went to go grab some things from her room. She drove to Clay's and let her grandma know she was there safely. She had one more exam tomorrow and then she would be done until after Christmas. She studied for about an hour, but had a hard time concentrating. She hadn't heard from Clay in a couple days. She knew he couldn't always contact her, but it didn't stop her from worrying. At about midnight, she finally gave up and went to bed.

Clay pulled into the lot at his place around 3:00 a.m. He parked his truck next to Emma's car. He was thrilled she was there. Jason had told him that his mom was coming into town. So, he wasn't sure where Emma would be tonight.

He let himself in quietly and placed his bag by the door. He even slipped off his shoes so he would have less chance of waking her. Walking quietly toward the bedroom, he stopped in the doorway. The silver moonlight splashed through the window blinds and illuminated Emma's form. She slept in his shirt, snuggled next to his pillow. Her hair flowed out behind her and her skin glowed against the dark sheets. He pulled off his jeans, socks and shirt and slid in behind her, wrapping her in his embrace. She stirred as she felt his arms around her.

"Clay? You're home?"

"Yea. I'm home honey. Shhh, go back to sleep." He kissed the top of her head and felt her relax back into sleep. And he was. With her in his arms he felt whole again. With her he was home.


	25. Family Ties

CH 25-Family Ties

Clay woke up to the sound of Emma's alarm. He reached over top of her to grab her phone from the nightstand and hit snooze. She was slowly waking up.

"You are home" she said groggily. "I thought I might have been dreaming." She turned to face him.

"Nope. I'm home."

"Everyone okay?"

"Yep. No injuries at all on this one."

"Good!" She slid her hands up his back and pressed her body to his. He tipped his head down and their mouths met. Just as she slipped her leg between his and felt his hands on her ass, her alarm went off again.

"Ugh! Damn it! I have classes today. It's my last exam before the break."

"Then you better get going and hop in the shower."

Emma climbed out of bed reluctantly and pulled some clean clothes from the drawer and went into the bathroom.

Even working on only four hours of sleep, Clay got up and slipped on some pants and a shirt. He went to the kitchen to get some coffee going. While he was in there, he looked through the fridge hoping there was something edible for her. He saw that she had some yogurt and grabbed her a banana that didn't look too far past its prime. He heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. He fixed a couple mugs of coffee and took one to her in the bedroom.

"Clay, why aren't you still sleeping? You must be exhausted."

He took a drink of coffee. "Cause I'm gonna drive you to school."

"You need to rest."

"I will when I get home." Emma stepped over and leaned into him.

"How will I get home?" He kissed her head and wrapped and arm around her.

"I'll pick you up sweetheart. I don't have to report back to base until tomorrow."

"I'd love that." She stretched on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go on, get something to eat. I'll clean up a little and then we can go."

Emma walked out to the table and saw the food he set out for her. She sat down and pulled out her Anatomy book to study a bit more as she ate. After about fifteen minutes, Clay joined her. He had put on some shoes and a hat. He still looked a little fuzzy for want of sleep.

"You ready, Em?"

She threw away her trash and shoved her book back into her bag. "Ready."

He grabbed her coat off the hook and helped her into it and then put on his own jacket.

It didn't take long to arrive at her school. Before she hopped out, she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for the ride honey. Now go home and get some sleep."

"I will. See you about 2:30." After she got out and started walking toward the entrance, she heard him call her name. "Emmie…Em, kick some ass on that exam today babe." She hurried back over to his truck and stepped up on the running board by his window. He leaned out and gave her a smacking kiss.

"For luck."

"Thanks," she said as she stepped down. "Love you."

"Love you honey." He pulled away and she walked into the school with a big smile on her face.

Clay did as he said and went back home to get some rest. He woke a little before lunch. He decided to shower first and then figure out what to do about food. After he showered, he managed to pull together something to eat. As he sat on the couch eating, his phone pinged with a text.

-Hey, you up yet? -

-Yea babe. What's up? How was your exam? -

-Good. Just bored now. What r u doing? -

-Lunch-

-Sorry not much food there. I didn't know you'd be home-

-No worries-

-Gotta go. Lunch over. Ugh! 2 more classes-

-Hang in there honey. See you soon-

The couple hours dragged for both of them. Finally, he pulled into the parking lot and waited for Emma to appear. He didn't have to wait long. About five minutes after classes were over, he saw her walking toward him, talking to Hannah. She opened the door and climbed in.

They went by his apartment first for her to get her stuff. Then they drove to her house. As soon as they got out of the car, they could smell the scent of cookies that had drifted out into the yard.

"Mmmm. Grandma is baking."

The two walked in the Emma headed straight to the kitchen.

"Hi Grandma."

"Hi sweetie. You all done with school for Christmas now?"

"Yep." She looked around for Clay. He was till standing in the living room. She motioned for him to join her.

"Grandma, this is Clay."

"Clay, my Grandma, Linda Hayes."

Clay held out his hand politely. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hayes."

Linda bypassed his hand and reached to hug him. "It's Linda, or Grandma."

Clay returned her hug and smiled. "Ok, Linda, it's good to meet you. Those cookies sure smell delicious. Now I know where Emma got her skills in the kitchen."

"Hey," interrupted Jason. "No one is ruining their appetite with cookies when I have these steaks to grill. Grab me a beer, will ya?" Clay got a couple beers out of the fridge. "You staying for dinner?"

"Uh, yea. If it's okay."

"Sure. Actually, you can lend me a hand. Mom said the dryer is on the fritz. Let's see if we can figure it out." The two men disappeared into the mud room.

Emma helped her grandmother with the rest of the cookies until it was time to prep for dinner. She got the salad ready while her grandma put the finishing touches on her mac-n-cheese. Linda spoke as they worked.

"He's even cuter in person Emmie." Emma grinned.

Jason finished up grilling the steaks and they all gathered at the table. Talk turned to plans for Christmas. There was some discussion about the sleeping arrangements with Linda there. Before, Emma had always moved in with Mikey and slept in his bottom bunk. Neither one of them had that inclination now. Jason offered to sleep on the couch, but Linda wouldn't hear of it.

"How about I stay with Clay? Then no one has to move."

Clay was all in favor, but he said nothing. He didn't want to get in the middle of things. Jason thought about it for a minute. He knew that Emma would most likely be spending most of her time there anyway.

"Yea, I guess. It makes sense. Mom, you can just keep your stuff in Emma's room."

Emma reached under the table and squeezed Clay's hand. He tried not to smile too much. Clay usually got bored when Bravo was on the ground. But now he had never hoped so much that they wouldn't get spun up.

After dinner the cookies were brought out as they all settled in front of the TV for a Christmas movie.

When Jason got up to get another beer, Linda followed him into the kitchen.

"So…Clay and Emma…it seems serious."

"It is. I have no doubts that if Em was older, there'd already be a ring on her finger."

"And you're okay with that?"

"It took me a while, and…" he laughed, "and getting read the riot act by Emma. But yea. Clay's a good man. He loves her Mom."

"That I can see."

Clay and Emma heard whispering coming from the kitchen.

"Do you think your Grandma is okay with us?" It was important to him not to come between her and her family.

"She'll be fine. If dads accepted us, she will too."

Soon the movie was over, and Clay and Emma decided to call it a night. She went up to her room to gather some things. She had clothes at Clay's, but not two weeks worth. She came back down and he took her bag to carry it out for her.

Emma hugged her dad and then her grandma. Jason nodded at Clay. "See you tomorrow, oh eight hundred."

Linda then stepped over to give Clay a hug. As he bent to return her embrace, she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for making my granddaughter so happy. You keep taking care of her."

Clay smiled. "I'm gonna do my best." He kissed her on her cheek and turned to follow Emma.

"What was that all about" she asked as they got to the truck.

He winked at her and replied, "That's between your grandma and me."


	26. O Christmas Tree

CH 26- O Christmas Tree

Arriving back at his apartment, Clay carried Emma's bag upstairs and took it into the bedroom.

"Hey babe, let me make some more room for your stuff. I don't think one drawer's gonna do it."

"Thanks. I'm going to call Hannah and let her know to pick me up here tomorrow instead of at home. Is it okay if she comes over?"

"Sure Em. You don't have to ask. I want you to feel at home here. And, you know I like Hannah. What's the plan tomorrow anyway?

"Hannah has some shopping to finish up and I need to do some wrapping."

"Would you want to get a tree and some ornaments for here when I get home?"

"Absolutely. You would want to do that?"

"Yea, it can be our tree." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Our tree. I like that." She stood up on her tip toes and claimed his lips. He pulled back reluctantly, before things got too heated.

"Sorry babe, but you heard your dad. I have to report early tomorrow and I'm still a little tired."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just happy to be here with you."

Clay changed for bed and went to clean out another drawer in the dresser while Emma called Hannah. When she finished up on the phone she went to unpack. Clay was lying in bed reading.

"Will it keep you up if I put my stuff away?"

"Nope. I'm gonna finish this chapter anyway." She got all of her clothes put away and went to find room for the rest of her stuff in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face while she was in there. When she stepped back into the bedroom, Clay was turning off his light and lying down to sleep. Emma grabbed her sleep tank from the drawer and got changed. She slipped in bed next to Clay. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"'Night Emmie."

"Good night honey." Emma smiled to herself and snuggled into his embrace.

Morning came and Clay's alarm went off way too early. He rolled over to turn it off and got up. Emma grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head.

Clay laughed. "Aren't you gonna get up and fix me breakfast sweetie."

She grunted and burrowed even further under the blankets. He tried to uncover her, but she had an iron grip. Her muffled voice warned him, "Beat it Spenser."

"What? Don't you want a kiss Emmie?" He was laughing at her cute crankiness.

"Don't you have somewhere to be," she asked as she uncovered just her eyes.

"Aw, come on. Don't be mean," he teased.

"One kiss and then let me sleep."

"Deal."

She pulled down the blankets and puckered her lips. He leaned down and gave her a quick buss on the mouth. She pulled the covers back up immediately. He really did have to get moving, so he decided to leave her be. He stood back up, stripped off his clothes and went to take a shower. As he turned to shut the bathroom door, he could see her eyes peeking out. She was spying on him.

"See anything you like Em?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"I thought you were too tired to wake up," he asked her as he continued to stand there buck naked.

"Well, if you don't want me looking, then don't walk around nude."

"You know you don't have to look."

But his body was much too fine not to admire when she had the chance, she thought to herself.

"Maybe I want to…" She could see that charming, shit-eating grin stretch across his face. "Oh, go get in the shower. Unless you want to explain to dad why you're late."

"In just one minute." He walked back over to her, leaned down and kissed her senseless. Then he turned and walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Emma turned over and stared thinking about his shoulders, his abs, his firm ass. She was definitely going to have some sweet dreams!

She finally woke up again around 11:00 and was ready by the time Hannah arrived. "Hey Han. Come on in. I just have to get my bag." They decided to do lunch first and then hit the stores. It took a while, but the girls finished their shopping and wrapping and were watching TV when Clay got home.

He walked over to the couch and leaned down to give Emma a kiss. "Hey babe." She went to put her arms around him, but he backed up and warned her. "I'm all sweaty. We ran a bunch of drills today."

"I'll get going so you guys can go get your tree."

Clay stopped her. "Let me walk you to your car."

"It's fine. It's still light out." She, like Emma was still a little sensitive to being out at night due to the mugging.

"I know. But I'm still going to walk you to your car and make sure you get going safely."

He opened the door and waited for her. "Be back in a sec Em."

He was back up quickly and Emma opened the door for him. "You said Dad had you running drills all day. Do you still feel like getting a tree?"

"Sure thing. Just let me grab a quick shower."

While he was cleaning up, Emma started a list for the grocery. He was out of almost everything. She was in the kitchen looking in the cupboard when he came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms and began sucking at her neck.

"Mmmm, that's nice." His hands crept up under her sweatshirt and cupped her breasts.

"It's so wonderful coming home to you baby." His fingers toyed with her nipples through her bra and she began to grind herself back into his growing hardness.

"Ahhh, babe, if we don't stop, we'll never have a tree or any food."

"You started it."

He spun her around and dropped a kiss on her lips, "And we'll finish it later, I promise."

"So, what do we need for meals.?"

"Don't you want to eat at your house with your Grandma?"

"Yes. But we can have a few meals here, just the two of us."

"Can you make your lasagna one night?"

"Sure, any other requests?"

"Whatever you make is good honey."

They decided to get the tree and ornaments first. They opted for artificial so they could keep it. Then they decided on decorations.

"Do you want a theme to the tree," she asked.

"I think I'd rather just get what we like. I mean once the kids start making ornaments, how's it gonna look?"

"The kids…" she blushed.

"Yea babe, the kids, our kids."

She smiled and bit her lip. "I love when you talk about that." She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged tight.

"About what?"

"About our future."

He kissed her forehead and they went back to picking out decorations. He found the perfect ornament, but he wanted to surprise her with it. He put it under some others and soon they were finished. They checked out and Clay loaded everything in the truck.

"Grocery now?"

"Yep."

They finished the shopping quickly so they could get home and put up their tree. Once they were home, Clay carted everything upstairs. Emma made some sandwiches while he put up the tree. They sat on the couch to eat. It didn't take long and they started to decorate.

They had the lights on the tree and almost all the ornaments when he pulled one out from behind his back.

"Here Em. Hang this one." What he held was a heart-shaped ornament that read 'Our First Christmas, 2019.'

"I know it's a little corny."

"No, it's not. It's perfect." She placed it front and center on the tree. "Go turn off the lights."

He did as she requested and then returned to hold her. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Tired Emmie?"

"No, just…just happy."

"Me too honey."

She looked up at him and he lowered his mouth to hers. They kissed long and slow as she began to unbutton his shirt and push it from his shoulders. They undressed each other and sank to the floor by their tree. He made love to her in the soft, glowing light. As they lay there together, Clay reached over to the couch and grabbed a blanket to cover them. He stroked up and down her back and soon he felt her drop off to sleep.

He carried her carefully and laid her down in bed. After setting his alarm, he followed her under the covers and spooned himself behind her. He fell asleep hoping that this was the way they would spend every Christmas from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never read my stories before, please drop me a review to let me know if you are enjoying them.   
> Sorry for all the spam uploads. Trying to get all the chapters moved from FFN before I write anything new.


	27. Christmas Present

CH 27-Christmas Present

While Clay reported to base, Emma spent the days with her Grandma. Everyone was relieved that as of now, Bravo had remained in town.

This was a different Christmas for Clay. He usually dreaded the holidays and being alone. But now he had a family. Not just Bravo, but Emma and her family too.

It seemed that Jason had shelved any further objections to Emma's relationship with Clay and was so far successful in disconnecting work and home life. They included Clay in everything from movies, to ice-skating, to visiting Alana's grave. He was so grateful and humbled.

The days passed with festive fun. Clay and Emma were blissfully happy that each began and ended in the others' arms.

Tuesday the 24th dawned clear and cool. Since things were pretty quiet at work, Clay didn't need to report to base until after the holiday. His body was used to waking up, so at 7:00 a.m. he found himself awake and staring at the ceiling. Emma was nestled on his right side with her head on his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his skin. Leaning down he pressed a kiss into her hair. She shifted a little and her hand skimmed across his abs. His arms tightened around her and she started to stir. Even before she was fully awake, she mumbled his name.

"Clay"

"Shhh, go back to sleep Em. I didn't mean to wake you." But she was already kissing his chest and slipping her leg between his. "Mmmm, Emmie."

She raised her head and offered her mouth. His hand moved to grasp her jaw and he angled his lips over hers. The tip of her tongue teased his lips and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Her hand came up to grip his bicep and she moaned low in her throat. Emma pulled back and sat up. She then tugged her tank over her head, leaving her in just her thin, cotton panties. Clay slid his hand up her back and pulled her down to his mouth. He tongued her nipples to hard peaks and then sucked her into her mouth. He rolled them over, so she was under him. Clay could feel her hands glide down over his back to his ass. Emma wrapped her legs around him and rubbed herself against him.

He sat back and pulled her panties down and off. Standing, he quickly shucked off his boxer briefs. He laid back down over her and claimed her mouth as he slid home.

His pace was slow and meant to draw out their pleasure. Their movements were deliberate and unhurried. Each trying to savor every touch, every sensation. She met each of his thrusts with a roll of her hips.

"Mmmm, Clay." She shifted a leg up and around his waist. That changed the angle just enough to send him deeper inside her.

"God Emma…you feel so amazing baby." Clay kissed her shoulders, her collarbone and sucked at her neck.

Emma could feel her release closing in. "Clay, Clay… ahhh, YES!" He ground himself against her and she broke with a cry. Jus t a few more thrusts and he followed after her. Clay collapsed next to her and pulled her to him. He smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her full on the mouth.

Looking up into his face, she spoke with a twinkle in her eye. "I think I could learn to like mornings."

Clay shook his head and laughed. They didn't need to be anywhere or do anything until much later, so they curled up under the blankets and went back to sleep.

Once again, Clay woke before Emma. She was still sound asleep. He pulled on his sweats and went to the kitchen to make coffee. As he stood there waiting for the coffee to brew, he felt Emma lean up against his back and wrap her arms around him.

"Babe? Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

She placed a few kisses across his back between his shoulder blades before he turned around and took her in his arms.

"No. What woke me was my boyfriend not being in bed next to me when I rolled over."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I know you can't sleep as late as I do."

"Em, no one sleeps as late as you," he said with a laugh.

"Hey!" She punched his arm. "Well, if you woke me up like you did this morning, I'd have a reason to be up earlier."

He kissed the top of her head. "Believe me, there's nothing I'd like more than to make love with you every night and morning."

She sighed deeply. "How am I ever going to go back to being at home once Grandma leaves?

He could see she was on the verge of tears. "We'll figure something out. I don't want to let you go either honey." He smoothed his hands down her back and she reached hers up around his neck and they held on.

"Let's not worry now. What do you want to do?" They had decided since they were going to spend Christmas day with Jason and the family, today would be theirs.

"Could we just stay in until we have to go to Jameelah's play tonight?" She wanted to keep the outside world at bay for a little longer.

"Of course. Why don't you find a show for us to binge and I'll fix breakfast." She smiled up at him and he dropped a kiss on her nose.

"Can you do omelets?"

"Sure thing." Clay couldn't do much in the kitchen, but he was a wiz with eggs.

Emma flipped around the TV and settled on Season 2 of Jack Ryan for Clay. She knew he simultaneously loved and hated the Tom Clancy spy drama. He enjoyed the intrigue and storyline. But he loved to pick apart the fire fights and the action sequences. They stayed in their PJs and took up residence on the couch. Snuggling under a cozy blanket, they ate, watched TV, and dozed in turn. It wasn't exciting or sexy, but it was enough for them to just be together.


	28. Christmas Future

CH 28-Christmas Future

As evening approached, Clay and Emma got cleaned up and left for Ray and Naima's church. Jameelah was playing an angel in the Christmas play and she wanted to be sure her favorite Aunt and Uncle would be there. They pulled into the parking lot an met her family on their way in. They found the pew that Ray and Naima had reserved and sat down. It looked like the whole team had made it to support their youngest "family."

The service was quick and Jameelah looked adorable. Emma had taken RJ so that Naima and Ray could give their full attention to their daughter. Jason glanced over and saw Emma snuggling the baby on her shoulder while Clay rubbed his little back with one hand and stretched the other arm around Emma. Jason shook his head. He felt like he had flashed forward and was catching a glimpse of the future. He felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes, but never let on to anyone how the scene affected him.

The couple stayed to greet Jameelah and give her the proper accolades. Then they headed back to the apartment for a late dinner. Clay had requested her lasagna. She put it in the oven before they left and went to check on it as soon as she walked in the door.

"It smells delicious Em."

"I think it's done. Could you get the plates and everything?" Soon they were seated at the table with glasses of wine and even a candle.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart. This is the most amazing Christmas I've ever had honey. I love you."

"I love you Clay." They leaned in and shared a sweet kiss. As they started eating, they discussed how cute Jameelah had looked in her angel costume. They finished up and before Emma could even clear away the dishes Clay dragged her into the living room asking, "Is it time for presents yet?  
"You're worse than a kid, you know that?" But she we excited too. She hoped Clay would like what she had come up with. "Go ahead. You go first."

He reached eagerly for the bag that had his name on it. Inside were several individually wrapped packages. They were numbered. He pulled out the one marked with a "1" and tore off the wrapping. It was a framed photo of them that Hannah had taken at Homecoming. They were dancing and Emma had her head resting on Clay's shoulder while he pressed a kiss into her hair.

Clay worked his way through the bag. Each wrapped present was a picture of them, or Emma alone. Some were sweet and others were funny. The last few took his breath away. They were black and white shots of Emma. In one she was kneeling in his bed wearing one of his "Bravo 6" shirts and a lace thong. The next was her in the lacey set she had worn at Homecoming. In the last, she wore nothing at all. But she was positioned in such a way that besides her face, arms and legs, only the curve of her breasts and buttocks showed.

She sat there holding her breath. He hadn't said anything. "Don't you like them?"

"Honey, I don't know what to say. You are gorgeous."

"You said you wanted some pictures for here and for your cage on base, so…"

"These are amazing. You are so sexy Emmie. Thank you, sweetheart, these are perfect." He thought to himself that the hoped that she hadn't had these developed at some drugstore. She was his and he didn't want to think of any other man seeing her like that.

"Is it my turn to give you your gifts yet?"

She nodded and Clay handed her a small box with a gold bow. She opened it and saw a key laying inside. She looked at him for an explanation.

"It's a key to the apartment."

"But I already have a key."

"Not to the new place."

"New? What do you mean?"

"My lease is up at the new year, so I found another place. It's still here in this complex, but it's bigger. The master suite is larger with a bigger closet and the bathroom even has a soaking tub. There's even a bigger kitchen."

"It sounds great."

"I hope you think so Em. It's more than just a key. Emma, I know you and Jason have been trying to figure out your arrangements for college next year, and I know you have to be at home until you graduate…but after that, would you… would you move in with me?"

"You want to live with me?"

"God yes Emmie! Will you?"

She dissolved into tears. "Yes, Yes. I would love that more than anything." She fell into his arms and he held her tight.

"Do you want your other gift?" She nodded and sat back up. He held a small jewelry box in his hand. Her eyes went wide.

"It's not what you're thinking babe. Well, not exactly anyway."

She flipped open the lid to reveal a sparkling, tear-drop shaped, diamond pendant. "Clay, it's beautiful!"

"The stones are from my Grandmother's wedding ring. It's the only thing she ever had that was worth anything. She gave it to me and said to give it to the woman I fell in love with. Now, I know we're not ready yet, and I know that you have a lot of things you want to do first, so I had them put into this necklace until…well, someday we can put these into a setting you like."

He pulled the chain out of the box and moved to fasten it around her neck. Her tears wouldn't stop. Clay cradled her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"Merry Christmas Emmie."

"Merry Christmas Clay."


	29. Home & Family

CH 29-Home & Family

Clay and Emma made it to her house before nine per Jason's request. Getting up and going was hard for her, but since her dad had agreed so easily to her staying with Clay, she wanted to abide by his wishes as much as possible. They walked in quietly. Emma was carrying a fruit salad she had made, and Clay was bringing in the gifts. The welcome aroma of coffee and bacon met them once they were in the living room.

Jason heard them come in and stepped out to greet them.

"Merry Christmas you two."

"Merry Christmas Dad." Emma walked over to give him a hug and kiss.

"Merry Christmas Jace."

Emma went into the kitchen with her dad while Clay arranged the packages they brought under the tree. Once he was done, he joined the two in the kitchen. Jason was frying up some bacon and making pancakes. Emma went to get syrup and get the table ready.

"Where's Grandma and Mikey?"

"Your Grandma is in the shower and I think Mikey is still sleeping. He's getting more like you every day Em." Clay laughed and Jason smirked.

"Very funny you two."

The coffee was finished brewing, so Clay stepped over to the counter and served himself a cup. He also fixed a mug for Emma and handed it to her. He leaned against the counter and she leaned into him.

"Thanks for bringing the fruit, Em. I think this is almost done. Could you put everything on the table?"

"What can I do," asked Clay.

"You wanna try and get Mikey down here?"

Clay passed Linda on the stairs as he went up to wake Mikey.

"Merry Christmas Clay."

"Merry Christmas Linda." He stopped and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He continued on to Mikey's room and knocked on the door frame.

"Mikey-man, chow's on." Clay saw a bit of movement under the covers and Mikey poked his head out.

"Let's go man. Breakfast is ready and I'm starving." He walked into the room and grabbed the hand that was offered and pulled Mikey up and out of bed. The two walked downstairs and found the rest of the family already seated at the table.

Everyone enjoyed the meal and they lingered a bit around the table until Mikey mentioned presents. They found seats in the living room as Emma started passing out the gifts.

"Grandma, you go first."

Linda opened her packages. She was equally appreciative of the sweaters from Jason and Mikey and the silk scarf from Emma and Clay. Mikey dove in next. He was super excited over the Washington Capitals jersey that Clay and Emma had for him.

"Dad, this one from us is actually for you and Mikey." Jason opened a small, flat box.

"Yes! Score!" He handed the box to Mikey to see.

"Flyers v. Capitals tickets. Awesome!"

"Yea, this is great. Thanks, Em, Clay."

Clay received some new shirts and a toolbox that attached to the bed of his truck. Emma got leggings, boots, and a new purse.

Linda asked, "What did Clay get you Emma?" Emma pulled the pendant out from under the neckline of her shirt and showed everyone.

"Wow! That's gorgeous honey."

"Isn't it. The stones are from his grandmother's ring."

Jason caught Clay's eye and nodded with approval. Internally. Clay sighed with relief. He hoped that Jason still felt that way for the conversation he needed to have with him next.

After the presents were opened and the wrapping was disposed of, Mikey went back upstairs, and Emma and her Grandma went to clean up. That left Clay and Jason to talk.

"So Jace…the necklace wasn't the only thing I gave Emma for Christmas."

"Yea?"

"Um, yea. See, I'm moving into a bigger place after the first of the year. And …I asked Em to move in with me after she graduates." He blew out a big breath.

"I see. What did Em say?"

"She said she wanted to." This was a whole other level of acceptance and letting go for Jason.

"I guess…if that's what Emma wants. I…I said I wasn't going to get between you two."

"Thanks, Jace."

"So, she'll live there and go to school?"

"That's the plan. She did have one concern."

"That is…"

"Mikey. She's worried about how to take care of him when we're spun up."

"Mom and I have been talking about that. I guess it's time to have the conversation with the whole family." Jason called Linda and Emma in from the kitchen.

"Em, Clay just told me that you want to move in together after your graduation."

She scooted closer to Clay and threaded her fingers through his. "Yea. He asked me and I said yes. I can commute to college just as easily from there as from here."

"Your Grandma told me about a prep school near her with a great hockey program. We asked Mikey and he said he'd like to give it a try. But, for us to afford that and your school Em, I would need to sell the house."

"Sell?" Emma's eyes filled with tears. She knew that she wouldn't be living there but selling the home that held so many memories of her mom was hard to swallow. Clay reached his arm around her and pulled her close while pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I know honey. But it's the only way to make it work. I'll get a place close by."

She nodded in understanding. "When?"

"I figured on this summer sometime. That would give Mikey time to move in with your Grandma. And it sounds like it will give you time to move also."

Emma was quiet on their ride back to Clay's. He could hear her sniffling in the darkness of the truck cab. He wished he could hold her.

"You okay Em?"

"I guess. I mean I was planning on moving. I just never thought about dad moving too."

"Do you...do you want to stay with him honey? It's okay if you changed your mind."

"No. I want to be with you Clay. Nothing could change my mind about that."

He would support her either way. But he was relieved that she was still choosing him, that she was choosing them. They got back to the apartment and as soon as they were inside, he reached for her and held her close.

"I know I'm not much compared to your family and home, but I love you honey."

She silenced him with a kiss. "You are everything to me Clay. You are my home. As long as I have you, I'll be okay."

"You'll always have me Emmie. I promise."


	30. Love & Logistics

CH 30-Love & Logistics

A few days after Christmas the guys got spun up. As he kissed her goodbye, Clay assured Emma that this one should be quick, and they would be back soon. After that, Bravo was off rotation.

Clay had let Emma know that he had made plans for the two of them for New Years. So, the next day she and Hannah went shopping for an outfit for her to wear. She settled on a simple, black dress. It hit her mid-thigh and the tiny straps went over the shoulders and revealed a deep 'V' that plunged down almost the entire back. Emma was satisfied that it would drive Clay crazy.

Hannah dropped her back off at Clay's and Emma hung her dress up in the closet. She made sure that she had the proper shoes to wear also. She was in the bathroom trying to decide whether to wear her hair up or down. She heard the front door open and soon Clay called out for her.

"Emma, you home?"

She hurried out to him. "You're back early."

"I can leave and come back tomorrow if you want," he teased.

"Don't you dare!" She wrapped her arms around him and tipped her head up for a kiss. "Welcome home babe."

"Let me put this stuff down. I stopped for Chinese on the way. Hope that's alright."

"Sure. I don't have anything ready since you're back early."

They sat on the couch and shared their meal.

"Since I'm home sooner than we thought, is there anything you want to do tomorrow?"

"I thought maybe we could look at some stuff for your new place."

"Our place, Em. Our new place."

"Ok, our place."

"That sounds great. In fact, let me contact the leasing office and see if there's one we can take a look at. I don't know why I didn't think of it."

"That would be great! Then we'll know what will fit and what we might need to get." She gave him a quick hug.

As they finished their meal, Clay yawned.

"Do you mind if we make it an early night? I hardly slept at all on the transport."

"Of course not. I don't sleep well when you're not next to me anyway."

As usual, Clay woke before Emma. By the time she had gotten up and take a shower, he had arranged with the leasing office to see an apartment with the same floorplan as theirs. They met the agent at the open apartment, and she let them in. They promised to lock up once they were done.

The whole place was larger than his current place. The kitchen had a gas stove and gleaming stainless appliances, and room for a table. Off the living room was the bedroom. It was larger as well. She was looking around the master when Clay came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Speaking into her ear, "What do you think? Looks like there's room for a king-size bed. And," he led her into the bathroom. "The tub looks like it would fit two."

She turned to look at him and laugh. "Do you always think about sex?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Just when I'm with you." He leaned down and nibbled at her neck until she started laughing. "Seriously though honey. What do you think?"

"I love it. But…it has to cost a lot more. Can you, I mean…what about the rent?"

"It's not a problem."

"You sure?"

"Honey, I wouldn't do this if I couldn't afford it, okay."

"Alright. But you have to let me buy some of the new stuff we need." He looked at her with questioning eyes. "I have some money saved up to help pay for college…"

"But Em." She placed a finger on his lips.

"Now that Dad is selling the house, I won't need to use all of it. Please Clay, please let me."

He could tell her that being able to come home to her and to wake up next to her was more than enough. But he could see it was important to her to contribute.

"Sure honey. That sounds perfect."

"I was thinking a big, comfy chair for the living room and maybe a bookshelf and desk in the bedroom."

He could see her excitement. "Whatever you want babe."

He could hardly wait for her to be there with him. He hoped the next six months would pass quickly. He couldn't wait to start their life together.


	31. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song included here I've always though of as "Emma & Clay's" song.

CH 31-What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

Clay and Emma spent the morning lazing in bed. Emma had pulled up some online decorating sites and they settled on a few items.

They met her family at the local diner for lunch before Mikey's hockey game. They followed over to the rink and cheered on her little brother.

"He really is pretty good Em."

"I know. I'm actually going to miss him."

"We can take a trip to visit him after he gets settled in."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

They stayed for the entire game and waited until after to see Mikey and congratulate him on scoring the winning goal.

"Hey, Mikey-man, way to go! That was a hell of a shot!"

"Thanks Clay."

"Yea Mikey. That was awesome," Emma said as she ruffled his hair.

"Thanks for coming you guys."

"No problem man." Clay fist-bumped him.

Emma spoke to her dad and grandma. "Do you guys have any plans for New Year's tonight?"

"We'll probably order pizza and watch some movies. Your grandma made some brownies for us too. What about you guys?"

"Clay made reservations somewhere. He's being very secretive."

"Well, just be careful. Lots of crazies out tonight."

"We will dad." She gave each of them a hug and kiss. "Happy New Year you guys."

"You too Em." Jason gave her a kiss.

Emma and Clay arrived back at the apartment with plenty of time to get ready for whatever Clay had planned. They took separate showers to make sure they made it to their reservations on time. Clay slipped on his grey pants, black shirt and black shoes and he was ready. He went into the living room to wait for Emma. He was just about to go check on her when she walked into the room. His mouth fell open and he started to stutter.

"Em, I…I just…Wow! You are stunning." She was wearing her new, black dress, the necklace he had given her, and black stilettos that made her legs look a mile long. She had left her hair down and it curled delicately around her face.

Clay stepped in front of her, slipped her arms around her and pulled her against him. As his hands touched the bare skin of her back, he may have actually whimpered. He nibbled on her ear and whispered. "Do we really have to go tonight? Can't we just stay home?"

Emma could feel his excitement against her abdomen. "You made the plans. Don't you want to go anymore?"

"Yea." He leaned down and barely touched his lips to hers. "I do honey. I want to take you out to celebrate." Clay's fingers continued to caress up and down her back.

"I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

Clay glanced at his phone briefly. "The car's here honey."

"Car?"

"I didn't want to drive tonight."

The care dropped them off at a fancy supper club. Emma knew it was a favorite of her mom and dad and Ray and Naima. Clay ushered her into the bar until their table was ready. He found an empty stool and pulled her to stand in the 'vee' of his legs. As they stood enjoying the music, she traced her fingertips lightly up and down his thighs. He tried to grasp one of her hands to hold her still. But she began to rotate her hips almost imperceptibly against him.

He growled low in his throat spoke into her ear. "Emma, baby, you're killing me." She smiled wickedly. She wanted to drive him crazy.

They were led to their table and Clay ordered a bottle of wine for them.

"But Clay…I'm not,"

"Shhh," he interrupted. "No one's asking, just enjoy." Emma sipped at her wine and took in the ambience. The lighting was low, with candles on each table. She shivered a bit in the cool air.

"Cold honey?" He scooted next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

They ordered their entrees and sat back to enjoy the music of the live band. Several couples were making use of the dance floor. She could feel his fingers lightly brushing the skin of her neck and shoulder under her hair.

The server delivered their meals and poured the rest of the wine. They savored their food and ordered dessert. They were content sitting next to each other, listening to the music until the band began to play what Clay had dubbed as 'their song.'

Clay led her to the dance floor and pulled her close, fitting her body to his. His arms wrapped around her and one hand settled dangerously low on her back, just above her curvy ass. His other hand splayed across the soft skin of her back while his fingertips toyed with the edges of the plunging back of her dress. They swayed to the melody.

Not many people knew what a pleasant voice Clay had. When he placed his mouth next to her ear and sang the lyrics softly to her, goose bumps broke out up and down her arms.

"I'm speechless

Starin' at you standin' there in that dress

What it's doin' to me ain't a secret

"Cause watchin' you is all that I can do

And I'm speechless

You already know that you're my weakness

After all this time I'm just as nervous

Every time you walk into the room

I'm speechless" *

They returned to their table and Clay nudged Emma's long hair aside and leaned to place nibbling kisses along her neck and shoulder. He wanted to find a secluded hallway, push her up against the wall, and take her. He had been on edge since she walked out of their bedroom earlier. He wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself. He glanced at his watch, 11:30 p.m.

"When do you want to leave Emmie?"

"It's not midnight yet. Can you get a car for midnight so we can celebrate the New Year?" As she leaned over to speak to him, he could see the swell of each breast and feel her foot stroking the back of his calf.

"Uh…yeah. Whatever you want babe." She really was going to kill him.

Just before 12:00 the servers came around and offered everyone a glass of champagne. At midnight Clay and Emma toasted the new year. He pulled her into his arms and took her mouth. Their tongues danced and her arms stole up his back and she grasped his shoulders.

"Happy New Year baby."

"Happy New year Clay."

They put down their empty glasses and walked out front to meet their car.

*Song-Speechless by Dan & Shay


	32. No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of New Years

CH 32-No Regrets

Emma had just enough to drink to lower her inhibitions. Normally Clay wouldn't have taken liberties in the back seat of a car, but she had been provoking him all night. He just wanted to touch her. He slid his palms up her thighs under her dress. She had her hands under his shirt, smoothing across his abs. Their mouths fused and he swallowed her moans.

The driver dropped them off in front of Clay's building and they all but ran to the apartment. Clay opened the door and spun Emma around, pinning her against the other side.

"Baby, I want you so bad." He picked her up and sat her on the table. Their kiss was frantic, all lips and tongues and teeth. He slid the straps of her dress down over her arms and pushed it down around her waist. She laid back and he pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers and she writhed.

"I can't ever get enough of you Em."

She rucked up her dress and began touch herself. "Then have me."

He watched her fingers moving madly down the front of her panties.

"Fuck, Emmie." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. "Mmmm…so delicious baby."

"Oh God," she cried out as he licked her fingers clean. "Clay, I need…"

He dropped to his knees and spread her legs apart. He pulled her panties to the side. Dipping his tongue inside her, he worked her clit with his thumb. He could feel her spasm almost immediately.

"Claaayy, Ahhh!"

She could see that he was on the verge of losing it. He had always kept a tight rein on himself when they were together. She wanted him out of control and wild.

He was still kneeling in front of her witnessing the incomparable beauty of her orgasm. Her legs were shaking, and her body was flushed pink. The blue of her eyes was almost eclipsed by her dilated pupils. Clay swore he would do anything to hear her moan his name that way forever.

He stood up, unzipped himself, and pushed his pants down past his ass. He leaned down to kiss her and then in a husky voice asked her, "Are you ready honey?"

"Yes, please, yes!" She was almost begging him.

He zeroed in on her eyes and in a tone born of pure lust he told her, "I'm gonna fuck you now, baby."

"Oh God yes!"

He rolled her lacy panties down her legs. Emma's hands had already stolen up to cup her breasts and tease her nipples. Pulling her further to the edge of the table, he sunk into her with a flick of his hips. Clay's head rolled back, and he cried out, "Jesus, Em. Oh God!" He plunged into her over and over.

"Clay, yes!" She crossed her legs behind him, and he leaned over her on the table. Emma sucked and bit at his neck and then licked away the sting. She cried out and pulsed around him. Feeling her body's rhythmic contractions gripping him was too much. He poured himself into her with a moan.

As soon as he regained his senses, he wrapped his arms around her, sat her up, and gathered her to him. Emma could tell he was regretting losing his control. Before he could speak, she kissed him and looked into his eyes.

"Stop worrying about me. I'm not going to break."

"But I shouldn't have…that was."

"It was what I wanted Clay. Thank you for letting go with me."

He carried her to the bedroom and finished undressing them both. Laying down, he reached for her. Emma curled herself around him and tipped her head up for a kiss and settled in to sleep. She found herself almost ready to doze off, but she could tell Clay was not relaxing at all.

"Babe, I can hear you thinking. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine honey. Just go to sleep."

"Clay tell me what's wrong, please. Is it about what happened?" She sat up against the headboard. He pushed himself up next to her and turned on the light.

"Why are you upset? I told you I enjoyed it. Couldn't you tell?"

"It just shouldn't have happened that way."

"What way?"

"With me just letting my body drive my actions. I don't want you to ever feel that I'm using you, or that being with you is just physical for me."

"Shhh. I didn't think that, and I never would. It could never be just sex between us Clay."

He searched her face. "It's okay to just want me sometimes. Don't you think I feel that way too? Don't you think that sometimes I look at you and just want to rip your clothes off, and have you?"

She could see a small twinkle in his eye and a slight grin break through. "You wanna do that?"

"Well, yea. I love you… and your body drives me crazy. So, there's nothing to worry about. I want all of you Clay. You can lose control with me." He pulled her against him, skin to skin.

"Are we good? No more regrets?" She could feel him nodding.

"Good." She smirked and swiveled her hips and placed kisses up his sternum to his neck and jaw. "Then make love to me again."

He slid them down in the bed and rolled on top of her. "You got it babe."


	33. 149 Days and Counting

CH 33-149 Days and Counting

It was the Friday after New Year's and the last weekend before Emma needed to go home. Clay was scheduled to move into their new place in a week. He and Emma decided to start packing some things. Clay ran out to get some boxes and tape while Emma began to pull things out of drawers and organize them.

She started in the bedroom. She put all his books into two piles. Next, she opened the nightstand drawers and tried to make some sense of everything Clay had stuffed inside. She separated the contents into things Clay would want to save, stuff she thought could be thrown away, and items she wasn't sure of and needed Clay to decide.

Clay returned home and found Emma in the bedroom emptying out 'her' drawers in the dresser.

"I got the boxes. Looks like you've been busy."

"Yep. There's some stuff I wasn't sure what to do with."

"Okay. I'll go through it. Anything else?"

"Can you get a trash bag for the other stuff?"

He went to the kitchen and brought back a garbage bag and started throwing things away. Emma taped up some boxes and placed his books into the first and labeled it. They worked side by side until they had packed up what could be spared form the bedroom and closet.

Emma was wrapping the photos she had given him for Christmas. As she grabbed the one of her in Clay's Bravo shirt, he took it from her hands.

"Not that one babe. It's going to my cage."

"What? You can't sit this out."

"I'm gonna hide it in my footlocker."

"Just make sure no one sees it."

"No one's gonna see it. No man ever gets to see you that way, except me." He grabbed her and tugged her body to his.

"Feeling possessive," she teased.

"Damn right!" He kissed her hard and trailed his lips down her neck with ticklish little nibbles. She laughed at his antics.

Once they were done joking, she went to the closet and brought out her bag. Clay's face fell. He wasn't ready to let her go. If he had his way, she'd be moving with him next week.

"I'm going to pack up except for the stuff I'll need for the next couple days."

"Alright."

"Do you mind if I leave my things in the bathroom and they can get packed up and moved with everything else?"

"Of course, honey."

"Have you asked for any help moving next week? I know Dad and Mikey are planning on helping out."

"I mentioned it to the guys. I think Sonny and Trent are gonna help, not sure about anyone else."

"Have you told them why you are moving"

"Yea. I let them know."

"How did that go over?"

"Well, I don't think Sonny was surprised, but everyone else was. But, not at me. I think they were more surprised that Jason isn't objecting."

"Did dad say anything?"

"He just said that it was your decision, and that he didn't want to talk anymore about it."

"Do you think they'll really let it go that easy?"

"Oh, they'll probably give me some shit for a while. But they'll all have to get used to it. 'Cause once you move in, I don't plan on letting you go ever again."

"I don't plan on leaving." She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest. Clay returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"We done in here, Em?"

"I guess. What are you going to with the mattress and stuff since the new one is being delivered to the new place?"

"I think Trent's taking it. That reminds me, we'll need new sheets and stuff."

"I already ordered some."

"Just tell me there's no flowers involved."

She chuckled. "No, you're safe, no flowers. But I might have bought a color besides grey."

"Please, no pink.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she teased.

"Anything else I should be warned about?"

"You might have to put up with some throw pillows. And I also got a proper bedspread. You can relax though. It's navy blue."

"I guess I can live with that."

"Seriously, honey, don't you want to pick some things out?"

"Em, I just want it to feel like your place too. So, whatever you want is fine."

"Even if there are flowers involved?"

"Even if there are flowers. As long as you're there with me starting June 1st, that's all that matters."

"June 1st, huh?"

"Yep. That's the day after you graduate. Only 149 days away."

"You're counting the actual days?" Her eyes got teary.

"Of course, babe. Only 149 days and you're home for good."


	34. Walking on Eggshells

CH 34-Walking on Eggshells

Linda left and Emma went back home. She had trouble sleeping without Clay beside her. That's why she was up at 1:30 on a Wednesday when she had to be up in 5 ½ hours. She reached for her phone. Emma hesitated momentarily before texting Clay.

-You up-

She waited for a few minutes before getting a response.

-What's up babe? Everything ok-

-Did I wake you-

-No can't seem to sleep-

-Me either. I miss you-

-I miss you honey-

-Can we FaceTime-

Almost immediately her phone indicated a FaceTime call.

"Thanks honey. I hope I'm not keeping you up."

"No Em. I'm too used to having you next to me."

"I know. I can't sleep without you."

"We'll have to get used to it."

"Can you just talk to me? Tell me what you're going to do the rest of the week."

"Em, you know what's going on, nothing special."

"I know. I just want to hear your voice."

He proceeded to tell her about hitting the gym, working on his truck and helping Brock fix the sink in his kitchen. Clay could see her eyes closing and hear her soft breathing. He whispered quietly, "Love you Em," and ended their call.

Emma made it through the next couple days until it was Clay's moving day. Much of the work was done by the guys before Emma could make it over there from school. It actually worked out well since the unpacking and placement of things was what was left. Emma jumped in as soon as she arrived and directed them on what boxed went where. Once everything had been carried in, she and Clay set about the unpacking process. As they were working Sonny and Trent got Clay's old bed and loaded it into Trent's truck. Soon after the furniture store delivered and set up the new, king-size mattress in the bedroom.

"Kind of a big bed for one guy, Cowboy," quipped Sonny.

Clay spoke before he thought. "Well, it won't be just me for too long."

Emma, who was putting sheets on the bed just stopped and went red to her hairline.

"I mean…well…" Clay stammered, and Sonny chuckled.

"You're just sayin' what's true and we all better get used to it. I'm gonna see if Trent needs any more help."

Clay turned to Emma. "Sonny Quinn, the voice of reason. Who would have thought? He's right you know. We're all gonna have to get to the point of talking about you as my girlfriend, not Jace's daughter."

Emma nodded. "I know, you're right."

"I'm not gonna say anything crazy. But, from now on I'm not going to walk on eggshells either. You okay with that Em?"

"Yea. I'm okay with that."

"Good. 'Cause I'm proud you're mine."

"I'm proud too honey. You know I am."

Clay wrapped his arms around her and bent his head to kiss her. Just then, Jason poked his head in. Clay lifted his head but didn't let go of Emma.

"Yea Jace?"

"I wanted to let you know that we're all going to take off now."

"Wait a sec."

Clay kept his arm around Emma and walked out to the living room.

"Thanks so much. Em and I will have a get together soon and treat you guys to steaks and beer." Emma echoed the appreciation. She gave her dad and Mikey hug and shut the door behind them.

"Let's go finish putting things away babe. Because I'd sure like to test out that new bed."

Clay smiled and winked at her. "I'd think that sounds like an excellent idea."


	35. Purple Ain't Your Color

CH 35-Purple Ain't Your Color

As Clay sat on the couch, he noticed that the apartment was looking and feeling more like a home and not just four walls filled with furniture. He knew that it was completely due to Emma. It was just the small things like the soft blanket draped across the chair and the pictures of the two of them placed around the tables and shelves. What he loved the most was seeing her personal items next to his, like her fuzzy robe on the back of the bathroom door and the plethora of hair ties he always found lying about.

Those things did make it feel like home, but without Emma there, they also made him miss her more. He tried to keep it hidden when he was with the guys, because Sonny was relentless. Tonight, he was out at the bar with the team. They were playing pool and shooting shit. As the evening wore on, Sonny made several comments about Clay's silence.

"What's up Romeo? Juliet moves back home and forget how to have fun?" Clay just rolled his eyes and didn't respond. They continued playing and as Sonny had more to drink, his tongue got a little loose.

"Looky here guys. This boy, right here…don't he look like some lovesick teenager? He moves into a fancy new place, with a new king-size bed, but he can't sleep because he's sleeping alone."

Jason raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Clay pinned Sonny with a stare. "Watch it Son."

"I'm just sayin' that you need to loosen up. Stop actin' like you lost your best friend. 'Cause I'm right here baby!" They guys laughed at his antics and Clay played along. But that's exactly what it felt like. He'd had his dream for a couple short weeks, and for that he was thankful. Once Emma went back home, it was like he had come back to Earth, and the transition wasn't easy. Nothing more was said about Emma, thank goodness. Clay got back home too late to call her, so he sent a text.

-Miss you Em, Love you-

He was hitting the gym today, hoping that some good, old-fashioned physical exhaustion would help him focus. Clay had been lifting for about ½ an hour before he saw Sonny and Ray walk in.

"Hey Goldilocks. Got the jump on us this morning. Got some extra 'tension' you tryin' to work out?" Sonny laughed at his joke. He loved teasing Clay like this because he knew there wasn't much Clay could say to respond without revealing too much. So, he continued to poke and prod.

"Nah, man. Just trying to keep from getting all soft around the middle like you."

Ray barked out a laugh as Sonny sputtered. The three got down to business and in an hour, there were all dripping with sweat and headed to the locker room. Clay grabbed his bag and began to rifle through it for clean clothes. He found what he needed and headed to the showers.

"Hey, Cowboy! You dropped something." Clay turned and saw Sonny pointing to a pair of pale lavender panties that were laying on the floor near his bag, "Listen partner, I don't mind what you do on your own time, but these seem little small for you."

Clay went back and bent to retrieve the undergarment in question. He held them up and spoke. "These are Em's. Must have gotten mixed up in the laundry." He was trying not to respond to Sonny's ribbing.

"Yea didn't think they'd look too good on you. Purple ain't your color."

Clay decided to put him in his place. He looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"You're right Sonny. These wouldn't look good on me. They look great on Em though. But... she looks even better with them off." He didn't stick around to see what affect the words had on his teammate. He hoped Emma wouldn't mind what he had said. Of anyone, Sonny was well aware of their physical relationship. After all, he had all but walked in on them having sex their first weekend together. So, he didn't feel like he was revealing anything the Texan didn't already know. He hoped that this would end Sonny's harassment, at least for today.

Emma called as soon as she was home from school. Clay asked about her day and they discussed plans for the team get together that weekend. He finally decided to just jump in and tell her.

"Listen honey, I might have said something to Sonny today that may be over the line."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been pretty merciless kidding with me about you. Especially sine he knows you're back home now. I guess it's pretty easy to see how much I miss having you with me."

"Yea. Dad said he's been riding you pretty hard about it. In fact, he said he's surprised you've been taking it so quietly. So, what happened?"

He proceeded to tell her what had transpired at the gym and what he had said to Sonny in response.

"Are you mad honey? I know I shouldn't have but I just wanted to…to shock him so he'd lay off for a while."

"I'm not mad. Maybe a little embarrassed, but not mad. I guess it all goes along with what we were discussing about the guys seeing me as your girlfriend. Did Sonny say anything after that?"

"I didn't stop to see. I guess I'll find out at tomorrow night's poker game."

"Well, if he gives you any more crap, you can threaten to tell him how that particular pair of panties ended up balled up in your sheets in the first place."

Clay laughed at her comment. " I love you Em."


	36. Losing His Shirt

The boys were over at Brock's for their poker game tonight. There was plenty of pizza and beer. Cerberus was excited that the whole team was there and kept going from person to person to get a full share of belly-rubs. It never failed to amaze Clay how the dog could be so vicious when the need arose on missions but be such a teddy bear the rest of the time.

After their encounter at the gym yesterday, Clay was a little apprehensive about what Sonny might say or do to retaliate. He knew it could be anything too bad since Jason was there also. As the time ticked by and Sonny never made mention of Clay and Emma's relationship, Clay decided that Sonny was either going to let things go or was planning revenge for another time.

It was about 10 p.m. when Clay's phone buzzed. He assumed it was Emma telling him good night before it got too late. He took the phone out of his pocket and read the text.

-Have food and supplies for Friday. Can you pick up? -

-I'll swing by tomorrow-

-Ok. Miss you-

-Miss you baby-

"Alright that's enough of that Romeo. Are you in?"

"Yea, yea, I'm in." Clay didn't even look at his hand before he placed his bet. He promptly lost $50. He couldn't get his mind off Emma. Was she curled up on the couch in sweats, her hair up, with no make-up on? Or, was she laying in bed in a tank top and those tiny cotton panties she wore?

In the space of an hour, he was down $250 and had more than his share of beer. Clay wasn't drunk, but he was clearly feeling pretty good. He was thumbing through pictures on his phone with a pitiful look on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason could tell Clay was looking at pictures of Emma. But he had no desire to see the actual photos.

About 11:00 Ray stood up and called it quits. "I'm gonna split. Naima's mom has the kids tonight, so…"

"Uh huh. Sounds like someone's gettin' lucky tonight," Sonny commented. The guys added an assortment of other comments and whistles.

Ray laughed it off. "Yea yea, you guys are just jealous."

Clay was jealous. Jealous that Ray got to go home to the woman he loved. He reached for another beer, but Jason took it from him.

"You've had enough. Don't need you wasted and losing your shirt. In fact, I think we're going to pack it in too. C'mon Clay, I'm driving."

"I'm not ready to leave yet."

Brock spoke up. "He can bunk over her Jace. You don't need to drive him home."

"Nah, I wasn't gonna. C'mon," he said to Clay again. "You coming back to the house with me or what?" Clay was up out of his chair and ready to go.

"Look at that. Romeo's suddenly all ready to leave now."

As the two men walked out to Jason's truck, Clay spoke up. "Listen Jace, I'm not drunk. You don't have to do this."

"I know you're not. But I also know you shouldn't drive. And, I know you and Emma are both miserable. So just get in before I change my mind and let you sleep on Brock's couch with Cerb." Clay zipped it and climbed in Jason's truck.

They pulled in the driveway and both men walked to the front door. Jason unlocked it and motioned Clay inside. "You know where everything is. Help yourself if you need anything. We'll get your truck tomorrow." Jason said goodnight and headed up to bed. Clay followed him up the stairs and turned toward Emma's room. She still had school tomorrow, so he was as quiet as possible. He undressed down to his t-shirt and boxer briefs and slipped under the covers next to her. Emma rolled over into his arms.

"Clay?"

"Yea honey."

She sat up in alarm. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I just had a little bit too much fun tonight and Jace took pity on me. I should probably be on Brock's couch right now."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yep. I'm perfect now. Let's not make your dad regret this. You need to get to sleep so you can get up tomorrow for school."

"I'll actually be able to sleep through the night tonight." She kissed him and laid her head on his chest over his heart. "Goodnight honey."

He pulled her close and smiled to himself. He'd been wrong on both guesses. She was in one of his shirts and a lacey thong. Pressing a kiss to her brow he murmured, "Goodnight babe."


	37. Worth the Wait

Her alarm sounded at 6:00 a.m. as normal. Emma groaned and rolled toward her nightstand to press the snooze. As she reached for her phone, she encountered a wall of muscle and she smiled as she recalled that Clay had joined her last night. The alarm continued to blare. Clay reached over his shoulder for Emma's phone and snoozed the alarm.

He opened his eyes and focused on Emma in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her to him.

"Emmie, honey. Time to get up."

She wriggled her hips against his groin. He nuzzled her neck and placed a sucking kiss right behind her ear.

"Mmmm, Clay…"

"I know babe. But we can't. You need to get up for school. Not to mention that your dad and Mikey are down the hall."

"I know…I know. Just a few more minutes." He hugged her closer and held her until her alarm went off again.

"All right beautiful. No more procrastinating."

"Ugh. Okay okay." She flipped back the blankets and pulled off the tee shirt she had on. Getting up, she walked to her dresser wearing just a white, lace thong.

"Uh, whoa Em." Clay reached under the covers to adjust himself.

"Clay, it's not as if you haven't seen me naked before."

"And it still takes my breath away."

Her eyes filled with tears and she walked back over to the bed, leaned over, and kissed him with all the love she had in her. "I love you Clay Spenser. If I could, I would crawl back in that bed right now and show you just how much."

Clay slid his arms around her and held her so close that she almost couldn't breathe. "I love you too, Emmie."

Jason stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up. "Emma, get a move on or you'll be late."

Clay kissed her cheek and whispered, "You better get down there. I don't want him blaming me for making you late."

She finished getting dressed and was putting her hair into a ponytail as he got up and pulled his jeans, shoes and socks back on. He grabbed her bag for her and followed her downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. She grabbed an apple and yogurt and stopped by Jason to reach up on her tip toes and kiss his cheek.

"Good morning Daddy. Clay told me how you looked after him last night. Thank you."

"Yea, well," he answered gruffly. "Clay, help yourself to some coffee and anything else you want, then we can head to Brock's and pick up your truck."

Emma finished up her breakfast. "Honey, the things for tomorrow night are out in the mud room."

"Got it. I'll get them."

"Okay. I've got to go. Bye Dad."

"Have a good day Em."

She stopped and gave Clay a lingering kiss. "Bye. I'll see you later."

"Bye honey."

Mikey had already gotten on the bus, so that left him alone with Jason. "Hey, let's go get your truck." Clay got up and went to the front door.

"You better not forget the stuff Em set out for your guys' party."

"Thanks man. Emma would have my head if I forgot that. She's planning to come by tonight to do some baking and stuff."

"She told me. She's been planning this all week. She's got lists and timelines. It's as thorough as one of our Ops."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?" Both men chuckled as they climbed in Jason's truck.

"Listen, Clay, I know you and Em are missing each other. I get that. She's had trouble sleeping, and you can't focus worth a damn…"

Clay interrupted. "It's not gonna be a problem if we get spun up."

"I know that. I don't doubt your ability to do your job." Clay breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy to hear that Jason knew he could compartmentalize and fully commit to the team and the mission when necessary.

"I just wanted to say, I understand. I know it's hard to wait."

"Yea, it is hard. But…Emma's worth waiting for."


	38. A Real Home

It was Saturday and the team was coming over to the apartment for a "house-warming" get together. This was Emma's first time to host them as Clay's girlfriend and she was nervous. She wanted everything to be perfect.

She had come over the previous night and cleaned the apartment from top to bottom. This morning she had gotten up at the crack of dawn and prepared a feast. Even though it was chilly, being January, Clay would handle the grilling on their balcony. She also placed the coolers with the beer and other beverages outside. Emma had fixed her grandma's macaroni and cheese recipe as well as green beans, asparagus, and salad. She baked up a storm, preparing fudge brownies, cookies and even an apple pie.

Still, she buzzed about the apartment shifting this and rearranging that. Clay saw her stopped in the middle of the kitchen looking panicked.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Where is everyone going to sit? There aren't enough places at the table."

"Em…relax. There's the bar stools and the couch and chair. Everyone will find a spot."

"Do you think we have enough food? I could make…"

Clay interrupted. "You're kidding, right? Unless Naima is cooking, our menu usually consists of pizza and beer. Just breath honey. There's plenty of food and everything looks great."

"I don't want to let you down."

"What? You could never do that. Don't you know how proud of you I am? This place is a home because of you. He pulled her to rest against his chest and rubbed her back hoping to calm her down. "I love you honey. This is our family. There's nothing to be nervous about."

He had just lowered his lips to hers when there was a knock at the door. She smiled up at him and he stepped over to open the door.

Ray and Naima walked inside. "Hey Em, thanks for having us," said Ray as he gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you two could come."

"Us too." Naima kissed her on the cheek and held up a bottle of wine they had brought. "Where should I put this?"

Naima followed Emma into the kitchen and Clay opened the door for Sonny and Brock. The ladies set out bowls of chips and pretzels along with cheese and crackers and veggies while the guys headed to the balcony for some beer. Finally, Trent arrived, followed by Jason.

"Hi dad."

"Hey honey. Sorry I'm a little late. I stopped to get these for the hostess." He handed her some flowers.

"Thanks daddy."

"Nothing for the host," Clay joked as he shook Jason's hand.

Everyone settled in with their preferred beverages and the conversation began to flow. Jason put his arm around Emma and gave her a squeeze.

"The place looks great honey."

"Yea Princess. Looks real good," added Sonny.

"I haven't even moved in yet."

"I know that. But I also know what Spenser's place looked like before. This," he gestured around, "this nice, homey feel. This is all you."

"Yep. She's made this place feel like home." Clay stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "But it won't be a real home until she's here with me." Emma blushed and Clay chuckled.

"Hate to interrupt this love-fest. But I think I heard something about steaks," Sonny joked.

"I'm gonna go check on them now."

Emma and Naima went to get out the rest of the food. Everyone served themselves and, just as Clay had said, they all found a place to sit. The guys enjoyed their steaks and couldn't say enough about Emma's mac-n-cheese. After dinner was over, Emma brought out the desserts. Brock was the first to dive in.

"Mmmm. These are delicious Emma. I can see that once you do get moved in, Clays going to have to put in way more time at the gym."

"We're all gonna have to hit the gym extra hard after this meal," joked Sonny.

"That's the truth," added Jason. "Em's a great cook."

They cracked open a few more beers and Sonny started telling one of his tales. Emma began cleaning up the dishes. Naima joined her in the kitchen and helped to put away the leftovers and load up the dishwasher.

"Thanks Naima."

"You're welcome honey. Everything was great."

They finished up and rejoined the guys in the living room. Naima found a place next to Ray and he wrapped his arm around her. Clay pulled Emma down to sit in his lap. No one batted an eye, not even Jason.

They continued to talk until Ray and Naima declared they had to get home to the baby-sitter. The rest of the team followed suit and soon everyone had gone.

Clay wrapped Emma up in a bear hug and sat down with her on the couch.

"Em, that was amazing honey."

"Yea. It was fun." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I really thought it was going to be kind of awkward, but it was fine."

"Why would it be awkward?"

"The teams not used to me hosting as well, as a girlfriend. But it no one acted weird at all." Emma laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

"You want a drink babe?"

"Sure, thanks."

Clay came back from the kitchen with a glass of wine for her and a plate with a couple brownies for himself. She raised an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't get any earlier." He took a bite and his eyes slid closed. "These are amazing honey. Brock's right. Once you move in, I am gonna have to hit the gym more often. Emma started to giggle, and he silenced her with a kiss.


	39. Finally Relaxed

Emma finished her wine and sat her glass on the coffee table.

"I think I'm going to have a soak in the tub before I go to bed. Maybe it will help me relax."

"That's a great idea. I know you've had a lot on your plate this week between school and this party. I'll stay here and watch the end of the game, so you have quiet."

She kissed his cheek and rose to walk to their bathroom. Emma turned on the bath and ran the water until it was warm enough. She turned off the light and lit a couple candles. Taking off her clothes, she pinned up her hair and sank down into the tub.

The game ended after about ½ hour and Clay got up to go to bed. As he entered the bedroom, he realized that the bathroom was silent, and he couldn't see any light under the door. He was a little concerned. He knocked lightly and called to her.

"Em, you okay?"

"Come on in."

Clay stepped inside and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust in the dim candlelight. He could see her with her head resting against the back of the tub, her blonde curls piled atop her scalp.

"Did you need to get in here?"

"No, I wanted to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep and slipped under," he joked.

"Not quite."

He stepped over next to the tub and knelt down. He dipped a hand into the water and traced his fingertips from her wrist to her shoulder and across her collarbone.

"You feeling more relaxed honey?" His eyes swept over her, from her shapely legs up to the flare of her hips, her flat stomach and her firm, rounded breasts. Emma sat silently, letting Clay look his fill. He raised his eyes to hers and she grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him to her lips.

"Join me?"

He nodded and stood to strip off his clothes. She watched as his naked form was revealed to her. He was already fully aroused. Sliding forward in the tub, she made room for Clay to slip in behind her.

He settled in with Emma leaning back against him. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed kisses to her shoulder, neck and temple.

"Mmmm Clay." She tipped her head to rest on his shoulder and give him better access to her neck. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of him all around her.

As he kissed her neck, he slipped his tongue out to lick at the small droplets of water that had formed on her skin. Clay gazed down at her and he could see her nipples pebbled with arousal.

"God Emma. How can you be so perfectly beautiful?"

Her hands grasped his thighs and she arched her back, driving her against his erection. He slid his hands down below the water and between her thighs and she opened to him. Clay glided two fingers of his right hand into her and used his left to rub and pluck at her clit.

"Ahhh, Clay…mmmm" She moved to turn and straddle him, but he held her in place.

"Not yet baby. Let me see you Emmie. I want to see you." Emma it her lip and dug her nails into his legs.

"God, oh God…" She was thrashing and shaking. He felt her body gripping his fingers and she cried out his name as she peaked.

"Baby, you are so gorgeous when you come." He withdrew his fingers and she shifted around to straddle him.

Emma cradled his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. As he opened to her, she sucked his tongue into her mouth and dragged her hips against him. Clay pulled back and dipped his head slightly to suck and gently bite at her nipples.

"I need you Clay. I need you inside me." She balanced herself on his shoulders and he reached down and helped to guide himself into her. Emma rolled her hips back and forth. Clay continued to suck at her breasts and drug his hands down her back to grab her ass. Water sloshed over the tub and onto the tile floor.

"Emma, Em…baby. Ahhh, Emma!" Clay cried out her name and spilled his release inside her.

Feeling him throb inside her had her right on the edge of another orgasm. He could feel her fluttering around him. He reached his thumb across the front of her and massaged her. That was all she needed. She came and collapsed against him.

Clay rubbed his hands up and down her back and kissed her any place he could reach. They caressed each other as their breathing returned to normal. Emma still sat across Clay with him inside her. She tipped her head up and kissed him.

"I love you so much Clay."

"I love you baby."

Clay slipped out of her and she turned to drain the tub. He stood and helped her step out.

"Ugh, the floor." She gestured to the puddles.

He pulled her into his arms. "Leave it. I'll take care of it tomorrow." They dried themselves and he blew out the candles. Clay followed her to the bed, and they climbed under the sheets. Emma pressed herself as close to him as she could get.

"Finally relaxed now Em?"

"Mmmhmm."

They fell asleep wrapped in each other and their love.


	40. Happy Birthday to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Kerri Medders, (Emma Hayes), 20th birthday.

Emma's 19th birthday fell on a Wednesday. She really wished she could play hooky today. She knew Clay had some surprise for her, because she had walked in on a couple conversations with her dad that suspiciously ended once she was in the room.

The guys weren't on an active mission, but they still had training and drills to keep them busy. And they still had to report to base every day.

Emma turned off her alarm reluctantly and got up. As she grabbed her phone to end its incessant buzz, she saw Clay had texted her.

-Happy Birthday Beautiful! Have a wonderful day & I'll see you later. I Love you Em. –

He had even added a 'heart-eyes' emoji.

-Check downstairs for a surprise. –

She smiled and ran down and searched the room. Sitting on the coffee table was a large box wrapped in shiny paper. It had several pastries from their favorite breakfast place. She bit into one and licked the flakey crumbs from her lips. She knew he probably wouldn't see her response until later, but she sent it anyway.

-Thanks babe. They're delicious. –

Emma went to the fridge to grab a drink and saw a note from her dad.

Happy Birthday Em! I took Mikey to school. Plan on Scali's for dinner at 5:00.

Love, Dad

Even if she did still have to go to school, maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

Hannah greeted her as soon as she arrived and handed her a small gift bag. Emma dug inside and pulled out a delicate bracelet with a small locket. She opened the locket and inside was a picture of her and Clay.

"Hannah…this is beautiful. Thank you."

Smirking, Hannah responded. "You're welcome. But, it's not from me."

"Huh?"

"Read the card inside."

Happy Birthday Em. This bracelet reminded me of you, elegant and beautiful. Hope you like it.

Love Always, Clay

"But…he already dropped off pastries for me this morning."

Emma teared up and Hannah grinned. The girls proceeded to their first class.

At lunch time Emma heard her name called over the PA system.

'Emma Hayes please report to the office to pick up a delivery.'

Delivery? She was completely confused. She walked into the office and saw a large bouquet of roses on the counter.

The office administrator addressed her. "Miss Hayes, we've received a delivery for you. This is most unusual and not standard practice."

"Yes. I understand."

She gestured to the roses. "These are for you."

"Thank you."

Emma picked up the bouquet and walked back to the cafeteria. Several girls she knew hovered around asking about the flowers. She pulled a small, white card from the bouquet.

Happy 19th Birthday to the love of my life.

Yours, Clay

She was feeling so overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness. Her phone vibrated with an incoming text.

-How's your day sweetheart? Enjoying your surprises? –

-I don't know what to say. I feel like a princess-

-You are MY princess. Happy Birthday Em-

-I love you. –

-Love you too baby. –

The rest of the day was uneventful. She got home and went up to her room to decide what to wear to dinner that night. There was a knock at the door. Emma went down and looked out the peephole and saw a delivery person leaving balloons on the doorstep. When he got back in his car, she retrieved the balloons and the stuffed dog they were attached to. There was a card attached to the dog's collar.

Love you Emmie. Happy Birthday

Love, Clay and "Koda"

She carried the dog up to her room and decided on her outfit. Later,she heard her dad and Mikey come home.

"Emma…Emma, we're home."

"Just a sec dad."

She joined them in the living room.

"Happy birthday Em. This is from me and Mikey."

"Yea, happy birthday Emma," added her little brother.

Emma reached for the small box her dad held in his hand. She lifted the lid and saw a pair of pearl and diamond earrings that she recognized right away. They had been her mom's. She burst into tears.

"Daddy, I…I"

Jason was choked up too. "She would want you to have them honey."

"Thank you. Thank you both." She hugged a teary Mikey and then was wrapped in Jason's strong arms.

"Happy birthday baby girl."

It was this scene Clay walked into. "Em? Everything ok?"

She sniffed. "Yea. It's just," she showed him the earrings. "These were my mom's." He nodded in understanding and hugged her tight.

"They are beautiful."

"All right, we need to get a move on if we're gonna make our reservation," Jason stated.

Clay stayed in the living room to keep Mikey company while Jason and Emma went up to change. Jason was back down in ten minutes in some khakis and a navy button down. They all sat waiting on the birthday girl. Jason called to her.

"Em, we gotta go."

She appeared at the top of the stairs just as he called out. "I'm ready." She didn't really need to be as fancy as she was. But she felt like dressing up. She had on a black skirt that swirled around her knees and a red sweater that wrapped and tied behind her back, emphasizing her tiny waist. The neckline dipped low enough to show a hint of cleavage and it showed off the diamond pendant from Clay. She also wore her new bracelet and earrings.

Clay stepped over to her and put his arm around her waist. "You're beautiful honey," he said as he kissed her gently. He really wanted to explore the exposed skin of her neck with his mouth, but that would have to wait until later.

"You look great Em," added Jason. "Let's get going. I assume you're riding with Clay?"

Emma slipped on her coat and nodded. She was hoping to go back to the apartment with him after dinner. She was also hoping that once she was there, she could convince her dad to just let her stay. She let her dad and Mikey leave in Jason's truck before she stowed her books in the cab of Clay's.

Dinner went well and the food was great, and the only disagreement came when Clay wanted to split the bill to pay for himself and Emma. Jason prevailed and picked up the check.

As they walked out to the parking lot Jason gave Emma another hug. "Happy birthday honey. I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too dad." Jason knew she was riding with Clay and that she probably wasn't ready to come home just yet.

Clay's phone buzzed and he stepped away for a moment. She thought she heard him mention Cerberus. Emma wondered if everything was okay with Brock, or if her dad was about to get a call too and they were getting spun up. Jason's phone didn't ring, and he looked unconcerned. Clay ended the call and rejoined them.

"Everything alright," she asked.

"Yea, it's all good." Clay was very casual, but she caught a sly glance at her dad.

"You ready to go Em?"

"Sure."

They walked to his truck and he helped her in. They conversation was light as they drove to the apartment.

"How has your birthday been so far?"

"Great! I can't believe everything you did. How did you manage all that?"

"Just some planning and phone calls."

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble. Besides, you're worth it Emmie." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

They pulled into the lot in front of the apartment and Brock's Jeep was sitting there with Brock and Cerberus inside.

"Clay…what's going on?"

He grinned at her. "Why don't we get out and find out." He came over to open her door and help her hop down.

Brock and Cerberus jumped out of the Jeep. Emma noticed Brock held something beneath his vest.

"Brock, what are you doing here?"

"Just helping Clay pull off one more birthday surprise." He pulled a furry, wriggling pup out put him in Emma's arms.

"Meet Koda."

"What? I thought Koda was the name for the stuffed animal you sent earlier."

"Well, it is. It's named after this little guy. Do you like him?"

"Oh my! He's so sweet!"

"Brock helped me find him and he's gonna stay there until he's trained. Then he's all ours. Until you move in, Jason said he could stay at the house with you."

Emma stood wide-eyed, trying to take it all in.

"You got me a puppy? I've always wanted a dog."

"I know babe. And, once he's trained, he'll be good company and a great guard dog for you when I'm away."

"When are you going to stop worrying about me?"

"Never. I 'm never gonna stop trying to protect you sweetie."

She nuzzled his shoulder. "I know." It was who Clay was. He was a warrior and a protector. That was one of the reason's she loved him.

"I know that, and I love you for it."

Brock cleared his throat before speaking. "I guess that's my cue to take this guy and go."

Clay handed over the pup.

"When can I see him?"

"I can bring him over to the house this weekend if you like," Brock answered.

"Yes, please. Thank you so much!" She gave him a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Cerberus whined. She leaned down to pat the dog. "You too Cerb, thanks."

Brock put the puppy in a kennel in his back seat and called Cerb to jump in. Clay shook Brock's hand.

"Thanks again man."

"No problem."

After the Jeep pulled away, Emma launched herself at Clay and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe all this. Thank you!"

"Happy birthday baby."

They walked to the apartment and Clay unlocked the door. When they were inside, he asked her, "Do you think Jace would be okay with you staying tonight?"

"I'll text him." She pulled out her phone and read a text from her dad and smiled.

-Em, just get to class on time tomorrow. –

She put her phone away and Clay looked at her questioningly.

"Do you think you could drive me to school tomorrow?"

Clay smiled at her. "Of course, babe."

Then he threw her over his shoulder and walked toward the bedroom. Emma was at eye-level with his ass. She smirked as she watched it flex and move as he carried her to bed.

"Happy Birthday to me!"


	41. Late Night Surprise

Emma was annoyed. Pissed and annoyed. This weekend would be a long one for her due to the MLK holiday. She & Clay were planning on spending it together and working with their new puppy. That was before her SOB of an English teacher decided that it was the perfect time to assign a five-page paper due when they returned to school on Tuesday. Why did teachers do that? Did they give themselves extra work just because they had an extra day over the weekend?

She worked like a dog every second she had all week. But, come Friday, she still wasn't done. She let Clay know that she wouldn't be able to come over after school. He was disappointed, of course, but he understood.

Emma had already been accepted to the program she wanted for college. She was going to pursue Music Therapy for Special Needs children. Both of them knew she had to keep her grades up for that and they knew that Jason wouldn't be nearly as accepting of her time spent at the apartment if her grades suffered.

She determined that her whole weekend was not going to be ruined. She pushed herself to stay up and she finished about two in the morning. She debated waiting to go to Clay until morning, but she wanted to sleep in his arms. So, she swallowed her fears about going out by herself, left a note for her dad, and set off. She arrived with no problem and let herself in. As she opened the door, she thought that she should have texted Clay to let him know she was coming. But it was too late now.

Clay was, by necessity, a light sleeper. He was awake the minute he heard the front door open. As he was about to get out of bed and confront the intruder, he recognized Emma's silhouette darken the doorway of the bedroom.

"Emmie?" He reached to turn on the light. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come so late."

Clay sat up and reached for her. "No baby. It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you."

Emma went into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I finally finished my paper and I didn't want to spend any more time away from you."

"Why didn't you call, or text me? I would have come and gotten you."

"I didn't want to wake you," she said sitting up.

Clay pushed her hair behind her ear and cradled her face in both hands.

"Baby, it's too late for you to be out driving by yourself. Please promise me you won't do that again. I don't care what time it is. Please call me." He kissed her gently and pulled her against his chest. "Promise me Em."

"Okay. I'll call." She was so tired and feeling his arms securely around her had her falling asleep.

"Let's get you to bed."

Emma sat up and let Clay strip her down to her underwear. He unclasped and removed her bra and laid her under the covers. He slid in beside her and she rolled over and buried her head against his chest. Clay pressed kisses into her hair and made sure the blankets were tucked in behind her.

"Night Emmie."

She didn't really answer him. She only murmured his name softly. Holding her, feeling her skin pressed against his, Clay closed his eyes and slept.

Waking later than normal, Clay smiled as he registered Emma's body tucked in close in front of him. She had been working hard that week and needed to catch up on her sleep. He knew he should get up, but he couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing at the moment than holding her close, breathing in the scent of her. He could detect the lingering fragrance of her vanilla shampoo and body wash, as well as something that was uniquely Emma. It aroused and calmed him at the same time. That combined with the warmth of her body lulled him back to sleep.


	42. Late Night, Later Morning

lay's back was slick with sweat and his breathing was heavy as he hovered over Emma. His hips kept a steady tempo as she writhed beneath him. Pulling him down to her mouth, she nibbled on his lips and sucked at his neck.

"Ahhh, right there Clay. Oh God! Pleeeeease…pleeease don't stop," she moaned in his ear.

Clay made a noise low in his throat. It turned him on so much when she was vocal during their lovemaking.

"Never baby. Never gonna stop making love to you," he panted.

He slid an arm under her back and lifted her hips to his so he could grind against her clit with every thrust.

"Yes, oh oh…God Clay."

Emma wrapped her arms around him and matched his rhythm. Clay wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. He needed her to let go first. He licked at her breasts and increase his pace. Looking into her eyes he breathed,

"Come for me baby."

She cried out and he could feel her release roll through her, and he instantly let go inside her. Emma held him on top of her as they came down from their high. He tried to move so he wouldn't crush her, but she held on even tighter.

"No, don't. Stay." She wanted him everywhere, all around her. She couldn't get close enough.

"Baby," he kissed her deeply, searching her mouth with his tongue. "Babe, I'm too heavy for you."

She whined slightly as he settled beside her, pulling her into his arms in front of him with her back pressed to his chest. Their bodies were over-heated and sticky with perspiration. As they cooled, Clay pulled the sheet up over them.

It was 11 a.m. and they hadn't left the bed yet. They had already made love once before this. In fact, Emma had woken him up by slithering down under the covers and sucking him into her mouth.

"We need to get up honey. Brock will be here soon with the pup, remember? We're taking him and Cerb to the dog park for some training and to get him used to being around other dogs."

"That's right. I'm sorry. I was so tired last night, I kinda forgot."

He nuzzled her neck and his breath tickled her ear. "That's okay babe. You just about made me forget my name this morning."

Emma rolled to her back and gave him a cheeky smirk. "Only just about?" She stretched and the sheet slipped off her upper body.

"Damn Em. I'm gonna jump in the shower." He brought his hand up to grasp her breast and tease her nipple. "Wanna join me?"

They finally made it out of the shower about ½ an hour later. Emma put on her robe and wrapped her hair in a towel on top of her head and went to the kitchen.

"I'll go make us something to eat."

Clay finished getting dressed and joined her.

"My omelets aren't as good as yours, but…"

"This looks great Em." He got them both mugs of coffee and they sat down to eat. They were only about halfway finished when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no. Is that Brock? I'm not even dressed yet."

"It's okay honey. Go on in and get dressed. I'm sure he won't mind having a cup of coffee."

She hurried to the bedroom and he went to answer the door.

"Hey man. Come on in."

Brock walked in carrying Koda and, of course, Cerberus heeled.

"Listen, uhhh…we, uh, well we got a late start this morning so Em's still getting ready."

Brock smirked and his mouth twitched as he gave Clay a knowing look. Clay just shrugged a shoulder and tried to hide a grin. Brock hadn't known Emma as long as the other guys. So, even though it was a bit weird to have Clay dating the boss's daughter, he wasn't as hung up about them being together as Sonny had been.

"I could drink some coffee."

He motioned Cerb to lay down and Koda followed suit. "It looks like the training is going well," Clay mentioned.

"He's doing okay. It helps to have Cerb. He just wants to do whatever Cerb's doing."

The bedroom door opened, and Emma made a beeline for the dogs. "Hey Brock. Sorry to make you wait."

"It's no problem Emma."

The men put down their mugs and moved to the door. Cerberus was automatically in position beside Brock. Clay leaned down and clipped the leash on Koda's collar.

"You wanna take him honey? He needs to get used to you giving the commands."

"Yes," she said excitedly. "Come on Koda. You want to go on a walk? Do you want to play?" The puppy responded to the excitement in her voice and began to prance around. Brock chuckled.

"Tell him to heel and keep him close beside you."

"Heel Koda."

The trio and the two dogs made it out the door and headed for the dog park down the block. The puppy behaved pretty well on the walk. Once they got there, Emma unclipped his leash and he took off running. Cerb seemed to know he was "off the clock," and gave chase.

They took a seat on a nearby bench to keep an eye on the dogs. Koda seemed to do fine. He was overjoyed to around so many of his own kind. Emma laughed at his enthusiasm.

It was pretty chilly and even with a heavy sweatshirt on she shivered. Without even speaking, Clay took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

She protested. "But now you'll be cold."

"It's fine. I'm good honey."

"How about you take this back and I'll go get a hot drink from the coffee cart."

Clay stood up. "I'll go get you a drink and if it warms you up, I'll take my jacket back, okay?" He leaned down and kissed her on the nose before heading over to get coffee.

Brock had observed the exchange with a smile. "He just wants to take care of you, ya know."

"I know. I just wish he'd let me take care of him too."

"Emma, I've seen Clay in all kinds of situations. He's more relaxed and open with you than I've ever seen him. You are the only one he let's down his guard with."

She gave Brock a teary smile. "Thanks, thanks for telling me that."

He stood up as he saw Clay approaching. "I'm going to go run the dogs through a few drills. We'll see how Koda responds. You guys join me when you're ready." He started toward the dogs.

"Here honey. Chai latte should help warm you up." He sat down and offered the steaming cup. But Emma didn't reach for the drink. Instead, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much," she said and then took the cup and sipped at her hot drink.

"Whoa," he commented when she released him. "I'm gonna go buy you coffee more often if that's my thanks." He winked at her and kissed her


	43. In Sickness and in Health

The guys had been gone for a couple weeks. That was too long to impose on anyone else, so Emma had been at home with Mikey. She missed Clay and hated not being able to sleep in their bed. Long missions sucked, but it was all part of being involved with someone on the team.

Communication had been inconsistent, and Emma had only heard from Clay a few times and from her dad twice. She had texted both of them multiple times, but she wasn't sure how much actually went through.

She and Mikey managed on their own. Emma took care of things as she had so many times before. Toward the end of the second week of Bravo's absence she finally got the message she had been waiting for.

-Em, wheels up in 48- from her dad, and

-Home on Wed. Love & miss you- from Clay

She went through the calendar in her head and figured that she could do some cooking tonight for the house and the apartment, drop off the food and other groceries to Clay's tomorrow, and then after picking up Mikey from hockey Wednesday, head to the apartment to see Clay.

Everything was going well until Tuesday night when Emma started to feel an ache in her head and a tightness in her throat. She wasn't sure she could make it over to the apartment tonight drop off the food. She thought that if she could just get some sleep, she would feel better when Clay got home tomorrow.

Wednesday morning her alarm went off and she could barely move. Her whole body ached, and her stomach was rolling. She forced herself out of bed and made sure her brother was up. Even he could tell she was in a bad way.

"Are you feeling okay Em?"

"Not really," she croaked out. "Can you promise me that you'll eat and get on the bus?"

"Sure Em."

She called off school and watched out her window to see Mikey get on the bus and then collapsed into bed. She'd deal with hockey practice later. She wanted to sleep and will herself better so she could see Clay.

Shortly before noon the guys were walking to the parking lot, more than ready to head home. Jason arrived at the house and was surprised to see Emma's car. Maybe she had ridden with Hannah, expecting to go to Clay's tonight. But the younger man hadn't mentioned anything. He unlocked the door and went inside dropping his bag by the couch. He heard some movement and horrible retching noises coming from upstairs.

"Em," he called out. He continued up to the bathroom and found her laying on the floor.

"Emma, honey. I'm home. What's going on?"

"Ugh," she swallowed against a raw throat. "I don't feel good dad." Just as she got that out, she jumped up and heaved into the toilet again.

"Oh honey."

She sat back and he flushed the toilet and grabbed a wet cloth for her to wipe her face.

"Let's get you to bed Em." He helped her up and held her steady as she walked back to her room. Jason tucked her in, brought up a bucket and some ginger ale.

"How long have you been sick?"

"Just since last night. How did everything go? How's Clay?"

"Everyone's okay honey. Clay's home safe and sound." Jason could see her relax more against the pillows at that news. "In fact, let me give him a call. I think he was expecting to see you tonight."

Emma teared up. "I know. I wanted to see him so much."

Jason patted her hand. "It's okay honey. Just try to get some rest. We need you to keep something down, so you don't get dehydrated."

"Wait dad, Mikey…" she started coughing. Jason handed her the ginger ale.

"Don't worry honey. I'll take care of it. Just rest."

Jason texted Clay.

-Em's sick. Probably flu-

-I'll be over. Does she need anything? –

-Pedialyte and soup-

-Got it. Tell her I'm on my way-

Clay arrived with the requested items and a couple more things for Emma. He unloaded the bags in the kitchen, setting the soup and Pedialyte on the counter. He laid aside the flowers and magazines to take them up to Emma.

"Thanks for grabbing this stuff. I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Of course. Is she awake? Can I see her?

"Sure. Not sure if she's asleep, just go on up."

Clay entered Emma' room quietly to find her resting. He walked over to the bed and could here how congested her breathing was. He laid a hand on her forehead and she was definitely hot. He sat on the other side of the bed and pulled out his phone, to just spend some quiet time while Emma slept.

After about 20 minutes, Emma began to grow restless and started to cough. Her pitiful wheezing and hacking tore at his heart. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her. Suddenly, she sat up and scrambled for the bucket Jason had placed by her bed. Clay supported her in his arms and held her hair back.

"Shhh…Em. It's okay…it's okay." She retched and gagged. There was really nothing in her system to expel anymore.

Finally, her gut calmed, and she sat back, resting against Clay. He held her and kept smoothing her hair back from her brow.

"Clay," she rasped. "When did you get here?"

"About ½ hour ago."

"Ugh. I look horrible. That must have been so gross. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Em…"

"You don't have to…"

"Shhh. I don't care what you look like honey."

"But…"

"Honey," he interrupted. "I love you no matter what you look like. And I want to be here with you. What matters is you feeling better."

"This isn't how I wanted to welcome you home."

"You can't help begin sick…hey let me get you some water to rinse your mouth."

He hurried downstairs to get a cup of water for her.

"Here babe." He handed her the water. "Just spit in the bucket and I'll take care of it."

"No. You don't have to."

"Babe, I've had to deal with much worse. It's no big deal. I'll take care of this and get you some Pedialyte. We need to get you hydrated."

Clay walked downstairs with the bucket to dump and rinse it. He called for Jason, who appeared from the mudroom.

"Yea, Clay. What's up? How's Em?"

"Not good. She just vomited again. I'm concerned. Has she kept anything down?"

"I don't think so. Here, let me deal with that. Why don't you give Trent a call?"

Clay handed him the bucket and reached for his phone. He called Trent while he poured Emma some Pedialyte. He conferred with the medic about Emma's condition. Trent confirmed the need for fluids and promised he would come by if he was needed.

When Clay got back upstairs Emma was resting. He knew she needed to sleep, but she needed some thing to drink.

He spoke softly, "Emmie, Em? Baby, I need you to sip some of this, okay?"

He helped her sit up a little and supported her while she sipped the liquid. He laid her back against the pillows. Setting the cup down beside her, he maneuvered next to her, so she was laying a bit against him.

Jason brought the clean bucket back and spoke quietly. "What did Trent say?"

"We need to get fluids in her. He said if she doesn't keep anything down and keeps vomiting, she'll probably need an IV and antiemetics. I'm gonna stay here with her and get her to drink."

"Okay. So, you're good if I go to Mikey's practice?"

"Yea. We'll be fine. I'll call if anything changes."

"Okay, thanks." Jason leaned down and kissed Emma's head.

Clay kept vigil and woke Emma to drink. She slept pretty quietly, so even Clay dozed off. He woke to the sound of Emma's coughing and her movement as she tried to get up out of bed.

"Honey? You okay? Are you gonna be sick again?" He reached for the bucket.

"No. I think I might need to pee."

"Here, lean on me." He walked her to the bathroom and waited for her to get her back to bed. They settled back down into the sheets. Just that short walk had exhausted her.

"Can you drink some more Em?"

She took the cup and finished up the little that was left.

"How's your stomach?"

"It still feels woozy. I'm not sure I could eat anything."

"That's fine. Let's not rush anything. I'm just happy you're keeping these liquids down. Let's rest some and I'll get you some more to drink in a little while."

Her eyes were already drooping as she nodded against him.

Clay spent the night, waking every couple hours to get Emma to drink and getting up with her to walk her to the bathroom. By the time Jason checked in the next morning before he got Mikey on the bus, she had finished about ¾ of the bottle and the dehydration danger seemed to have passed.

At about 10 a.m., Emma woke up. She was still feeling rough, but she hadn't vomited since yesterday. Her slight movement woke Clay.

"Em, you okay? You need something honey?"

"No. I'm good."

He snuggled her closer and kissed her head.

"Ugh! How can you do that? My hair is greasy, and I have to smell awful.

"Don't care. I'm just happy that you seem to be over the worst of this." He slid out from behind her and stood up. "I'm gonna get you some more to drink. You think you could handle some crackers?"

"I'll give it a try." She coughed some more. "I'm just so tired."

"You can rest after we get something in your stomach."

Emma woke in the afternoon, alone in her room.

"Clay," she called out.

Jason appeared in the doorway. "Do you need something Em?"

"Where's Clay?"

"He went home for a bit to do some stuff and get a shower." She nodded. "You look better honey. Your color's better and," he laid his hand on her forehead, "You're much cooler."

She finally looked around her room and saw the flowers. "Where did these come from?"

"Clay brought them over yesterday. He also brought you some stuff to read." He gestured to some magazines on her nightstand.

"I told school you'd be out for the rest of the week."

"Uhhh. I'm going to have so much catching up to do."

"Clay texted Hannah and she's gonna bring over your assignments so you can get caught up. Why don't you don't back to sleep for a bit?"

She nodded and snuggled under the covers. Before she fell asleep, she reached for her phone.

-Thanks for the flowers and everything else. Love you-

She couldn't keep her eyes open for a response. The next time Emma woke up, it was dark outside. She heard voices downstairs and knew one belonged to Clay. She wobbled to the top of the stairs and called out. "Clay…can you come here please?"

He hurried to the stairs and put his arm around her to steady her. "Em, you okay?"

"Yea, yea. I just wanted to…"

Jason called out. "Clay, Emma, I'm gonna take Mikey to his game. We'll be back later."

"Okay dad."

"Sure Jace. We're fine."

They made it back to Emma's room and he helped her sit up against the pillows. He sat next to her and held her hand.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I hope you don't catch this."

"I got my flu shot, so I should be okay."

She ran a hand through her hair and cringed. "Eeeww. I feel so gross. I want to take a shower."

"You think you can manage?"

"I think so. Can you stay close?"

"Of course, babe."

They walked to the bathroom and he turned the shower on for her.

"I'm gonna go get you a clean towel honey. I'll just set it in here and then wait in your room. Yell if you need anything."

Emma got undressed and stepped under the warm spray of the shower. It felt heavenly to let the water rinse over her. She closed her eyes, and everything was wonderful until the room began to spin. She groped for the wall.

"Clay, Clay!"

He burst through the door. "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm…I got so dizzy."

"I'll turn this off and we'll get you back to bed."

"No. Please. I really need to wash up."

Clay thought for a moment. "Okay Em. Just a second."

He undressed and stepped into the shower with her. Emma leaned against him. He grabbed her bottle of shampoo and lathered up her hair.

"Mmm…" she hummed as he massaged the lather into her scalp.

Clay moved them so he could rinse the bubbles from her tresses.

He couldn't help his body's reaction to her. Emma could see his arousal as well.

"Clay, I'm, I'm sorry, I don't…"

"Shhh, don't worry about me. That's not important right now."

He continued with the shower, smoothing her body wash over her with a sponge and rinsing her soft skin. He turned off the shower and wrapped her in a fluffy towel.

"Feel better baby?"

"So much better. But, I'm really tired."

He wrapped a towel around himself and helped her back to her room and into some clean PJs. He wished he could change the sheets, but she was swaying in his arms. He spread a towel for her wet hair and snuggled her under the covers. Once she was tucked in, he returned to the bathroom and got dressed.

He checked on her quickly and then went down to get her a drink and heat up some soup in case she felt like eating.

He bought up a tray and set it on her desk. He looked at her serene face. For the first time since he returned, she was breathing clearly and there was no tossing and turning. He decided the soup could wait. He settled in beside her, kissed her cheek and drifted off.


	44. Rites of Passage; Or Hazing the New Guy

Emma was on her way to meet Clay and the rest of the team at their preferred Mexican place. Her dad had finally chosen a recruit from Green Team to join them as Bravo 7. She knew Clay would have chosen someone else, he had confided in her. But he was trying to respect Jason's decision and give the new guy a shot. After all, as Emma had reminded him, they were going to have each other's lives in their hands. They could at least try to get along.

As she entered the restaurant, she looked around for Clay. Not seeing him, but spotting Sonny, Ray, and Brock, she walked over to their table. They all greeted her with hugs.

"Have any of you seen Clay or my dad?"

"They were in vehicle #2 with the Rookie."

"Ah, okay. What's his name again?"

"Vic, Vic Lopez," supplied Ray.

"Is Naima joining us tonight?"

"Yep. As soon as the babysitter gets there."

"I'm going to go get some chips and salsa for us."

"Here Princess." Sonny handed her some money to cover, "Get some guac too."

They watched Emma walk over and waited in line at the window to order.

As she waited, Jason, Trent, Clay and Vic arrived. Sonny waived them over. As soon as they got to the table Clay announced he had to hit the head. They had already been to the bar. As rookie, Vic had needed to buy several rounds and the guys had made sure that he wouldn't be feeling his best for drills tomorrow.

Sonny observed Vic checking out the local females and got a great idea. He texted Emma.

-Please, just play along-

"So, Vicki Martin, see any ladies here that look like they might want to celebrate your good fortune with you?"

Vic glanced around. "See that cutie over in line at the window? She's been glancing over here. I think she likes what she sees. Why don't you go grab us some beer sand see if she wants to join us?"

"You think she's interested?"

"Oh yea, she's pretty too."

"Alright, sure."

Vic walked off in Emma's direction and Jason spoke up.

"What are you up to Sonny?"

"Just a bit of fun with our boy here, if Emma helps out."

Emma heard her phone ping and looked at the text from Sonny. She glanced at him and saw his hands raised in supplication as he pointed at Vic. She smiled and decided to help him out with whatever he was up to. Soon enough she figured it out. Bravo's rookie had maneuvered his way up beside her as she waited and started to chat her up.

"So, I've never been here before. Is the salsa spicy?"

"Not too bad. If you want more heat, they have bottles of habenero on the table that you can add."

"Thanks. This is gonna sound lame, but are you from around here? I'm newer in town and I don't know the best restaurants and stuff."

"Oh, did you just move here?" She played dumb so as not to ruin the whatever Sonny had going.

"Yeah," he stepped up to grab the beers he'd ordered. She could see his chest puff up. "I just got drafted to a Team from Green Team. It's… the SEALs. So, I'll be here permanently."

"Wow! SEALS, that's impressive." Emma was playing her part perfectly.

Clay came back from the bathroom and spied Vic talking to Emma. He saw Emma laugh and Vic gesture back toward their table.

"Umm…what's going on? Why is Lopez flirting with Em?"

"Cool down Romeo. Your Juliet is just helping me with a little surprise for our rookie."

"Uh…okay." Clay still didn't sound too sure.

Vic kept it up, completely unaware of his enraptured audience.

"Oh, my name's Vic." He held out his hand to Emma.

She shook Vic's offered hand and answered, "I'm Emma."

He nodded in the direction of Bravo's table. "Would you…would you want to join us?"

She pretended to waiver. "Uh, yea, I guess. Just let me grab my chips."

"Here, I'll take those for you."

They walked back to the table and the guys could barely contain themselves. Sonny was about to burst

When they got to the table Sonny spoke up. "Lopez, you gonna introduce us to your friend here?"

Vic smiled at his luck and answered, "Guys, this is Emma. Emma, the guys."

Sonny winked at Emma. Now was the time. She looked straight at Jason.

"Hey Daddy. How was your day?"

It took Vic a second to process her comment. His mouth fell open.

"Wait…what? What do you mean, Daddy?"

Jason took a swig of beer and spoke up.

"Did you get her last name Rookie?"

"Uh…no…" he stammered.

Jason nodded to Emma. "It's Hayes," she informed him. "I'm Emma Hayes."

Vic choked on his beer. Shit! He'd been hitting on Bravo 1's daughter. He was pretty sure that Jason was going to kill him, and the rest of the team was going to dispose of his body.

Just as he started to putter some sort of apology, his eyes were met with another horrifying sight. Clay had stepped closer to Emma. She reached her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him. He slid a hand down to cup her ass, just for emphasis, and whispered to her.

"Hey Emmie," before giving her a heated kiss.

Clay wanted to make sure Vic knew his relationship with Emma wasn't part of the prank and that she was definitely taken. Vic noticed that the rest of the team seemed to shift their gazes elsewhere while this was going on.

Now Vic felt physically ill. Not only was his boss's daughter, she was clearly with Spenser.

"So, she's your daughter…and your girlfriend?" He pointed at each man in turn. "Fuck! I mean…I didn't know…" He wasn't sure where to look.

Sonny lost it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Then the whole team started to laugh, and Vic realized he'd been had.

"You shoulda seen your face Lopez. I thought you was gonna pass out." Sonny was almost rolling on the floor.

The whole team was laughing, and even Emma was smiling.

Vic was still trying to breath normally and to make sure there wouldn't be any lasting repercussions.

Emma reached her hand across the table toward him. He hesitated for a moment and then shook it.

"Hi. I'm Emma Hayes. Sorry we met like this. But I couldn't ruin their fun.

"No, it's...it's no problem. You're really Master Chief Hayes' daughter?"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded.

"And, you're also Spenser's girlfriend?"

Clay cut in, "Yep. And don' t forget that Rookie."

"Yes. I am," Emma answered for herself.

"Whoa, I didn't know. I would never have…"

"Don't worry about it."

They guys held up their beers and Emma raised her bottle of water a Sonny announced, "Welcome to Bravo Lopez!"


	45. Not Your Fault

Bravo had just gotten back from another Op. Things had not gone as planned. They all had some bumps and bruises but had returned basically, physically unharmed. But Emma could tell the moment she saw her dad that something had gone horrible wrong. The smile he had plastered on his face as he greeted her, and Mikey didn't reach his eyes.

She waited until her brother was out of earshot before asking for details.

"What happened Dad? What…what's wrong?"

"Nothing. We're all okay honey."

"Dad, I saw the news. I know there was an incident in Pakistan. They said something about some American workers."

His eyes went wide. "I'm not dumb. I know that's where you were. I know you can't tell me much but, something went wrong, didn't it?"

Jason pulled her close and held her. "Dad, you're scaring me. I haven't heard from Clay. Is that it? IS something wrong with Clay?" She started to cry.

"No baby. He's safe, I promise. It's just things weren't what we were led to believe. And we…we couldn't help the people we were sent there to help. We tried, did everything we could, but…"

"I'm sure you guys did. I know you did."

"Clay might not see it that way."

"What? Why?"

"I can't say too much honey, but he's taking it harder than all of us."

They both knew that Clay tended to retreat inside himself when he was upset or overwhelmed.

"He's gonna need someone Em. And you're probably the only person that he'll talk to."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to head over to the apartment. I might not make it home tonight."

"I get it. Let me know if you think you're not gonna make it to school tomorrow. I'll call."

She looked at him questioningly. "This is important. He needs someone. He needs you."

Emma hugged him and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Daddy."

Just as she was about to leave, he called to her. "Let me know how he's doing." Emma nodded her head in agreement.

She got in her car and called Clay before she got on the road. "Clay, honey, it's me. I'm coming over. I love you."

Emma was deep in thought as she drove. She didn't even turn on any music. She knew she had to approach this carefully and she prayed she could be what Clay needed right now.

She got to the apartment and let herself in. "Clay…Clay..."

There was no answer. She could see he'd dumped his stuff, including his phone, on the floor. She heard the shower and walked to the bedroom. Since she wasn't exactly sure what had happened, she didn't want to surprise him. Knocking on the door, she opened it and called to him.

"Clay, babe, it's me."

As he answered her, she noted that his voice sounded tired and defeated.

"Hey Em. I'll be done in just a minute."

"Okay. I'll wait out in the other room."

She walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa. She heard the shower turn off, but it was a few minutes before he joined her.

Emma let Clay come to her. She didn't want to rush him. He walked over to her and held out his hand. She stood up and he pulled her into his arms and held on. Burying his face in her hair, he breathed her in. Emma stroked her hands up and down his back. After a couple minutes of silence, standing there, Emma stepped back and tugged him toward the couch to sit with her. She took a hold of his hand and toyed with his fingers.

"Do you…do you want to talk about it?"

"Em, I…I'm not sure I can."

"Dad told me a little bit." She could sense him getting restless. She decided to try a different approach.

"You know, after Mom died, I felt so lost and alone. I felt like there was nobody who could understand how I felt." A few tears rolled down her cheeks and he reached out to wipe them away. "And that was true. No one else could understand how I felt. Because I wouldn't tell anyone. I held it all in. I got angrier and angrier and tried to deal with it all alone. I pushed everyone away." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Finally, Naima talked to me and made me realize that maybe no one was feeling exactly what I felt, but by not letting anyone in, I would always be alone. If I hadn't opened up…I don't know if I would have made it. I would still be alone, and I wouldn't have this." She gestured between them. "I wouldn't have you."

She looked into the blue eyes she adored and saw him fighting back tears. Emma reached up and laid her hand on his cheek.

"You don't have to do this alone babe. Don't shut me out Clay. Let me help you."

Finally, the tears fell, and he laid down with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and let him release his anger and grief.

When he was ready, he sat up and gathered her into his arms. It was easier for him to talk to her that way.

"I failed Em. I failed those people we went there to help. Their families' will never see them again."

"I know you did everything you could to save them. You and the guys did all you could."

"How can you know that?"

She sat up and grabbed his face in her hands. "Because I know you Clay Spenser. It's who you are. I know that you…" she had to bite her lip to stop its quivering. "I know that you would have given your life to save any of those people if there was any hope at all."

He pulled her back down against his chest and pressed kisses to her hair.

"But…it was me."

"Why? What do you mean?"

He wasn't sure if he was revealing too much, but he knew she wouldn't say anything. She was, after all, Jason Hayes' daughter.

"I had the shot Em. I could have taken out the guy with the explosives. But…I didn't get the green light. Command hesitated because, shit, I don't know why. And because I didn't take that shot…those people are dead."

"Would Ray have taken the shot? Or dad?"

He didn't answer her. "Without the order, would anyone else have taken that shot Clay?"

She could feel him getting tense and anxious. She sat up and he got up and began to pace. He raked his hand through his hair and clenched his fist. Emma knew he needed to work out his frustration. He still hadn't answered her, and she tried again.

"Would any of the other guys have taken the shot without the green light from Command?"

"No, Damn it! No."

"It wasn't your decision honey. You didn't make that call." He needed to let himself off the hook or he'd never get past this.

"I know, but…"

"If you took the shot, who cares about the order. If you had taken it…would that have guaranteed that they would have come home?"

"I don't know. It was a bad situation…maybe."

"So, they may have died anyway." He started to interrupt her, but she continued. "I'm not saying that makes it okay. But you can second guess yourself all you want, and it still may not have made a difference. I know you need to take action, that you need to feel like you did something."

She prayed she was saying the right things, that she wasn't making it worse. "But it wasn't your call to make babe."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "It wasn't your fault honey; it wasn't your fault."

She could feel his body relax a little and he took a deep breath. Emma looked up at him and continued.

"It's okay to be pissed and confused and sad. That means you care. I know you care. It's one of the reasons I love you."

Clay moved a hand up to cradle the back of her head and gave her a kiss that took her breath away. It was a kiss full of sorrow, hope, gratitude, and love. She he released her she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She could sense his need. His need to be comforted, to connect, to lose himself in her. She wanted to do that for him, to be that for him.

They stood beside the bed and she pressed kissed to his neck and jawline. Slipping her hands under his shirt, she slid them up his abs to his chest and splayed her fingers across his pecs. He moaned softly and she slipped her tongue into his mouth to taste him.

Removing her hands, she grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up. He tore his lips away from hers for a moment while she finished removing his tee. Emma glided her hands down his back to his ass. He hadn't bothered to put on any underwear, so when she tugged down his sweats, he stood naked before her. She gazed at him and couldn't imagine anything more perfect. He had the body of a warrior. Chiseled and sculpted in battle and marked with the wounds and scars of war.

Emma knelt down and stroked up his calves to the backs of his thighs. She kissed his knee that was scraped and cut, then his thigh on the scar from where he had been shot.

His head fell back, and he reached for her.

"Em, honey, come here."

She looked up at him. "Please Clay, let me love you."

Her hands moved up to his ass and she kissed and licked at his hardened length.

"Mmmm, baby."

Emma moved her lips up to his abs and his chest, tracing her tongue over bruises and scars. Reaching behind him, she folded down the sheets and motioned for him to lay down. She began to undress, pulling off her sweater and then her jeans. Clay's eyes followed her every move. She unclasped her bra and slipped off the straps, letting it fall. Finally, she rolled her panties down and kicked them off.

Clay reached for her and she swung her leg over him and straddled his body. Leaning down to kiss him, she rubbed herself against his erection. His hands smoothed up and down, from her shoulders to her ass and back.

"Emmie…mmm"

She kissed and licked his chest, his shoulders and his neck while she continued to undulate against him. Then, sitting up, she reached down and guided him inside her.

"Ahhh Clay."

"Baby…Em…I, I need."

"What do you need?"

He kissed her, sucking on her lips. "What do you need?"

"Ahhh…" he rocked up into her. "I need you Emmie."

"Take me then. Take me."

Clay flipped them over so that she was beneath him. He pressed into her as deeply as he could over and over and over. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed on to his shoulders. Her body received him again and again. Accepting his despair and desire, his lust and his love.

"Emma, Emma…Em, baby," he called her name in breathy pants.

"Yes Babe!"

Clay could feel her contract around him as she came. Burying his head in her neck, he tasted the sweat on her skin and smelled her perfume. It was her, everywhere, all around him.

"Emma," he cried out as he pulsed into her.

Clay collapsed next to her and looking into her eyes, firmly declared, "I love you. I need you so much Emma."

"I love you Clay. I'm here. I'll always be here."

He pulled her into his arms and was finally calm enough to sleep.


	46. Working the Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow-up to CH 45-Not Your Fault

Emma slid out of bed while Clay still slept. He needed to rest. She knew the adrenaline crash after a mission always hit him hard. Not to mention the emotional exhaustion from the guilt he had been carrying.

She texted her dad to let him know that at least for now, Clay seemed to be okay. She knew it would take more than one conversation for him to deal with his feelings. But he was talking, and that was the first step. Emma asked Jason to call her off school for tomorrow. She didn't want to leave Clay alone.

Clay's phone was still laying on the floor next to his gear. She prayed that he'd get some time to rest and heal before they caught another spin. But she knew he had to keep it near him as long as Bravo was on active status. So, she picked it up and took it into the bedroom. She noticed that he'd gotten several texts. There was one from her dad, Trent and Ray. As well as several from Sonny. She'd tell him when he woke up that the team was worried about him.

As she slipped back under the covers next to him, she looked at his sleeping face. Even at rest his lips were still pinched together with tension and she could see his eyes darting back and forth beneath his lids. She wasn't tired enough to sleep but she laid next to him, hoping to help him relax. Without actually waking, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, spooning behind her. She wove her fingers through the hand that rested on her stomach and just listened to him breath.

At about 7:00 Clay started to stir. He squeezed Emma tightly and finally spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Babe, how long have I been asleep?"

"About 3 hours."

"Whoa! I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You needed the rest."

He rolled onto his back and stretched while she resituated herself alongside him, laying her head on his chest.

"Are you hungry? You need to eat something."

"Uh…I guess. You must be starving honey. You didn't need to wait on me."

"I'm right where I wanted to be."

Clay kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"I'll go make us some dinner while you check your phone." His brows drew together in confusion.

"The guys have all been trying to check in on you. Better answer before they come banging down your door."

She got up and threw on his shirt before she headed to the kitchen.

Clay answered each text in turn. Assuring his brothers that he was doing fine and had everything he needed. Sonny was the hardest to convince.

-Thanks for checking in man. I'm good-

-Don't give me that horse shit Bam-Bam. I know you're not fine-

-You're right. I'm not fine right now, but I will be-

-I'm comin' over. Don't need you sittin' home alone sulking-

-I'm not alone. Em's here-

-Fine. I'll leave you alone since Princess is there. But only 'cause I know she'll take care of you-

-Thanks Son-

-Call me tomorrow or I'm comin' over no matter what-

-Copy that-

Clay got up and got dressed. He didn't want Emma to feel like she had to wait on him. In truth, he still didn't have much of an appetite. He knew that the guys and Emma were right. The loss of those lives was not on him. It still gave him a sick feeling when he remembered seeing that building explode. He shook his head in an effort to clear it and joined Emma in the kitchen.

"Hey Em. What can I do?"

"I've got chicken and rice going. Could you heat up some green beans? I think there's a can in the pantry."

Dinner was soon ready, and they sat down at the table. Emma noticed that he wasn't really eating, just pushing food around on his plate.

"Don't you like it? I can make you something else."

"No honey. This is great. I…I'm just not very hungry," he admitted.

She laid her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Em, don't be sorry honey." He patted his leg and she moved to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and she cuddled into him.

Sitting up, she gave him a kiss. "Can you please try and eat a little bit, for me?"

He chuckled and smacked her lovingly on her behind. "Sure, for you."

They finished dinner and worked together to clean up. He sat down in the chair in front of the TV and Emma snuggled on his lap and pulled a blanket over them. She didn't push him to talk. She knew that he was still working through his feelings. He turned on the TV. They made sure to avoid any channels that might have news covering the events in Pakistan. They settled on a cooking show.

All at once Clay seemed to realize that tomorrow was a school day.

"Em, do you want me to take you to school tomorrow?"

"No. Dad said he'd call me off school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said you were more important."

"He said that?"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded.

She could see him swallow and work to hold his emotions at bay. "Well, is there anything you want to do tomorrow then?"

She knew that he was probably not ready to face the team quite yet. But, just sitting around wasn't a good idea either.

"I was thinking we could go get Koda and the three of us could go to the beach and take a walk. It shouldn't be too busy."

He knew she was trying to give him the time he needed to get himself together again.

Morning came and unbelievably, Emma was up and out of bed before Clay. He was still utterly exhausted. She decided to go get Koda herself. She knew he might not be ready to talk to Brock yet. She texted Brock and he assured her that he was home and that he would have Koda ready to go when she arrived.

She got back to the apartment expecting Clay to be up and about. She kept Koda quiet and peaked into the bedroom. He was sprawled on his stomach, sheet down to his waist, drooling on his pillow. She couldn't help but smile. Emma tried to decide whether or not to wake him, but Koda made that decision for her. He saw Clay, ran and jumped up on the bed. He turned over, trying to understand what was going on.

"Hey, hey there boy. What are you doing here?"

"I went and got him."

"Em, wait," he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe that Emma had gotten up and gone all the way to Brock's and back without him waking. "What time is it?"

"About 11:30."

"What?" He never slept that late.

She went and sat next to him on the bed. "You needed the sleep honey." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um, okay…I guess." He rubbed a hand up and down her thigh. "Hungry, actually."

His appetite was a good sign. "Great! Koda and I will put something together for lunch while you get going."

She started to get up from the bed, but he caught her hand.

"Emmie…I…"

He didn't continue. He wasn't sure how to put it into words. Having her there, understanding his thoughts and feelings, knowing what he needed without asking was miraculous to him. He wasn't sure what he had done to get so lucky to have her in his life. But he thanked God for it and for her.


	47. My Own Personal Cheerleader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in honor of Max Thieriot's favorite team, the 49ers going to the Superbowl

It was Superbowl Sunday and the team was gathering at Ray and Naima's house. Jason and Emma arrived early to help out.

Jason didn't even bother knocking but opened the door and called out as they entered. Naima greeted them.

"Jason, Emma! Thanks so much for coming early."

"No problem. Where's Ray?"

"Outside at the grill. Here Em, let me take that." She reached for the pan Emma was carrying. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. Seven-layer dip."

"Thanks honey. This is Ray's favorite."

Emma smiled. "I remembered from last year."

Naima took a step back and looked over Emma's outfit.

"I didn't think you were into football."

"I'm not. But the 49ers are Clay's favorite team so…" she shrugged and grinned.

"So, you decided to jump on the bandwagon, hmmm?"

"I thought it might make him smile."

"Well, once he sees you there's only going to be one thing on his mind."

Emma's eyes widened and she gasped, "Naima!"

"I meant football, of course."

They dissolved in laughter and headed to the kitchen. As they worked to fill the bowls of chips and pretzels and prep the rest of the food, Emma asked about the kids.

"Where are Jameelah and RJ?"

"At my mom's. I thought it might get a little rowdy tonight."

The doorbell rang as Naima was busy taking cookies out of the oven.

"Could you get that, Em? I'm not sure Ray will hear it from out on the patio."

Emma opened the door and Trent was standing there.

"Hey Trent." She gave him a quick hug. "The guys are out back. You can put the beer in the cooler out there," she said as she indicated the case in his hand.

Emma and Naima got the rest of the food ready. Soon Ray and the guys brought the burgers in from the grill and then settled in front of the TV. The doorbell rang again, and Ray opened the door. Brock, Sonny and Clay walked in with Vic just on their heels. The room got loud as they greeted each other.

Clay noticed Emma standing in the doorway to the kitchen and couldn't believe his eyes. She had her hair in pigtails tied off with gold and red ribbon. The 49ers jersey she had borrowed from him was knotted on the side, changing it to a crop top that stopped just about her navel. The outfit was finished off with simple, black leggings. He had seen her in leggings many times. But she usually had on an over-sized sweater or sweatshirt. This time he could see how they clung to her firm, round behind. She looked like a fantasy come to life. His own personal cheerleader.

He walked to her quietly and backed her against the doorframe and leaned down to kiss her. As their kiss ended, he whispered into her ear.

"How do you expect me to concentrate on the game when you look so hot baby?

She giggled and pulled him back down to her mouth. Sonny walked by and loudly announced, "Romeo and Juliet are at it already."

That caused everyone to stop and look at them, making Emma blush.

"You're just jealous Son," Clay returned.

The buffet was ready, and Naima told everyone to help themselves. Emma sat with Naima and Clay hung with the guys. After she was finished eating, Emma volunteered to go refill the coolers with beer.

Clay had finished off his drink and went out to the patio to get another. He approached the cooler and saw Emma bent over placing cans and bottles down into the ice. Once he saw her heart-shaped ass, he couldn't help himself. All sorts of interesting images flooded his mind. All of them involved him bending Emma over various pieces of furniture in the apartment and taking her from behind. He had to adjust himself as his body reacted to his thoughts.

As his mind cam back to the present, he saw Emma had stood up and was now facing him. She had definitely observed his reaction to her. She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips in amusement.

"What ya thinking about?"

He just smirked in response and pulled her into his arms.

"Am I in trouble," she asked.

"Oh yea," he replied with a raspy whisper before claiming her lips and kissing down her neck. Sliding a hand down to squeeze the object of his musings, he lifted his lips from hers and looked directly in her eyes and continued, "Big trouble."

His voice sent a thrill down her spine. They both heard a loud roar from inside and they stepped apart.

"You better get back inside before they come looking for you."

"Uh…yeah, you're probably right." He blew out a breath and stroked a hand down his beard. He turned to go back inside but she called to him.

"Clay." He saw her holding out a bottle to him. "Don't forget your beer."

Emma waited a bit before following him inside. She slipped into the kitchen where Naima was refilling bowls of chips. She took in Emma's appearance and grinned.

"So, I was right then?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Clay can't keep his hands off you."

"How did you…"

She gestured to Emma's face and neck, "Beard burn."

Emma joined everyone in the living room. Her dad and Ray had rearranged the furniture so that the couch was facing the TV. She walked up behind where Clay was sitting and placed her hands on his shoulders. He turned and flashed her a smile and then raised his hand up and wove the fingers of his right hand through hers.

But Clay couldn't hold still for long. Each time the other team had the ball, he was pacing behind her. When the 49ers were on offense he was gesturing and yelling along with Sonny. She loved to see him so happy and carefree after what he had been wrestling with.

Emma had lost track of how many beers Clay had emptied by halftime. She had stopped at one glass of wine since it appeared, she would need to be the designated driver. She had drunk a couple seltzers and needed to use the bathroom. They guys had the kid's bathroom tied up, so she snuck back to the master. She exited the bedroom and started down the hallway to the living room. As she passed the kid's room, Clay reached out and pulled her inside, shutting the door.

"Clay," she squealed. "Were you waiting in her for me?"

"Mmmhmm." His lips were too busy on her neck to actually form words. He was crowding her against the wall as he slipped his hands behind her and down the waist of her leggings. She was wearing a thong, so his fingers came into contact with bare skin. They both moaned at the feeling.

She wrapped a leg around him and began to rub against the large bulge behind his zipper. All rational thought had left her until she opened her eyes. She glanced over Clay's shoulder and saw Jameelah's bed with all her dolls and stuffed animals. That brought her back to her senses as she remembered where they were and who was on the other side of the wall from them. Emma lowered her leg and reached around to remove his hands from her ass.

"Clay…Clay, babe. We can't do this here."

"Hmmm? What?" He was still placing sucking kisses to her neck. He was never this handsy when the team was around. He definitely had a buzz going. She laughed as she tried to get his attention.

"Clay, we can't do this in Jameelah's room. Do you want my dad or one of the guys to walk in on us?"

"Jesus, I'm sorry Em. I don't know what I was thinking. Once I saw you dressed like this…I couldn't keep my hands to myself."

"It's okay honey. I was hoping you would like my outfit. But I was thinking we could wait until we get back to the apartment before you show me how much."

"Alright. I'll try to be good until we get home, but then all bets are off."

They rejoined the team and if anyone had any suspicions about where they had been and what had gone on, no one mentioned it.

For the most part, Clay was true to his word. As the end of the game edged closer, Clay was pacing back and forth across the room. Once time ran out and the 49ers won, he yelled, clapped and high-fived everyone. They stood watching the post-game celebrations ad he stepped behind her and wrapped an arm around her middle, resting his hand on her bare stomach. Everyone was focused on the screen as he dropped a few gentle kisses to the back of her neck and let his fingertips sneak under the edge of her shirt.

Emma only moved when she saw Naima starting to clean up. She didn't want to leave the whole mess for her. Emma carried empty bottle and bowls into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Em. Why don't you and Clay take off?"

"I don't want to leave you to clean up alone."

Naima laid a hand on Emma's arm. "Honey, I'm not going to let the guys get away with not helping. You know that."

Emma knew she was right. No one said no to Naima Perry.

"I think Clay is anxious to get you home."

Emma blushed but nodded anyway.

She walked back into the living room and Clay asked, "Ready to go honey?"

He took his keys from his pocket and she plucked them from his fingers.

"I am. But I'll be driving tonight sailor."

They said goodbye to everyone and walked out to Clay's truck. This was the first time she had driven his truck, so she took a minute to get situated. She turned the key in the ignition and started to back out when Clay spoke up.

"Em…"

"Yea?" She turned to look at him.

"Drive fast." He winked at her and she chuckled.


	48. Victory Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't planning on a follow up to the last chapter, but many of you requested it

Clay and Emma arrived at the apartment complex and parked the truck. Emma took the keys out of the ignition and held them out to Clay. He reached out but grabbed for her instead. He pulled her across the seat onto his lap and began to kiss and suck at her neck while his hand found its way under her shirt to fondle her breasts.

"Ahhh, mmm...Clay. Shouldn't we go inside?"

"Yea let's go. There's so much I want to do to you baby." Emma gasped and bit her lip.

As soon as they were inside the apartment, Clay tossed his keys and wallet on the table and stalked across the room and pulled her to him. She could feel him, rock hard against her abdomen. Both hands grasped her ass and he ground himself against her. Emma moaned and clawed at his shirt. He reached behind himself and pulled it over his head. He then lifted her up and fell back onto the couch.

Emma sat straddling his lap, rubbing herself against him and trying to touch him everywhere.

"Damn Emmie!" He covered her lips with his and dived his tongue into her mouth to play with hers. "Emma you are so hot. You look like a fucking dream," he panted out.

"Unh, whose dream?

"Mine baby, always mine."

Clay reached under her shirt and unclasped her bra. She started to pull off her shirt, but he stopped her.

"Can you…can you leave it on Em?"

She smirked and nodded, pulling her bra off her arms and leaving her naked under his jersey.

He flipped her around on his lap so that she was facing away from him. She swiveled her ass against him, and he rocked into her. His hands cupped her breasts and he teased her nipples between his fingers.

"Oh God, Clay!"

His mouth was on her neck, licking and sucking. He knew he was marking her, but he didn't care.

Clay stood them up and she could feel him kicking off his shoes and pulling off his jeans. Emma wanted to turn around and see him, run her hands and mouth over him. But he held her flush against his front with an arm around her middle.

"Clay…babe," she whined.

"I told you I'd be good only until we got home."

Next thing she knew, he was sinking to his knees behind her, peeling off her leggings and her tiny, red thong. He slipped off her shoes and threw all of it over his shoulder. She could feel his lips and tongue on the curve of her ass and then the hollow at the base of her spine. Tracing a path up her back with his tongue, he stood and pressed against her. She could feel all of him against all of her.

Clay pivoted them slightly, so the font of her thighs were now pressed to the arm of the chair. His right hand stole down her front to her core. Massaging and teasing her until she was quivering in his arms. Then pressing his chest to her back, he began to bend forward, slowly.

"Emmie, this okay honey?"

She nodded. "Ummmhmm." She bent herself fully across the arm of the chair for him. He removed his hand from her for just a moment as he aligned himself with her center and slid inside her.

Emma let out a high-pitched cry.

"Baby, am I hurting you?'

"No, no," she shook her head frantically. "Don't stop, ahhhh!"

He pushed her shirt up farther and grasped her hips as he thrust into her. She picked up his rhythm and rocked her hips back into him.

"God, oh God. Em!"

He slipped a hand around between her legs and rubbed her clit as he moved inside her. She had never felt such an onslaught of pleasure. Her legs began to shake, and she dug her fingers into the chair.

He looked down at her perfect body, half-clothed in his football jersey, taking him inside her again and again. He caressed her back and her ass with his free hand.

"Emma…love you so much, baby," he breathed out.

"Ahhhh, ahhhh, unh, Claaaaayyy!"

He felt her body clench and pulse around him as she yelled his name. He only lasted a minute more until he dug his fingers into her hips and spilled all he had inside her.

They were both still breathing heavy as he helped her stand and turned her to face him.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Mmmmhmmm." She nibbled on his lips.

He was overwhelmed that she'd done this for him. She had so willingly brought his dreams to life.

"How are you," she asked.

"Em, I…I'm." He was having a hard time finding the words.

"Was it as good as your fantasy?"

He picked her up and carried her to their bed.

"You are my fantasy Emmie, always."


	49. Trust and Commitment

Emma and Clay were sitting on the couch at the house watching a movie. He noticed that she kept getting texts and wondered what was up.

"Anything wrong Em?"

"Nope. Just Hannah and Jeni. We're finalizing our plans for Spring Break."

"You guys are still planning on doing that?"

"Yep. This will be our last one together before we graduate, and we want to do something fun."

"I get that. But…do you think it's a good idea?"

She paused the movie and put down her phone. "What do you mean?"

"The three of you by yourselves."

This conversation was sounding eerily familiar to her. In fact, it was almost a repeat of the one that she had with her dad a couple days ago.

She took a deep breath. "Clay, did you and my dad talk about this?"

He didn't answer right away.

"Tell me. Did Dad ask you to try and convince me not to go?"

Clay could tell by the tone of her voice and her body language that she was upset.

"He, well, he brought it up and asked if I knew. Then, we both had concerns…" He could see he was backing himself into a corner.

Emma moved away from him to the other end of the couch.

"So, you agreed to try and talk me out of it?" Her volume was increasing.

He reached a hand out to her and she dodged him. Damn it! She was getting angrier.

"I thought we all agree to keep your relationship with Dad and our relationship separate."

He nodded. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"But you talked to him about this anyway?"

"Yes," he answered softly.

"Did you two come to any conclusions? What was your 'Plan B' if I didn't agree?"

"Em, it wasn't like that…"

"How was it Clay? When did you and dad figure you'd tell me about your conversation?"

Clay lowered his eyes and stayed quiet. The light dawned and Emma began to silently weep.

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

She stood up. "I think I need to be alone now."

"Honey, please, don't."

"Clay, you were going to keep something from me. You didn't trust me enough to just talk to me."

Shit! He'd really upset her. "Em, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She turned her back to him and her shoulder shook. He didn't know what to do. He was so mad at himself that he'd done this.

"Ok honey. I'll go. I really am sorry. I love you Emma."

She heard the door close and she fell on the couch sobbing. Why hadn't he trusted her? Did her see her as a little girl that had to be manipulated? She had thought he saw them as equals. She couldn't deal with it right now. Emma climbed the stairs and went to bed.

Clay got back home and wanted to punch something. How could he have done the one thing he swore he'd never do, hurt her?

Neither of them slept well. Emma awoke to several texts and missed calls from Clay. She didn't actually plan to give him the silent treatment. She just needed a little time. She didn't want to say anything she'd regret.

Emma struggled through two days of school, and Clay stumbled through training and drills. Jason wondered what was going on, but he didn't ask any questions. Emma came home from school and went straight to her room. This was the longest time they had gone without speaking when he wasn't on an OP.

Next time when Clay called, she answered. She knew that they had to talk through this. The team could get spun up at any time and they couldn't let this fester.

"Hello."

"Hey Em. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry," he began.

"Clay, we need to talk. But I don't want to do it over the phone."

His heart sank. No conversation that started that way ever ended well. God, he really hoped that she wasn't going to walk away, that he hadn't broken her trust irreparably.

"You're right Em. Do you want me to come there?"

"No. I'll come there. I don't want to be interrupted."

Clay paced back and forth the entire time it took Emma to drive to the apartment. She unlocked the door and quietly walked in.

"Hey Em." He reached for her but pulled back. She reached out for him instead. As she laid her head on his chest, he breathed for what felt like the first time in the last 48 hours.

They sat on the sofa facing each other. "What the hell Clay?"

"I don't know honey. Jason brought up a conversation he'd had with you and…"

She huffed out a breath.

"I'm not blaming Jace, I'm the one that agreed to try and change your mind."

"Let's start there. Why don't you want me to go?"

"I'm worried about you. About what could happen to you."

"What do you mean?"

"There are all kinds of stories of what happens down at Spring Break. Especially to young women alone."

"Don't you trust me?"

He reached for her hand. "Of course, I do. I just…"

"What?"

"I can't…I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. Especially if I could stop it."

She raised an eyebrow at him. He knew he was being a hypocrite. She sent him off all the time trusting that he would come back to her.

"I'm not as strong as you Em. I can't just sit around wondering if you are okay."

Now they were getting somewhere.

"Clay, nothing is going to happen to me."

"It already did babe. Right here, here at home."

The mugging. This was connected to the mugging.

"I couldn't do anything then, but…"

He was still feeling guilty about not being with her when she was attacked. Much of her anger melted away.

"Oh honey!"

They sat quietly, holding each other. Now his concern and reticence to tell her made sense. She was ready to forgive him for that. But there was still the issue of trust.

"Clay, I need to know that you will tell me truth, always."

"Emma," he reached out and held her face in his hands. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Honey, I'll do whatever it takes to earn back your trust."

"I trust you babe. I do, more than anyone. I just need you to trust me."

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"After Pakistan you shared your feelings with me. You talked to me about the guilt you were feeling, and we worked through it, together. We have to do that with everything."

He nodded. "I know."

"I know it's hard for you. You're used to pushing away fear, not acknowledging it."

"Yea…I guess it's easier to fall back on my training instead of dealing with it. But…I'll try Em. I will honestly try."

"That's all I need."

"God Em. I was so afraid that you were going to leave. Baby, I don't think I could make it without you."

"I was upset. But I would never leave you Clay. I love you."

Their lips came together, and she opened to him. As he tasted her, he felt her tongue stroke his and he was filled with such a sense of gratitude and relief. He knew he'd fucked up royally. When he thought of trying to navigate life without her, trying to shape a future without her, he couldn't breathe.

"Oh Emmie!" He crushed her to him, burying his face in her neck. They were both trembling.

"I love you so much Em." He pressed kisses to her forehead and cheeks.

"I love you. And I'm sorry too babe."

"Sorry?" He looked confused. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away the past couple days. I'm sorry I made you question how I feel about you." She was crying now.

"Em, it's fine. It was my…"

She interrupted him. "No, we're both in this relationship." She took a deep breath. "When I think that you could have gotten spun up and that this could have been the last thing to happen between us…"

She couldn't continue. "I don't ever want you to leave without being sure of how much I love and need you."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him in desperation. Clay stroked her hair and rubbed up and down her back.

"Can you stay tonight Em," he asked as he held her against his chest.

She nodded. "Yea. I brought my school stuff with me. I just need to let Dad know."

"Good." He kissed her head. He wanted to hold her all night. He needed to be with her and show her how much he loved her.

She pulled out her phone and texted her dad. As soon as she was finished, Clay took her in his arms and stood up, easily lifting her. Walking into the bedroom, he laid down on the bed with her next to him. He looked into her eyes and marveled at the blessing that she was in his life.

No words were needed between them. They were of the same mind and same heart. They needed to be one body as well.

He slanted his lips over hers and toyed with her tongue, sucking it into his mouth. She pressed against him and moaned low in her throat. Clay kissed across her jaw, down her neck to the curve of her breasts that showed over the neckline of her top. She could feel his tongue swirling over her skin. Emma hugged him to her, trying to get closer.

Clay pulled back and they moved as one, removing each other's clothes. Emma's hands slipped the buttons of this shirt free and pushed it back off his shoulders. She raised her arms as he pulled her sweater over her head and then reached behind her to remove her bra. As he sat up to toss her clothing on the floor, he finished taking off his shirt.

Emma was once again in awe of Clay's body. The definition of his muscles from his pelvis, to his abs and chest, and his shoulders and arms was mesmerizing. She wanted to devour him. Before he could reach for her, she kissed across his stomach up to his chest, biting his nipples gently.

He sucked in a sharp breath and tugged gently on her. "Emmie, Jesus. Come 'ere."

She slid up his body and he bent to take her into his mouth. Sucking and licking her nipples until they were hardened peaks.

"Emma, your breasts are so beautiful and delicious baby."

Her hips popped and she grasped his shoulders. She could feel him pushing down her leggings and panties. Kicking off her shoes she lifted her hips so he could finish undressing her. He quickly stood and pushed off his pants and boxers and stepped out of his boots.

Laying back down on the bed, he covered her body with his. He balanced over her and took her mouth. She wrapped her legs around him, and he could feel her, already hot and wet for him. He pressed into her slowly.

At first, neither moved. They simply laid together, savoring the sensation of him being so deep inside her. Then he began to move in shallow thrusts, never completely leaving her. Emma rocked her hips in response.

Her breathing became rapid as her pleasure built. She clutched at his ass, trying to pull him deeper.

"Clay, Clay." She chanted his name. He moved within her, faster and deeper as she squeezed her muscles around him.

"Baby, yes…Emma."

In one moment of perfect pleasure, they came apart in each other's arms. They traded nibbling kisses and caresses until he could no longer keep them connected and slipped free.

He flipped onto his back and snuggled her against his side. Once he could speak, he tipped her chin up to face him.

"Emma, I love you honey, so much."

She blinked back tears. "I love you too."

Neither of them slept much as then came together repeatedly, expressing their love and commitment to one another.


	50. For Her Honor

It was Friday. Usually Clay would be spending his evening with Emma. But this night she was with her friends. It was Hannah's birthday and so Emma and some other friends were at Hannah's celebrating. This left Clay with an evening alone. He accepted Sonny's invitation to go out to the bar. He missed Emma, but it was great to spend time with his brother.

"It's been a while since we been out man."

"I know, I'm sorry Son."

"Nah. No need for sorry. If I had someone as sweet as the Princess that loved me, I'd spend my time with her too."

"Yea, I'm a lucky SOB."

Sonny laughed and slapped Clay on the back. "You sure are Goldilocks."

They talked and threw back quite a few beers. It was good to just shoot the shit together. It grew late and they were thinking of packing it in when some of the 'Green Team' recruits stumbled in the door. It was obvious this was not the first bar they'd been to tonight.

"Shit! This place just got way too crowded Cowboy."

"Agreed. Hey, it's my turn to pick up the tab, so why don't you get going? I'll be right behind you."

"You don't gotta tell me twice. See ya later."

Clay had his back turned to the newest patrons and pulled his hat low over his eyes, hoping to fly under the radar until he could close out their tab.

He wasn't paying any attention to their conversation, that was until he heard someone mention Emma.

"Hey, you guys see the chick that dropped Hayes off this week? Who was that?"

Clay knew that Emma was driving Jason's truck this week while her car was in for repairs.

"You don't know," his buddy responded.

"No. How would I?"

"That was Chief Hayes' daughter."

"Anyone know if she's legal?" Clay bristled a bit but worked hard to blow it off.

"I hope so," one of them joked. "Cause if I make the teams, I'm definitely taking a crack at that. Did you see the ass on her?"

Clay grabbed a hold of his beer bottle so tightly that it almost cracked.

"Right?! I'd like to teach Daddy's little girl some new tricks!"

The talk got even more coarse. Clay tried to get the bartender's attention so he could get out of there. They continued to discuss Emma's body and what sexual positions she might prefer. Clay was disgusted and livid.

"She with anyone?"

"A hot piece of ass like that, she has to be."

He couldn't take it any longer. Clay slid his stool back and turned around.

"You assholes need to shut your mouths and learn some respect!" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Bravo 6 standing up for the boss' daughter! Trying to get some brownie points? Or maybe he's banging her and doesn't want to share."

"I'm not gonna tell you again. SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The bastards clearly had no brains and too much alcohol.

"So, tell us Spenser, is baby girl still pure…or have you tapped that?"

He and his buddies started laughing. So, the asshole never saw it coming. Clay flattened him. At that point the bartender finally came over and cut in.

"No trouble guys. I mean it!"

Obviously drunk and extremely stupid, his two buddies decided to retaliate. Clay held his own. He was stronger, better trained, and furious. By the time the first schmuck got back up, Clay had taken the legs out from under one and had the other in a sleeper hold.

The idiot still wasn't done! Stumbling and slurring his words he spat out," Damn Spenser! Why you getting so worked up over a frog hog?"

He couldn't hold back now. "That is the woman I love you fuckhead!"

Clay had his hands around the guy's throat when he felt a burning sensation and the hot drip of blood from the back of his head. Someone had hit him over the head with a bottle.

Things just went south from there. Someone must have called the cops. The next thing he knew he was being hauled off to jail. Once he was booked, he knew who he had to call. Who he had been trained to call if he got into trouble. He dialed Bravo one's number.

Jason awoke to his phone ringing. He rubbed a hand across his eyes and checked the time, 2:30 a.m.

Reaching for his cell, he saw Clay's number on the screen. "Ugh, Spenser, this better be important."

"Jace, uh, I'm in a little trouble."

Jason sat up and swung his legs to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm in jail."

"I'm on my way. You're gonna give me a full Sit Rep when I get there. And it better be good."

Jason arrived at the station and officer brought Clay out.

"Chief Hayes, we are releasing Petty Officer Spenser to your custody."

The men walked out to the truck silently. Once they were inside, Jason looked him over. Clay had a bandage on his head, a split lip, and swollen, bruised knuckles. He finally broke the silence.

"What the hell Clay?! Bar brawls? Is this what you do when Emma's not around?"

He thought that Clay had left this side of himself behind.

"No. It's not like that."

"Then spill."

"I was just out with Sonny. I stayed because it was my turn to pay. Then…these Greenies came in and started taking smack."

"So, you attacked them for that?"

"No. That I could ignore. It was what they said next."

He didn't want to repeat any of it. Clay hesitated.

"Now Bravo 6."

"They started making comments about Emma."

"What?! How the hell do they even know Emma?"

"They don't, not really. I guess they saw her at some point this week when she dropped you off. One of the guys figured out she's your daughter."

Clay stopped. "And…Damn it Jace! They were talking trash about her. Making horrible comments about her body and what they'd like to do to her. I told them to be respectful. But they kept going and I…I snapped. It made me sick to hear them talking about her like a piece of meat, pawing over her in their minds."

Jason gritted his teeth. "Do you know who these guys are?"

"Not names, but faces, yes."

"Tomorrow we're gonna have Davis pull their files. I can't DQ them. But I can make sure Green Team leaders know about this and that Bravo wants nothing to do with them. We should be able to get the charges dropped. But Clay, even if it was the LEOs and not MPs. It might go in your jacket. I can't guarantee that it won't come back to bite you in the ass later."

"I'll take what I have to Jace, gladly. It would be bad enough to hear them talk like that about any woman but…" he swallowed hard. "When it was my Emma, I just couldn't. I lost it."

"Come on. Let's get you home. You can sleep in Emma's room tonight and we'll figure the rest out tomorrow."

"Thanks man."

"Clay, Emma is never to hear about this."

"What?"

"We'll think of something to tell her."

"I can't do that. I won't lie to her."

"Spenser…" Jason's eyes flashed and his gritted his teeth.

"This isn't Bravo business Jace. It's personal."

"Fine."

They drove home in silence and entered the house. They both headed to bed.

The next morning, Clay awoke and went downstairs to the kitchen. He started some coffee and Jason joined him. Jason remained quiet so Clay spoke.

"Jace, Emma is going to see my injuries. She'll wonder what happened."

Neither man heard the front door open and Emma come inside.

"I still don't see why you need to tell her everything."

Emma was surprised but delighted to see Clay. She walked into the kitchen and reached for a hug from Clay.

"What's going on? Why are you here and what don't you need to tell me?"

Clay still held her, and he looked over the top of her head at Jason.

"I'm gonna go take a shower Em." And he left the two of them alone.

Emma went to kiss Clay and noticed his lip. "Honey! What happened?"

He brushed at his mouth with his hand and she caught it and saw the cuts and bruises on his knuckles as well.

"Em, let's sit down."

They went into the living room and he sat in the chair and pulled her into his lap. He told her the whole, sordid mess.

She was bothered, of course. But she was more concerned for any consequences for Clay. She was relieved that he hadn't bowed to her dad's pressure and that he had shared the truth with her.

"Thank you for telling me babe. I really hope that this all blows over for you. You don't deserve this."

She curled up against him. He threaded the fingers of his left hand through hers and cupped the other hand around her behind.

Jason got halfway back down the stairs and stopped short when he saw Emma and Clay in the living room. He caught the last part of their conversation.

"Clay?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. Thank you for standing up for me."

"Of course, Emmie. You're mine and no one talks like that about you or disrespects you like that…ever." She tipped her face up and he lowered his lips to hers.

Jason turned and went back up the stairs. As he returned to his room, he realized that he was oddly impressed by Clay standing up to him to put Emma first. His little girl deserved no less.


	51. The Politics of Revenge

Clay arrived early on base. He wanted to get geared up and ready without running into those Green Team bastards. He was still seething with anger over the events of Friday. And Jason had said that he wanted his to sit with Davis this morning to pull their files.

He wasn't expecting anyone else so early, so when Sonny entered the team room, he was caught off guard.

"Why you here so early Cowboy?"

"Just getting a jump on the day. How about you?"

He wasn't exactly sure how to broach the subject with the team. He and Jason hadn't discussed that. But he decided that honesty was best.

"Putting in some extra time on the range. I figure I might even be able to beat your distance shot record."

Clay laughed. "Dream on man."

Sonny came closer and noticed Clay's swollen, split lip.

"What happened there?"

"Uh…" Clay dropped his head and Sonny spied the bandage on the back.

"Spill it Poster Boy!"

"I had a run in with those Greenies at the bar just after you left."

"Shit! What happened?"

Clay retold the whole incident.

"Fuckin' A! They said that about Emma? Those cocksuckers! Does J know?"

"Yea, I know Sonny." Jason entered the room as Sonny was reacting.

"Jace, we…we gotta do somethin'. Those assholes can't think they can beat on Pretty Boy here, not to mention disrespecting the Princess like that and get away with it."

"Stand down Son. I'm pissed too. But we have to go about this the right way, so it doesn't cause any more trouble for Clay."

"You gonna let this go?" Sonny was incredulous.

"No!" He slashed through the air with his hand. "I'm not letting it go, but I got a plan."

"I got plans too. Plans to kick their sorry asses!"

Davis stuck her head through the doorway and let Jason and Clay know she was ready for them.

"We're gonna go get names to ID these guys and then we'll be back."

Clay was able to ID the three and Davis quickly pulled their files.

"Ok. Clark, Martinez, and Fields. Looks like Clark isn't doing well. He's bottom three. The other two are fairing better," she informed them.

"Alright, I need to talk to Green Team leader ASAP."

"I'll get word to him."

"Thanks Davis. Clay you and the guys start running drills and I'll join you when I'm done here."

"Copy that."

Clay went to the cages to relay Jason's orders. By the time he got there, Sonny had told the rest of the team about what had happened. They were all spoiling for a fight.

"Guys, I want revenge too. But we need to follow Jason's lead."

"Listen here, we ain't letting this go. No one does this to one of us and gets a pass."

Ray, always the level head, intervened. "Let's get out there and start the drill boys."

Jason paced back and forth trying to push down his rage while he waited. Finally, Timmons, current Green Team Lead appeared.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me Hayes."

"Yea. Friday night a few of your recruits picked a fight with Brave 6 at a local bar. You wanna tell me how the hell they think they can do that?"

"Whoa, whoa Hayes. I heard Spenser threw the first punch."

"He was provoked" Jason was getting red in the face and his volume was increasing.

"How? I need a good reason if you're asking me to discipline my guys."

"They were dishonoring my daughter and Spenser tried to get them to stop. You want guys like that on the Teams? I sure as hell don't want them anywhere near Bravo!"

"Okay. I'll talk to them. Clark's just skating by anyway. Maybe it's time to cut bait on that one."

"What about the other two? You gonna handle this?"

"I can't just kick them out Jason."

"Really? After I talk to Alpha, Charlie, and Delta teams, no one will touch those lowlifes."

"You're gonna interfere?"

"No. I'm just going to share some intel with them, let them know just who they'd be taking on."

"Well then, what's the point? What reason do I give for cutting them all lose?"

"I don't give a shit! But assholes like that don't deserve to be on the Teams and you know it. They drop any charges too, got it?" Jason was up in his face now. "And Timmons…if I or my team see them again…we won't hold back. You got that?"

Jason didn't wait for a response but turned on his heel and left. He went outside and caught up with his team. Sonny didn't even let him draw a breath before he spoke. "What's the plan? How we gonna make them pay?"

"They're done for Sonny. Timmons is letting them loose today."

"That's it?"

"I hate it too Son. I'd rather take a pound of flesh. But the quieter this ends, the better for Clay."

"Shit Jace."

"I hate politics too, but I'll play when I have to. If we can end this quietly then Clay will probably not face any discipline."

"Alright. If that's how it's gotta be. But they better hope to hell we don't run into them off base."

The rest of the guys all indicated their agreement. Even Cerberus let out a low growl.

"Let's get back at it."

"Jason," Clay stopped him. "Thanks man."

"It's what we do for family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to have Bravo beat the crap out of these guys. But that would just have caused more trouble. I know Jason is a "take action" kind of guy but I believe he can play the game when he sees the need.


	52. A Different Kind of Valentine

Clay and Emma spent as much time together as possible. But Clay had said it had been too long since they had been on a proper date, and he insisted on taking her out. They had gone to a movie and were now sitting at the ice cream shop enjoying a treat.

"Em, have you thought about Valentine's Day? Is there something that you'd like to do, somewhere you'd like to go?"

"I'm glad you brought that up. Yesterday my Theater teacher asked me if I would want to participate in a performance at the VFW for Valentine's Day. Our group will have music and singing and serve a meal."

"That sounds awesome."

"You sure it's okay?"

"Yes, of course." He was touched and proud that she wanted to give back in that way.

"They'll be lucky to get to hear you."

"I didn't want you to be disappointed."

"Emma, I love you everyday not just on February 14th."

"I know but it's a special day."

He reached for her hand, "Honey, what you want to do is important."

She was so happy he understood.

"Hey, you know what? I could probably see your performance. I mean, the VFW is open to retired and active military."

"I hadn't thought of that. I would love it if you could be there. Actually, our teacher was looking for family volunteers to help serve the meal. Would you want to do that?"

"Sure. That's a great idea. You sure I can? I'm not family."

She leaned over and kissed him. "You're my family. And I'm sure they won't be picky about the volunteers."

"It's a date then."

On Friday Emma rode to the VFW with the group from her school. They walked into the activity room to set up. There were a few volunteers moving around already. The broad shoulders and curly, blond hair of one figure in the kitchen was familiar.

The Volunteer Coordinator greeted them. "Thank you all for coming. You don't know how much it can mean to our Vets and Service Members to have a place to go and someone to be with on days like this. If you'll follow me, I'll show you where you can put your personal items."

They walked past the kitchen to a small office. As they came back out, she addressed them again.

"We have some volunteers already working in the kitchen. In fact, one of them said he's with your group." She called to Clay. "Petty Officer Spenser, could you join us?"

Clay walked out and Emma could see he'd tied an apron on and held a dish rag.

"Here's the rest of your group."

Emma stepped forward to greet him. "I see you dove right in."

"Yep. They put me right to work." He grinned at her and his eyes sparkled.

Clay nodded to the rest of the group. "Hey. I'm Clay. I'm Emma's…"

"He's my boyfriend," Emma cut in.

With a quick kiss, the two separated. Emma went with the performers to set up and Clay went back to the kitchen with the volunteers serving the meal.

About 6 o'clock members started to filter in. There were a few younger members and women, but most were men in their sixties and seventies. Emma sang a mix of songs from across the years. However, most were from "The Great American Songbook." Several times as he was filling plates and taking them out to tables, Clay found himself stopping just to listen. He r voice always amazed him. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying her talent as well. There was loud applause after every song.

After about 45 minutes or so, Emma announced a break, during which the musicians kept playing. By that time Clay was finished with kitchen duty and was sitting in the back of the room. Emma walked back to him and he handed her a drink.

"You're wonderful honey."

"Thanks. I was just hoping everyone would enjoy the music."

"They definitely are babe."

The band started to play a slow song and Clay stood and offered Emma his hand.

"Dance with me?"

"But no one else is dancing."

"So. There's a dance floor. Maybe they're all waiting for someone else to start."

She smiled and took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Clay pulled her close and they swayed to the melody. As they took the floor, several people clapped and there were a few whistles also. Emma blushed and Clay winked at her. For a few moments, all eyes were on them. The whole room was enthralled by the sight of two people so obviously in love.

Soon a few couples joined them. Some of the volunteers even asked a few Vets to dance.

"See Em. They just needed someone to show them how it's done." He took a hold of her hand and spun her out and then back into his arms.

Emma laughed and the sound warmed his heart.

"Nice moves Fred Astaire."

"Hey, I'm a man of hidden talents."

"I love your talents," she responded in a low, seductive voice. He dipped her low, kissing her gently.

The song ended and the band began a new one. Clay kept her in his arms until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. They turned to see an older man, wearing a had that indicated he had served in Vietnam.

"You mind if I cut in?"

Clay looked to Emma and she nodded her approval. He released her and sat down at a nearby table. He could see the older man chatting with Emma as they danced. Emma was smiling and nodding. He even saw her gesture in his direction. The music ended and the gentleman gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for the dance.

She joined Clay at the table. "He is such a kind old man. He served in the Marines in Vietnam. He said he and his wife always went dancing on Valentine's Day. But she died last year."

Clay laid his hand on hers.

"Did you mind me dancing with him?"

"Of course not babe. He's a lonely man and you brought him some happiness." He kissed her cheek. "I didn't mind sharing you…for a few minutes anyway."

The band signaled Emma. "Well, my break's over. You know, he said that his and his wife's special song was 'Crazy' by Patsy Cline. I think I'll sing that next."

His proud grin just about stretched off his face. Emma went back to the microphone and the notes of that classic, country ballad wafted out.

Clay noticed a presence beside him and looked up. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, no sir. Not at all." He offered his hand. "Clay Spenser sir."

"Leonard Duke," he answered shaking Clay's hand. "You a volunteer, or military son?"

"Well, both I guess."

"I don't follow."

"I'm helping out tonight, but I'm also in the service. I'm active Navy. SEAL actually."

"That pretty little lady up there's your girl, huh?"

Clay smiled. "Yea, she is sir."

"She's a sweet one. You're a lucky man."

"I know."

He saw the man's eyes fill with tears. "You hold on to her."

Clay shifted his gaze back to Emma and didn't look away. "I plan to sir, for the rest of my life."


	53. Silk and Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave our favorite couple hanging on Valentine's Day. ;)

At the end of the evening, Emma let her teacher know she wouldn't be riding back home with them but would be going with Clay.

They got back to the apartment and Clay carried her things up for her. She went to hang up her coat and when she turned around, Clay was standing there with a small gift bag.

"It's not much Em. But I wanted to say, 'I love you.'"

Emma pulled out a gift card to a local spa.

"You got me a Spa Day?"

"Yea. You deserve some pampering and they said this would cover a massage, your nails and that face thing you like."

She laughed. "You mean a facial?"

"Uh, yea."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you so much honey. I can't wait to use it."

Emma then went and retrieved a heart-shaped tin from her bag. "Your gift has two parts. Here's the first."

Clay took the package from her and opened the lid. "Brownies! Yes! I love your brownies. And the best part is that I don't have to share with anyone this time."

"I'm happy you like it."

"What's the second part?"

"Well," she pushed him back on to the couch. "You have to unwrap it first."

Clay looked at her quizzically until she indicated the bow at the side of her dress. She was wearing a red dress that wrapped around her and tied at the waist. Clay untied the bow and the dress fell open. He could catch glimpse of red silk and lace but wanted more. He slid his hands up and pushed the dress out of the way entirely. Emma was left standing in front of him in a teddie and nothing else. The red silk hugged her body and her firm breasts were encased in lace. Emma reached up and removed the elastic from her hair and shook it out. Clay was struck dumb. She was infinitely sexier than anything he'd ever seen.

He hadn't made any comment yet, but his wide eyes and the growing ridge in his pants told her all she needed to know.

"Emma…you are so gorgeous." He ran his hands up her thighs to her waist and pulled her down to him. He claimed her lips, kissing her until they both were breathless. Then, lowering his head, he tongued her nipples through the lace. She arched her back and wove both her hands through his hair, holding him to her.

"Mmmm, Clay…"

She slipped her arms out of the straps and the lace cups folded down and exposed her breasts to him. Her rosy nipples were pebbled with arousal. She slid her hands up to cup herself.

"It never feels the same when I touch them."

She pinched her nipples and rolled them between her fingers.

"Aw, shit, Emmie!"

"I love your hands and how they feel on my skin."

He moaned and grabbed her hips to grind her down on him.

"Ahh…ahhh, but mostly I love how your hands feel when you touch me here." She slid her fingers between her legs and under the silk of her teddie. "Or, when you slide your fingers inside me. They're so thick and so strong."

She continued to rub at her clit. He was mesmerized, frozen in place watching her get herself off. Her breathy voice cut through his lust-fogged brain.

"Touch me Clay, please."

She removed her hands and he reached down to touch her. The silk was molded to her body. She was soaking.

"Oh my God baby."

"It's what you do to me Clay. You always have."

His eyes swung to her face. She was biting her lip and giving him a bashful glance through lowered lashes. She was such a paradox, equal parts angel and vixen. He could spend the rest of his life trying to figure out which side he loved more.

She unzipped him and reached into his pants to free him from his underwear. He grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"Emmie, if you touch me now, I'm gonna explode. I wanna be inside you when that happens. I want to make love to you baby."

Clay stood up and led her into the bedroom. Emma took off her lingerie and stood naked in front of him. Clay hurriedly undressed and pulled Emma to him and angled his lips over hers. His tongue teased her lips and she opened to him. Just as his tongue entered her mouth, he reached between her legs and pressed his fingers inside her.

"Ohh, Oh my God!"

"Like this honey?"

He pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Yes! Clay, yes!"

She grabbed a hold of his shoulders to keep herself upright.

"Ahh…" her cry ended in a high-pitched scream as he used his trigger finger to find the most sensitive spot within her core and massaged it until she broke.

Emma went limp in his arms and he laid her on the bed. He kissed her gently and stroked up and down her body softly until she had calmed.

It always made him feel like fucking Superman when he made her fall apart like that. She began to return his caresses and wrapped her hand around him and stroked his entire length.

"Emmie…baby." He rolled over and nestled between her thighs. Just before he slid inside her, he placed his lips by her ear and whispered, "I love you Emma."

He moaned loudly as he felt her around him. She was still hot and wet from her orgasm. They moved as one. Each focusing on the other's pleasure. When he couldn't hold on any longer, Clay cried out and she felt his release pulse into her, sparking her second orgasm.

He held still and let her ride the wave of her pleasure. Then he moved to his back and cuddled her against him. She laid there, in her spot, with her head on this chest. He placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head up to face him and kissed her passionately. He tightened his arms around her. He was going to hold her all night. He was going to hold her for the rest of his life.


	54. Making Plans

Clay joined Emma, Jason, and Mikey for a late dinner after accompanying them to Mikey's hockey game. Jason had taken the boy home to clean up while Emma and Clay stopped to pick up pizza.

They were all sitting at the table discussing the game when Jason cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you guys about a conversation I had with the realtor this week."

"Realtor, Dad? I thought you weren't putting the house up until summer."

"I wasn't Em. But I just put out some feelers to get an idea of what it should be listed for, stuff like that."

Everyone had stopped eating now and was fully focused on Jason.

"Anyway, she mentioned a few things around here that need to be addressed before I could put it on the market. I know I've let a lot of things go since…well, since your Mom…"

He let the words lie and took a long pause. Clay broke in.

"Hey man. I'll help with whatever you need."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. But… that wasn't really the reason I wanted to discuss this with all of you. Uh, the realtor also mentioned that she might already have a buyer lined up."

"What, already," questioned Emma.

"Yea. It's an officer with a young family that is getting reassigned here. They can't move until April. That gives me some time to get things fixed up around here."

"But, where will we go," Mikey asked in a small voice.

Jason laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "That's why I needed all of you here son. There are a couple options. I could rent a place for us until Em graduates and then you and I can look for a more permanent arrangement before you're off to school. Or," he looked at Clay and Emma. "Emma could go ahead and move, and we can find our place now."

Clay took Emma's hand in his and turned to speak directly to her. "Sweetheart you know that I'd be thrilled to have you move in sooner, but it's up to you. I want whatever you want."

"I guess it's your call Em," Jason told her.

Deciding everyone's future mad her uncomfortable. She addressed her little brother.

"Mikey, what do you think?"

"I guess if we really have to sell the house, it would be nice to see my new room and stuff before I move."

He swung his head to look at Jason. "Can I still finish the year out at school?"

"Of course. I'll find a place in the school district. And Em, if you decide to move, we don't need to say anything. As far as your school is concerned, you'd still be living with me."

"Well then…" she squeezed Clay's hand. "I'd like to move into the apartment with Clay."

"I thought you might say that. I'll let the realty company know we're on board with an early sale. And maybe they can help Mikey and me find a place."

Having a clear plan seemed to relieve much of Mikey's anxiety about selling the house.

Emma could hardly believe that she would be moving in with Clay permanently in just a couple months. As hard as letting go of the house was going to be, starting the next chapter of her life with Clay was exhilarating.

After dinner Mikey headed to bed. The three adults discussed more plans and details regarding the house and Emma's upcoming move. Finally, Jason too went upstairs and left Clay and Emma alone in the living room.

"You sure this is what you want Emmie?"

She snuggled against him and could hear his heartbeat.

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure. Are you?"

He held her close. "Honey, you have no idea how happy it makes me to know how soon you'll be with me."

They sat quietly for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"It sounds like I'll be moving a couple weeks after Spring Break." She sat up to look at him. "Do you think you could move some of my things while I'm gone, if I got it packed up?"

"I've been thinking about that Em."

"About what?" She hoped they weren't about to have another disagreement about her going down to Florida with Hannah and Jeni.

"I've looked at the dates, and my Block time off overlaps with your break. So, what if I went with you?"

"Wouldn't that be boring for you? Hanging out with the three of us?"

"I was thinking I could ask Lopez to come with."

"Do you think he would?"

"A free trip to Florida, why not?"

"You know I don't need a babysitter."

"I wouldn't be baby sitting you. I would be there just in case. And, maybe we could sneak in some time for just the two of us while we're there."

She knew this meant a great deal to him. Laying a hand on his chest she replied.

"That sounds like a great plan."

"Good. You talk to the girls and I'll check with Vic. If it's okay with everyone, I'll see if I can get a room at a hotel close by."

"You don't need to do that. We are renting a condo. There should be room for all of us. It has three bedrooms anyway. We were each going to get our own. If the girls don't mind, you and I can share, and they can share so Vic has a room."

"They don't have to double up. Lopez would be happy to sleep on a couch. We've had much worse accommodations. And…if it makes them uncomfortable for us to share, I can grab a couch too."

"They'll be fine. There's no way I'm going away with you and sleeping in separate beds."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Talk to the girls first and we'll go from there."

"I'll text them right now."

He was relieved that she seemed excited and not annoyed by his plan.

"Thank you Em."

"Hey, I'm actually going to get the best of both worlds, a vacation with the girls and time with you."

"And then, when we get home, it'll just be a couple weeks until you move in."

She kissed him deeply before responding. "I can't wait."


	55. Letting Go

Jason got a list from the realtor of things around the house that should be fixed or updated for the sale to go through. It seemed unachievable in the little time they had. Especially between Ops and training. All the guys pitched in to help out in some way or another.

Of course, Clay was there the most, doing everything from replacing light fixtures, to minor plumbing repairs, to cleaning gutters. This Sunday he was at the house to help Jason clean out and paint the garage.

Jason let him in and offered some coffee.

"That'd be great." He indicated the box in his hand. "I brought some donuts."

Jason grabbed a pastry as Clay fixed a mug of coffee. They stood in the kitchen planning how to tackle the day's project.

"Go on up and say 'Hi' to Em before we get started."

"Is she up?"

"Probably not," Jason smiled.

Clay climbed the stairs, stepped into Emma's room and closed the door behind himself. He sat down gently on the bed beside her and she stirred slightly. Clay bent over to kiss her awake. Emma responded to the familiar embrace. He sat up once she was fully conscious.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Mmmm good morning."

He loved her sleepy, little girl voice. He reached out and brushed a few errant strands of hair from her face.

"Who all is here this morning," she asked as she pushed herself up against the headboard.

With all the updates going on lately, the house had become a revolving door of Bravo Team members.

"You're stuck with just me today."

She scrubbed over her face with the back of her hand.

"Ugh, I guess I better get up and get going. I'm supposed to be 'cleaning and purging'. She made air quotes with her fingers.

"Well, there's coffee downstairs and I brought donuts."

She leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder. Clay wrapped his arms around her and peppered the top of her head with kisses. Emma tipped her chin up to him and offered him her lips. Clay gladly obliged but pulled back before they could get carried away.

"I need to get back down there babe."

"I know," she sighed. "And I need to get in the shower."

He stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. She went to ger her robe and he started toward the door.

"See you later honey."

She flashed him a smile. "See you later sailor."

Emma finished her shower and got dressed in leggings and a sweatshirt she had liberated from Clay's closet. Before she headed down to eat, she knocked on her brother's door.

"Mikey, up and at 'em. You need to work on cleaning out your room today."

She continued down to the kitchen and got a much-needed cup of coffee and a donut. She smiled when she saw that Clay had gotten her one of her favorite blueberry ones.

When she was done with her food, she made sure Mikey was in the shower and then went to her room to start sorting and packing. She made three piles, pack, donate, and dispose. Working her way through her room she was making real progress. After a time, she checked the time and was shocked that it was well past lunch. Her dad and Clay would be hungry. Before she went down to fix food, she stopped to check on Mikey.

"How's it going," she asked as she stuck her head in his room.

"Good, I guess. It's just weird to think of not living here."

"I know what you mean. You hungry?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to go fix us all some sandwiches. Can you go let Dad and Clay know?"

"Sure."

Emma was in the kitchen working on their meal when Clay stepped up behind her and wrapped an arm around her middle.

"I wondered where this shirt had gone."

She turned around to face him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You seem to have developed some freckles." He had paint speckled on his face.

"Damn." He scrubbed at his face as she snickered.

"Oh, you think it's funny?"

He started to tickle her as she backed away from him. He had her trapped in the corner between him and the counter. Suddenly, the look on his face changed from a playful grin to warm and hungry. Emma licked her lips and pulled his mouth down to hers. She traced her tongue along his lips and he immediately responded. He started to slip his hands under her shirt and up her back.

They were both startled by Jason's voice.

"Uh, huhhmmm. Is the food ready?"

Emma and Clay pulled apart and she was blushing furiously.

"I…uh…yes…it's ready."

Clay stood there trying to gauge Jason's reaction to their display. He didn't seem too upset, but more amused at Emma's discomfort.

"I'm going to go make sure Mikey washes up." She fled the room.

Clay spoke up. "Sorry about that man. I didn't know you were there."

"Yea, figured that." Jason sighed. "Listen, we've never had this conversation. But, since Em is moving in with you soon, I guess this is as good a time as any."

Clay swallowed and made himself hold Jason's gaze.

"I know you and Emma share a bed. I assume you've both been careful…but promise me Clay, don't do anything to derail her future."

"Yea, that's covered. Emma and I want a family, but not until after we're married."

Jason nodded in agreement.

"Emma's an extraordinary woman and I know she has a lot of things she wants to accomplish. And I want to help her do that."

"Good to hear. Now let's eat."

They all sat down to lunch. Jason didn't mention what he had walked in on. But Emma had a hard time meeting his eyes.

"Clay and I are finished painting. How're you guys doing with packing and organizing?"

Mikey spoke up first. "I'm good. But I have questions on a couple things."

"Okay. We can go check it out. What about you Em?"

"I'm pretty much done. I might need a couple more storage tubs though."

"Alright. After I help Mikey, I think it's time for us to sort through the rest of your Mom's things. I know it'll be hard, but it's time."

Both Emma and Mikey nodded silently.

Jason and Mikey left and went up to his room while Clay and Emma cleared the table. He could tell she was struggling.

"Em, are you gonna be okay?"

"I guess."

He reached for her and pulled her close. "Do you want to do this alone with your Dad? Or, do you want me to stay?"

"Would you stay with me?"

"Of course, honey. Whatever you need."

He placed his lips against the top of her head and they just stood that way until Jason called for Emma. She and Clay went up to the Master where Jason was taking some boxes out of the closet.

Emma sat on the bed next to Mikey. Clay stood next to her, offering his support just through his presence.

Jason opened the first box and it was some of Alana's clothes.

"Em, is there anything you want?"

Part of her wanted to run to her room and bury her head under the pillow and forget about all this. But she knew she had to face it. She fiddled with the flap on the box.

"I don't know. I…maybe her grey sweater."

Jason knew exactly which one she was talking about. It had been one of Alana's favorites that she has worn all the time.

"Is that okay with you Mikey?"

The youngster nodded. He couldn't speak. He was barely keeping it together. His lip was quivering, and he was holding back tears.

Clay looked to Jason and could see his boss was grappling with his own emotions. Clay reached out to Mikey and wrapped and arm around him.

"It's okay to cry man. It's okay to let it out."

Emma was crying too, but she knew Mikey needed Clay in this moment. Watching him hold her little brother, she didn't think she'd ever loved him more.

Jason reached for his boy and Clay surrendered the boy to his arms.

"I don' think I can do this Dad."

"It's okay. Come on Sport." He walked him to his room.

Clay turned to Emma. Tears were standing in her eyes.

"Babe, you okay," he questioned.

"God, I love you!"

It wasn't what he was expecting. But he readily accepted her embrace.

Jason came back after he had calmed Mikey and the boy had gone to sleep. He and Emma went through the rest of Alana's things. They decided to donate her clothes. Emma picked out some jewelry she wanted, and Jason put back some pieces for Mikey.

When they were done, Emma was emotionally exhausted. She knew it was early. But all she wanted was to lay in Clay's arms. He followed her to her room. She held it together until he closed the door behind them. He could see her shoulders start to shake and he went to hug her. Soon she was sobbing in his arms.

"Shhh. Shhh babe. I know. That was tough."

"I miss her so much. I thought I was used to it by now. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. That's why I'm here Emmie. I love you baby."

"Can you stay with me? I just want you to hold me."

"Of course, honey."

"I know it's early… but can we…" she gestured to the bed.

Clay nodded. He stripped off his jeans and tee shirt. Emma undressed down to her panties and put on a sleep tank. He got under the covers and held out his arms to her. She cuddled into him and breathed him in. Having him so sure and solid next to her gave her the sense of safety and peace she needed to calm her frayed emotions and fall asleep.

Once he heard her even breathing and was sure she was sleeping, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes and let himself relax into slumber.


	56. Something's Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the chapter I originally had planned out. But, the muse does what she wants. I hope you enjoy!

Jason decided to have one last team get together before they sold the house. It was a last hurrah and a 'Thank you' to the whole team for their help.

The contract had been drawn up and signed. They would move out by April 1st. Jason had found a small, two-bedroom condo that was a perfect fit for him and Mikey and would pick up the keys in a couple weeks so they could move in.

Clay had already made a couple trips with his truck to move some of Emma's things to the apartment. Her room was looking pretty bare with just the essentials left.

The party had been scheduled for Saturday, as always, pending that they didn't get a call. Jason had promised Emma that he would take care of all the food etc. as long as she made the desserts.

Since they had already moved several items from the kitchen that Jason knew he wouldn't use, including the baking supplies, she was at the apartment baking cookies. Her Summer clothes had also been moved, so she was doing some early packing as well.

Clay had run out for some last-minute ingredients for her next batch of cookies and she was in the bedroom trying on her new swimsuit. Emma heard him come in the front door and call out to her.

"I'm in here," she answered.

He was talking to her even before he walked into the room. "Hey Em, I got those mini Reese's cups you needed. The bag didn't say…"

He stopped talking immediately when he saw what she was wearing. "Wh…Whoa…"

"You like it? I got it for our trip."

The swimsuit in question was a barely-there, sapphire blue bikini. The tiny triangles that hardly covered her breasts were held together by strings. And the bottoms were cut in such a way that they gave him an eyeful of her smooth, round behind.

"Uh…yea, I like. But please tell me you have another suit to wear."

"Why?"

"It's gonna get pretty uncomfortable for me if I have to spend our entire trip hard for you."

He watched her eyes widen and saw her nipples begin to press against the flimsy fabric of the top. Clay reached out and pulled her to his body. One hand snuck into the back of the bottoms and cradled her ass, while the other untied the bow at her neck that held that teeny top in place. His mouth plucked at her lips and then moved down to suckle her breasts.

"Ahhh…Clay."

Just as he laid her down on the bed and was about to peel the last bit of fabric off her body, they heard the buzzer go off on the oven.

"Ugh. The cookies. I have to take out the cookies."

"Let 'em burn," he mumbled as he bit down gently on her nipple.

"I….Oh! I can't."

He kissed his way down her stomach and swirled his tongue around her navel. He stood up and started toward the kitchen.

"I'll go get the cookies. You…be naked when I get back."

He returned to the bedroom and she was waiting for him, stark naked and sexy as hell.

"Did they burn?"

"Don't care," he answered as he fell to his knees beside the mattress. "I'm having dessert now."

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and hooked a leg over each shoulder. Placing the flat of his tongue against her, he drug it all the way up her drenched core.

"Ahhh...unh, unh." She couldn't even form words. Clay smirked and felt his chest puff out.

She had one hand gripping the sheets and the other searched for something to hold on to. He reached up and threaded his fingers through hers.

He used the tip of his tongue to trace patterns against her clit. She was bucking her hips and thrashing her head back and forth. Maybe it was too much stimulation for her. So, he switched to pressing kisses inside her folds.

"Clay, Clay please…" She began to beg, but her wanted to hear her say it.

"What Emmie? What do you need?"

"Your tongue, ahh…"

"My tongue," he teased.

"Yes. Please. Oh God Clay! Lick me pleeeease!"

He immediately returned to licking and sucking at her sensitive bud until she shattered.

He kissed his way back up her body until he could look her in the eyes.

"You okay baby?"

"Mmmhmmm. Honey?"

"Yea?"

"Take off your clothes."

"Em, you don't have to…" He wanted to make sure didn't feel obligated. But as he looked at her, he could see her hunger for him reflected in her eyes.

"Clay. Take. Off. Your. Clothes," she repeated as she reached to unbutton his jeans. Hearing those words fall from her lips almost did him in. He was barely undressed when she pulled him down on the bed and straddled him.

"God, Emma!"

She rocked back and took him inside her. Emma rose up and down repeatedly, sliding slowly over his length. Clay grabbed her hips and thrust up into her.

"Emmie, Em…baby." His breath was coming in quick pants. He pulled her down to his mouth and kissed her firmly. She felt him tense and then the warmth of his release spilled into her.

They settled in under the covers, spooned together. Clay kissed her shoulders and stroked up and down her thigh.

"You know that you have to help me to finish up the cookies now, right?"

"Why do you need my help?"

She turned over in his arms and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Because you're the one who distracted me in the first place."

His brows shot up in surprise. "I distracted you? I wasn't the one that was standing around basically naked."

"You've seen me before. Can't you try and control yourself?"

"Nope." He kissed her nose and gave her that charming grin. "And I don't plan to, ever."

She was 100% on-board with his plan.


	57. Home Movies

CH 57-Home Movies

The party wasn't supposed to start until noon. But even though Jason assured her that he had everything under control, she wanted to be there early to help set up. And, she had a feeling that there were probably a few details he had overlooked.

That's the reason she and Clay were pulling into the driveway at 10:30 a.m. They walked inside and to her surprise, her dad already had the tables set up and she could see paper plates, napkins and plasticware in the kitchen.

"It actually looks like he has everything under control," Clay commented.

"Did you doubt it Spenser?"

Jason had walked up behind them silently.

"Hey Daddy."

"Hi Em." He gave her a quick hug. "What are you guys doing here early?"

"I thought you might need some help."

Jason tucked his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"I told you I would manage everything. Did you hold up your end of the deal?"

"Yep. There's peanut butter cup cookies and snickerdoodles in the bag." She handed it over to him.

He immediately reached for the snickerdoodles.

"This one's not very full."

"I know. Some got a little too brown. Sorry."

"You never burn cookies Em. Weren't you paying attention?"

Emma blushed and Clay bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what happened."

His gaze shifted between the two of them. He shoved an entire cookie in his mouth.

"Mmmmm…just gonna enjoy my cookie."

Emma wondered into the living room and noticed a stack of old VCR tapes and DVDs next to the TV.

"Dad?"

He joined her by the television.

"What are these?"

"Oh, I found some old home movies as I was cleaning and packing."

"Really?" She started to rifle through the tapes and discs. "I don't remember these."

Clay joined them. "Don't remember what honey?"

"These home movies."

Jason interjected again. "You don't remember because we never watched them together. The old ones, the VHS tapes, are from before you were born. They're of me and your Mom and some of my old buddies."

"Mom's on these?"

Clay reached out and rubbed her back.

"These newer ones, you're on some of them. So's Mikey."

She laughed. "We are?"

"Yep." He grabbed one from the pile. "This one's got your 3rd birthday party and some other stuff form that year."

"A little Emma? This I have to see," Clay said.

"Well, I thought we could watch some later when the others get here."

Emma smiled. "I love that idea."

Mikey scampered down the stairs. "What idea?"

"Dad found some old home movies. We're going to watch them later."

Jason clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Since you are here…let's finish setting up before everyone arrives."

They worked together to get the food set out and load up the coolers.

Ray arrived with the kids. Naima, unfortunately, had to work. Jameelah saw Clay and came running.

"Uncle Clay!"

"Hey Little J!" He grabbed her and swung her through the air. "How's my favorite niece?"

"Good. Are you going to play with me today?"

"I think I can manage that." He tickled her and she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Are you stealing my boyfriend Jameelah," Emma teased.

The little girl laughed. "No. I can't. Mama said that Uncle Clay voted for you."

"Huh?" Clay looked at Emma, but she shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't untangle this one.

Ray stepped in to interpret. "Mama said that Uncle Clay's devoted to Aunt Emmie. Hey Emma, Clay."

"Hey man."

"Hi Ray. You want me to take this little guy?"

"He's a little fussy, so I think I'll hang on to him for now. Thanks for the offer."

Brock got there with Cerb and Koda and Jameelah immediately wanted down to play with the pups. Emma pressed herself to Clay's side and hugged him.

"Are you devoted to me," she asked in jest.

Wrapping an arm around her, he kissed her and then answered without hesitation.

"Yep, completely."

It was hard to corral everyone to let them know it was time to eat. Clay was in the backyard with Brock and the kids playing fetch with the dogs. Ray, Sonny, Trent and her dad were standing around the kitchen joking. Emma was sitting in the living room holding little RJ and talking to Vic. The little one had overcome his fussy mood and reached out from his father's arms to her.

"Is it always like this," Vic questioned.

"You mean loud and chaotic?" She laughed. "When this crew gets together…always."

"So, this is a regular thing, team get togethers?"

"Oh yea. We've been doing it as long as I can remember. We're a family."

The rest of their conversation was cut off by and ear-piercing whistle from Jason.

"Chow time everyone."

The noise startled little RJ and he screwed up his face like he was going to cry.

"Oh, oh no baby. It's okay. Don't cry."

Emma walked and bounced him a little. "Dad, did you have to scare the baby?"

"Oh, sorry little man." He rubbed the little boy's back. "Em, can you go let everyone outside know it's time to eat?"

"Sure."

Emma stepped outside and called out. "Come on everyone, food's ready."

Jameelah and Mikey rushed for the door while Brock, Clay and the dogs followed. Everyone settled in and the food disappeared quickly. Conversation drifted to memories of times spent at the Hayes house over the years. Sonny, Ray and her Dad tried to one up each other with embarrassing stories. Emma was laughing so hard she was crying.

Jason mentioned the home movies, and everyone agreed that was a great idea. Tables were cleared and they all settled in the living room. Emma claimed a spot on the couch next to Clay with Koda curled up at their feet. Ray sat next to them with Jameelah and held RJ in his arms. The others found places about the room.

"Ok. Which one first," Jason asked.

Clay quickly spoke up. "Let's see that one of Emma's birthday party."

"Alright, works for me."

Jason popped in the disc and soon the screen came to life with shots of pink and purple balloons and a glittery sign that said, 'Happy Birthday Emma.' The camera swung around and there she was, chubby cheeks, big blue eyes, and blonde curls. She was dressed in a princess dress and was singing and dancing around.

"Yea, I remember this one. This was the 'Princess' phase Jace. I lost track'a how many times I had to 'die' and transform from that Beast into a Prince," Sonny mentioned.

"Wait, Em had you play Beast so she could be 'Beauty'?" Clay couldn't stop his laughter. "That's perfect, Son."

The action on the screen transferred to the backyard. It was clearly summertime. Alana was sitting on the grass next to a wading pool. Clay glanced at Emma. He could see her eyes soften as she saw her Mom on the TV. He reached over and pulled her to lean against him.

"You okay babe?"

He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Yea. She was beautiful, wasn't she?"

"Yea, she was honey."

Before the mood got too somber, a buck-naked, toddler-Emma streaked across the screen.

"WHAAA…Dad?!"

"Sorry Em. You refused to wear a swimsuit."

As if to prove his point, the TV showed him chasing her with a tiny, polka-dot bikini, trying to wrestle her into it. After he had finally gotten it on her, she stood with her pudgy little hand on her hip, glaring at him. Once Jason sat her in the pool and walked away, she stood up and peeled it off.

Emma had buried her head in Clay's shoulder, dying of embarrassment. She could feel Clay start to shake as he tried to hold in his mirth. Emma sat up.

"Sorry honey. I can't help it. You were so cute." She gave him a cynical look.

He captured her jaw I his hand. "I mean it babe. I want us to have a little girl. An adorable, sassy, stubborn, little girl…just like her mama."

He tilted his head and kissed her fiercely.

They were oblivious to their audience. No one was looking at the TV. They were watching the scene playing out right there on the couch.

Jameelah started to giggle as she watched them kissing. The sound finally broke through their self-imposed bubble. Emma pulled back and realized they were being watched. She tried not to be embarrassed.

Thankfully, the video ended and drew everyone's attention back to the screen.

"Okay, next movie," she declared. "And no more naked Emma. I think we've seen enough."

"Not me," Clay whispered into her ear. "In fact, I'd like to see her tonight, back at the apartment."

"I think that can be arranged," she whispered back.


	58. It's Not a Lie

CH 58-It's Not a Lie

The team got called up for one more mission before their time off. So far, they'd been gone for three days. At least her dad and Clay both were able to communicate with regularity from wherever they were. Clay had texted her everyday while they were waiting for things to come together on the OP.

Emma was sitting in the lunchroom when her phone pinged with a text from Clay.

-Hey Em. Things still good there?-

-He honey, Everything good here. You? -

-Fine. Going stir crazy waiting. Just wanna kick down doors and get home-

-I'm fine with no door kicking if it keeps you safe-

-We'll be fine Em. I wanna get home to you-

-I want you home too-

-It shouldn't be much longer-

-Can't wait-

-Gotta go babe. Love you-

-I love you too. Be safe! -

At home that night Emma was going through her list of things for their trip. Since neither Hannah or Jeni had a car, and Emma's little car and Clay's truck wouldn't accommodate all of them, they had decided to rent a car. She wondered if Clay had a chance to make the reservation before they got spun up. She texted him her question but didn't get a response until the next morning.

-Crap no! Sorry babe-

-No worries. I'll take care of it, just stay safe-

Once school was over, Emma searched through their options online. She quickly found out that even though she was a legal adult, and had a credit card, no car rental agency would rent to her. They required renters to be at least 25 years old. What was she going to do now? She had no way of knowing when Clay would be home to take care of it. She had an idea. She just hoped he wouldn't be mad.

Emma went by the apartment and sifted through Clay's nightstand drawer for the key to the storage box in the closet. He had told her where he kept his important papers and an extra credit card for emergencies. Emma found his card and placed the call.

"Hello, I'm Emma Spenser. My husband and I are going on vacation with some friends and we need to rent a larger vehicle."

The employee on the other end of the phone was very accommodating and even applied a military discount when Emma mentioned that Clay was in the Navy. Everything was set. They had a 7 passenger SUV reserved for Clay to pick up. She returned everything to its place and hoped he'd forgive her intrusion.

Emma was going to text him to let him know what had happened. She didn't want to keep anything from him. She picked up her phone but saw a message from her dad.

-Em, comms blackout for next 24. All is good. Will let you know when we're home-

Well, so much for that. She would tell him as soon as she could contact him.

Bravo touched down while Emma was sitting in a History lecture. She had her phone set on silent so she would still know when she got a message from Clay or her dad. She felt her phone vibrate and chanced a look at it while the teacher's back was turned. The text was from her dad.

-Hey Em, we're back see you at home-

She breathed a sigh of relief. Until the team was back on the ground at home, there was always a chance something could go wrong.

A few minutes later her phone vibrated again.

-Home honey. See you soon-

She started to type a response when her teacher interrupted her.

"Ms. Hayes…you know the rule about phones in class."

"Sorry." She was forced to put her phone down before she could finish her message to Clay.

From that point on, all she could do was watch the clock. Bravo had definitely been gone longer before but knowing that he was off now and that they would be on their trip together in a matter of days, made her even more impatient.

Finally, the bell rang, and Emma headed out to the parking lot. She had her head down finishing her text to Clay. She wasn't paying attention as she approached her car. A voice broke into her thoughts and startled her.

"Can I bum a ride?"

Her head whipped up to see Clay leaning against her car and giving her that slow, easy smile that she had fallen in love with.

"Wha…?!"

Emma dropped her bag and jumped into his arms. Clay caught her and lifted her up with his hands on her behind as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hi baby. I couldn't wait until tonight to see you."

He covered her lips with his and reacquainted himself with the taste of her. When he was done kissing her, he sat her feet back on the pavement and she was able to finish her question.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had Lopez drop me off." He placed another kiss on her lips.

"I'm happy you did."

"Let's head back to your place babe." He knew that she would want to see Jason.

She handed him her keys, picked up her bag and went to get into the passenger seat. They got back to the house and Emma greeted her dad. Jason had some cuts and bruises on his face that she fussed about. He assured her he was fine.

Once Jason had convinced her that he was okay, she and Clay went up to her room. He walked in behind her and closed the door. Emma went into his arms.

"Are you hurt too?"

"I'm fine Em." She quirked her eyebrow at him.

"No, really. I was up on overwatch when that went down. I'm fine." He kissed her upturned nose. "But I love you for worrying."

"I'm always going to worry about you." She kissed him on his chest, just above his heart.

With that settled, their conversation turned to their upcoming trip.

"By the way, I had an interesting voicemail from the car rental place when I got back. Actually, they asked for Mrs. Spenser."

"Oh…yea…about that," she was chewing her lip as she explained her predicament with trying to set up the car rental. "So, I had to use your credit card. And the only way to do that, well, I had to tell them that I was your wife. I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

He noticed that she was twisting her fingers together in nervousness.

"Em, look at me." His eyes were twinkling. "Of course, I'm not mad. You found a way to work the problem and take care of what I should have done before I left."

He could see her shoulders relax. "Besides," he tipped her face up to look into her eyes. "It's not a lie. It just hasn't happened yet."

He winked and smiled at her and her face flushed. He loved that he could still make her blush.

"What else do we need to do before we leave?'

"I think just grab some food and drinks and finish packing. Oh…and you'll need to pick up the SUV."

"Will Mrs. Spenser be going with me," he joked.

"Don't tease me Clay," she pouted. But he could see she was laughing as well.

"Hey," he took a hold of her hand. "I love you."

Neither one of them was truly upset. After all, as Clay had said, it was just a matter of time.


	59. Road Trip

CH 59-Road Trip

Hannah and Jeni spent the night with Emma so they could get on the road bright and early. Lopez showed up on Clay's doorstep at 5:00 a.m. as agreed. They threw their duffels it in the back of the car along with a couple cases of beer and headed to Emma's. It turned out that only the two of them were authorized to drive the rental and they decided to split up the 15-hour trip into three-hour shifts. Since Lopez was doing him a favor by coming along, Clay said he'd take the extra shift.

The girls were ready when they got to the house, bleary-eyed, but ready. Emma was making coffee and filling up travel mugs and a thermos while Vic and Clay loaded the bags into the car. Hannah and Jeni were filling up the cooler with food.

All the bags and coolers were in the car and Clay and Vic came back inside.

"We ready Em," Clay asked.

She looked up at Hannah and Jeni who nodded back.

"Yep. I think so. Here's some coffee for you." She handed him a mug. "Vic, how do you take your coffee?"

Vic was introducing himself to Jeni and Hannah.

"Uh...just black is fine, thanks." He stepped over to accept the cup from Emma's outstretched hand.

"I think we're ready then."

Emma picked up her purse from the counter and grabbed her pillow from the couch where she had laid it.

They settled into the car. Vic climbed into the back to get some rest before he needed to drive. Hannah and Jeni took the middle seat and Emma sat up front with Clay. He backed out of the driveway and got on the road. He looked over at Emma ad saw she was curled up in the seat, head on her pillow, resting against the window. She had even kicked off her shoes. He could see her cute, little toes tipped with ruby red polish on her nails. He reached over and tickled her foot and she flinched.

"Hey!"

"What? You're supposed to be keeping me awake and navigating, remember?"

"You don't need a navigator; it's built into the car."

"True, but I would like your company."

Emma sat up and grabbed her cup of coffee. He winked at her.

"Thanks, Em."

Clay glanced in the rearview and could see everyone else was going to sleep, so they had relative privacy.

"Did you talk with the girls about plans for this week?"

"Yea. We really just want to spend time together, mostly hanging at the beach. Maybe some shopping too. And we definitely want to go out dancing at least once."

"Sounds good. Vic and I have a deep-sea fishing excursion booked. Maybe that could be the day you guys go shopping?"

"That's a good idea."

"So, they're okay for us to do our thing, alone? I mean, mostly in the evenings."

"Yep. Do you have plans?"

"No, except I want to take you to dinner one night. Other than that, I just want to be with you."

"Me too."

They continued to talk until it was time to pull off, refuel, and switch drivers. Vic took over and Hannah volunteered to sit up front to keep him company. Clay and Emma claimed the back seat. He sat with his back against the side with one leg up across the seat and the other foot planted on the floor. Emma snuggled between his legs, laying with her head on his chest. Clay wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her head. They both dozed off.

Clay awoke a little over an hour later. He had gotten uncomfortably warm with Emma laying on him. But he didn't move. He wanted to let her rest. She finally woke up when Hannah turned on some music. She sat up and stretched.

"Ugh, it's hot back here!"

"Tell me about it," he chuckled. "And you didn't have someone all sprawled out on top of you."

"I'm sorry."

He squeezed her and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm kidding babe. You know I love holding you. Not to mention, I've been in much tighter spaces before and my partner wasn't sexy, like you."

"I'm starting to get sweaty."

She crossed her arms in front of her and pulled off the sweater she was wearing.

"Em…what are you doing?"

"Relax. I have a tank top on." But he could see she wore nothing under it.

"Can you reach my bag," she asked as she managed to wriggle out of her leggings. She sat there in just her tank and panties. Thank God the windows were tinted!

"Uh...here, here's your bag."

Vic heard the commotion and spoke up. "Everything okay back there?"

Clay could see his eyes in the rearview mirror. "Eyes front Lopez. We're just fine."

Jeni and Hannah snickered at Clay's command.

Emma pulled a pair of shorts from her bag and thankfully, go them on and buttoned.

It was just about time to switch drivers and stop for lunch. They pulled off into a rest stop. The girls headed to the restroom while the guys picked out a picnic table. They pulled out the coolers and started to set out the food.

The rest stop was crowded. It seemed like everyone was on their way South. Vic looked up and saw the girls walking toward them. They were being followed by some college-age guys. Clay called out to them and waved. Vic saw the trio of guys take notice of him and Clay, stop their pursuit, and change direction.

"Assholes," he whispered under his breath.

"What," Clay asked.

Vic jerked his head in the direction of the retreating group.

"Yea, I saw them too."

"You know, I thought you were being paranoid about all this. But, damn, those morons were just gonna come up and hit on them."

"Most of it's probably harmless. But, I'm not gonna take chance with their safety."

They ate quickly and got back on the road. Clay was driving again, and Emma moved up front as well. It seemed like Vic was getting to know Hannah and Jeni. They were all playing cards in the back.

Emma was now fully awake and enjoying the sense of freedom of being away from home with no responsibilities. She had her window down, her sunglasses on, and was singing along to the music that was playing. Clay felt some of his worries and tension melt away as well. He hadn't anticipated this but was enjoying the feeling.

The trip was smooth and uneventful. Vic and Clay switched up a couple more times. They pulled into the parking lot at the condo at around 10:00. They found the hidden key and let themselves in. All of them were tired and agreed to head to bed.

Clay and Emma took the Master at the top of the stairs. The girls settled into the bedroom on the first floor that had two beds. That left Vic with the room across the hall. Emma brushed her teeth, pulled off her shorts and climbed into bed. Clay followed right after, sliding under the sheets behind Emma and gathering her into his arms.


	60. Don't it Make My Blue Eyes Green

CH 60-Don't it Make My Blue Eyes Green

Clay was slowly waking up. The feeling of Emma in his arms was familiar, but the bed and the light in the room were not. He smiled to himself when he remembered where they were and that they had an entire week together. He looked down at Emma laying on his chest. The early morning light made her hair look like golden silk spilled across his arm. He placed his lips against the crown of her head and breathed in the fragrance of her.

She was soft and warm pressed against him. He was at war with himself. Part of him wanted to kiss her awake, strip off her clothes and stroke his hands over her. But he knew that she and the girls wanted to go to the beach today. They would have to get there fairly early to stake out a decent spot. His conscience finally won out and he slipped out of bed and into the shower.

Clay dressed and went down to the kitchen to make some coffee. As he was fixing himself and Emma mugs of coffee, Vic joined him.

"Hey man."

"Hey. I'm gonna go take Em some coffee to wake her up. Have you heard anything from Hannah and Jeni's room?"

"Yea. I heard some talking earlier. So, I guess they're up."

"Cool. I figure we want to be out of here in about an hour or so."

"Sounds good," Vic answered as he grabbed a banana. "Hey, I saw a note last night about some beach supplies in a storage closet outside. Want me to go check it out?"

"Yea man. See what you can find."

Clay climbed the stairs and opened the bedroom door. Emma was still sleeping. He sat her coffee down on the nightstand and bent to kiss her.

"Time to wake up sweetie."

"Huh?"

He chuckled at her. "You need to get up so we can get going and get to the beach. I brought you some coffee."

That got her attention and she opened her eyes.

"I'm ready to go so I'm gonna go help Lopez and see what we can find in the way of supplies."

He got up to leave but her voice stopped him at the door. "Thanks honey. Thanks for the coffee."

"Of course, Em. I'll see you down there."

Emma got ready and came downstairs. Jeni and Hannah were ready to go and filling up a cooler with drinks etc. Emma grabbed a yogurt and quickly ate. Vic and Clay came in from the deck to check on them.

"All ready to go," Clay asked.

Hannah nodded and Jeni answered. "I think so."

Vic grabbed the cooler and they headed out

"I checked things out earlier, and it looks like the best spot would be about 200 yards down the beach. We can get near the water and it's close to a little shack that sells drinks and snacks."

Hannah looked at Vic. "You ran a recon mission for our beach spot?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "We might as well try to be in the best spot possible."

"Vacation with Navy SEALS ladies and gentlemen," Hannah announced, and they all laughed.

They arrived at Vic's 'optimal location' and unpacked. The guys had found an umbrella and some chairs that they set up.

Once they had everything how they wanted it, the girls began to take off their cover-ups so they could get some sun. Vic and Clay realized that they were going to attract plenty of make attention. Hannah was in a bright, green two-piece that set off her dark curls and exotically tilted eyes. Jeni's generous curves were poured into a red suit that was perfect with her caramel skin. And Emma pulled off her cotton throw to reveal that tiny bikini that drove Clay wild.

They had no desire to be kill-joys, or keep anyone from having fun, but Vic and Cay wanted to make sure everyone was safe. Jeni and Hannah had let them know that they weren't there to pick up guys. So, helping dissuade any aggressive admirers was fine with them.

Everyone settled in and they relaxed in the sun. The girls were content to talk and read, but Clay and Vic were starting to get antsy. They decided to join a pick-up, sand volleyball game that was starting up almost right next to them.

The guys were on opposite teams and were fiercely competitive. Emma was enjoying watching this display of Clay's physicality. As others began to gather around to watch the action, she realized that she wasn't the only one admiring Clay. She noticed several sets of eyes following him. It didn't bother her too much. She knew he was gorgeous.

He must have gotten over-heated because he stripped off his shirt and threw it next to the net in the sand. Emma heard several gasps, comments, and a sharp increase in interest. One particularly brazen pair of girls stepped directly in front of her. She heard the girl comment to her friend.

"Damn girl! That's one fine man," and "I'm gonna get me some of that."

Her companion leered at Clay as well and responded. "His body is H-O-T. You suppose he's as built under those board shorts as he is above them?"

During a break in the game she approached Clay with a bottle of water. She pretended to drop it so she could bend over right in front of him. She grabbed the bottle and offered it to Clay.

"Here you go honey. You look…hot."

Clay looked uncomfortable and didn't reach for the bottle.

"Oh, hell no," Emma said under her breath.

She turned to Hannah. "Can you hand me a beer from the cooler?"

Emma took the bottle Hannah gave her and pushed her way past the floozy to Clay.

"Here honey. I know how you like a cold beer when you're hot."

She made sure she spoke loudly enough for all interested parties to hear. Emma was not one to shy away from PDA. But she usually wasn't so blatant. So, when she traced her hands over his pecs and went up on tip toe to kiss him, he knew something was up.

"Em?"

She half-turned to make sure bimbo girl was watching. When she turned back to Clay, she could see that he'd accurately assessed the situation. He looked down at her with a smirk and an arched brow.

Emma felt slightly embarrassed and turned to go back to her chair, but Clay caught her hand.

"Em, I'm yours. Totally and only yours baby."

He wrapped his arms around her, grabbed her ass and pulled her close to give her a searing kiss. There were many catcalls, hoots, and whistles. He released her so that she could sit down, and he could get back to the game.

As Emma brushed past her audience, she decided she had to say one more thing.

"To answer your question, about his uh…build. The answer is 'yes', and he knows how to use it."

She gave them a smug grin and left them gaping in her wake. She sat back down next to Jeni and Hannah. It seemed that it wasn't only going to be the guys that needed to thwart unwanted advances this week.


	61. Freckle Juice

CH 61-Freckle Juice

When they all felt like they'd had enough beach time for the day, they packed up and headed back to the condo. Everyone returned to their rooms to clean up with plans to meet in the living room to discuss dinner.

Clay immediately went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Emma followed him in and stood in front of the mirror. He had already dispensed with his suit and was utterly, gorgeously naked. He noticed that she hadn't moved but seemed to be observing her reflection very closely.

"Honey, something wrong? Did you get too much sun?"

He had worried a little about that. Emma's skin was pretty fair, and he was afraid she would get burned.

"No. I don't think so. I was just checking for freckles."

"Huh?"

"My skin tends to freckle when I get a lot of sun."

"And…"

"I hate it. I know I look young for my age and freckles don't help. Besides, people already wonder about our age difference. You don't need to look like you're dating a 16-year-old."

"Who gives a crap what anyone thinks? I don't. It's none of their business."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her flush with his body.

"And… I love your skin." His fingertips skated across her back.

"It's smooth…" He kissed her neck.

"And soft…" and now her shoulders as she felt him untying her top.

"And…sweet."

Her top fell to the floor and Clay cupped a breast in his hand and lowered his head to take her in his mouth. He rasped his tongue over her rosy tip and glanced up at her with eyes that were both tender and full of lust.

"Mmm…so, so sweet."

Emma's head rolled back, and she went weak in the knees. He licked his way across to her other breast and sucked at her hardened nipple. He released her with a pop and pulled her with him into the shower. As they stepped inside, he tugged down her bikini bottoms and tossed them onto the tile floor.

The last time he'd had the chance to be with her in the shower she'd been ill. As much as helping her wash off had turned him on, it hadn't been the right time to act on his desire. Now he intended to indulge himself. He poured her body wash into his palm and worked it into a lather. He didn't bother with a sponge or a cloth. He wanted his hands on her naked, wet skin.

He began by massaging the lather into her shoulders and down her back. His hands continued further over her firm ass.

"Is this what makes your skin so smooth baby?"

His fingers continued to sweep across her body. Emma closed her eyes as breathy sighs escaped her lips. His touch was somehow both relaxing and stimulating. Reaching a hand up around his neck she pulled his mouth down to hers. She licked at his lips and he growled in response. They stood under the spray, lips grasping and tongues tangling. Without warning Clay spun her around and pressed her back to his front. She could feel the hard length of him rubbing against her ass and lower back.

"Oh…oh…Clay."

Her voice was shaking as he enfolded her in his arms and teased her nipples with his fingers.

"As much as I love your breasts, you know which skin I love the most?"

Emma shook her head and stroked her hand up his arms, hooking her arms around his neck and wiggled her ass against him.

"Ahh, God, baby!"

Clay smoothed his hands down between her legs.

"Here, right here Emmie. The inside of your thighs. They're so creamy and silky. I love when they're wrapped around my waist or brushing against my cheeks."

He used his fingers to caress up toward her center. She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes.

"Take me to bed Clay. Make love to me."

They stepped out of the shower, dried off, and stumbled to the bed. Emma laid down on the bed and Clay settled into his favorite spot, nestled in the cradle of her thighs. He kissed her deeply and slipped into her softness. They both moaned with pleasure.

Emma bent her knees and placed her feet flat on the mattress on either side of his pelvis. Clay slid almost all the way out of her and then bottomed out with each thrust. She shifted her hips in sync with him so she could feel him in the deepest part of her.

"Ahhh…Oh, Clay!"

Emma could feel the delicious pressure inside her building. The sensations were so powerful, feeling the man she loved inside her. She closed her eyes, trying to handle the intensity. Clay could feel her body fluttering around him.

"Emmie…look at me."

He wanted to watch her, to see her as she peaked, as he made her lose control. Her eyes widened and she bit into his shoulder to muffle her cries.

He was trying to hold himself back. But watching her and feeling her body's reaction to him, pushed him over the edge as well. He called out her name as he lost himself in her.

Once he could think clearly, he withdrew from her and settled on his side. The light from the evening sun gave the room an ethereal glow.

"Em, you were right. I can see some freckles now."

"Ugh! Where?"

She half sat up and started to search over her body.

"Here…" He kissed her nose.

"And here…" Then her shoulder.

"And here," He pressed his lips to the cleft between her breasts.

"I told you babe. I love your skin, freckles and all. In fact, I might have to kiss every single one."

And he proceeded to do just that.


	62. Just the Two of Us

CH 62-Just the Two of Us

Their time began to take on a pattern. The days were spent together at the beach with their friends. The evenings and nights were theirs. That time became precious to them. There was no family, no school, no Bravo. It was just the two of them. Every night ended in each other's arms.

Tonight, Clay had taken her out to dinner as he promised. He asked around and found a quiet little place along the water that seemed to be a favorite of the locals, but not frequented by the Spring Break crowd. They were seated on an outdoor deck where they could see the ocean and hear the waves.

For Clay it was almost perfect. He sat across from Emma, holding her hand, watching the candlelight reflecting in her eyes and the ocean breeze tease her hair around her shoulders.

"I can' believe that in just a couple weeks I'll be moving in."

"I know. I could kiss that realtor.'

"Huh?"

"For finding a buyer a couple months early. I didn't know how I was going to wait until June."

She gave him a sweet smile, but he could see something lingering in her eyes.

"Babe, something wrong?"

"No. I'm excited, like I said. I…I'm just a little worried about Dad." Clay nodded for her to go on.

"I mean, I get to be with you. Mikey will be getting a chance to go to school and play hockey, like he wants. But Dad will be all alone in the condo."

"Honey, he's welcome any time he wants to come over. And we can go over and hang out there. Plus, you know Sonny, Ray and the boys will be over too."

"You're right, it's just hard thinking about him being in a new place, all alone."

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You know, Em. I actually think being in a new place will be a good thing for him. I think…I think it would be harder for him to adjust to you and Mikey being gone if he was still at the house. This will be a whole new start for all of you."

"I didn't think of it that way." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Thanks honey. Thanks for caring."

"Of course, I care. Jace is your Dad and my 'brother', he's family."

They enjoyed their meal and returned to the condo. Walking in, they expected to see their friends, but no one was there. Emma checked her phone and saw a text from Jeni.

-Took an Uber to the movies. Be back around 11:00-

"It looks like we have the place to ourselves for a while."

"What would you like to do, babe?"

"Could we take a walk on the beach?"

He hugged her close and pressed a kiss to her hair. "That sounds like a great idea."

They slipped off their shoes and left them on the deck, then started down the beach, hand in hand. She led him down by the water and dipped her feet in the waves. Emma turned toward Clay and stopped. He closed his eyes, anticipating her touch. Instead, he was splashed all across his front. He stood there sputtering as she kicked water onto him again. Emma was laughing hysterically.

"You think you're funny," he teased. She nodded, still giggling.

"Oh, it's on Hayes!"

Emma scurried to get away, but Clay had his hands on her within just a few steps. He lifted her up into his arms and waded into the surf. She was wiggling and squirming, trying to escape. But Clay had a firm hold on her. He swung her around as if to toss her into the waves.

She was squealing, "No, no, no…Clay!"

He spun them both all the way around and placed her feet back on the sand.

"Okay, Okay, you win," she huffed. "You win."

She looked up at him and could see he was no longer playing. He lowered his mouth to hers and murmured, "I think we both win."

Clay slipped his tongue across her lips and she opened to him. They stood in the moonlight, drinking of one another. He felt Emma unbuttoning his shirt and sucking at his neck. He wanted to lay her down, here and now, to love her, but he kept his wits about him. Clay had no qualms about people knowing how in love he was with Emma. But, no one needed to be a witness to their expression of that love.

He picked her up and started back to the condo. His efforts to navigate the sand and the steps to the deck and the bedroom were hampered by Emma's continued assault on his neck and shoulders with her lips. They finally reached their room and he kicked the door closed behind them. Now Clay allowed himself to worship her body without reservation, and to receive her love in return.

They laid quietly together. The room was silent, save for the sound of their breathing. So, Clay could clearly hear Emma sigh.

"Everything okay, Em?"

"I was just thinking."

"About…"

"Us living together. Do you think it will be like this?"

"Well…yes, and no."

She raised her head from his chest and looked at him. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he continued.

"I do plan to make love to you as much as possible." She pressed kisses to his chest in response.

"But this is vacation and that will be real life. I'll have work and you'll have school. There will be times you want to hang with your friends… and times I need to be with the guys because you're driving me crazy."

"Wha…?"

She looked at him and could see the grin spread across his face and the twinkle in his eye. She tapped him lightly and he pinched her bottom.

"Seriously babe. We're both gonna need our alone times. But, at the end of the day, we'll always come home to each other. That's the important thing,"

"Always," she echoed.


	63. It Cuts Both Ways

his day started out a little differently. The girls had to get up early and be ready to go so Clay and Vic could drop them off at the shopping center and then get to their fishing excursion. Clay was in the shower and Emma went down to get some coffee on. When he came back in the bedroom to get dressed, he found her standing out on their balcony dressed in just one of his t-shirts, drinking a cup of coffee. She was silhouetted against the early morning sky. Clay felt like he could stand there and just watch her forever.

He walked up behind her silently and wrapped her in his arms. She automatically relaxed back into him and closed her eyes.

"Good morning babe."

"Good morning." She offered him her mug and he took a swallow. "I wouldn't normally get up this early, but the sky is beautiful."

"Yep. The weather is supposed to be a little cooler today. I can't wait to get out on the water."

"Will you take me fishing sometime?"

"Sure, any time after we get back. I didn't know you liked to fish Em."

"I have never really been. If you like it, I want to try it too."

"Thanks honey, I appreciate that."

She went up on tip toe and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I need to go get ready. You want to finish my coffee?"

"Sure thing."

It was still pretty early when the guys dropped them off at the shops. Most weren't even open yet.

"You guys gonna be okay," Vic asked.

"Yea, we'll go have breakfast and by the time we're done the stores should be open," Hannah answered.

"You sure you can keep busy until we're done?" He was incredulous.

Clay laughed. "I've been shopping with Em. Trust me, it's an all-day activity. They'll be fine."

She reached out to pinch him, but he caught her hand and brought it to his lips instead.

"Okay, the trip is supposed to be back about 2:00 and then we can come get you around 3:00 or so. I'll text Emma to find out where to meet you guys. Okay?"

"Yep. We'll see you then." Hannah and Jeni exited the vehicle. Emma leaned over to give Clay a kiss. "Be careful. See you later."

"Bye babe, have fun."

The girls were having a great time shopping and hanging out. At about noon, they headed to get lunch. After eating they all saw a stage set up in the center of the outdoor complex and wondered up to read a posted sign about the day's activities. It seemed the local radio station was running a contest that day for singers. They would perform there on the main stage and the winner would get to perform at a popular club that night with an up and coming band.

"Em, you should totally sign up. You would win, I know it."

"Han, I'm not sure. What if the guys come to get us?"

"So? Clay would want you to Em."

"Alright. I'll do it."

She walked over to the one person sitting at the folding table and signed up. They assigned her a time slot. Emma was a little nervous, but she reminded herself it was just for fun. Emma and the girls looked through the options she had for songs. They helped her decide on, "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. Emma spent some time doing her vocal warm-ups to get ready. It just happened to be about 2:30 when they called her backstage. She was up next.

As she walked up on-stage Clay was calling. When he didn't get an answer, he tried again. After the second missed call he tried a text. He was starting to get worried, so he tried Hannah's number. She finally answered.

"Hey, Clay."

"Hannah, what's going on? Em isn't answering her phone. Is everything okay?" He sounded almost panicked.

"She's fine Clay. Actually, hold on a sec." Hannah held the phone up. Emma had just started her performance. After about 30 secs she brought the phone back to her ear.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yea, wasn't that Em? What's up?"

"There's a contest going on with the radio station and Emma entered."

"Oh, alright. We'll be there in about 15 minutes to meet you. She can tell me about it then."

Clay and Vic arrived at the shopping center and found Hannah and Jeni standing in the crowd that had gathered in front of the stage. Clay looked up and saw Emma standing with 4 others on the stage.

He leaned over to Jeni. "What's going on?"

"It's time to decide the winner of the singing competition."

The DJ started to speak. "Okay, we're going to determine the winner based on applause. So, make some noise for your favorite."

When he announced Emma, the crowd was very loud. Vic and Clay both whistled loudly, and the girls yelled and clapped. "Alright. Thank you all. And thanks to our contestants. You are all very talented. But I think we have a clear winner." He glanced at his notes. "Emma Hayes from Virginia Beach, Virginia."

Emma looked surprised and excited. The DJ Continued. "Now, let's introduce the band you will be singing with. Ladies and gentlemen, Everyday Trip!"

The lead singer stepped up and took the microphone. "Thanks everyone. We're excited to play for you tonight. And, I'm even more excited to be singing with this talented, beautiful lady right here." He put his arm around Emma and waited on the applause. "Thanks again and we'll see you all tonight."

Clay noticed that as he was walking off stage with Emma, his arm stayed in place around her shoulders. As they were descending the stairs, he saw the singer's hand slide lower onto Emma's back. He started over to greet and congratulate Emma immediately.

When they reached her, she was in conversation with the band. Clay cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Clay! You're here. Did you see?"

He reached for her hand and pulled her too him for a hug and quick kiss. Keeping his eyes on the singer the entire time. "I missed your song. But, I'm absolutely sure you were the best."

"Awww, man. Shame you missed it. This little lady's got some impressive pipes. She…"

Clay interrupted. "I know she does. She's got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

"Thanks honey. Oh, Clay, this is Zach, the lead singer for the band."

Clay nodded, and then completely ignored the man. "So, Em, tell me all about this contest."

Emma started to tell him the details when Zach butted back in. "Hey, Emma. We need to discuss the performance tonight, like what song you want to do and how we can get some quick practice in."

"Sure, yea. Do you mind babe?"

Clay shook his head. "No, no of course. Do your thing honey."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked smiling over to Zach and the band. Clay kept his eyes on Emma while they talked. That singer was giving him some bad vibes. He was being a little too touchy-feely with Em. But he didn't want to ruin anything for her.

She was finished in about 30 mins and came over to them. "Sorry about that guys. I'm ready now."

"It's fine Em. So, what's the plan?"

"I have to be at the club around 6:00 for a sound check and a quick rehearsal. Is that okay?

"Sure thing. Lopez, can drop us off and then he and the girls can come later for the show." Clay looked at Vic quickly for confirmation and got a quick nod in agreement.

"Honey, you don't have to come with me for rehearsal. You'll be bored."

"No, I won't. You know I love hearing you sing." There was no way he was going to leave Emma alone with that wanna-be rock star.

Hannah and Jeni grabbed her hand and tugged her away. They were talking a mile a minute about her hair, make-up, and what she would wear. Vic spoke to Clay.

"What's up?"

"Something's not right with that singer. I don't trust him."

"Okay…what do you need?"

"I just need you to keep an eye on Hannah and Jeni tonight so I can stay with Em."

"Copy that."


	64. Mine

64-Mine

They all drove back to the condo. Emma grabbed something quick to eat and went upstairs to get ready. She wouldn't have time to change between rehearsal and the performance, so she put on what she wanted to wear on-stage. It was the outfit she had brought to go dancing in. When she came down to let Clay know she was ready to go, his mouth actually dropped open.

Emma was in her stretch, black, leather leggings, a flowing white off-shoulder top and some strappy high heels. Her hair was done long and wild around her face and her make-up was more dramatic than usual, in order to be seen on stage. She looked incredibly hot and sexy. If they were just going dancing, Clay would have been thrilled to be taking her out to a club looking like that. He would have been able to be next to her all night, enjoying her sensuality and making sure that everyone else knew that she was his. But she was going to be up stage alone with that scumbag, Zach.

They jumped in the car and Vic drove them to the venue. No one else except the band and employees were there yet. As soon as they walked in, Zach called out to Emma from up on stage.

"Emma, babe! Right on time." His face fell when he saw Clay right behind her. "And… you brought…"

"Clay," she supplied.

"Her boyfriend," Clay added. Emma turned to look at him, slightly confused.

"You know, our rehearsals are closed, so you can just wait for her somewhere and come back when doors open."

"Oh…I didn't know…" Emma started. But Clay cut in. "My buddy just dropped us off, so I can't go anywhere. Sorry. I won't be in the way. I'll just wait right here at the bar."

Zach grumbled but Clay ignored him. Before Emma left to go rehearse, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He cradled the back of her head with one hand and placed the other low on her hips. Kissing her breathless, he pulled back and murmured, "Break a leg Emmie." Then turned to look towards the stage with a smug grin.

Clay sat down on a bar stool. He pretended to be looking at his phone, but he was keeping an eagle-eye on the stage. Emma walked to the steps and talked to Zach. They were discussing their performance. Beyond just hating the guy because he was creepy and "handsy" with Em, Clay had to admit he was jealous. Music was one of Emma's passions. He always supported her and went to her performances. But…he couldn't participate with her. This guy could. He understood performing and could share that with her in a way Clay never could.

Their conversation continued for a few more minutes and then the music started. They were going to do a cover of, "Meant to Be." Emma was going to sing Bebe Rexha's part. Clay hated to concede that they sounded great together. They ran through parts of the song a few times, working out the melodies, intros etc. So far, it was all business and Clay started to relax.

They started to do a full run-through of the song. Once they got to Emma's part, Zach wrapped an arm around her and slid it down to her hips. Clay gritted his teeth grimaced. This guy was pushing it too far. He knew Emma was with Clay, and he did this right in front of him anyway. He must have had a death wish. Clay was trying to figure out how to put this guy in his place without screwing up things for Emma.

After they were finished with the song, they called rehearsal and were going backstage until the doors opened in ½ an hour. Clay walked over to the stage and lifted Emma down.

"You sounded great Em."

"Thanks! I'm really excited about this."

"Uh…do you think you should maybe let Zach know that he needs to back off a little?"

"Back-off?"

"Yea. He was being a little 'familiar' with you there."

"I don't think he means anything by it. He knows that you're my boyfriend. It's just part of the performance. He said we really have to sell it."

"Um, okay. Just take care and let me know if he does anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I will honey. Clay, are you…jealous?"

He held her tighter against him. "Do I need to be?"

"Of course not. I love you!" She punctuated her statement with a firm kiss.

Zach called out. "Emma, come on back. We need to be backstage until we're ready to perform."

"Coming…"

Before she could walk away, Clay smiled to her and smacked her playfully on her bottom as she stepped out of his embrace.

A few more employees started to filter in. Clay still sat at the bar, keeping an ear open for any activity backstage. As he waited, he heard the conversation going on between the two bartenders stocking the bar.

"He's at it again," one laughed to the other.

"What?"

"Zach. He's working that little singer pretty hard. He spins their heads around about their 'performance,' feeds their egos and then pounces on them after the show." He shook his head and laughed. "He has it down to a science, man." They both chuckled.

Clay was automatically on alert. Surely, Emma wasn't naïve enough to fall for all that. But he didn't know if Zach would take 'No' for an answer. He casually walked over to stand next to the door that led backstage. No way in hell he was going to let anything happen to Emma. As he listened at the door, he didn't hear anything concerning. He weighed his options. Should he just bust in now and risk Emma's anger, or wait it out get Emma away from the asshole as soon as he could? He decided to just stay close and monitor the situation. He texted Vic to let him know what was going on. Vic promised to have his six if he needed any back-up.

The club started filling up. Vic and the girls found their way in front of the stage. When the lights went down and the band came on, Clay moved next to them so Emma would see him front and center. They played almost a full set. Emma stood at the side of the stage waiting for her cue to join them. Finally, Clay recognized the intro to the song. Zach spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, earlier today we partnered with WRKQ radio on a contest. This talented lady I'm about to bring on stage was our winner. Please welcome Emma Hayes!"

Emma walked out to cheers and whistles. As the two sang, Clay was in awe. She was so beautiful and confident, and her voice was amazing. Just as he was losing himself in their performance, Zach started to grind up on Emma. His eyes went black with rage. He looked at Emma. He could tell she was uncomfortable but was too much of a professional to stop singing.

They finished to thunderous applause. The band stayed on stage to play while Zach followed Emma to the backstage lounge. Clay made eye-contact with Vic, who nodded silently back to him and started to encourage Jeni and Hannah toward the door.

As Clay approached the door to where Emma was, he heard some raised voices.

"What the hell was that Zach?"

"Just part of the show baby. Come on. You need to unwind. Just have a drink and relax."

"No. I don't need a drink; I just want to go."

"Not so soon. I haven't told you how great you did."

Clay waited no longer. He tried the knob and found it locked. Kicking in the door he found that bastard backing Emma up against the couch that was placed across from him.

"What the f…."

Clay grabbed him, twisted his arm behind his back and pressed his face up against the rough concrete wall. "Em… you okay babe?

She took in a few shaky breaths and nodded her head. Once he was assured she was alright, he turned his attention back to the creep in front of him. Zach was squirming and whimpering in his hold. Clay twisted his arm a bit harder. "Does that hurt, you asshole? You want me to let you go?"

Zach nodded frantically, eyes wide with terror. "I'll let you go you mother fucker…then I'm gonna kill you!"

Emma stepped over and laid her hand lightly on Clay's shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Clay, just let him go."

"What? He can't just…"

"I know that. But you don't need another bar fight on your record."

"Em, this asshole needs to learn his lesson."

"Yea, he does. But I refuse to be the reason you get kicked off Bravo. Please Clay."

"Fine." Clay let go of Zach with a harsh shove.

He grabbed Emma's hand and led her out of the room, through the club and outside. He stopped and cradled her face in his hands. "Emmie, baby…are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are you…"?

Emma cuddled up against him and began to cry. "I'm fine. He…he kissed me, but you came in before he could really do anything."

When Clay heard he had actually forced a kiss on her, he turned to go back inside and pound him into a puddle. But Emma held on to him.

"Clay, please…I'm fine. Just, please…take me home. I just want to go home."

Clay held her tight and pressed kisses to her hair. "Okay, baby. I've got you. We'll go. We'll go home now."

Vic and the girls saw them but stood back to give them their space. Clay nodded to Vic and they approached.

"You okay Emma," Hannah asked.

Emma nodded, but didn't speak. Clay answered instead. "I think she'll be okay Hannah. We need to go back to the condo. And, I think we might need some time alone. Can you guys…"

"Yea, sure. We'll find something to do."

Their ride back to the condo was almost silent. They made it back and Clay followed Emma upstairs. She stood in the middle of their room and tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry Clay."

"Sorry?" He rushed over and pulled her into his arms. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"You tried to warn me…but I didn't want to believe it. I was just so excited about singing and winning that damn contest. How could I be so stupid?"

She lifted her face to look at him and her wide, tear-filled eyes broke his heart. "Em, you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong honey."

She sniffed, lowered her head, and nodded against him. "Clay, I…."

"What Em?"

"I need you. I need to feel you. I need …"

He grasped her jaw gently and turned her face up to his. "Are you sure Em? I can just hold you."

She reached an arm up around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him. "I'm sure. I need you."

Clay returned her kiss and slowly began to peel off her clothes. He kissed each patch of skin he revealed. When she was naked, he laid her down on the bed and stripped off his clothes as well.

"You are mine Emmie. Just mine." His tongue swept into her mouth and stroked it against hers. He spoke softly into her ear as his hands swept over her form. "No other man ever gets to touch you like this." He grasped her breast and squeezed gently as he took the other into his mouth and licked at her nipple. "No man ever gets to taste you." Her back arched, pressing her more fully against him.

She shook her head and repeated, "No one but you."

Clay's hand slipped between her legs and worked her clit in tight circles until she was wet and ready for him. Rolling atop her, he slid into her heat and she groaned into his neck. He pumped into her with a steady rhythm as she pulled his mouth down to fuse with hers. He pulled back and she shifted her hands to his ass, trying to pull him deeper into her. She couldn't get close enough.

"And no other man ever gets to know what it feels like to be inside you."

She was almost panting now. "Only you. I only want you."

He lifted her leg to hook it over his shoulder. Now he was hitting her in the perfect spot with each thrust. She slid her hands up his back and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"God, Clay…I…ahhhhHHH!"

He felt her let go for him. He was so close to following her over that peak. "And no one else…ever, gets to hear the noises you make, or…see how your eyes turn almost black when you come."

His words pushed her over the edge again just as he spilled himself into her. She covered his face with kisses and then buried her head in his neck. "I only ever want you Clay. I love you, only you."

He rolled off her body and pulled her against him. "Mine baby. You're mine." He felt her nod against him. "And I'm yours, I love you, Emmie."

"Mine," she repeated before she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the security of his embrace.


	65. Out of His Shadow

CH 65-Out of His Shadow

This was the last day at the condo. Tomorrow they would be back in the car on their way home. All of them had agreed to a quiet, low-key day. They had to clean up the condo and pack up anyway.

Most of the day was spent laying out on the deck soaking up as much sun as they could. When dinner rolled around, they grilled some burgers and ate outside. After the dishes were done and they had finished cleaning up, Clay tapped Emma on the shoulder. He stood there holding a basket and a small blanket.

"I thought maybe we could enjoy the sunset from the beach."

"I would love that."

He took her hand and led her out along the water. They walked until they came to a small inlet. Clay spread out the blanket ad they sat down.

"What's in the basket?"

He reached in and pulled out a bottle of wine and a couple glasses. She flashed him a smile as he opened the bottle, filled the glasses, and passed one to her.

"Thanks honey. This is beautiful," she said as she settled between his outstretched legs. They were quiet for a while, watching the sun sink lower toward the waves. Emma signed in contentment as she leaned back against Clay's chest. He wrapped his free arm around her and placed a few sweet kisses to her shoulders.

Emma had really enjoyed the week. (Minus the Zach debacle.) It was a bonus for her that her two best friends had gotten to know Clay and genuinely liked him. And, he liked them in return. They had all gotten to know Vic as well.

"So, now that you know Vic better, has your opinion of him changed?"

"Yea. Lopez is a good guy."

"And…" she pressed.

"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

She nodded, trying not to grin.

"Okay. You were right, happy?"

"Uh huh." She smirked up at him as he nipped her ear lobe gently.

"I'm happy you agree with me. He's going to make you a good 2IC someday.

"Whoa. Slow down a little there, Em."

She twisted around to see him better. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted your own team."

"I do. It's just…I'm not sure that it's gonna happen."

"Why would you say that?"

She had never seen him like this. He was always so confident and self-assured. Her question was still hanging, unanswered in the air.

"Em, you know about my dad." She nodded. "Well, Ash was a great Operator. But he was a shitty human being. Since he hung it up, he's ruffled a lot of feathers."

Emma sat, holding his hand, listening to each word.

"Because of that, because of Ash, I've had to work twice as hard for everything I've achieved. I've had to be better then everyone else just to be thought of as equal. I…I just don't know if Command is gonna be willing to take that kind of chance on me."

"Honey. You're tough, brave, smart, and you know how to deal with the Brass."

"How do you know that?"

"I've heard Dad talking to Ray. You know he plans for you to take over as Bravo 1 when he retires from the teams."

"I don't know Em…" he shook his head.

"Hey, he believes in you, Ray believes in you, so does Commander Blackburn. And…" her eyes searched his face. "I believe in you. If leading a team is really what you want, then I know you will. And I'll be behind you all the way."

Her absolute faith in and support for him still knocked him for a loop. He slid his hand up to cradle the back of her head to hold it a he slanted his mouth over hers. His tongue immediately parted her lips and swept over every surface. The kiss was aggressive and demanding. Clay released her lips and panted out.

"Beside me Em. I want you beside me. God, I love you!"

She laid her head against his chest and heard his heart thundering. They both were trying to absorb the intensity of the moment.

Finally, Emma looked back at him and whispered, "I love you too, Clay."

She settled back against him and they resumed observing the sky turn a cacophony of color. In a blink the world was dark and the reflection of a million glittering stars and the opal moon danced across the water.

Clay picked up their conversation again. "I know I told you about my growing up with my dad, and how I ended up with my Grandparents."

Emma remained quiet, letting Clay pick the subject and the pace.

"My mom, well…she was just never meant to be a mother. That left me with Ash. And he…well…you know." It killed her how he just shrugged off what he'd been through. She could picture the little boy in him, just wanting his father's love and approval.

"When I decided to enlist in the Navy, I think everyone thought I was doing it because of my dad…to prove I was better. I don't know." He swallowed hard. "Maybe I did. But God Em, I love it! I love the teams. the mission, the commitment, the brotherhood. I can't imagine doing anything else."

Emma grasped his hand in both of hers and held it to her chest.

"All I want is to lead my own team. But I just don't know if I can step out of Ash's shadow."

"You will babe. You already have. You said your dad was a good Operator. But he wasn't a team player. You're team first, always. Your brothers know that. And…unlike your dad, I know you'll be a great husband and a wonderful father."

She uttered that last sentence a little bashfully. "You're ten times the man Ash is."

Clay buried his face in her hair and pressed his lips to her.

They sat there by the ocean for hours talking. Each of them was amazed that after months together, there was always more to say, more to learn about each other.

Feeling closer and even more connected to each other than they ever had, they were ready. Ready to return home, ready to move in together, ready to face the world…together.


	66. Anticipation

CH 66-Anticipation

Monday, Emma was back to it. They had gotten home on Sunday and she just had time to do a little laundry and eat dinner. Clay was still on his time-off, but he tried to get back to some sort of routine too. He hit up the gym first thing. Running into Sonny, Trent and Vic was not planned.

"Hey there Bam-Bam. How was your vacay to the beach? Get much rest?" He just wiggled his eyebrows as Trent rolled his eyes and groaned. He did not want to hear this.

Apparently, Sonny was still enjoying goading Clay about Emma.

"It was fine man, relaxing."

"That all you got to say?"

"You really want to know the details Son? 'Cause I've got plenty to share if you wanna hear it."

Sonny smirked, realizing he was getting Clay to lose his cool. Clay put in his earbuds and started doing some chin ups at the bar.

"How about you Vicky Martin? Anything you wanna share with the class?"

Vic had no intention of betraying Clay and Emma's confidence. But he thought catching Sonny out after the prank he had played on him after he was recruited to the team would be fun.

"Not much to tell. Just chillin' at the beach during the day…and turning up the TV as loud as possible in the evening to cover the sounds coming from the Master bedroom… all night…every night." Vic grinned and proceeded to hop on the stationary bike and start peddling.

Trent visibly shivered and whacked Sonny in the stomach. "Thanks Quinn. I totally didn't need that mental image."

Emma got home on Monday with a boatload of homework. She wanted to change into some sweats and a t-shirt, but she was, for all intents and purposes, living out of a suitcase. Most of her things were over at the apartment. She sent Clay a text, not sure what he was doing at the moment.

-Hey honey. Are you free? -

-Hi babe. Yea just got done at the gym. What's up? -

-Can you bring me one of my sweatshirts? -

-Uh, sure. I need to shower up first. Then run home-

-Just shower over here-

-Okay. Be there in 15-

True to his word Clay made it to the house and found Emma upstairs in her room, working on her homework.

"Hi Em."

"Hey there." She looked up from her notebook and smiled. "You need a towel?"

"Yea. Thanks, Em. I'm gonna go ahead and jump in the shower."

Emma retrieved a towel and opened the bathroom door. Clay was just stepping into the shower. No matter how many times she saw his body, it still made her weak in the knees. Trying not to let her mouth fall open, she passed him the towel.

"Uh…here you go." She turned to leave the room, but Clay caught her arm, spun her around and pulled her to him.

He nuzzled her neck and purred into her ear. "Mmmm, Emmie."

She placed her lips on him and licked at his upper arm, at the groove that ran between his bicep and tricep. Clay let out a strangled moan. They both heard the front door close.

"Ugh!" Emma scrubbed her hand over her face. "I better get back to my room."

"Yea. And…I'll, I'll get in the shower. Em..."

"Uh huh?"

"Just a few more days…"

The anticipation was killing her, it was killing both of them. Neither could wait until they were in their place and could do as they liked, whenever they liked.

Emma went back to her room and dug around in the bag Clay had left on her bed. He had several t-shirts, pants, a few hats…and, yes! She found a sweatshirt. She pulled off her sweater and bra and slid Clay's shirt over her head. Then she settled back onto her bed and tried to concentrate on her work. When he was finished, he walked back into her room with pants unzipped, hanging low around his hips and pulled out a shirt to put on.

"Em, Clay," Jason called out. "I stopped for pizza, c'mon down."

The kitchen had been all packed up, so meals this week would be take-out. Mikey and Jason were already planted in front of the TV watching a hockey game when Clay and Emma got downstairs. They served themselves and joined her family in the living room. During the second intermission in the game Jason turned to Clay.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of this week?"

"Probably just hanging with Em, when she's home. Also, gonna keep hitting the gym. I thought about heading to the range tomorrow too. Just to keep sharp. Why?"

"I gotta move the hot rod from the garage this week. I'm picking up a trailer tomorrow. You think you could come over and help me get it loaded up and moved to the storage container?"

"Sure thing. When do you need me here?"

"About 9:00…will that work?"

"Sure thing. Hey, Em, what if I get here early and take you to school?"

"I would love that." She leaned toward him and offered up her mouth. Clay gave her a chaste kiss, remembering that Jason and Mikey were in the room.

The later spoke up. "Ugh! Really, c'mon guys…the game's back on. Enough with the talking and, ewww, kissing."

Clay laughed and patted Mikey on the back. "Just wait man. Kissing girls won't seem so gross in a couple years."

"Oh, kissing girls isn't gross," he informed them. "But Emma's not a girl."

Jason and Clay busted out laughing while Emma was completely indignant. "Well thanks a lot Mikey!"

Emma finished her dinner and went back upstairs to finish her homework while Clay stayed out of her way by watching the end of the game with her dad and brother. Once the game was over, he went to find Emma, to say goodbye before he went home for the night.

She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, twirling her hair around her finger and humming some tune as she read from some huge textbook. Clay leaned against the doorjamb and watched her for several minutes.

Finally, he spoke up. "Looks like some pretty serious studying going on in here," he teased.

"It's how I do best. You know I hate complete silence."

"I just came up to say bye. I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow morning in time to get you to class."

He sat down beside her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her lips over his in a goodbye.

Clay sat back up and grinned at her. "Nope, not gross at all."

"Oh you!"

She swatted at him, but he pinned her arm to her side and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Definitely not gross. In fact, I kinda like it." He drew his hand down her curves. "And you are most absolutely a girl."

"Thanks for noticing," she smirked.

"See you tomorrow. I love you, Em."


	67. Cognitive Dissonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lauren for her help in hashing things out.

CH 67-Cognitive Dissonance

The week went by pretty quickly. Clay took her to school and picked her up on Tuesday. Wednesday, he brought dinner over. Thursday, he came over after running some errands and again ate dinner with the family. Then he and Emma went up to her room. All that was left was her mattress and a few bags filled with clothes. He offered to hang out with her while she did her homework.

"That won't be any fun for you honey."

"Of course, it will. I just like being with you Em."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I appreciate that, I really do. But I know that the guys are going out tonight." Clay looked at her surprised.

"Sonny called Dad," she informed him. "Anyway, why don't you go meet them?"

"Is there a reason you're trying to get rid of me?" He pulled her to sit across his lap and nuzzled her neck.

Settling in and wrapping her arms around him she responded. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to spend every second with me. I know you need your time with the boys."

He looked at her and smiled. "You're amazing Emma."

"Just promise me you won't pick up any of those frog-hogs that hang out there," she teased.

"I don't even notice any other girls Em."

"Good answer Petty Officer."

He grasped her jaw and turned her head to the face him fully. Kissing her firmly for quiet moments. She returned his kisses and gave him a squeeze.

"Get going before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow honey." And he left with a final kiss to the top of her head.

Emma had an ulterior motive. She didn't really have that much schoolwork to do. Tomorrow was her last day in the house. The last day in the only home she'd ever known. She knew she would need Clay to help her get through it. She was sure she would be pretty emotional and wouldn't feel like going out. So, she wanted him to have some fun. But tonight, she needed the time alone. She needed the time to sort through memories and make her peace with this. Her dad wasn't actually handing over the keys until Saturday, but she made up her mind that she didn't want to be there. She wanted to remember the house the way she knew it.

She was missing her Mom so much right now. Alana was always the one Emma had turned to when she had something to work through. She'd been gone for over a year now, but leaving the house tore open a fresh wound in Emma's heart. Her Mom was the person she leaned on and the person she shared all her joys with too.

"Mom, I hope you can hear me. We're moving tomorrow. Does that make you sad?" She tried to stem the tears that were pouring down her face. "I am so…so confused. I know I'm going to miss it here and I'm afraid that I won't remember everything, that I'll forget some of the times with you. And I couldn't bear it if that happened." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "But, I'm excited too." She hugged her pillow to herself. "I'm moving in with Clay. I love him so much Mom. God, he's so amazing and there's part of me that still can't believe that he loves me. I think you'd be okay with us. I know it isn't anything you would have thought of, but he makes me so happy. I… I don't really know what to feel…"

She laid down on her bed, just exhausted by all the emotions. She saw Clay had texted her.

-Miss you Em. Love you baby! –

She smiled and tapped back a message.

-Love you too. Now go have fun! -

Emma wiped her face and straightened her shoulders. She would get through this. She would be strong. Her Mom had taught her to be strong.

She went to school as normal on Friday. She was definitely distracted. In fact, she had gotten called out by her History teacher when she failed to respond when called on. She couldn't make herself care. Finally, it was 2:30 and she could stop pretending to pay attention to school for today.

Pulling into the driveway, she expected to see Clay's truck. She wondered if something had come up. But, when she got inside, there he was, sitting on a box talking with her Dad.

"Hi babe." He got up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"How did you get here? I didn't see your truck."

"I asked Jace to come get me. It didn't make much sense to me for both of us to drive."

"I…I'm pretty much ready to go. I just need to pack up the stuff I used this morning."

Clay reach out and touched her arm. "Take your time Emmie. There's no rush." He knew this was going to be tough for her.

She got to her room and quickly stuffed her dirty clothes in a bag and got her toiletries from the bathroom. She went back downstairs and handed her bag to Clay. He could see the tears standing in her eyes.

"Can I have a minute," she asked.

"Of course, honey."

She started to wonder aimlessly through the house, trying to commit every room to memory. Each space held thoughts of her Mother. Baking cookies in the kitchen, her mom cleaning up the scrapes on her knees in the bathroom after she had wiped out on her bike, welcoming her and Mikey into her bed to sleep when they were worried about their Dad, and on and on and on. When she got back to the living room, her Dad and Mikey were there. Emma hugged Mikey close.

"Be good squirt. I'm not far away and I can still kick your butt." They both laughed weakly. "And remember, you can call me anytime bud." He nodded against her and hugged her hard.

She turned and Jason was standing there with arms outstretched. Emma fell against him and let herself feel like a little girl again.

"I love you Em. I really think you and Clay will be happy." She looked up at him through her tears. "But, if he hurts you, I'll kill him, and Metal will help me dispose of the body."

"Daaad," she chuckled.

He accompanied her outside to where Clay was waiting by her car. Clay put an arm around her and kissed her head. "You okay Em?"

She nodded, unable to speak. He held her close and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Jason's eyes met his and extracted an unspoken promise. 'Take care of her,' Jason's expression said. And Clay's quiet nod was his answer, 'I will, always.'

Clay helped her into the car and got behind the wheel. "Ready, babe?" He squeezed her hand and gave her a hopeful smile.

Nodding in the affirmative she returned his smile. She was surprised by the butterflies in her stomach. She'd been to the apartment dozens of times. This was just such a big step for them.

It didn't take long to get to the apartment. Clay grabbed her bag from the back seat and followed her up the stairs. He unlocked the door and let her precede him in through the door. Setting her bag down, he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her temple and spoke softly.

"Welcome Home Emmie."

She rested back against his solid frame and responded. "Thanks babe."

Her nose picked up an appetizing aroma. Emma followed it to the kitchen and discovered that Clay had pulled out her Crock-pot. Before she could question him, he spoke up with an answer.

"I thought you might want to stay in tonight. So, I got a recipe from Naima."

"You cooked for me?"

"It didn't seem very hard. But…don't get too excited until you taste it," he joked.

She lifted the lid to look inside and saw a roast with potatoes and other vegetables.

"It looks amazing honey."

As she hugged him, something caught her eye over his shoulder. Two colorful hot pads hung on hooks near the oven. Her mouth hung open.

"Clay…what…where did you get these?"

She took one in her hand and turned it over and over.

"I asked Jace for some things of your Mom's to have over here. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" The tears started anew. "Mom helped me make these for a Girl Scout project when I was in Fourth Grade. I knew she kept them, but I figured Dad just tossed them." She laughed aloud at the memory. "What else did Dad give you?"

Taking her hand, he led her to the bedroom and right to the desk. Sitting on the surface was a colorful rock. Underneath a slightly crooked rainbow were the words, 'I love you,' in multicolor paint.

"I made this for Mom one year for Mother's Day. She kept it on the windowsill in the kitchen."

"You can move it in the kitchen if you want honey."

She turned around and saw several pictures of her Mom and her whole family scattered on the bookshelves. She threw herself into Clay's arms. He was afraid he'd upset her.

"Honey…Em? Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I just thought it might be nice for you to have some of her things here. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She laughed through her tears. "Why would you be sorry? This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't believe…I love you so much Clay Spenser."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he held her. He had really just wanted to ease her transition. He knew she missed Alana desperately and he wanted to help Emma keep her memory alive.

"Jace gave me this too." He reached for an old photo album placed on the bookshelf.

Emma held out her hands to receive it and started to page through it. There were many pictures from her childhood of her and her mom, as well as the rest of the family. She was quiet as she laughed and cried in turn at the images.

"There's pictures in here of our vacation to Disney World, my first school play, and when I learned to ride a bike." She sent Clay a watery smile.

"How about we go eat and then after, we can go through the album and you can tell me about the pictures?"

"Really?"

"Well…yeah. I'd love to see them and to hear all about your memories."

She set the album down on the desk and took his face in both of her hands.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"

She kissed him fiercely, feeling overwhelmed with love for him. In her mind's eye she could see her Mom smiling at them in approval.


	68. Settling In

CH 68-Settling In

After dinner yesterday they decided on an early night. They got ready for bed and Clay pulled out the album. Emma snuggled next to him and started to tell him about each picture. They only got through two and a half pages before she fell asleep. Clay knew it had been a long and emotional day for her. He put the album the nightstand, turned off the light, and settled under the covers with his girl in his arms, a satisfied smile on his face. She was finally here with him in their apartment, in their bed, finally here to stay.

Emma slowly woke up. Her head was on Clay's shoulder with her leg flung across him. She was vaguely aware of a soft, rustle and small, silent laugher coming from him. She opened her eyes and tried to determine what exactly was going on.

He noticed her eyes were open and smiled sweetly. "Good morning gorgeous."

"Ummm…good morning. What…what's going on? What's so funny?"

It was then that she noticed her family photo album laying on his stomach. "Why are you looking at that again?"

"Sorry Em. I didn't think it would bother you."

She pushed herself up to sit against the headboard. "It doesn't bother me. I just thought it would be boring for you."

"Boring? All these pictures of you when you were little…these are the best. It's like I get to see you growing up." He took a hold of her hand and brought it to his lips.

She got a little teary and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. Her golden hair fell around them like a shimmering curtain. She felt his hand sneak up her back and tangle in her hair as he cradled her head. This wasn't meant to be a moment of passion. It was pure love and gratitude. Emma slid back down next to Clay and sighed in satisfaction. Clay's fingers stroked up and down her back.

"Babe, I would love to lay here all day and go through more pictures, but…" he paused to place a kiss on her shoulder where his t-shirt that she was wearing had slipped down. "I need to get going so I can get over to Brock's and pick up Koda. I promised him I'd be there before lunch."

"What time is it," she inquired.

"It's almost 10:00."

"That's late for you. Why didn't you get up?"

"I didn't want to start our first day here together without you." He kissed her on the nose and gave her a squeeze.

"Well, why don't you get a shower and I'll make you something quick to eat."

"Sounds great babe."

Emma went to roll over so she could get up, but Clay didn't relax his embrace. She turned back to him; brows knit with confusion.

"Not so fast…"

He pulled her to lay on top of him and rested his hands on her ass. He used his tongue to trace up her neck and across her jaw, finally sliding across her lips. He moaned as he tasted her, and she rotated her hips gently. He slowed down their progress and pulled back from their embrace.

"Why did you do that," Emma asked.

"Because I wanted to. And…because we can."

She laughed as she rolled off him and went to make them something to eat.

Clay walked into the kitchen as Emma was finishing up their simple meal. He grabbed a couple mugs and poured them each some coffee. Sitting at the table taking a sip of his coffee he couldn't contain the smile that stretched across his face as he watched her. Her hair was un-combed, her feet were bare, and she wore only his much too large t-shirt. Emma caught his expression tipped her head to the side.

"What?"

"I know yesterday wasn't exactly easy for you…but, I'm just so damn happy you're here Em."

He held out a hand to her and she grasped it. Clay pulled her into his lap and rested his head against her breast. Emma kissed his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm happy too. Please don't think that I'm not." She continued as he stroked a hand up and down her thigh. "It is hard for me to leave the house, but not because I don't want to be here with you. I want this. Ever since you asked me to move in with you at Christmas, I've been thinking about it, dreaming about it. I kept thinking that moving meant I had to say goodbye to Mom all over again. But you showed me that's not true. As long as I have my memories, she'll always be with me."

She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him tightly. "Now, let me eat before my food gets cold."

Emma moved to her own seat and they both dug into their food.

"What are your plans today, Em?"

"I have some homework and I need to get some laundry done. Do you have any clothes you need to wash? I can throw them in with mine."

"Yea, some. That would be great if you could." He looked at his phone. "I better get going." He finished his last bite and put his dishes in the sink. Then he crossed to the coffee pot and poured the remainder into her cup. "Just leave the dishes. I'll take care of them when I get back."

"Tell Brock how grateful we are that he could keep Koda a few more weeks. I think it will be easier for him to adjust instead of getting used to the house and then having to move."

"I will honey." He gave her a quick kiss and was gone.

Emma finished up her coffee and went to get the laundry started. She pulled on some leggings and then went to get started on her homework. She wanted to get as much of her reading done as she could before Clay returned. She also had to read and analyze some poems for Spanish class. She was hoping she could talk Clay into helping her with that.

She was 20 pages deep into the History chapter she was reading when she heard a ruckus at the door. The lock clicked and the door pushed open. Clay stepped inside and unclipped Koda's leash. He immediately bounded toward Emma and jumped up into her lap, licking wildly at her face. She tried to contain him, or at least move him off of her textbook. Emma laughed at his enthusiasm. Clay spoke a command and Koda got down from the couch and laid still at Emma's feet. She could still see him vibrating with excitement.

"What did you do that for? He was fine."

"Em, Brock trained him for a reason. He needs to know the rules and the pecking order around here."

"Pecking order?"

"Who's in charge," he clarified.

"Who is in charge?"

"Well…I'm pretty sure you are Emmie. But I suspect it won't be long until he is." He walked over and leaned to give her a quick kiss in between laughs. "It certainly isn't me."

She swatted at him softly as he stood back up. "I'm going back down to get his kennel and the rest of his stuff."

They placed his kennel in a corner of the living room and put his toys in a basket Emma had bought for just that purpose. Emma got his bowls and filled one with water. Finally, Clay hung his leash and harness on the hooks by the door next to their jackets.

"There, now he's all moved in."

Emma patted the cushion next to her and Koda jumped up. "You hear that boy? You're home Koda."

He flopped down with his head in her lap and Clay just chuckled and shook his head. There went the rule about no dogs on the furniture. Oh, well, as long as it made Emma happy, he would deal with a little dog fur.

"I'm gonna go take care of the dishes, okay?"

"Thanks babe. I have a little more reading to finish."

"Sounds good. When you're done maybe we can take Koda on a walk."

"I would like that."

As he went to rinse off the dishes and put them into the dishwasher he reflected on the scene in the apartment. It was so delightfully normal and domestic. He knew the guys would tease him if he ever mentioned it, but he couldn't imagine being happier.


	69. Pure Poetry

CH 69-Pure Poetry

After a nice, long walk with Koda they returned to the apartment. The pup had gotten a good run in the fresh air and was worn out. He went and curled up in his kennel. Emma had become chilled on their walk. So, she went into the bedroom to pull on warmer clothes. She called out to Clay, who was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Honey, I want to get my work done today. I'm going to stay in here and try to finish up, if that's okay."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything."

She had been working for about forty-five minutes before Clay popped his head in to talk to her.

"Hey, Em…are you getting hungry? I can start dinner," he asked as he approached the doorway.

Once he walked in and saw her sitting at the desk, deep in concentration, he had to smile. She had changed into flannel lounge pants, one of his old sweatshirts and some big, fuzzy socks. Her hair was piled on top of her head, held in place by a spare pen she had stuck through the rolled-up mass. She was so freaking cute that he couldn't stand it. She must not have heard him, so he tried again.

"Em? Do you want me to start dinner?"

"Huh?" She didn't take her eyes from the small book she was reading.

He really wanted to know what was so interesting. Walking over to stand behind her chair, he leaned over her shoulder and peered at the volume reading the title printed at the top of the page…

-A Selection of Poems by Pablo Neruda-

Clay had heard of the writer and had even read some of his work. He wondered what the assignment was, and if she needed any help.

"What ya working on?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to pick 3 poems, translate them, and then analyze their meanings."

"How's that going?"

"Slow, to be honest. I think I did a pretty good job translating he first one, but this next one is giving me a little trouble."

He placed a few gentle kisses to her exposed neck before speaking again. "Would you like a little help?"

She turned in place to look at him. "Honestly…yes. You wouldn't mind?"

"I never mind helping you honey."

He sat down on the corner of the bed and she handed over the book and her notebook let him read the poem she was working on and her translation so far. She saw his eyes widen and even glance up to look at her as he read through it again.

"Is there something wrong? Did I really screw it up?"

He swallowed audibly before he answered her. "No. No, you didn't. It's just…have you read all of this?"

"No. Not yet. Why?"

"Well this poem, like a lot of Neruda's other work is very sensual, almost…almost erotic."

"What? You've read his poetry before?"

"A little. I don't remember much. But I do remember that."

The way he was acting and the thickness in the timbre of his voice made the hair on her neck stand up. She could tell he was fighting with some strong urges and emotions.

For some reason she felt as if she needed to speak softly in response. "Can you take a look at what I have so far?"

Clay read the original Spanish verses and then turned his attention to her translation.

-How you must have suffered getting accustomed to me,

My savage, solitary soul,

My name that sends them all running,

So many times, we have seen the morning star burn,

Kissing our eyes, and over our heads the grey light unwinds in turning swirls-

He reached out his hand and laid it high on her thigh, stroking back and forth with his thumb. "I think you captured it really well, even the context. Do you have more?"

"There is another verse of this one that I haven't gotten to yet." She placed her hand on his arm. "Could you help me?"

He glanced up from the book in his grasp and took in her wide eyes and rough breathing. He read the Spanish silently to himself and then raised his eyes to hers as he translated for her.

-My words rained over you, stroking you,

A long time I have loved the sunned, mother-of -pearl

Of your body.

Until I even believe that you own the universe.

I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains,

Bluebells, dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses.

I want to do with you what Spring does with the cherry trees-

She wasn't even writing anything down. She couldn't tear her eyes from his lips. His voice had her hypnotized with its sensual rhythm. Her hand crept from his shoulder up his neck into the heavy waves of his hair. She pulled him toward her and devoured his lips. She could feel the vibration of a growl low in his throat. His hand slid up her thigh to the crease where her leg met her torso. Shifting his fingers slightly, and just ghosted over her center.

"Mmmm…Em. What's the next poem?" He forced himself away from her sweet lips and waited to recite the next passages to her.

Her pupils were blown, and her hair was falling down from atop her head. Even in her comfortable, baggy clothes she drew him like a siren. He watched her lick her lips and try to concentrate on his question. Her brow wrinkled as she forced herself flip the pages of the book to her next selection.

"Here, this is the last one I chose." Her voice was trembling.

Love Sonnet XI

-Tengo hambre do tu boca, de tu voz, de tu pelo

Y por las calles voy sin nutirime, callado

No me sostiene el pan…

He read just a portion to her. "Did you understand that Em?"

Her eyes searched his face and her fingers dug into his shoulder. She had caught most of it. But she wanted to hear him tell her. "Could you tell me?"

Clay took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "It uh, it talks of his desire for his partner…for his lover."

Her lips parted and she perched on the edge of her chair, waiting. Waiting for him to translate.

"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair. Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets. Bread does not nourish me."

It was no longer him translating someone else's words, it was him speaking to her. It was him telling her how he felt, how he desired her…needed her… loved her. He stood and laid the book back on the desk. Hovering over her he held out his hand to help her stand. His arms went around her in a firm embrace. He pulled the pen from her hair and freed the rest of her tresses, using his fingers to smooth them down around her shoulders.

Dipping his head his lips were next to her ear as he rasped, "You're so beautiful Emmie."

Her breath hitched as his words tickled her ear. She felt his lips press at the junction of her neck and jaw, just below her lobe. His sucking kisses trailed to her neck and down to the base where he licked at the notch above her sternum.

He helped her remove her shirt and pants. Leaving her in a lacy, pale pink bralette and tiny white panties. Her skin was luminous, and he wanted to touch and taste her everywhere. She was trembling now. Holding onto him to keep herself standing.

"Clay, please" she nearly begged him.

He kissed her then, feasting on her lips and tongue. Turning them, he pressed her back onto the mattress. Emma's hands worked desperately to pull off his shirt and to get him out of his pants. He laid next to her, fondling her breasts while his tongue traced a path across her collar bone.

"Ahhh… babe," she moaned as she rubbed herself against him.

She needed to take off the rest of her clothes. She needed to feel his skin on hers, everywhere. Emma propped herself up and pulled her bralette off. Clay hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs until she could kick them off. His eyes skimmed over her, taking in her flawless body. He reached out reverently to touch her. Sweeping his fingertips softly over her, mapping her curves. Everywhere he touched, her skin flushed pink, reacting to the current passing between them.

Emma captured his lips and slid her palms down his torso. She could feel his strength and desire heavy against her abdomen. She was hungry for him, greedy for the taste of him. She slipped free of his embrace and settled between his legs. Clay let out an emphatic groan as her lips closed around him and her hand teased his sac.

"Oh my God, Emma! Mmmm…baby"

He twitched against her tongue as he wove his fingers through that golden hair. She took him as deeply as she could and sucked until he saw stars. He was so close to breaking, losing himself to the sensation of her hot mouth surrounding him. He clamped down on himself and grabbed desperately at her shoulders, trying to pull her back up next to him. He didn't want this to be over so soon.

She complied and slithered back up to lay against him. He rolled her on top of him.

"I want to see you Em."

He nudged up against her entrance, sliding himself against her clit. She shuddered and flexed her fingers into his pecs. Clay repeated his motions, eliciting a strangled moan from her.

"I need you Clay. I want to feel you."

At this request he thrust himself into her heat and then let her be in control. She rode him slow and easy. Rolling her hips at a lazy pace, etching each sensation into her memory. He brought her down to his mouth, teasing her nipples to dusky, diamond tips.

Neither was just chasing release, they were trying to consume one another, trying to become one. Their bodies, slick and overheated with their efforts melded together. When Clay felt he could no longer hold off his impending orgasm, he pressed her hips down with more force, grinding against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Trembling with the overwhelming sensations, Emma cried out.

"God…. God! Claaaayyyy!"

Assured that she had reached her peak, he allowed himself to follow, filling her with his pleasure.

Emma collapsed next to him, peppering his chest and neck with kisses. He pulled her tightly against his side and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in. Just like the verses they had read together, bread may feed their bodies, but making love to each other sustained their souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Neruda poems referenced: "Everyday you Play" & Love Sonnet XI (I apologize for any errors in translation)


	70. New Normal

CH 70-New Normal

Over the next week or so Clay and Emma developed a routine. Clay's alarm went off first. He would take a shower and then take Koda for a quick walk. When he got back, he would get breakfast going, usually waking Emma with a kiss and a cup of coffee. Once she had a little caffeine in her system she would get up and get ready for school. After they ate, they would head out at about the same time.

Emma got home first and took Koda out. Then she dove into whatever homework she had, trying to get as much done as she could before Clay got home. Most days he would call her before he left the base to see if she was planning on them making dinner, or if she wanted him to pick something up on the way. Then she would either finish whatever schoolwork she still had, or they would take Koda to the park to run. They both enjoyed the time together, just talking over their days, and discussing plans for the future.

Evenings were quiet, watching TV or a movie. A few nights, they didn't make it through whatever show they were watching before hands and mouths started to explore and they ended up in bed. They were both enjoying the freedom to express their feelings and love for each other as they wished, whenever they wished.

Before they went to sleep, she usually took a shower for the next day. Clay always enjoyed settling down to sleep with Emma in his arms. But just after she'd had a shower, her skin was warm and flushed, and her hair was damp and smelled of her vanilla shampoo. The soft scent of her calmed him.

Monday of their second week together, Emma found herself at lunch with Jeni and Hannah. Other than her family, and Bravo, they were the only two that knew she was no longer living with her dad and Mikey.

"So Em, how's it going," Jeni asked between bites.

"Yea," Hannah elbowed her. "Getting much sleep?" Her eyebrows waggled up and down.

Emma giggled and blushed a little. "It has been great. Not having to worry about one of us having to go home. And yes, the privacy is a definite plus. But there are some things I didn't expect."

"Like…"

"Clay can be a bit of a slob. I mean, he helps to keep the place clean, don't get me wrong. But he sort of just throws his stuff wherever it lands."

"You mean, like throwing his clothes on the floor as he gets undressed," Hannah grinned, and Emma swatted her arm.

"You are obsessed, you know that?"

"But really, does it bother you Em?"

"A little. I feel like I'm always picking up his bag when he gets home or picking up dirty clothes that don't quite make it into the hamper. I guess it's not really a big deal."

Jeni chimed in with her opinion. "It doesn't sound like a deal-breaker, just an annoyance. Especially given the positives, right?"

Emma grinned, her eyes sparkling. "You're right. There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be."

Clay unfortunately had few choices of people he could take into his confidence. The guys were dealing better with he and Emma living together, but they didn't want any details. That left Vic as the only recipient of his ramblings.

"Hey man, Emma move in yet?" Vic questioned as they finished up their day and got changed in their cages.

"Yea, about a week ago."

"How's it going?"

Clay smiled as he answered. "It's really good man. Going home to her is…well, it's great."

"So, no trouble in paradise then?"

"Nope, no trouble…"

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm just always finding her hair everywhere, especially the bathroom. It seems like I have to clean a huge glob of hair out of the shower drain every day. How does anyone have that much hair?"

Vic threw his head back and laughed. "If that's the biggest problem, I think you two will make it."

There were also some awkward moments that they had to deal with. It was actually funny that in all the time Emma had spent at the apartment before moving in, having only one bathroom had never caused an issue. But this Friday Clay had come home after his workout and needed a shower before he and Emma went out for dinner. She was working on her homework, trying to get it all finished so she would have the whole weekend free. She had downed two cans of seltzer as she studied, and it went right through her. Unfortunately, Clay was still in the shower. Emma knocked on the door and stuck her head in.

"Babe are you almost done?"

"Yea, is something wrong?"

"No… I just…I need to pee."

"Is that all," Clay chuckled as he spoke. "I don't care Em, just go."

"I can't, I can't do that. Not while you're in here."

"Honey, when we're in the air, I have to piss or take a…." he stopped himself. "I have to go in a porta john with barely a curtain around it with all the guys there. It's honestly not a big deal."

She was horrified. "I don't think I can."

"Babe, I'll stay in here, turned around and with the water on. I won't see or hear anything."

"Promise?"

He laughed at her reticence. "I swear." He made a motion to cross his heart.

"Fine." She really did have to go.

When she had finished and was at the sink washing her hands, she let him know that she was done. He immediately turned off the water and opened the shower door. She handed him his towel and watched him dry off. As he hung up his towel, she turned to go, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Emmie, I've seen and touched and tasted every part of you. Why are you so embarrassed about this?"

She buried her face in his chest, unable to look at him. "I don't know. I just can't. I think that it's something that should be private."

"You know with us having only one bathroom, this will probably happen again. Or, I'll have to go when you're in here. Are you going to be okay with that?"

She glanced up at him with an uncertain look in her eyes. "Are you sure you won't be grossed out?"

"Why would I be grossed out? Everyone has to."

"I'm just afraid you'll be disgusted and not want to…well, not want me anymore," she admitted.

"First," he kissed her gently, "I'm never gonna stop wanting you baby." She smiled up at him shyly. "Second, would that make you not want me anymore?"

She shook her head vehemently and finally looked him in the eye. "I can't imagine anything that would stop me from wanting to be with you."

"Good," he finished, happy that this was settled.

"But," she continued, "That's it. There's no way I could, well, you know, while you're in here."

He gave her a good squeeze and chuckled. "Fair enough. I agree with you on that one. Now, let's get ready for the movie."

There would be more and bigger growing pains as they navigated their new normal. But they were both committed to taking the steps needed to get there.


	71. Paperwork

CH 71-Paperwork

Clay and Emma knew they were living on borrowed time before Bravo got spun up for a mission. The call came two weeks after Emma moved in. The good news was that they got plenty of notice and they could spend some time before Clay had to go. The bad news was that this Op was predicted to take a few weeks, at least.

Emma knew this was coming, but it didn't make it any easier. Both her dad and Clay texted her as soon as they got all the particulars. She was in class and could barely glance at her phone. As soon as she was on lunch break, she called Clay.

"Hey honey. I wasn't sure you'd be able to call."

"I'm at lunch now. Anything more you can tell me?"

"Not really. But we don't have to report until tomorrow morning at oh six-hundred."

"Well, at least I get to see you before you go."

He could hear the sadness in her voice. "You okay Em?"

"Yea. You know that I always worry about you until I know you're home safe."

"I know babe. Do you want to go over and see your dad tonight?"

"If we can. Do you have anything you need to prep?"

"No, just pack. Actually, I have less to do than I usually would. I don't need to clean out the apartment or stop my mail, or any of that. How about you? Much homework?"

"Nothing that can't wait."

"Good, then we can make the most of our time. I'll talk to Jace and make plans if that's okay?"

"Yea. We will need to find out what's going on with Mikey."

"We can all figure it out together."

"I'll see you tonight Em. Love you."

"I love you too."

Emma got home a little after 3:00 and Clay was already there. She found him in the bedroom folding clean clothes he had run through the wash. As she walked over to him, he stopped and took her in his arms.

"Hi babe." He leaned to kiss her. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Okay, I guess." She shrugged, not wanting to let on that she had spent the afternoon trying to get her emotions under control so she wouldn't break down in front of him.

"We're supposed to be at your dad's in a couple hours for dinner. Does that work for you?"

"Yep. I was going to bake something to take over."

"Sounds good. Let me know if I can help at all. I'm going to wrap up the laundry and finish packing."

Before heading to the kitchen, she allowed herself a moment to lean her head against his chest and just listen to his heartbeat. Emma took a deep breath and tried to freeze the moment, the feeling of his arms around her, in her brain and heart. She could feel him pressing kisses to the top of her head. She was used to this, to him having to leave. This time seemed different for some reason. Maybe it was because they were just getting used to living together and now, he had to go.

He packed his ruck carefully, double checking that he had everything he needed. He also pulled some paperwork out of his jacket. He separated them out, putting a few into the safe in the closet, and the rest were folded into an envelope he inscribed with her name and put into the lap drawer of the desk. Then he went to join her in the kitchen.

Emma was pulling a couple pans of brownies from the oven. The aroma was heavenly.

"Those smell so good Em."

"Thanks!"

"Are you sure we have to share with Mikey and your dad," he asked jokingly.

She slid the still-warm pan into an insulated bag so they could take them along.

"Do you think Jace would mind if we brought Koda along? He can run around the yard."

"I think it'll be fine. Besides, Mikey loves to see him anyway."

"Okay, I'll get him in his harness. Do you need me to carry anything?"

She picked up the bag and stealthily hid the second pan in the cupboard before answering.

"Nope, I'm good. Let's get going."

When they got to the condo, they opened the fence and went to the backyard. Jason was at the grill flipping some burgers. Clay unclipped Koda's leash while Emma greeted her dad.

"Hi Daddy," she said while giving him a big hug.

"Hey Em." He returned her embrace and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked at the bundle in her arms and asked, "Whatcha got there?"

"A treat for after dinner. I'm going to go put them in the kitchen."

She went inside and took the pan out of the bag and sat it on the counter to finish cooling. She started to get things out of the refrigerator and get ready for dinner. She saw that her dad had bought some macaroni salad and some fruit to have with their burgers. She had to search through the cabinets and drawers to find the right bowls and silverware. She got the table set and took a beer out to Clay who had remained outside to keep an eye on Koda.

"Thanks babe." He put his arm around her gave her a quick kiss of thanks.

"Hey! Where's mine," Jason asked. He continued, teasing her. "I see where your loyalties are now. I never should have let you move in with this slacker."

"Sorry Dad. Do you want me to go get you one?"

"Nah, these are done anyway. Let's go on in."

Clay whistled for Koda and they all trooped inside. Jason called for Mikey as he set the burgers on the table. They all sat down to eat. Almost immediately Emma asked what the plans were for her brother while their dad was gone.

"I called your Grandma," Jason said between bites. "She's flying in. But she can't get here until Wednesday."

"So, what do I do until then," Mikey asked, clearly concerned.

Emma looked at Clay and he nodded. "You can come stay at our place for a few days if you want. You'll have to sleep on the couch. But, I'm sure Koda will be happy to keep you company."

Jason cut in. "Are you sure Em? I can make arrangements."

To his surprise, it was Clay that responded. "No Jace, Mikey is family. There's always room for him at our place."

"Okay. What do you say sport? Do want to hang out at their place for a few days?"

The teen finished chewing the bite of burger that was in his mouth and nodded. "Yea, that sounds fun. Thanks, Em. Thanks, Clay."

"Sure, thing man." Clay held up his fist and Mikey responded with the expected fist-bump.

With that settled and dinner over, Emma went and cut the brownies and brought them to the table. Jason, Clay and Mikey dove in right away. She laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Mmmm…these are so good Em," Mikey complimented her.

"Is that why you want to come stay with me…you think you'll get this every night?"

Everyone laughed. After the went over the particulars of how and when Mikey would get to the apartment, it was time for Emma to say goodbye to her dad. Jason held her close.

"I'll be fine Em. We'll go take care of business and then get back. I'll even make sure to get this guy here home safe to you."

She hugged him back and reached up to kiss his cheek. "You better. You all better come home safe. I love you Daddy."

She grabbed Koda and attached his leash to his collar as Clay spoke to Jason. "See you tomorrow man."

The ride home was pretty quiet. Emma was absorbed in her own thoughts and Clay didn't try to draw her out. When they got inside, they were both still quiet until Emma broke the silence.

"I'm going to go ahead and take a shower."

"Okay Em. Koda and I will just find something to watch on TV."

She didn't linger in the shower. She wanted as much time with him as she could get. When she wondered back into the bedroom, she was surprised to see Clay in bed reading.

"I thought you were watching TV."

"There really wasn't anything on. And, Koda must be tired because he went into his kennel and went right to sleep." He reached for her hand. "Besides, I'd rather be in here with you."

She squeezed his hand and allowed him to pull her over to sit next to him.

"You're so beautiful Em."

She slid off her robe and he lifted the sheets for her to join him. She nestled into 'her spot', tucked against his right side. He held her tight, with both arms around her. Looking up at him, she stated the obvious.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. You'll have Mikey and Koda to keep you company."

"Just come home safe, that's all I care about."

"I always do my best, Em."

He captured her jaw in his hand and kissed her tenderly. She drew her leg up to rest across his thighs and clutched at his arm. Pulling back, he whispered to her hoarsely.

"I love you Emmie."

"I love you too, so much!"

That was the last of the discernable conversation for a while. Later, as they lay together, bodies cooling and trying to catch their breath, Clay spoke again.

"Em…"

"Yea?"

"I received back some paperwork that I submitted a while ago. It just happened that it was made official this week."

She laid her arm across his chest and propped her chin up to look him in the eye. "What paperwork?"

"Well…I've officially made you my 'Next of Kin' and my beneficiary."

Her eyes went wide with fear. "Why are you telling me this right now? Is something wrong?"

"No. There's nothing wrong. It's just with me leaving tomorrow, I thought you should know."

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice quivered. "I don't even want to think about what that would mean."

He reached out and swept the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "It doesn't mean anything. I just felt that you should know. I filed them in the safe with…"

She cut him off, "I'm not going to need them," she said with finality.

"I know you're not. And I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to, okay? I need to know that if, and I mean if, something happens to me, you're taken care of."

She nodded, pushing her anxiety away for him. If he needed to say this to her, she would let him, even if it tore her heart out to think of it.

"And…there's an envelope for you in the desk. In case…"

She nodded and swallowed away more tears. "I understand," was all she could manage.

"It just…I love you so much Em…"

"Then show me."

Rolling her underneath his body, he did. He showed her, again and again throughout the night until they both could no longer stay awake.

His alarm went off way too early. He showered and got ready quickly, not intending on waking Emma. She still had over an hour to sleep before she had to get up for class. They had said their good-byes last night. When he went into the kitchen to grab a quick bite, there was fresh coffee and a tin filled with her homemade brownies. Spying a small note propped up against his mug, he turned on the light so he could read it.

Clay,

I hope you enjoy these while you're gone. Can't promise that you won't have to share.

Come home to me.

I love you!

Em

He hadn't even known that she baked a second batch last night. And, as much as she loved sleep, she must have gotten up sometime in the night and programmed the coffee maker and set out the brownies for him. He could feel tears fill his eyes. She was so damn thoughtful. God, he loved her!

Pocketing the note, he left one of his own laid it against her bag.

Love you too Em, Always!

Clay

Koda whined from his kennel, wanting attention. Clay obliged and bent to scratch his ears.

"Take care of her for me boy."

He allowed himself one, last quick glance at her, still sleeping with her head on his pillow. Then he left silently and locked the door.


	72. Balance

CH 72-Balance

For Clay, the past weeks were made up of firefights and searching through caves, tunnels, and crumbling buildings for their HVT. Unfortunately, they had all come up dry and he had managed to stay one step ahead of Bravo. Just because they had been unsuccessful so far did not mean that it had been boring. The team had their share of close calls and scrapes. The seemingly endless excursions, with no results to show for it were frustrating. They never knew when the next bit of intelligence would come in and they would need to be ready to roll back out and hunt this bastard down. They had to stay dialed in 24/7.

That wasn't the worst part, that was the dust. The ground was nothing but hard packed earth. The frequent windstorms blew it everywhere. No matter how hard he tried, Clay could not get that dirt and grit off his skin or completely out of his hair. It was all getting to him, to all of them. He needed to talk to Emma. He knew hearing her voice would help him focus. She was his center.

Emma rushed out from the closet to hit the accept button on her laptop. She heard a FaceTime call coming in and didn't want to miss it. She didn't even bother to finish dressing.

"Hey babe…whoa. I guess it's a good thing it's me and not your dad, huh?"

Clay teased her as her image appeared on his screen. She had on leggings, but no top, not that he minded in the least.

She laughed as she answered. "I guess it is. I really didn't even think about it. I just didn't want to miss your call."

She waited for him to respond, but he said nothing.

"Clay…honey, is anything wrong?"

He shook himself from his daze. "Huh? Oh…no nothing's wrong. I was just…"

Emma smirked as she realized he had been staring at her sitting there in her bra. "Maybe I better get dressed so we can have an actual conversation. Don't go anywhere."

She disappeared from view for a minute to run and grab a shirt. While he waited on her return, he looked around their room and from where she had the laptop placed on the desk, he could see a plethora of hangers, dresses, and other clothes piled on the bed. He was thoroughly confused.

Emma was back in a minute and grabbed her computer to sit on the bed and talk to him. He started talking while she got situated up against the pillows.

"Anything you want to tell me Em?'

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

He gestured to the screen, "All the clothes. Are you packing up?""

At first, she thought he was serious and then she could see the corners of his eyes crinkle up with mirth.

"Very funny. No, the Seniors Honors Banquet is on Friday and I was trying to decide on what to wear."

"Em…are you being recognized for something?"

She hadn't said anything to him or to her dad. She didn't want them to feel bad about missing it.

"I…well, the choir is performing a few songs, and I have a solo."

"That's great honey. I'm so proud of you. I'm really sorry we won't be back in time to see you."

"I know. It's okay…you can't help it. Grandma & Mikey will be there, and Naima said something about trying to come too."

"I'm glad you'll have someone there for you."

"Enough about that. How are you? Things going okay?'

They both knew he couldn't tell her much, but he shared what he could.

"It's about like we expected. At least not too many surprises and we're all fine so far."

"That's great news, the no injuries part," she clarified.

He couldn't really say much more, at least not now. He couldn't tell her that just 8 hours ago he and Sonny and Trent had been pinned down on the side of a mountain when they broke off from the rest of Bravo to try and trap their HVT before he could disappear again. He had been able to pick off a couple of the shooters, and the rest of the team came around from behind the remaining the insurgents, dispatching them before they could close in on their precarious position.

He wasn't aware that he'd drifted until he heard her voice calling him.

"Babe? Clay…are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"No. No, I'm good. Sorry Em. My mind just wandered for a minute. So…have you narrowed it down?"

"Narrowed what?"

"The choices for your outfit?"

"You really want to talk about that?"

"Yep. I may not be able to be there, but I can at least know what you'll look like."

"I guess…"

"What? Why don't you want to show me?"

"No reason. It just seems silly to talk about dresses while you're, who knows where putting yourself in danger."

"Honey, your life isn't silly."

He wasn't sure how to tell her how much he needed this. He needed to stay connected to her and to the 'real' world. While he was with Bravo, he had to keep his head in the game. But he couldn't let it become his whole life. This is what grounded him, talking with his girl, keeping in touch with their everyday life. She helped him keep his balance.

"C'mon. Which ones are you deciding on?"

"Okay…" she held up a soft blue dress with long, flowing sleeves, and a black and white striped sundress. Which one do you like?"

"Try them on."

"Really?"

"Yea. Let me see 'em."

She giggled as she got up and started to change. "Are you sure you aren't just trying to see me without my clothes on again?"

"Nope. How can I help you make a decision if I don't see them on you? But, getting to see you in only your underwear…that's a bonus." He threw her a wink that made her heart skip a beat.

She pulled the first one over her head and settled the neckline down, off her shoulders. She stood back and he could see it hit her mid-thigh. The blue set off her eyes and her legs looked great.

"What do you think?"

"You know I always love you in blue honey."

"Do you think it's too short?"

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Then…it's not too short."

"Let me show you the other one."

She switched to the sun dress and spun around in front of her laptop. This one was longer, and the wide straps crossed in the back. This was definitely dressier, and she looked very classy.

"Well…"

"You look great Em, very fancy."

"So, which one?"

"I can't decide. You look wonderful in both babe."

"You're no help at all," she joked as she changed back into her comfy clothes.

"Which one are you more comfortable in?"

She tilted her head and started to twist a strand of hair around her fingers. He recognized the familiar action and it warmed his heart.

"I think that I should maybe go for the black and white. Like you said, it's dressier and the rest of the choir will be in white shirts and black pants, so I'll match."

"Sounds like you've decided."

"Yep. No thanks to you," she laughed.

"What are you going to sing?"

"Rise up."

"Would you sing it for me Em?"

"Now? I don't have the music with me. And Friday I'll have the choir as back up."

"Just you Emmie. I want to hear you. I won't be there on Friday, but at least I can imagine it if you sing for me."

She smiled softly and began to sing.

"You're broken down and tired

Of living life on a merry-go-round

And you can't find the fighter

But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out

And move mountains

We gonna walk it out

And move mountains

And I'll rise up

I'll rise like the day

I'll rise up

I'll rise unafraid

I'll rise up

And I'll do it a thousand times again

And I'll rise up

High like the waves

I'll rise up

In spite of the ache

I'll rise up

And I'll do it a thousand times again

For you"

He closed his eyes and drifted with her voice. It seemed like she was right there with him. The guys started to enter the room, and Jason shushed them as he opened the door and heard Emma's voice. Neither Clay nor Emma noticed that they had all gathered behind him, listening quietly to her song. As she finished, she finally spotted her dad and the rest of the team standing in the background.

"Hey Daddy, everybody."

Clay opened his eyes and a realized that they had all been as mesmerized as he by her beautiful voice. Jason spoke up to answer her.

"That was amazing Em. I'm so sorry that I can't be there for you."

"I know Dad. I know you and Clay would be there if you could."

"We'd all be there if we could Emma," Ray added.

She saw all their heads nodding in agreement. "Naima said she's gonna try to be there Em."

"Yea, she mentioned that."

"I'm gonna ask her to record it if she goes. You good with that?"

Emma easily agreed with Ray's suggestion. Happy that her family wouldn't completely miss the evening.

Ray and the boys wandered to the other end of the room, to give the two some privacy to say goodbye.

"Em, I gotta go. My time's up."

"Okay. Be safe."

"I'll do my best."

"I love you, come home to me. And Clay…"

"Yea baby?"

"I'll be singing it for you."

"I love you Emmie."

Clay closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was ready now, calm, and focused. He was ready to do whatever it took to finish this mission and get home to Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rise Up by Andra Day


	73. Torn

CH 73-Torn

The Banquet went well, and Naima was able to attend and record Emma's performance. There was an added surprise. Emma was recognized for her talent and contributions to the Drama and Music department. Naima sent the video to Ray, Jason, and Clay. Davis was able to rig up the big TV in the Rec area and show the video for the whole team.

The subsequent weekend was quiet for Emma. Clay texted her that he would be on comms blackout for the next 72 hrs., so not to worry if she didn't hear from him. She tried her best, but she worried anyway. As the allotted timeframe was ending, she was anxiously anticipating a message about when they might be returning home. She was sitting in History class when there was a knock on the door. She saw her teacher speaking with someone and paid little attention until they called her over. It was her school counselor.

"Miss Hayes, you have a visitor here in the office. I think it would be best if you brought your things with you."

Emma almost couldn't breath and her whole body was shaking as she went back to her desk to retrieve her bag and purse. There were very few reasons that the counselor would come get her and take her to the office, and none of them were good. She blinked back tears as she walked and tried to control her breathing. Stepping into the counselor's private office, Emma spotted Naima. As the older woman reached out to her, her legs buckled under her and she had to catch herself and sit down.

"Wh…wh…what's going on? What's wrong? Who is it?"

Logically, Emma knew that if Jason or Clay had been killed, it wouldn't be Naima informing her. The Navy would send an officer and a Chaplin to the apartment to do the notification. But, if Naima was pulling her out of class, it was serious.

"Honey, Ensign Davis called. The team has sustained some injuries and they are coming home. "

"Who," Emma begged again. Now the tears were streaming down her cheeks and obscuring her vision.

"Clay suffered a concussion and some cuts and other injuries. From what she knows, it appears he will be okay. But they are taking him to the hospital."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and offered a weak smile. "Thank God! I mean, that's horrible, but as long as he's going to be okay…"

Naima reached out and took Emma's hand. "Em, that wasn't the only injury."

Emma's brows knit together in confusion and then her eyes widened in understanding. "Daddy?"

The one, small word escaped her lips in almost a whisper. Naima took a deep breath and tried to find the words.

"Yes, Em. It's your dad. He was hurt pretty bad. I guess there was an explosion. I don't really know much. But your dad got caught up in it. And…he's in critical condition. They are transporting him directly to the ICU once they touchdown. I'm so sorry honey."

Emma leaned into Naima's arms and sobbed. This couldn't happen. How could God take her dad too? Was she going to be an orphan? What about….

Emma's head shot up and she asked, "Mikey?"

"I talked to your Grandma. She's going to get Mikey and tell him."

Thinking about what her little brother and Grandmother must be going through brought on a fresh wave of tears. Naima just sat quietly, rubbing her back and holding her.

"Em, they should be at the hospital in about an hour. Let's get your stuff and go meet your Grandma and Mikey."

Emma nodded woodenly. She felt terrified and numb all at the same time. It wasn't until she was sitting in the front seat of Naima's car on their way to the hospital that she even thought about the rest of the team.

"I'm sorry Naima. I didn't even ask about Ray. Is he okay? What about everyone else?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but the rest of the team is fine."

They reached the hospital and walked inside making their way slowly toward the waiting area for the ICU. Emma spied her family and rushed to her Grandma with a cry. Linda held her and the two wept together. Naima sat next to Mikey and wrapped her arm around the boy, offering what comfort she could.

This wasn't the first time Emma had found herself at the hospital worrying over her dad. There were at least two other occasions that she remembered where he had been injured badly enough that she and Mikey and her mom had huddled in a similar waiting room praying for him to be okay. It seemed forever until a familiar face appeared and was able to fill them in a little bit. Ray walked in first and headed for Naima. He took her in his arms and then went to Emma.

"Em, honey…I'm sorry. We got separated and your dad and Clay…"

"It's alright. I…where are they…how are they?"

"Um, Trent is with Jace. They're checking Clay in now, Sonny's with him."

Emma was torn. Part of her wanted to run to Clay, to see him and make sure for herself that he was okay. Yet, she didn't want to move from this spot until they had news on her dad's condition. Ray moved on to convey his feelings and support to Mikey and Linda. Naima saw Emma was struggling.

"Em, why don't you go and check in on Clay? It will probably be a while until they get your dad settled in and are able to come talk to us about his situation."

Emma still wasn't sure. She didn't want to abandon her grandmother and brother. Linda overheard and spoke to her granddaughter also.

"Naima's right honey. Go to Clay. At least you can put that part of your worry to rest. I promise that if we hear anything…someone will come get you."

"Okay. You're right. I need to see him. But, please…come tell me as soon as you know anything about dad."

"I promise honey. Now go. Give Clay our love."

Ray stepped over and put his arm around her. "C'mon Em. I'll take you to him."

They walked the halls quietly until they reached Clay's room. Sonny was standing outside. He reached out for Emma and gave her a bear hug.

"They're just getting' him settled Sunshine. You should be able to see him in just a minute. Good thing too. He ain't gonna be able to rest proper until he sees ya."

Ray spoke up. "Em, I'm going to go back and wait with Naima for news on Jace. You good here?"

Sonny answered for both of them. "We're good. I'm gonna make sure Blondezilla is okay and then I'll come on down."

They waited silently until a nurse finally stepped into the hallway. "You can come in and see him now. But I will warn you, he's very tired and in a fair amount of pain. We're trying to balance his head injury with his need for pain killers.

Emma nodded, "I understand."

The nurse stepped back and allowed them entrance. Emma's grip on Sonny's hand was like a vice. He kept an arm around her as they entered Clay's room. His eyes were closed, and they assumed he was sleeping. When Emma saw the bandages and the tubes, she choked back a sob. Sonny's arm tightened around her. Clay's eyes fluttered and he tried to reach out to Emma.

"Em…Em, baby, it's ok, 'm okay," he managed to croak out.

"Shhh. Don't move Clay. I'm here. I'm right here."

She hurried over to his side and gently lifted his hand to her lips. She was trying her hardest to be strong for him. He didn't need to worry about her right now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Wasssn't 'sleep yet. Needed to see you."

His words were slurred and heavy as he fought to stay alert. She laid his hand down carefully and he patted the bed lightly.

"With me babe."

"Are you sure I should…"

"Please."

Sonny watched her lay carefully at his side and Clay wrapped his arm around her and held her. He backed out quietly and left them.


	74. The Long Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT a medical professional, so if my details are a bit sketchy, I apologize.

CH 74-The Long Road

Emma laid with Clay quietly, focusing on the soft rise and fall of his chest and the steady thump of his heart. Just the assurance the he was home and whole, even if he had been injured, calmed some of her jumbled nerves. She thought that he was asleep, but he swallowed, licked his lips, and started to speak.

"Em, how is he? How's Jace?"

Emma did her best to stay calm and not worry him. Blinking back tears, she answered softly.

"I don't really know. No one has told us anything yet. We were just waiting, so I came to see you."

Clay fought hard to stay awake, "Honey…'m sorry…tried to…"

"Shhhh. You don't need to apologize about anything. Just rest."

She carefully pushed his hair back off his forehead and kissed his cheek.

"My fault. He…pushed me away…shoulda…"

He wasn't making much sense and she was worried that his mind was muddled. He was getting agitated trying to talk to her. Emma did her best to calm him down. He needed to rest and heal. And she didn't want the nurse to come kick her out for getting him worked up.

"Babe, shhhh. Everything's fine. You can tell me after you rest."

"But you have to...have to understann…."

The drugs and his exhaustion finally got the best of him and he dozed off. Emma moved to the chair beside the bed and kept watch, holding his hand. She was resting her head on the mattress at his side, trying not to worry about her dad. The door opened and she looked up, hoping to see one of the team coming to tell her that they knew more on her Dad's condition. But a kind looking nurse spoke up quietly.

"Hi honey. Not to worry. I'm just here to check on him. Happy you finally got him to rest. That must mean you're Emma."

"Yea, I'm…how did you know?"

"I guessed. When we brought him in, he wouldn't lay still and kept asking for 'my Emma'."

"How's he doing, really?"

"He's young and strong. We have to keep him for a couple days because of his head injury. It's protocol. But barring any complications and any infection in his lacerations, he should be just fine."

"Oh, thank God."

The door opened again, just a crack and Naima spoke to Emma.

"Honey they have your dad settled and the doctor is ready to talk about his condition. I asked them to wait until I could come and get you."

"Thank you, Naima."

She stood up, and gently laid Clay's hand down at his side and leaned over to kiss him softly. His nurse winked at her.

"We'll take good care of him until you get back sweetie."

Emma smiled her thanks and followed Naima back to the waiting area outside the ICU. When they arrived back, she led Emma over to the doctor who was treating Jason.

"Dr. Anderson, this is Emma Hayes, Jason's daughter."

"Hello miss. Let's have a seat."

He sat down next to Linda and Mikey and waited for Emma to join them.

"Master Chief Hayes is stable. We've been able to run some tests and better assess his situation. He sustained a concussion from the blast and has four broken ribs and a fractured ulna. In addition, he had a collapsed lung. I have to say that whoever cared for him in the field did an excellent job."

All eyes swung to Trent and as usual, he shrugged off the attention in favor of focusing back on his boss' prognosis.

"Is he awake," Linda asked.

"Not yet. That is our main concern. We can't completely understand the extent of the head injury until he wakes up."

"When will that be?"

"I…I don't know ma'am. Right now, we just have to wait and see."

Seeing her Grandmother's distress and watching Mikey silently crying, Emma knew she couldn't break down. She dug her nails into her palms and fought to keep her face impassive. All the panic and anxiety she felt was pushed down deep inside.

"When can we see him," she asked.

"He is allowed one visitor at a time, and only for 10 minutes." They all nodded in understanding. "I know this is tough, but he's getting the best care. We will keep you updated if anything changes."

They thanked the doctor and then turned to Trent and Naima for some assurance. They both kept things positive, reminding everyone of how tough and stubborn Jason was. Then, the family began discussions on who should see Jason first. Mikey was distraught and Linda was in shock. Naima watched as Emma took charge, marveling at her inner strength. She was definitely her mother's daughter.

"Grandma, why don't you go on in and see him. I'll stay out here with Mikey and try to get him calmed down, okay?"

Linda nodded and headed toward Jason's room. Naima looked on as Emma gathered her little brother in her arms and held him, letting him cry. No one could make out the words, but whatever she was saying to him must have re-assured Mikey. He began to calm, and the tears tapered off. The teen sat back and wiped his face, waiting his turn to go and see their dad.

As soon as she saw that Mikey was okay, she stood up and addressed the rest of them.

"I want to thank all of you for what you've done to take care of Dad and Clay, and for getting them back here. I know you're all tired and need to get home."

Ray cut in. "Em, honey, you don't have to thank us, they're our brothers. We need to know how they are. And you and Linda and Mikey are family. We are here to take care of you too."

"Thet's right Princess. Ain't nothin' more important than thet right now. One of us is gonna stay here at all times keepin' an eye on Jace and on Goldilocks and do whatever you need us to do."

"I appreciate…we appreciate that."

"What d'ya need? What can we do," Sonny asked.

Emma took a deep breath and thought for a moment. She was trying to take everything in and formulate a plan.

"I know Grandma and Mikey drove themselves here, but I think they might need some help getting home. Can someone make sure they get home okay?" The guys nodded as she continued. "I left my car at school. Someone will need to go get it, so I don't get towed."

"Trent an' me can take care of both of those. We'll drive home with Linda and Mikey and then swing by and get yer car."

"Oh! Koda! Brock, could you possibly go and get Koda for a couple days? Just until I can get Clay home and settled in?"

"Of course. He can stay with Cerb and me as long as you need."

"Thank you. And, Clay's going to need somethings. If I give you a list, can you pick those up?"

"Absolutely. But, what about you Em? How are you getting home?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay here with them."

Naima stepped in. "Em, honey, you are going to need your rest if you are going to take care of Clay and help Jason. Why don't you ride home with Brock? Someone can come get you later and bring you back."

"I'm not leaving," she stated firmly. She could see Naima open her mouth to speak, but Ray laid a hand on his wife's arm and shook his head. He had seen her expression before, many times. It was the same face Jason made once he had come to a decision. He could see that Emma had made up her mind and no amount of cajoling would sway her.

"Alright Em. How about Naima goes with Brock and she can pick up some things for you too? Would that be okay?"

"Thanks, Ray. I could use a change of clothes and my toothbrush."

Just then Linda came back to the waiting area and the nurse walked Mikey back to see his dad.

"How is he Grandma?"

"Resting quietly. They said his vitals are good. I, I really don't know."

"Once Mikey comes back, Sonny and Trent are going to see about getting you guys home, okay?"

The older woman nodded. "Thank you," she looked at both men.

"No thanks needed ma'am. Thet's why we're here. Everythin's gonna be okay. He's strong. I ain't seen the injury yet that could sideline Jason Hayes for long."

Vic had been sitting quietly off to the side. He had never had to deal with anything like this before and wasn't quite sure what role he was to play. He did realize that no one had volunteered to wait here with Emma. He had no family to go home to like Ray did. Here was something he could do.

Standing up, he addressed everyone. "Hey, if it's okay, I'll take the first shift here at the hospital with Emma."

Everyone nodded and Emma walked over and gave him hug. "Thanks, Vic."

Mikey returned from Jason's room. They could all tell he had been crying again. Emma reached for him and pulled him into an embrace.

"You okay bud?"

"Yea. It's just so hard to see him like that. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I do. Sonny's right. This won't keep Dad down. I think his body just needs to rest and so it's keeping him asleep. He'll be up soon and annoying us all to let him get up and get going. You know what a bad patient Dad is."

This got a smile and a small laugh from her brother.

"Sonny and Trent are going to go with you and Grandma to get you home. Can you keep an eyes on Grandma for me? Call me if either of you need anything, okay? Maybe you can come back later and see Dad again."

Emma steadied herself and went to see Jason. She walked into his room quietly and tried to keep calm. He was hooked up to even more machines then Clay. His skin was pale, and he wasn't moving. She sat in the chair by his bed and began to talk softly to him.

"Daddy, it's me, Emma. I hope you can hear me. First, I want to let you know that Clay is going to be fine. I don't know exactly what happened, but I know that you always worry about your team and would want to know that he's fine." She paused and looked for any reaction from him. There was none, so she continued. "All the rest of the guys made it home safe too. Grandma and Mikey are on their way to the condo. They're going to go home and rest and then come back later to see you. I'm staying. I want to make sure that someone is always here for you and Clay until you both can come home. I'm…I'm fine, I guess. I'm trying to be strong, like you and Mom. Not sure I'm doing so great with that." In spite of her resolve, tears started down her cheeks and her voice began to quiver. "I'm trying to do what you and Mom would do. And I know that Grandma and Mikey and Clay need for me to be strong. You do too. I probably shouldn't even be worrying you about this. I'm not alone though. The team is pitching in and making sure everything is taken care of. We all need you to wake up and let us know that you're fine. Can you do that Daddy?" She held his hand and hoped for some movement, a squeeze, a twitch, anything. He remained still. "Well, whenever you're ready, we'll be here." She saw the nurse indicate through the window that she needed to be wrapping it up.

"My time's up Dad. I'm going to go check on Clay. I'll make sure that they know where I am all the time in case you need me. I love you Daddy."

She kissed his bruised cheek and then stood and squared her shoulders, trying to ready herself to face whatever was coming. There was a long road ahead for all of them, she prayed they would have the strength to see it through.


	75. Healing

CH 75-Healing

The next hours were like a time warp. Emma wondered how the minutes could be so fast, yet the hours so long. The night seemed endless. She visited her dad and spent the remainder of the time with Clay. While she was going back and forth between their rooms, Vic alternated with her, making sure that one of them was always nearby in case Clay or Jason needed them.

Finally, about midnight. the nurses in the ICU said she would need to wait until morning to see Jason again. Emma peaked into Clay's room intending to sit in the chair by his side all night. She expected to see him sleeping peacefully, but instead his head was tossing back and forth on his pillow and she could hear him mumbling to himself. She hurried to his side and took his hand.

"Clay, honey, it's me…it's Emma. You're fine. I'm here."

As she was leaning over to place a kiss on his forehead, the nurse came in to see what had him so agitated. She addressed Emma.

"His heart rate is all over the place. Was he like this when you got here?"

"Yes. I think, I think he's having a bad dream."

She could only make out bits and pieces of what he was saying. "Ja-NO! Fine…gon-, have t' be."

"Keep talking to him. See if it helps."

"Clay, babe…you're okay. I'm right here, right here next to you."

He stopped his twitching. "Stay…do-, stay w'me. Stay."

"You're fine. I'm fine I'm right here Clay." She smoothed his hair back from his face and kissed him.

His breathing was returning to normal and his heart decelerated. Clay blinked his eyes several times before focusing on Emma.

"Em," he asked as he glanced around the room and saw the nurse hovering near.

"You were having a bad dream. It worried us a little. Are you okay now?"

"Uh…yea, I uh…I'm fine."

"I'm going to leave you two," the nurse said. She laid her hand on Emma's shoulder as she left. "Try to keep him calm and see if you can get him to sleep some more."

Emma nodded and then focused back on Clay.

"Are you sure you're alright? Whatever you were dreaming about seemed to upset you quite a bit."

"I, uh…I'm okay Em." His voice was still a little rusty, so she handed him some water.

"Why don't you try to close your eyes and go back to sleep?"

He wanted to tell her what happened. He had to tell her. But he wanted to have a clear head before they had that discussion.

"Can you, can you come up here next to me?"

She smiled at his request. "I think I can do that." She slipped off her shoes and cuddled next to him. They were both asleep almost instantly. When the nurse poked her head in thirty minutes later to check on Clay, she shook her head. Technically, this was against the rules, but she didn't have the heart to make Emma move. Besides, she could almost bet that her patient would sleep through the rest of the night with her beside him. She grabbed the extra blanket from across the bottom of the bed and laid it over the two of them.

Emma awoke slowly, feeling Clay's fingers move lightly against the skin of her arm. Blinking owlishly, she fought for consciousness.

He whispered to her. "Em…Em, sweetie."

Once she realized where she was, she stretched and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm awake. Are you okay? Do you need something?"

"Shhh. Relax babe. I'm fine."

And he was. Other than the dull throbbing of his head and some aches and pains scattered around his body, he felt 100% better than he had yesterday. The sleep had done him a world of good.

Emma moved to leave his bed, but he tightened his arm around her. She looked up at him quizzically. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her firmly. He hadn't been in any shape yesterday to greet her. Before she could question him, he offered up an explanation.

"I missed you Baby."

"I missed you too. I'm so happy you're home."

Now she did sit up and slipped off his mattress. She stepped over and locked the door and closed the blinds. Then she proceeded to change into the clean outfit Naima had brought her. When she was dressed, she unlocked the door and re-opened the blinds.

"I'm going to go check on Dad. If you're okay."

"Of course. Please Em, how is he?"

"As of last night, he still wasn't conscious. He has some broken ribs and a fractured arm. But it's the head injury that has everyone concerned. They won't know what's really going on until he wakes up."

She saw him grit his teeth and his nostrils flare as he blinked his lids quickly. She could tell how hard this was for him.

"I'm sorry honey."

"No, don't be sorry Em. It's me who's sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back safe to you."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I know you and the guys did everything you could."

"But…" he swallowed hard. "It is my fault. I'm the reason he's injured."

Shaking her head in confusion, she answered him. "That can't be true."

"Em…he pushed me out of the way."

"What?"

"We were, we were searching a small settlement. There were a few buildings, so we split up into pairs. Jace and I were clearing a house." His voice was getting strained, so she gave him another drink of water. "It was empty, but when I stepped into the last room to check it, we both heard a click. It was a split second, not even a second…and he…he pushed me aside. Then the whole room exploded. There was stone and dust and smoke everywhere. I landed out in the hall. But Jace, Jace was right in the doorway when that blast went off."

Both of them were crying now. He swiped the back of his hand across his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath before he continued.

"At first I couldn't wake him. And…and the guys couldn't get to us right away." He took her hand and caressed the palm with his thumb. "It should have been me. I'm so sorry Em."

She would not let his take responsibility for this. He was not to blame.

"You didn't do this. Whoever set that bomb did this."

He shook his head in the negative. "But if he hadn't stepped in and…"

"No. You know that Dad would never let anyone on the team be hurt if he could help it. It was his choice."

She was relieved the decision wasn't hers. She could never have chosen between her father and the man she loved.

"But…"

"No. You're home and you're going to be okay. Dad will too." She got up and began to pace back and forth across the room. "His body just needs to rest, and then he'll wake up."

He was amazed by her strength. If she wouldn't give into despair, neither would he. He reached for her hand again and she sat back down beside him.

"He will Em. He will be okay."

She smiled at him and leaned to rest against his solid chest. C lay kissed the top of her head and held her for a few quiet moments.

"Go see him Em. Go and check on him. I'll be fine."

Emma nodded, kissed him quickly and rose to go see her father. As she stepped out of the room, she could see Sonny heading toward her. She stopped to talk with him.

"Did Vic go home?"

"Yep, I been here a coupla hours."

"How's Dad?"

"Yer Grandma's in with him now." She nodded for him to go on. "Not much change."

She tried to cover the quiver in her voice as she answered him. "Clay's awake. You can go on in." giving him a quick hug, she hurried off to check on Jason.

As she approached the ICU, Emma schooled her features and went to wait in the lounge with Mikey for Linda to emerge from their dad's room. She and Mikey talked in low tones. It was mostly him asking questions, and her doing her best to reassure him. Their Grandma was back out of Jason's room soon and Mikey walked back the hallway to see his dad.

"How was he Grandma?"

"The same, I think. They say he's strong, but he just needs to wake up."

"He will. I'm sure of it." Emma reached for her grandmother's hand and squeezed it.

Linda nodded and sniffed away some tears. "Uh, Em, your school called this morning. They know that your dad is home and injured. They were just asking when they should expect you back in class? I told them that we didn't know that it's up in the air. I wasn't sure what else to say."

"Thanks Grandma. I'll need to get in touch with Hannah later today. I'll see if she can pick up my assignments. I hate to fall behind this close to graduation. But Dad and Clay are more important. If I have to go to Summer school…then that's what I'll have to do."

To tell the truth, school had been the last thing on her mind since she got the news. She was really excited about graduating with her friends and being done with High School. She knew there was probably no way she would be able to keep up and take care of Clay and help with her dad too. In her mind, there was no question. They came first. As these thoughts were running through her head, they all heard a voice behind them.

"No. You're not going to put off school and graduation Emmie," Clay stated emphatically from his wheelchair.

Both their heads turned, and they stared at him, surprised by the emotion behind his words. Evidently, Sonny had helped him dress in the lounge pants and t-shirt that were in his bag and had wheeled him down to see Jason. He maneuvered over to her chair and faced her head-on. He gave Sonny a fleeting glance, and the Texan offered to take Linda to the cafeteria for a coffee, leaving them alone.

"Em, I don't want you to miss out on graduation because of me. And Jason wouldn't want you to either."

"But…you both need…."

"We need you to follow your path and finish school so you can be ready to head to college in the fall."

She lowered her head and shook it back and forth. She started to speak, to try and convince him.

"Look at me, please honey." Emma complied and he took her hands in his. "I couldn't live with myself if I caused you not to finish school. And neither could Jace. I know things are going to be tough for a while. But I'm going to be fine. I can help with Jason; I want to help. All the guys will be there for him. You know that. So, please, Em, do whatever you have to do, work it out with school. But promise me I'll be going to your Graduation in a few weeks."

"Alright. I'll talk to school tomorrow and see what I they are willing to do."

Clay reached out and gathered her into his arms, pressing kisses into her hair.

This was the scene Mikey returned to. He was a little confused, and not sure what to do. Clay spoke up and put him at ease.

"Hey Mike-man. It's good to see you. You doin' ok?"

"Yea, yea. I'm okay, I guess. How are you? I know you got hurt too."

"I'll be fine. I've got a hard head, ya know." Clay smiled at the young boy and then continued. "Are you guys okay if I take a turn and go see Jace? I…I need to talk to him."

Both Emma and Mikey nodded their assent and Clay wheeled himself down the hall. He situated himself next to the bed and sat there for a minute, not really sure how to start. His mind flashed back to the moments after the explosion.

Clay regained consciousness. There was a horrible ringing in his ears, and he couldn't see two feet in front of his face for all the smoke and dust. He was laying on his back against the wall in what he thought was the hallway. Shit! What the fuck had happened? He closed his eyes tight, trying to remember. He and Jason were…Jason! He scrambled to his hands and knees searching through the rubble. Where was Jason? He got on comms and gave a sit rep.

"All call signs, this is Bravo 6. Explosion in dwelling. Bravo 1 unaccounted for. Request assistance. Anyone copy?"

He kept searching until he found Jason farther down the hall, laying under part of the interior wall. He clawed at the stones, moving them off Jason's torso.

"Jace! Jace! Talk to me man!" Clay's head was spinning, and he felt nauseous. He wasn't sure if it was from the explosion, or the sight of his brother lying unconscious and unresponsive.

"Fuck! All call signs. Bravo 1 down. Repeat Bravo 1 down. Do you copy?"

"We copy Six. On our way to you now." Clay heard Ray reply.

He finally heard Jason moaning and coughing on the dust that still hung thick in the air. His hand groped for Clay's as he gagged and gasped for air. Clay wanted to sit him up, but he wasn't sure if he should move him.

"Team's on their way. Trent'll be here soon and take care of you okay? Hang in there."

He could barely make out Jason's strangled words. "Em, promise…take care…"

"You're gonna take care of her yourself. Damnit! Bravo 2, where are you?"

What was taking so long? Jason needed help and he needed it now! Clay felt a tug on his hand again and more gurgling noises from Jason.

"Need promise. Emma…Mikey."

Clay didn't want to acknowledge what Jason was asking. "Don't ask me that, you're gonna be fine!" He could see his boss's eyes fill with panic. "Okay. You know I'll take care of Emma. I love her Jace. She's my life."

Jason quieted a bit and tried to form more words. "Mmmmkk…"

"Mikey's fine, he'll be fine with Linda. But he will always have a home with Emma and me."

He could feel Jason's grip slipping and his breathing grew shallower. "Fuck! Need Trent NOW! Bravo 4, where are you?"

"Bravo 6, this is Bravo 2. The explosion blocked the entrances. Working our way to you now. Need sit rep and location."

"Situation critical. We are in southeast corner of the structure."

Clay looked back down at Jason. He had lost consciousness again. Clay shook him.

"Bravo 1! Jason! Wake up! Stay with me. You need to stay with me. I am NOT going to go home and tell Em you're dead! You got that? Don't you make me tell her that, damn you!"

A noise in the next room brought Clay back to the present. He spoke to his boss and brother.

"Jason…I don't know why you pushed me out of the way, or how you even had time to do it. I would trade places with you if I could." Tears ran unheeded down his cheeks. "You've got to wake up man. Emma and Mikey need you. Your brothers need you." He placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. "I need you to wake up. You have to see Em and Mikey graduate. I need you to be here so I can ask your permission to marry Emma. You need to walk her down the aisle and hold your grandbabies. C'mon man. We need you."

Was that a twitch? Clay could swear Jason's finger moved. "Do it again Jace. Come on," he urged.

Watching closely, he was sure he saw his fingers moving and could feel a change in Jason's breathing. He called out to the nurses.

"Hey! Hey. Someone, anyone. Get in here! We need a doctor in here!"

Personnel came running to see what was wrong "Sir, you need to quiet down, or I'll have to ask you to leave."

"He moved. Check him, he moved. Is he waking up?"

Clay rolled his chair out of the way as the nurses surrounded Jason's bed. "Well…is he?"

Then he heard a moan and some garbled sounds from underneath Jason's oxygen mask. One of the nurses paged the doctor and then turned to address Clay.

"I'm going to need you to leave sir. We need to assess Master Chief Hayes' condition."

"He's waking up, isn't he? Isn't he?"

"It appears that way. I really do need to insist that that you go back to the waiting room."

Clay wheeled himself back out to the lounge where Emma and the rest were waiting. They had heard the commotion and were worried. He looked them all but spoke straight to Emma.

"He's waking up Em. He's waking up."

The journey was far from over. But at least it was a step in the right direction.


	76. Taking Care

CH 76- Taking Care

Clay had been home from the hospital for two days. He was still tired and a little weak but feeling better and stronger every day. He was getting plenty of rest because Emma wouldn't let him lift a finger. He kept telling her that she didn't need to baby him. She would inevitably respond with a kiss telling him it was what she wanted to do.

She was also still visiting Jason at the hospital daily. He had been moved from ICU to a regular ward. They were keeping him to continue observation and to manage respiratory therapy for his collapsed lung. They were expecting him to make a full recovery.

Luckily, her Grandma could stay in town. So, at least she didn't need to worry about Mikey. Her school was being more than understanding. Because of her good grades and knowing the situation with her dad, many of her teachers waived her missed assignments and allowed her to submit current assignments and take tests etc. on-line.

The third morning, Clay woke up feeling more himself than any time since he had gotten home. He stretched and rolled over, intending to wrap his arms around Emma, but her half of the bed was empty. He was shocked as it was still pretty early, and he knew she didn't need to go back to class until next week. He could hear the shower going through the closed door and wondered why she needed to be getting ready. Thinking of her under the hot spray of the shower, her skin smooth and soft was starting to drive him crazy. They hadn't done more than kiss and hold each other since before the team had left. As visions of Emma's naked body entered his musings, he realized the shower had turned off and he could hear her stirring around the bathroom.

He got up quietly and opened the door. Emma was standing at the vanity, her hair up in one towel, with a slightly larger one wrapped and tucked just above her breasts. She was reaching for her body lotion when she noticed him leaning against the door jamb.

"Hi honey. Sorry if I woke you. I wanted to get an early start so I could go visit Dad this morning."

"Don't worry you didn't wake me." His eyes swept over her as she propped up her leg to apply the lotion.

"Did you need something?"

He licked his lips and his voice was thick with want as he answered her. "Yea…you."

"What?" Her head snapped around and the leg she had elevated lowered, so she was standing on both feet.

Clay stepped in front of her and kneeled down, lifting the same foot to rest on his leg. He grabbed the bottle of lotion off the counter and squeezed some into his hand. He worked his palms together and then began to smooth the sweet-smelling emulsion over her skin. He started at her ankle and worked his way up to her thigh.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his strong hands massaging up her leg. He slipped his fingers just under the edge of her towel and rubbed the last of the lotion on her rounded bottom. When he was finished, he put more into his hands and motioned for her to lift her other leg. She placed her foot on his lap and he repeated his sensuous massage.

"Clay, babe. As wonderful as this feels…don't you think you should get back to bed?"

"I'm not tired. You have been waiting on me hand and," he lifted her foot and kissed the top of it gently, "foot the last couple days. I'm fine."

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "I want to take care of you. I love you."

"I love you too Em. And I think," he kissed her ankle, "that it's time," kissing her calf, "that I," now her knee, "take care," placing his lips on the inside of her thigh, "of you." He ended by pushing away the towel that covered her and nuzzling into the soft curls just above her core.

Her eyes fell closed and a soft moan came from her throat. "Mmmm…are you sure?"

"Baby, I need you."

Before she could protest further, he pressed his lips to her slipped his tongue out to taste her.

Emma's head fell back, and she placed one hand on the counter behind her and the other wove into his hair.

Needing a better angle, Clay slid both hands up to cup her ass and tilted her body towards him. He explored her flesh and licked at her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her salty-sweet flavor was addictive. Her legs began to quake, and her fingers tightened against his scalp. His oral assault left her without words.

"AhhhhHHH!" She quivered and exploded against his mouth.

Clay withdrew and placed gentle kisses to her moist flesh and the insides of her thighs as she came out of her euphoric haze. Standing up, he pulled her into his arms. Once she caught her breath, she pulled his lips to hers. As they stood, devouring each other, Emma slipped her hand past the waistband of his underwear and wrapped her delicate fingers around him. She began to stroke his entire length with a firm grip.

"Oh my God, Emmie."

He rocked into her hand for a few moments, before spinning her around to tuck her back to his front. He loosened the cloth wrapped around her hair and then tugged at the knot holding the towel around her body and let if fall to the floor. Managing to kick off his boxer briefs, he pressed himself against her. Clay stroked his hands over her torso up to her breasts to fondle them. As he teased her nipples her eyes slid closed in pleasure. He watched her reaction to his ministrations in the mirror. Seeing her biting her lip, hearing her moans, watching her body react to his touch right there in front of them was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed.

Her hands were clenching at her sides and she rolled her hips against him. Clay traced his right hand down her abdomen and to her center. He could feel her arousal coat his fingers.

"Em, baby, open your eyes." He wanted her to see herself, to see how beautiful and sexy she was.

At first, she focused on the movement of his hand between her legs. Her gaze moved up and finally met his in their shared reflection. Emma saw his lust, as expected. But she could also see his adoration and devotion to her. She reached an arm up behind her and turned his face toward her. Angling her head, she claimed his lips in a heated kiss. When they broke apart to breath Emma loosened her hold and bent over, widening her stance, and leaned her elbows on the counter in front of her.

Clay stood transfixed, "Emmie, are you…"

She reached back to caress his thigh and hip and apply a gentle pressure, indicating her desire. Once he was sure, he took himself in hand and slid insider her welcoming warmth. Both of them groaned in satisfaction. It had been weeks since they had been able to share this, to express their feelings for each other in this way. He began to move, slowly at first, allowing them to savor the sensations. Then his pace began to speed up and Emma rocked her hips in time with his movements. His hands settled on her waist as he drove into her.

Emma raised her eyes to the mirror once again and observed his expressions and actions. The muscles of his torso flexed with his efforts and his eyes were trained on her body. She could feel her pleasure building and wanted to see him as she peaked.

She whispered his name and his eyes met hers in the mirror once again. As their gaze held, she felt him harden further and pulse inside her as he called her name and fell over the edge.

"Emma…Emmie…Oh God!"

Feeling him spill inside her triggered her orgasm and she followed him into that moment of bliss.

As soon as they could focus again, Clay stepped back and took her into his arms. Emma laid her head on his chest and could feel the kisses he was placing on her head. They both had needed this. After their time apart and what they had both been through, they had needed to reconnect like this with the person that was their other half.

Clay smiled down at her and kissed her gently. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

She stood in his embrace for a few minutes and then mentioned that she still needed to get ready to go see her dad.

"Let me take a shower honey, and I can go with you."

"But…"

"Em, I'm fine. Didn't I just prove that?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess so. Okay, I'll get dressed and fix us breakfast."

"I have a better idea. Why don't I take you out to breakfast? Then we can go see Jace, see your Dad, together."

"Thank you. I would like that."

Emma laid her hand along his cheek and kissed him sweetly and then turned to get ready.


	77. Grateful

CH 77-Grateful

They heard Jason's complaining all the way out in the hallway as they approached his room. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I told you he is an awful patient."

Clay chuckled and squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I guess you're right," she acquiesced. "If Dad wasn't cranky, I would know something was wrong."

As they walked into the room Jason was sitting up picking at the tray of food in front of him.

"Hey Daddy! How are you today?" Emma went and placed a kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"Okay, I guess. This food they give you is crap," he groused.

"I'm sure they do the best they can. You haven't been giving your nurses a hard time, have you?"

"Well…I…"

At that moment, his day nurse came in to get his breakfast tray.

"Chief Hayes, you have hardly touched your food."

He opened his mouth to respond, but she stopped him with her hand in the air.

"I know it's not steak and eggs, but I've told you before that in order to get your strength back, you are going to have to eat something. You have PT today. How are you going to get through that if you don't have any breakfast?"

Jason was about to give a sarcastic answer when Emma intervened.

"Dad, how about I go down to the café in the lobby and see what they have?" She turned to the nurse, "Any restrictions on his diet?"

"Nothing fried, and no caffeine, but other than that, he can eat what he wants."

"Okay, no hash browns and only decaf, got it. How about some scrambled eggs and turkey sausage?"

Jason grudgingly nodded his agreement. "Alright. I'll run and get you some. What if Clay takes you to the solarium and I'll meet you there?" She didn't wait for an answer but kissed his cheek again and went to get his food.

Clay reached for Jason's robe and held it out to his boss. "Do you need help getting this on?"

Jason gave him a withering look, grabbed the robe, and slipped into the sleeves. Clay let it go, but when he moved to stand up and get into the wheelchair without assistance, he drew the line. He wrapped his arm around Jason and helped maneuver him out of bed.

"Thanks," he grumbled. He hated to admit that he was still weak as a kitten.

"No problem."

They left the room and Jason directed Clay to the solarium. They chose a spot in the sun, near the window and settled in.

Jason started up the conversation. "Hey, Em told me how you put the kibosh on her postponing the rest of school and graduation. Thanks for that."

"Yea. No problem."

"She's like her Mom, always putting the people she loves ahead of herself. I'm glad to know that you make sure she doesn't lose focus on herself." He cleared his throat to continue. "Back, after the explosion…I asked you to promise me some things."

"Jace…" Clay interrupted.

Jason held up his hand. "Let me finish." The younger man nodded. "I knew…I know that you would do what you promised. I already knew you would take care of Em…and that you would look after Mikey, if necessary. I, I just needed to hear it. I want to thank you." Clay's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I…it's good to know that Emma is with a man that will put her first and take care of her. It takes a load off me, you know, just in case." Each man nodded knowingly. "And, that you love her enough to be invested in her family too."

Clay took a deep breath and responded. "You know I love her. I will always do my best to take care of her. And, I'll be there for Mikey however or whenever he needs me. But Jace, I have to thank you too."

"What?"

"You saved my life. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way. I…I probably wouldn't have made it back. I wouldn't have made it home to Emma."

"Yea. And she would have kicked both our asses," he joked to lighten the tone.

That was the scene Emma returned to. She was happy that Clay seemed to be able to talk her dad into a better mood. She found a tray and set the food in front of him.

"Here you go. Eggs, turkey sausage and Decaf. I know it's not what you really want, but it's got to be better than what you had before. And…I did sneak you some hot sauce for your eggs."

He looked at her wide eyes and hopeful expression. Instead of complaining about the turkey sausage, and the lack of "real" coffee, he thanked her. He was so lucky to have someone in his life that fussed over him, someone who cared so much. He tucked into the plate and flashed her a smile.

"This is great Em. Thanks."

When he finished eating, he brought up another topic of conversation.

"I think we need to start making plans for your graduation party. Do you want to have it at my place? The apartment is kind of small."

"Dad, I don't need a party. I just need you to concentrate on getting well."

"But you need a celebration. You've worked so hard."

"I agree Em." She thew Clay an exasperated look. "I know we've already talked about this, but I agree with your Dad. It's not right to ignore your special day."

"You guys don't need to be worrying about that. You need to focus on getting your strength back and getting well."

Jason was about to speak when Clay took Emma's hand and spoke softly.

"Honey, you are important and your life matters to us. We are both so proud of you. We want to show you and to celebrate your accomplishments with you. We have missed so many important times with you, don't deny us this. It may seem like this is bad timing, and none of us would have chosen for things to be like this, but because of what happened, there isn't a chance of us missing your graduation. Please babe, let us do this for you."

When Clay finished there were a few tears on her cheeks. She finally nodded her head in agreement, and he reached out to wipe the wetness from her face. Cradling her head in his hands, he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. With their foreheads leaning together he whispered to her.

"Thank you, Emmie."

Jason cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there. Emma looked at him, blushing slightly. She expected to see some displeasure in his gaze, but instead she only saw acceptance. He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Well…now that Clay's finally talked some sense into you, I guess we need to get planning."

They managed to talk her into a modest party at Jason's condo. There would be cupcakes and decorations, and all their family and friends. Emma was surprised that she was actually feeling excited and eagerly anticipating the get-together.

Clay's phone rang and he stepped away to take the call. Emma took advantage of the moment. She had been wanting to tell her dad something since she found out what really happened on the mission. But she wasn't sure, until now, that we was really on the mend and strong enough to hear it.

"Daddy…I have to thank you."

"Em, I already told you that a little party's no problem…"

"I don't mean the party. I mean…" He could see tears gathering in her eyes. "Thank you for getting Clay home to me. I know it's your job to get your men home safe. But you saved his life, and I can't ever thank you enough for that."

"Honey…"

She moved to kiss his cheek again and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you got hurt, but I am so grateful that you brought him home to me." She shuddered with a silent sob. "I just can't imagine life…without him."

Jason wrapped and arm around her and held her tight. "Shhh, baby. It's okay. We're both okay. Everything's going to be fine."

He kissed her head and thought to himself that they all had a lot to be grateful for.


	78. Into the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I was struggling for a title for this chapter and my daughter happened to be watching Frozen 2 while I was writing. Hence the title. It seemed to fit. **

CH 78-Into the Unknown

Clay was pretty much back to normal, although he hadn't been medically cleared to return to active duty yet. That would happen next week. He was hitting the gym and making sure he had his strength and stamina back. He knew Emma was trying to juggle home, school, and time with her dad. So, he pitched in where he could. He took care of Koda, taking him on walks and keeping him occupied so that Emma could concentrate on her schoolwork. He also took care of their dinner meals, either picking up take out or trying his hand a little in the kitchen.

It was the last week of school and Emma was busy with so many things. There were end-of-year papers, exams, and a Summer job to finalize. She knew that Clay was trying to stay out of her way and keep the apartment quiet so she could get everything done. Somewhere around mid-week she felt like she could see a light at the end of the tunnel. All her papers were turned in and she had just one exam left. Her perspective employer had finally contacted her with a job offer. After all the recent turmoil, things were finally easing up. She felt like she could take some time and start to enjoy her life again. Emerging from her position at the desk in their bedroom, she sat down on the couch next to Clay and laid her head on his shoulder.

Kissing her on the head he asked, "Taking a break sweetie?"

"I think I'm finished. I submitted my Literature essay, studied for the Anatomy final and…I got that job at the Daycare I applied for. I start one week after Graduation."

"That's awesome babe! I know you were really hoping that would come through."

"Yea. I feel like it will be great prep for me and give me some good experience."

"Sounds like it."

"And it's Monday through Friday, so I'll have my weekends free to spend with you."

He lifted his arm to pull her next to him and she resituated her head to rest on his chest. "I'm really happy for you honey."

"I'm happy too. I feel like it's time we had some good news around here."

She looked up at him and he gave her a quick kiss. "You're right. We are definitely due for some good news."

"How are you doing? I know how you hate to not be busy."

"I've got enough for right now. Hitting the gym, taking care of this guy," he reached down and patted Koda's head, "And…making plans."

"Making plans? What plans?"

"Well…they're not all worked out yet. Besides, it's a surprise."

"Can you give me a hint?" She tilted her head and bit her lip, trying to goad him into telling her.

"Nope," he replied giving her a smug grin.

Dragging her hand down his abdomen to his lap, she cupped him and gave a small squeeze.

"Not even a little one, hmmm?"

He grabbed her hand to hold it still as he sucked in a breath.

"Not gonna work this time Emmie. You'll just have to wait until Graduation."

She crossed her arms and stuck out her lip in an exaggerated pout.

"You're mean."

"I know. But you love me." He leaned down and kissed her cute, wrinkled up nose.

"Lucky for you, or…."

"Or what," he called her obvious bluff.

She screwed up her mouth and huffed with frustration "I…I don't know, but…"

Clay couldn't resist her adorably annoyed expression and pressed his lips to hers. Just as things started to get more interesting, his phone rang. He glanced at the screen, irritated with the interruption. His phone showed that Vic was the caller. He pulled his lips away from hers and moved to answer.

"Yea, Yea, just a sec," he responded to Vic. "Honey, I have to take this, do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind." She made no move to leave his side.

He was searching for a way to tell her that he needed to talk in privacy without offending her. Vic was helping him with the plans for his surprise for her graduation. He looked at the innocent expression on her face and realized that she knew exactly what was going on.

"Please Em, let me do this."

She could see that whatever he was planning for her, it meant a lot to him to be able surprise her, so she relented.

"Fine. I need to go take a shower anyway," she said as she stood up.

"Thank you honey."

She bent to kiss him and left him to talk to Vic.

The next couple days passed calmly. Whatever Clay was working on wasn't mentioned again, much to Emma's frustration. At the same time her Dad and Grandmother, who had decided to stay in town until after her graduation, had finalized plans for her party. They solicited opinions from Clay and Hannah to make sure everything would be just as Emma would want it.

She picked up her cap and gown and attended graduation practice on Friday. After that, she and Clay spent a peaceful evening at home. They had a simple dinner, took Koda on a walk and cuddled into bed at an early hour. He noticed that she seemed unusually quiet.

"Em, is everything okay?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You just seem a little, well, kinda quiet."

She sighed deeply. "I'm fine. It's just…I don't know. It's weird."

"What's weird?"

She turned from her position on her back and laid her arm across his middle and looped her leg over his.

"I've been looking forward to graduating for years. But…it's strange to think that the world I've known almost my whole life is about to change. It's exciting, but a little bit scary too."

"Why scary?"

"What if I can't cut it in college? What if I don't end up making a good teacher?"

Clay tightened his arms around her in reassurance.

"Baby, you are smart and resourceful. Not to mention that you are the strongest, most determined person I have ever met. I have zero doubts that you can do whatever you decide to do. And I am behind you 100%, no matter what."

"Thank you," she answered, feeling very humbled by his praise.

He could tell by her tone of voice that she didn't quite believe that she was all that he said. He wished that she could see herself as he did. She was the one who held her family together after Alana died. She had stepped up and realized that Jason needed to be operating and convinced him to return to Bravo, regardless of the cost to her. She took on responsibility for the house and her brother whenever Jason was away. And to be honest, a lot of the time when he was home as well. As overwhelming as that must have been, she didn't let it change her. She was still sweet and caring. She helped Naima with the kids and reached out to help any of her family and friends whenever they were in need. She had been there for Hannah when Adam was killed, even though she was still mourning her own loss. That inner strength and compassion had been just a couple of the things Clay first noticed about her that made him fall in love.

"I mean it honey. I know that the unknown can be intimidating. But I'm sure that you're gonna do great." He punctuated his emphatic statement with a firm kiss.

After she got her feelings off her chest, she was able to settle in and fall asleep. Clay laid quietly for a while, holding her. He remembered their conversation on the beach when he admitted to her that he sometimes doubted himself and his abilities and how she had reassured him. He hoped he'd been able to do the same for her. There were lots of unknowns for both of them. There was one thing he was sure of. That was that as long as they faced the future together, they could conquer anything.


	79. Graduation Preparations

CH 79- Graduation Preparations

Emma woke slowly and pushed the snooze on her alarm. As she gained full consciousness, she realized that she couldn't feel Clay in the bed with her. They usually slept cuddled up somehow, and not feeling his arms around her made her wonder what was going on. She sat up and listened and couldn't hear him stirring around anywhere. Surely, he hadn't just left the apartment with no warning on the morning of her graduation. Her alarm went off again and as she reached for it, she noticed a note on her night table.

Good morning honey. I went to run some errands & took Koda with me. I'll be back soon.

Love you!

P.S. Don't make breakfast!

Smiling at his not so subtle hint that he had gone to pick up food, she rolled out of bed and went to take a shower.

She was dressed and finishing up her make-up when she heard Clay get home. She grabbed her shoes and went to join him in the other room. As she walked into the kitchen, she could see he had set out the food and plates and was standing, back turned, at the sink.

"Hi sweetie. I'll be right with you, just go ahead and sit down."

Emma did as he asked and saw a box of pastries from her favorite bakery, as well as her preferred iced coffee drink poured into a frosty glass. He finished up at the sink and sat a vase filled with a dozen pink roses on the table as he joined her.

"Happy Graduation babe."

"Clay," she motioned to the flowers. "These are beautiful. Thank you. Thank you for all this."

"Of course. I wanted today to be extra special for you."

"It's definitely off to a good start." She looked around a little. "Hey, where's Koda?"

"I dropped him off at your dad's."

She raised an eyebrow in question, "Why?"

"You'll just have a wait a little longer to find out."

"Part of your surprise, hmmm?"

"Just eat your breakfast," he joked as he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Emma ate quickly. She had a stop she wanted to make before going on over to school for graduation. She finished up and went to rinse out her dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that the bag he brought in with him wasn't empty. She decided she better ask before she took a peak and ruined any surprises.

"Can I see what's in the bag?"

"Sure."

She looked over the edge and saw a second bouquet. This one was white roses and blue forget-me-nots.

"What's this honey?"

Clay hesitated for just a second before answering. "Well…you said you wanted to go visit your Mom today. So, I thought we could take her some flowers."

He saw her eyes fill with tears and she reached her hand up to cover her quivering chin and mouth.

"You bought flowers to put on Mom's grave?"

"Yea. I mean, I don't have to go with you…if you don't want me to. You said blue was her favorite color…" he shrugged his shoulders as his voice trailed off.

He stood up to take a step toward her and she threw herself at him with enough force that he had to take a step back as her caught her.

"Whoa babe. Baby, are you okay?"

Emma a deep breath and tried to keep from bursting into tears. With her shoes off, her head only reached his chest, so she buried her face against him and let him hold her. His hands rubbed up and down her back and he pressed kisses into her hair. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly love him more, his actions toward her and her family elevated her feelings to a whole new level. She took a few more breaths and then tipped her head up to look at him.

"Thank you. Of course, I want you to go with me."

Clay cradled her face tenderly in his hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Okay. Let's finish getting ready and we can stop there on the way to your school."

She gave him a watery smile, rolled her lips together and nodded. "That sounds perfect. Honey…I…I love you!"

"I love you too Emmie." He bowed his head and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

They arrived at the cemetery and Emma directed Clay over to where her Mom was buried. He got out first and went around to Emma's side to help her down from the truck. Walking hand in hand, they arrived at Alana's grave marker. Emma stepped right up to it and brushed some leaves from the top.

"Hi Mom," she whispered. "It's graduation today. I can hardly believe it. It seemed like it would never get here, and now…here it is."

Clay had hung back a little, wanting to give her some time with her Mom. He watched her fight for control of her emotions. It broke him up inside to see her. He knew it was impossible, but he wanted to hold her until she didn't hurt anymore.

Emma kept talking to Alana and he heard her mention his name.

"I wish you could be here. I know I never would have made it here without your help Mom. You taught me to be strong and not be afraid of a challenge. And you always told me to go after what I want in life. I guess I'm doing that. I'm going to use music to help Special Needs kids. It hurts not to have you here, but I still have Daddy and Grandma and Mikey. And…of course, there's Clay."

She turned and reached for his hand for him to join her. He stood next to her and clasped her hand in his.

"We brought you some flowers. Well, really Clay did. He's the one that got them for you. He even remembered that blue is your favorite color."

He held the bouquet out to her, but she motioned for him to place it. He knelt carefully and arranged the blooms to rest against the headstone. When he stood back up, he gathered her next to him and she tilted her head to lean against him.

"I wish I could have known her more. She must have been an amazing mother to raise a special person like you Em. Do you think she would approve, that she would be okay with us?"

"I do. I really do. All she wanted was for me to be happy. Nothing makes me happier than being with you."

"I know I don't always honey, but I'm going to keep trying for the rest of my life."

She hugged him tight, "So am I."

"Bye Mom, we've got to go now so I'm not late. I love you."

Emma kissed the palm of her hand and pressed it next to Alana's name engraved in the granite. Clay surprised her by speaking up.

"I'll bring her back soon Alana."

As they walked back to his truck, she questioned him. "You don't mind coming with me?"

"Of course, not babe. We can come back whenever you want."

Emma wondered where his Grandparents were buried, and if he ever got to visit them. Not a subject for today, but she filed the thought away to ask him later.

They settled into their seats and buckled in. Clay turned to her and brushed his fingers softly across her cheek.

"You ready to go now honey?"

She answered with a big smile. "Yes. I'm ready to go graduate and get started on my future."

"Our future Emmie," he corrected softly.

"You're right. It's our future."


	80. New Beginnings

CH 80 -New Beginnings

They arrived at the school auditorium in plenty of time and Clay dropped Emma off at the door. She reached in back to grab her cap and gown leaned in to get a quick kiss before departing. It would be about an hour before they started letting in any friends or family, so Clay parked the truck and rolled down the windows. He pulled out his phone and touched base with Vic.

-Everything Ready? -

-Yea. I finished up last night. It's all good to go. -

-Great! Thanks again for your help man. I owe you. -

-Not a problem. I'll see you later at Jace's. 3:00, right? -

-Yeah, 3:00. See you then. –

Then he settled in to wait until he could go in a get some seats. It seemed to take forever until his phone finally indicated that the doors should be open, and he could go into the auditorium. He approached the doors and a student attendant handed him a program. He walked down the aisle, wanting to get as close as he could to the stage. He found the first 5 rows were reserved for students, faculty, and staff. So, he found some seats in the center section just behind that. He hoped he could manage to save the rest of the seats they needed. At least he only needed three more. Everyone was planning on coming to the party later, but for the actual ceremony, it would be just Jason, Linda, Mikey, and him.

It wasn't too long before Jason texted Clay that they had just pulled into the parking lot and were on their way in. He stood up and waved down Jason when they entered the auditorium.

"Thanks for holding seats for us."

"No problem. I had to be here early to drop Em off anyway."

"How is she doing?"

"Good, excited, maybe a little nervous too."

Jason smiled, "Yep, that sounds about right. Do you know if she got a chance to visit Alana? I know she said she wanted to sometime today."

"I took her over before we came here. I hope that's okay. I mean… if you wanted to go, I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"It's fine. I just wanted to make sure she got the chance to go. Thanks for taking her."

Clay nodded in response. There was light conversation with Linda and Mikey as they all paged through the program and discussed the upcoming party. Soon, they heard the band warming up and the lights dimmed. The familiar strains of "Pomp & Circumstance" wafted out over the crowd and the graduates filed in. They all searched for a glimpse of Emma, wondering where she would be seated during the ceremony. They eventually saw her in line and as she walked past, Clay was able get her attention and she made note of where they were seated.

Now came the seemingly endless number of speakers before the students were actually called up on the stage to receive their diplomas. Clay sat respectfully through all the speeches, but in truth he was anxious to see Emma receive her diploma and get to the celebration and his gift to her. After about 45 minutes, he caught Emma's eye. He winked at her and she smiled at him and blew him a kiss in return.

Finally, it was time for the students to file up on the dais and get their diplomas. Jason and Linda had their phones out and ready to get as many pictures of Emma as they could. Since they had the photos covered, Clay switched and decided to get a video. He captured Emma walking up the stairs, and then the glow on her face as they announced her name and chosen field of study.

"Graduating with Honors, Emma Elizabeth Hayes. Emma will attend Virginia Wesleyan College studying Special Education with an emphasis on Music Therapy."

As she crossed in front of them, they all applauded, and Jason let out a shrill whistle. Clay was so proud he felt like the buttons on his shirt were going to pop. He wanted to run and sweep her up right now and celebrate. However, he waited impatiently for the rest of the class to be announced and even managed to sit quietly through the benediction.

The moment that the ceremony had ended, he searched her out. Even in the crush of people, he found her quickly, as she was headed their way already. Now, he did swing her up into his embrace and gave her an exuberant kiss. As he sat her back on her feet she giggled at his enthusiasm.

"I'm so proud of you Em. You did it!"

He pulled her to him once more and held her. He could see Jason and her family from the corner of his eye as they waited to greet her. For a minute, he felt bad that he hadn't allowed Jason to congratulate her first. After all, he was her father and had been on this journey with her from day one. He turned to apologize but saw no resentment in Jason's eyes. There was only warmth, happiness, and pride. In fact, he patted Clay on the shoulder and jokingly asked for permission to hug his daughter.

Jason wrapped her up in his arms and held on. As she stepped back, he looked into her bright eyes and spoke.

"I'm proud too Emmie. I know that this year, in particular, was hard for you. But you handled everything so well and fought through until you reached your goal."

Emma sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Even Jason was forced to sweep away a tear or two.

"Thanks Daddy. It means so much to me."

"You deserve all this honey. You've worked so hard," Linda added.

Even Mikey gave her a quick hug and offered his congratulations.

"Well, we better head out. Everyone will be arriving for the party soon."

"I just need to grab my stuff from backstage and we can leave too. Do you need help finishing up anything, Dad?"

"Nope, your Grandmother and I have it all under control. I just want to get home and make sure Sonny hasn't burned everything down while we were gone."

"Huh?"

"He volunteered to barbeque his famous Tri-tip and brisket for your party. He's been there since the crack of dawn fussing over the smoker."

Everyone laughed and they went their separate ways. Clay grasped Emma's hand in his and followed her through the crowd to get her belongings. Several classmates stopped her on the way to talk and offer one last hug. One their way out to Clay's truck they ran into Hannah.

"Em! Can you believe it? We're actually done."

"I know. It doesn't seem real."

"Hey Clay, how are you?"

"I'm good. Congratulations Hannah." He leaned and gave her a warm hug.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Finally, they made it through the mass of people and out to Clay's truck. He unlocked the doors and helped her in. She threw her things in back and was buckling in as he slid behind the wheel. He looked over at her and took in her shining eyes and flushed cheeks.

"You okay honey?"

"Yea. Like I said, it's just surreal at this point."

"I bet. It felt that way to me when I made Bravo." She smiled at the comparison. "But, look where it's gotten me."

He reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand and gave her a soft, but lingering kiss. As they pulled apart, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Let's get going before I decide to skip your party altogether."

"If that means I get my surprise now, I'm okay with that."

He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't tempt me."

When they got to Jason's there were already several cars in the driveway and some parked along the street. And the distinct aroma of Sonny Quinn's barbeque greeted them as soon as they got out of the car. Emma looked all around as they walked to the door. There were balloons and a huge 'Congratulations' sign draped across the garage door.

As they stepped inside the festive decorations continued. There were more balloons and streamers draped everywhere. This was much more than she expected. Jason met them at the door and announced her arrival.

"Hey! There she is. The Graduate is here everyone!"

Emma laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Dad…what's going on? I thought we said a small, quiet celebration, with no fuss."

"It's not every day you graduate Em. You deserve it!"

He kissed her cheek and went off to change his clothes. Emma turned to Clay still a little overwhelmed with it all.

"He's right babe. You are worth all this and more."

Just as he bent to place a gentle kiss to her lips, they saw a flash. There was Brock with his phone at the ready.

"Don't mind me. Just getting some candid shoots."

They heard female laughter coming from the kitchen and she saw Naima there, working alongside her Grandmother. The two were filling bowls with chips and other snacks to be taken to the backyard. Nama spied Clay and Brock and collared them both to transport the food to the table.

"What can I do," Emma asked.

"Not a thing, except have fun. This is all for you." Naima finished her declaration with a kiss to Emma's cheek.

She really was having a hard time taking all this in. She walked out to the back yard and saw that Clay had found himself a drink and was now in conversation with Ray and Brock. Mikey, who had changed clothes the moment he got home, was involved with Jameelah in an epic squirt-gun battle while Koda gave chase. RJ was trying his own tottering steps while grasped onto an ever-patient Cerberus. As expected, Sonny was manning the grill. She stood there, watching her family, she wasn't aware her Dad had joined her until he spoke.

"Looks like everyone is having fun, huh?"

"Yea. It does." She turned to face him. "Thanks, Daddy."

She realized it had been too long since they had all been together like this, just for fun. If her graduation was the reason for the celebration, it was fine with her. The rest of the team soon arrived, and the chaos and joyful noise increased.

Once Sonny deemed the meat ready, it was time to eat. Naima and her Grandma had fixed her favorites and she savored each bite.

"Sonny, this is delicious. Thanks so much."

"No problem a'tall Princess," he responded as he took a seat across from her, next to Clay.

She and Naima were discussing her plans for the summer when she caught a bit of the conversation between Sonny and Clay.

"It was nice, what ya did this mornin', takin' Emma to visit Alana and all."

"How'd you know about that?"

"It a secret?"

"No, just wondering."

"I overheard Emma telling Linda. She was real touched ya got those flowers for 'Lana."

"I just thought it would be a good way to pay my respects. I never really got to know her too well before…before the accident. Wish I had."

"She was a lot like Emma. Smart, strong, didn't take any of Jason's crap. Just like Princess calls you out when she needs to." Both men laughed, knowing it was true. "Ya did good, Blondie."

Linda brought out the cupcakes and Jason had his hands full of gifts for the graduate. He raised his hand to talk before Emma could start opening her presents.

"Let's all raise a glass to Emma. Honey, I know that whatever the future holds for you, it will be great. To new beginnings."

Everyone cheered and then turned their attention to her as she opened the cards and packages. Her Grandma got her a new bag to carry her books around, it was embossed leather, and lovely. Jason and Mikey's gift was a beautiful new watch. Just as she thought things couldn't get any better, Naima handed her the last box.

"Honey, this is from all of us."

Emma opened the colorful card and saw signatures and messages from Ray, Naima and family, Sonny, Brock, Vic, Trent, and even Metal.

Before even seeing what was in the box, she thanked them each for their thoughtfulness. Once she unwrapped their gift, she was speechless. They had all gone in together to get her a brand-new laptop. Her mouth hung open and she stuttered.

"I… I can't…wha…this is too much." She looked around and saw all their smiling faces. "You guys, this is amazing. I…don't know what to say. I just…thank you!"

She wiped away some tears and realized everyone was looking at Clay expectantly. Sonny said what they were all thinking.

"Well, what'd you get her?"

"Yea, what did you get me," Emma joked.

He was really hoping to tell her in private, but there was no help for it now.

"Em, I wish I could take you on a big trip like you deserve. Somewhere like Europe, or the Caribbean. But that will just have to wait for our honeymoon someday." The guys whistled and Emma blushed. "But we are going away for a few days, just you and me. One of Vic's buddies has a cabin in the woods by the lake. He just needed some help getting it cleaned and set up. So, Vic and I did that and it's ours for the next 4 days. No phones, no emails, just us. You only need to get packed and we're headed there tonight. I know it's not Paris or anything…"

Emma put her arms around him and looked into his eyes, "It sounds perfect." And then in almost a whisper so only he could hear, "I can't wait to get there."


	81. Into the Woods

CH 81-Into the Woods

It was dark by the time Clay and Emma arrived at the cabin. As they pulled up, he told Emma to stay in the truck until he got the generator started and got some lights on inside. Emma was happy that the place wasn't as rustic as she feared. She was fine with no TV or internet, but she had to have running water and a toilet. Clay teased her about being soft.

She busied herself gathering up their things that were in the back seat. She had packed her clothes, with some input from Clay, but left the rest up to him. She hadn't done much camping and she knew he would make sure they were prepared for anything.

She looked up and saw a soft glow coming from the windows and the open doorway. Clay made his way back out to her and started to unload the bed of the truck. They had quite a bit carry inside, food, fishing poles, sheets, and even towels. Clay had also brought his bow and targets as well as his rifle. He told her that the bow was for target shooting, just for fun. The rifle was more for protection. You never knew what you might run into in the woods. They finally got everything inside and started to get organized.

"Em, I'll set up the bed if you want to put the food away."

"That's sounds like a plan."

Once everything was in its place, Clay sat down on the couch and Emma draped herself across his lap with a deep sigh. He held her close and she laid her head on his shoulder. He could tell that her eyelids were drooping. It had been a jam-packed and emotional day for her. As much as he wanted to take her back to the bedroom and make love to her, it was clear she needed her rest.

"Tired babe?"

"Yea, I am. Today was great, but I am beat."

"Okay. Time for bed then."

He picked her up and carried her to the small bedroom. They each got ready and almost as soon as Clay spooned himself behind her, her breathing let him know that she had drifted off. He thought about his plans for the next few days and hoped she would enjoy herself. On the ride they discussed options and she seemed enthusiastic. He hoped the weather would cooperate. He knew this wasn't exactly a tropical island or an exotic country but being completely alone with his girl for a few days, with no interruptions sounded like paradise to him.

Clay awoke early, as usual. He didn't get up right away, instead he laid, listening to the quiet. He was eager to get outside and enjoy the fresh air, but he didn't want to do anything without Emma. Easing himself away from her, he decided to get some coffee going and then go take a shower. As he glanced out the window, it looked like a clear day. It would be perfect for doing a little fishing. Even though there was a kitchen in the little cabin, he was glad he and Vic had fixed up a fire pit. There was nothing quite like fresh-caught fish cooked over an open flame.

Emma blinked her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings. As she realized where she was a smile stretched across her face. She could hear the shower going in the small bathroom next door. She decided to go on out to the kitchen and get breakfast started. Rolling out from under the covers, she could already smell coffee. She padded out into the larger room and found their travel mugs in the bag sitting on the counter. She filled hers up, making sure there was still plenty for Clay. It looked like the sun was shining and she wanted to get a look at the lake. She opened the door and stood out on the small porch, sipping her coffee, and taking in the view. She heard a door open inside and soon Clay joined her on the porch. Clad in just shorts, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Morning babe. What ya doin' out here?'

"I wanted to check out the scenery. I couldn't see much last night in the dark. It's beautiful."

"I'm happy you think so. I know camping isn't really your thing…"

Emma turned and placed an arm around his neck, "Maybe not. But being alone with you is definitely my thing."

She pulled his mouth down to hers and nibbled at his lips. Clay growled low in his throat and slid his hands down to the back of her thighs and picked her up. With her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips and tongue teasing his neck and shoulders, they headed back to the bedroom, stopping briefly for Emma to sit her mug down on the counter.

As they laid together, still in the afterglow, Clay pushed her hair away from her face and stroked his fingertips across her cheek, down her neck, between her breasts and finally rested his hand on her hip. Emma watched his eyes follow the path his hand had taken down her body and then flick back up to meet her gaze.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Just thinking about how lucky I am. And how I really wouldn't mind forgetting everything else and just spending the next few days in bed with you."

"I'm not completely opposed to that idea." She stretched up and nuzzled at his neck. "But I am getting kind of hungry."

"Your wish is my command," he said as he rolled away from her and pulled his shorts back on and found a t-shirt. "I'll fix us some food if you want to take a shower."

"Okay."

By the time she emerged from the shower, Clay had a simple meal of egg and ham sandwiches ready. They sat on the front porch while they ate.

"Did you still want to do some fishing today? I know you said it's best in the morning…so we might be too late for that."

"We can still fish if you're up for it. I planned on having whatever we catch for dinner tonight."

He got their poles and tackle and they walked down to the lake and found a shady spot to set up. She laid out the blanket near the base of a tree while he selected the proper lures and got their poles ready. He showed Emma how to cast properly and she tried to copy him. Her first couple of attempts didn't go very far, but her third try was almost perfect. They settled down next to each other and waited. Much to both of their surprise, Emma's line started to wiggle, and her pole bent almost immediately. She jumped up with excitement.

"What do I do?"

"Reel it in," he answered with a laugh.

Soon a beautiful Trout was dangling and the end of her line, just above the water.

"Okay, bring it over and lay it on the grass."

He took the fish off the line and put it out of its misery and laid it in the cooler he brought for that purpose.

"That was a great catch Em. Must be about 3 pounds."

Her face glowed and a smiled broke out as he praised her. She got her line back in the water and in just a few more minutes, she was pulling in another sizeable fish. Neither of them could believe it.

"I thought you said this was hard," she teased him.

He mumbled something about beginner's luck as he took her second catch off the line. He shook his head in disbelief. He really didn't care that she was showing him up but was happy that she was actually having fun.

After she got her line back in the water for the third time, the action settled down. They sat quietly for a while, just enjoying the silence and each other. Clay got out some holders for their poles and placed each in one securely. Then he leaned back against the tree and Emma situated herself between his outstretched legs, leaning back against his broad chest. He teased her hair through his fingers, and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"You keep doing that and I'm going to go back to sleep."

He kissed the top of her head gently and answered her. "That's fine honey. Fall asleep if you want, I don't mind."

They settled back into comfortable silence and Emma did eventually doze in his arms. He drifted off as well, not waking until he heard the bell on his pole indicate that he had a strike. They both sat up and Clay retrieved his pole. He pulled in a beautiful specimen about the size of Emma's first catch. They were both surprised when they saw the position of the sun in the sky. It was later than they realized. Deciding to pack it in for the day, they gathered their things and headed back to the cabin.

Once the poles and tackle were stowed, Clay set up and began to clean their catch. He showed Emma how to scale a fish, gut, and de-bone it for eating. She prepared one of the two she caught on her own. While he got a fire going, she went inside and worked on cutting up some veggies for them to grill and preparing a salad. He joined her grabbed what he needed to fry the fish. Soon, the mouth-watering aroma of pan-fried fish filled the air. It didn't take long until everything was ready to eat. Again, they opted to eat outdoors. She retrieved their plates and cutlery from inside while he poured them each some wine. Maybe it was the fresh air or the fact that they'd caught the fish themselves, but they both agreed it was one of the best meals they had ever had.

Emma volunteered to wash up. While she was doing the dishes, Clay carried some items out to the bed of his truck. She became very curious and hurried to finish up. She stepped outside and saw that he had blown up the air mattress and set up a bed in the back of the truck, with pillows, blankets, and everything.

"What's all this?"

"I thought we might sit out here to see the sunset, and look at the stars. Does that sound okay to you?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Go ahead and climb on up. I'll get the rest of the wine and make sure this fire is good and out."

She made herself comfortable and waited for him to join her. Before climbing in, he handed her the wine and glasses and tucked his rifle inside the cab where he could reach it easily. He settled himself down and pulled her into his arms. They sat, sipping at the remains of the wine while the sky turned gold and pink and crimson, and then dark indigo. The moon was only a sliver, letting them take in all the glittering stars sprinkled across the summer sky. Emma couldn't believe how many were visible. He started to point out constellations to her, telling her their names and the stories behind each of them. He paid special attention to the star formation directly above that he informed her was called, 'Cygnas the Swan.'

"Where did you learn all that?"

"From my Grandfather. There wasn't a lot to do at night at the mission. He would take me on walks and show me the stars. He taught me all about them, how they got their names and even how to use them to find my way if I ever got lost."

She noticed the fond, thoughtful expression on his face as he told her.

"He sounds like a wonderful man."

He smiled and nodded his head. "He was, he really was."

"When I was little, and Dad was gone, I would look up at the moon and the stars and wonder if he could see them too, wherever he was. I know that's silly."

"Why?"

"Well, I never really thought that just because it was night here, that didn't mean it was night wherever he was. It just made him seem closer, I guess."

"That's not silly at all."

"You don't think so?"

"No, no at all."

"Good…because…."

"Because why?"

"Because…now when you're spun up, I sometimes still look up at them and pray that you're safe and wonder if you're missing me too," she confessed.

He lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "I always miss you honey."

He took her mouth then, coaxing her lips open and caressing her tongue with his own. She pulled back and trailed her lips down his neck and sucked at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Mmm Emma!"

He pulled her across to straddle his lap and tangled his hand in her hair as he brought her down to his lips again. As their mouths danced, she swiveled her hips against the growing hardness in his pants.

"God Clay…I need you so much."

He pushed her shirt up and over her head and watched with wide eyes as she removed her bra. It didn't matter how many times they made love, the sight of her, bare just for him made his heart race. His hands cupped her, and he teased his thumbs across the peaks of her breasts. She leaned forward and Clay licked her and then bit gently at her hardened nipples. Her hands stole up into his blonde waves and tried to press herself further into his mouth.

"Ahhh, God, babe…mmmm!"

When he released her from his mouth she whimpered at the loss. Her disappointment didn't last long as he flipped them over and laid her back down against the mattress. He took off her shoes and slipped her shorts and panties down her legs and she kicked them off. His eyes swept over her form, marveling at how the starlight turned her skin to molten sliver before him.

"Clay…please," she begged and tried to reach to unbutton his shorts.

He grabbed her hands and bent to kiss her quivering lips. "Baby," he panted between kisses, "Yes, I want to be inside you, Emmie. I need to be inside you."

He managed to get his boots and pants off and she helped him peel off his shirt. As she saw the opalescent glow of the stars play across the dips and sinews of his body, she gasped and tried to touch him everywhere. She licked and sucked at his neck and shoulders and pecs, marking him, claiming him.

"Emmie, Emmie…baby, look at me."

She locked eyes with him as he slid himself inside her. Slowly, holding her gaze, he eased almost all the way out of her and then pushed in even deeper. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips in time with his thrusts.

"Yes…God yes," she moaned.

He watched her throw her head back and open her mouth in silent supplication as she approached her peak. He wanted to see her, he wanted to feel her explode all around him. Sliding his hand beneath her, he lifted her hips just a fraction and was able to press against her clit as he drove into her. Her breathing became more frantic and he increased his efforts. Feeling the tingle starting at the base of his spine, he knew that he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Let me feel you baby, please Em, let me feel you."

Their twin cries tore through the night, as they reached the ultimate pleasure together. Her body quaked from head to toe and he barely had the strength to keep himself from collapsing on top of her.

Clay managed to lay down without crushing her and she wove her body around him like a vine, unwilling to let any space separate them. He held her as tightly as he dared and continued to kiss her head and cheeks and lips.

"God, I love you Em. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

As their bodies cooled Clay suggested that she might be more comfortable inside. But she shook her head and insisted on staying where they were.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Mmmhmm. I want to stay out here with you. Maybe the next time you're gone we can both look at the stars and remember this and you won't feel so far away."

He kissed her again and they slept under the blanket of the night sky.


	82. Goldilocks

CH 82-Goldilocks

Emma wasn't quite awake yet. She felt a light, fluttering touch, of fingertips travelling across her back and the press of soft lips on her cheek, next to her ear.

"Em, baby. We need to get up."

Her response was to burrow her head further into his chest, hiding her eyes from the early morning sun. She felt his body shake and then a low rumble reached her ear as he chuckled at her reluctance.

"I know, but if we are going to get a hike in today, we need to get going before it gets too late."

She rubbed at her eyes and lifted her head to meet his gaze. His blue eyes twinkled with laughter.

"C'mon, no matter what we need to get up and go inside," he said as he dropped a kiss on her adorably wrinkled up nose.

"Mmmmm…okay, just a minute."

She yawned and stretched and did her best to make her body obey her brain. Then without warning, she flung the blanket off and hopped down from the truck bed, walking to the cabin, gloriously naked, bathed in the morning light.

"Em," Clay gasped in surprise.

"What? No one else is around, right?"

Clay slid down to the ground and stood beside the truck, watching her.

"No, I…I just…wow!"

She turned around and made a show of ogling his nude form as well. "Right back at ya Spenser."

Somehow, they managed to keep their hands to themselves and were both dressed pretty quickly. Emma put together a simple picnic lunch for them to enjoy. Clay fit that and other necessities into his backpack. Once he filled both their water bottles, he stood to make sure they were ready to go.

"Ready Em?

"Ready," she stood at full height and saluted.

"Alright, let's get going," he laughed as he reached out and swatted her on the bum. He grabbed his gun on the way out and shouldered the pack.

They started off following the stream that fed the lake, munching on protein bars as they went.

"Are you sure don't want me carry something besides my water bottle," Emma asked.

"Honey, this is nothing at all to carry. Don't worry about it. I got it, okay?"

"Okay then. Thanks." She stood on tip toe to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Clay had to remind himself that even though Emma was young and in good shape, she wasn't used to the level of physical activity that he was, especially this type. He was certain that if he tried to copy some of her Yoga positions, he would end up tying himself in knots, but hiking through the woods, was definitely more in his wheelhouse. He reached for her hand and she laced her delicate fingers with his. In addition to the closeness, this helped him to slow his pace and be more mindful of her shorter stride.

They stopped after about an hour for some water and a rest. As they sat in the shade of some trees, there was a rustling of leaves to their left. Not 25 feet away from them a doe and her fawn stepped out hesitantly toward the stream. Clay and Emma sat quiet and still as the deer bent to drink and then bounded off, back into the trees.

"Oh, my goodness. That was so beautiful. I've never seen a deer that close up before."

"She must have never encountered humans, or she wouldn't gotten so close."

They had rested up, and after that magical moment they agreed to move on. He didn't plan on going much farther. According to the Vic's buddy, there should be a small waterfall about two and a half more miles upstream. He figured that would be a great place to stop, have their meal and enjoy nature.

They made it to the out-cropping of rocks. The water tumbled over the stones and bubbled into the stream below. It was only a small change in the topography, but both agreed that is was beautiful. Clay swung the pack off his back and chose a spot just at the tree line that ran along the water. Emma came away from the small waterfall to help him set up.

"Do you want to eat now, or wait a little?"

"I'm not hungry now, unless you want to," she answered.

"No, not yet."

Everything was set up and Clay laid down with his head on the pack that was propped against a tree. He held out his arms to Emma and she snuggled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. The only sound other than their breathing was the occasional bird call and, of course, the babbling of the water into the stream.

Emma drew random patterns on his chest with her fingertips as she spoke. "Are you anxious to get back to work? I know how you hate to be bored."

"I'm not anxious, just ready. I needed the time, and getting this little respite with you is awesome, but I don't think I could sit around much longer."

"Are you nervous about getting cleared to return?"

"Nah, not really. My injuries weren't that severe. I cleared the concussion protocol already. It shouldn't be a problem."

"So…you'll be all ready to roll then."

He thought she sounded a little hesitant. "You okay with that?"

"Of course, I know this is who you are, and I would never try to change that. But I can't promise that I won't worry."

He hugged her tight and kissed her head.

"It's going to be hard on Dad to have to wait, with Bravo getting back on rotation without him. He still has more respiratory therapy before he can be cleared."

"Yea, that's gonna be tough on him."

"I think he's worried."

"About?"

"That he might not get cleared. He knows most of his time with Bravo is behind him. I don't know that he knows what to do if he isn't with the team."

"Yea…I don't know what I'd do, or what I'll do when I can't operate anymore."

"You don't have to worry about that for a long time. And when that time comes, we can figure it out together." She smiled up at him and he dropped a kiss on her lips.

Once again, he was reminded of why she was so perfect for him. She understood his commitment, why he had to do what he did. She knew the dangers of the job, and she cared, but she didn't try to stop him, or change him. And she was ready to be his partner in everything, standing by him no matter what. He would never again have to face anything alone. He shook his head slightly as he looked into her eyes.

"What," she asked.

"I'm just so damn lucky to have you baby."

She swallowed back some tears and then raised up on her elbows to kiss him thoroughly. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her on top of him. He kissed her deeply, trying to convey all his feelings for her. She responded to him, in sync, as they always were. He slanted his lips over hers again and again, drinking of their sweetness. Their kisses slowed to small nibbles and she rested her head against his heart.

They laid still for a time before conversation started again. They talked about Emma's new job, things they both wanted to accomplish this Summer, and plans she had for a fourth of July get together at the beach. She had just received information about Freshman Orientation and was animatedly describing some of the classes she wanted to sign up for. Clay listened intently and grinned at her enthusiasm. She saw his huge smile and questioned him.

"What? Are you laughing at me?"

"No. I'm not laughing. I love seeing you so excited about this."

"You know this is my plan, we've talked about it."

"I know, it's just…I know music is your passion and sometimes I worry that you gave up your dream of performing, of going to TISCH, just because of me. I don't ever want you to resent me, or regret staying here for school."

Emma laid a hand on his cheek. "I could never regret being with you. That may have been a hope of mine once. But that was before…before I met you. My dreams changed the minute we got together. Now all I dream of…is a life with you." She punctuated her declaration with a firm kiss.

"That's my dream too Emmie."

Silence reigned again until she heard his stomach start to grumble. Clay dug into his ruck and pulled out the food she prepared. The fresh air and exercise had given them both hearty appetites and soon there wasn't a crumb left. When they were finished, he laid back down to, 'let his food' digest. With a full stomach and the warmth of the sun, he dozed off.

Emma wanted to explore a little, there were some beautiful wildflowers growing on the opposite bank and she wanted a closer look. She sat down on the bank, took off her shoes and socks, and waded across. She looked at the variety of flowers. Most she hadn't seen before. She heard a rustling in the tress behind her. She turned quietly, hoping to get a glimpse as some more deer. The noises got louder, and two bear cubs tumbled through the bushes. Her first thought was how cute and playful they looked, but when their mother soon appeared, she knew she was in trouble. She looked around frantically, hoping that Clay would be awake and come help her. But, when she looked over her shoulder, he was still asleep. She stood frozen in fear. She had no idea what to do, should she stay still, run, call out, what? She decided her only hope was to call for Clay and hope he heard her.

"Clay? Clay, help." She called to him, but not too loudly. She didn't want to incite the bear to get any closer. As it was, the mother was staring at her, making low huffing noises in her throat. She tried again, just a little louder. "Clay, babe…pleeeease Clay!"

Clay thought he heard Emma calling out to him, but he knew she was right there next to him. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to wake up when he heard her again. This time he could hear the fear and desperation in her voice. His eyes swung across the stream and the hair on his neck stood up. He was up in a flash with his rifle aimed at the bear.

He knew it wasn't ideal for him or Emma to move, but she needed to put some space between her and the bear. He spoke as calmly as he could while moving quietly toward the stream.

"Em, Em, baby. I'm here. It's gonna be okay. Don't turn around. Just start walking slowly back toward the water. No sudden moves. I've got you honey. It's gonna be fine."

Her knees were shaking, and she felt rooted to the spot, but she forced herself to do as he said. She could feel her foot step on the bank and knew the water was right behind her.

"Okay honey. Good, that's good. Just stay right there. I'm coming okay. I'm almost there."

He waded soundlessly across the stream, not taking his eyes off the animal for a second. As he stepped up onto the bank next to her, the bear sensed danger and stood up on her hind legs and took a step forward. Clay immediately used his arm to move Emma behind his body.

"Stay behind me Em. It's fine, it's all gonna be okay."

He could hear her small whimpers and cries. He wanted to re-assure her, but he couldn't risk losing focus. He knew that they couldn't just turn and walk away. Keeping his cool and not comforting her on the spot was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He didn't want to shoot the bear and leave her cubs orphans if he didn't have to. Making a quick decision, he shifted his aim from the bear to a large limb above her head and pulled the trigger. The loud noise and the crash of the limb in front of her scared her off as he intended. She growled for her cubs and they turned and ran off back into the woods. He grabbed Emma and swept her across the water to their site on the other side of the stream. Sitting down his rifle, but keeping it close, her pulled her into his lap and curled himself around her. His hands moved all over her checking her out from head to toe.

"Are you okay Emmie? Are you hurt?"

He could feel her form shaking with silent sobs. "Come on Em. Breath for me. Come on, in…out. Breath baby. It's okay, I've got you, I've got you."

She finally answered him in a quivering voice. "I'm okay. I'm not hurt."

"Oh, thank God!"

He keep her tight against him, stroking her hair and whispering calming words. Still, he made sure he was aware of their surroundings in case mama bear decided to return. Finally, Emma took a deep, cleansing breath and sat back.

"I'm okay. I was just…I just …so scared. I didn't know," she gulped in a shuddering breath. "I didn't know what to do."

"You did just fine. You're fine babe."

Her face crumpled and she sputtered out, "Can we go back to the cabin?"

"Of course, yes."

He stood them up and stepped away from her to retrieve her shoes.

She clutched onto him. "Don't leave me!"

"Shhh. Honey I'm just going over here to get your shoes, okay?"

She nodded meekly and released her grip. He dashed to the bank and back, sat her down and helped her get them back on and tied.

"Are you okay if I let go to pack up our stuff?" She nodded. "I'm gonna be just over here okay?"

"Yea," she swallowed and scrubbed at her face. "I'll be fine."

He hastily put their things back into his pack and returned to her side. She seemed to be breathing normally and appeared to be coming back to her senses.

"Okay. We're ready to go. Can you walk okay?"

"Yea, of course." She tried to play it off, but her knees were shaking, and she wasn't sure she could put one foot in front of the other.

After a few yards, her legs gave way. Clay caught her before she fell and gathered her up against his chest and started to carry her.

At first, she protested. "Clay, I'm fine. I'll be fine, just put me down. I can do this."

"I know. But I want to. Please Em…" his voice broke slightly, "Let me take care of you."

She gave in and laid her head against him and just focused on the feeling of his arms holding her and the sound of his heartbeat, strong and sure.

As they headed back, Clay kept his head on swivel, scanning for other potential threats. He was mentally beating himself up. How could he have been so stupid as to let his guard down? He knew that there could be dangers. What was he thinking? He had been so careless, and it had nearly cost her life!

Little did he know that Emma was doing the same thing. Why had she wandered across the stream? She wasn't an idiot; she knew that there were wild animals there. God, Clay must think she was so dumb for getting herself into trouble like that.

When they got back to the cabin, he set her down on the couch and turned to rid himself of his gun and pack. Then he sat next to her and opened his arms. She laid against him and once again, sobbed in his arms.

"Shhh. Shhh, Emmie. It's okay. You're safe."

She could hear a quiver in his voice and looked up to see that he was crying too. Knowing he was upset brought her out of herself. She reached up and brushed the tears from his cheeks.

"I'll be fine. I'm okay. I'm not hurt. You saved me. You saved my life."

"I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? Why? I'm the one that got myself into that mess."

He shook his head. "I should have known better. I put you in danger and you almost…God, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

"Nothing happened. I'm scared, but I'll be okay. Just hold me. That's all I need. I just need you to hold me."

More talk would have to wait, they retired to the bedroom and stripped down to their bare skin and then clung to each other until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wanted Emma to somehow get a small glimpse of Clay in action. Not sure if this is the best depiction. But, it's where my brain went. :) *


	83. Rainy Days

CH 83-Rainy Days

~It was so close; she couldn't back up any more or she would go over the cliff. The bear stood on its hind legs and was swinging a massive paw toward her. She tried to scream, to call for Clay, but nothing came from her closed-off throat. This was it, there was no way to escape. As the bear swung for her face, she closed her eyes and braced for the pain~

Emma jerked awake. Thank God! It was just a dream, a nightmare. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't catch her breath. Clay reached an arm out to pull her closer against his chest and mumbled her name. She must have woken him somehow. She turned her head slightly to apologize. It was then that she realized he wasn't really awake, not yet. Even in his sleep, he had sensed her need and drawn her close, offering his comfort. A wave of love washed over her. She turned over in his arms and placed a light kiss to his chest, just above his heart.

Now he did wake up and spoke softly in a voice heavy with slumber, "You okay, Em?"

"Yea. I didn't mean to wake you. I just had a stupid nightmare. I'm fine. Go back to sleep honey."

"No, it's fine." He swallowed thickly a couple times and licked his lips. He had dealt with nightmares of his own in the past and knew how unsettling they were. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up and could see his eyes searching her face. "It was just…well the bear. And I tried calling to you and nothing would come out. I was trapped…" Emma started to tremble.

Clay rubbed his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion. "Shhh, babe. Again…I'm so sorry. But, you're safe. I'm here." He kissed her gently.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." He started to speak but she kept going. "It wasn't anyone's fault really. It just happened." She placed a series of light kisses across his chest and up his jaw. "I know that you would never let anything happen to me."

He drew her flush against his body and held her tight, feeling the smooth warmth of her skin against his. Taking his own comfort in the feel of her breath on his skin and her heartbeat next to his. He glanced at the window and could see the thin, grey light of pre-dawn.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

He loosened his hold and turned onto his back. Emma threaded her leg through his and laid her head on his chest.

"Maybe…I'm not sure," she answered honestly.

She picked up his hand and began to trace each individual finger, his knuckles, and across the broad palm.

"Is that what it's like for you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When you're on a mission. Having to just walk toward danger and stay calm. Like you did with the bear."

"I guess, kind of. When we go out, we have a plan and I have the Team with me. We have a job to do and we get it done."

"But your plans don't always go smoothly do they? And when you're out there, you have to make decisions while you're getting shot at."

He measured his words carefully. "Yea. Sometimes we have to change our plans and adapt in the moment. That means we do have to make split second decisions. But that's what we're trained for. Each guy on the team has a part to play to get the job done and to get us all back home safe. I do my part and I trust the guys to do theirs."

She nodded silently, trying to take it all in. She felt like she had gotten a small glimpse of who he was when he was Bravo 6, and not just Clay. Although it was a frightening experience that she would have rather avoided, she felt privileged to see that side of him, even for an instant. It helped her understand him, the whole of who he was just a little better. She sighed and snuggled into him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Emmie."

They slept again and Emma awoke to the rhythmic sound of rain drumming on the roof and against the windows. She turned to see that Clay had left the bed. As she was about to call out, she could hear him stirring around in the kitchen. Pulling on one of his shirts, she shuffled out to join him. His face softened into a smile when he saw her.

"Mornin' babe. Feel better since you got some more sleep?"

"Yes. I feel much better, thank you. I'm surprised you're up. I mean, I woke you pretty early."

"I thought you might be a little hungry since we didn't have dinner last night."

"I guess I am. Need any help?"

"Nope," he said, dropping a kiss on her up-turned lips. "I'm almost done."

She looked at the counter beside him and saw some juice, cut up fresh fruit and a few pieces of toast, some spread with strawberry jam and a few slathered with Nutella. He popped a couple more pieces in the toaster and turned to take her in his arms.

"Have you seen the weather," she asked.

"Yea, the clouds look pretty heavy. It'll probably rain most of the day. Guess we'll have to adjust our plans. That okay with you?"

"Actually, after yesterday, I kind of wanted to stay close the cabin anyway. Are you disappointed," she asked. "I know you wanted to do some target shooting."

He slid a hand down her body and settled it on her ass.

"Not at all. Our first day here I told you that I would be happy to spend our entire trip in bed with you." He lowered his mouth and nibbled at her lips. "I might not have gotten the whole trip, but I'll settle for all day today."

"The entire day," she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

He lifted her onto the counter plundered her mouth. Her nails raked across his chest and abs as she followed the light dusting of hair that formed a trail down to his pelvis and dipped her hands beneath his underwear to stroke him. He moaned into her mouth and then stepped back.

"Breakfast first," he growled scooping her up in one arm and the plate of food with the other.

He settled her in the bed and took his place beside her. Reaching for a grape, he brought it to her lips, and she opened to suck it into her mouth, brushing her tongue ever so slightly against his fingers. Not breaking his gaze, she took a slice of toast moved to feed it to him. As he took a bite, some jam fell from the bread and landed on his chest. He was raising a hand to wipe it off when Emma grabbed his wrist and stilled his movement. She bent over him to swirl her tongue on his skin and lick him clean.

"Unhh, Emmie," he breathed.

She sat back up and licked her lips. "Mmmmm."

Clay reached for a piece covered in Nutella and swiped a finger through the spread and placed it in front of her mouth. Emma pulled the digit into her mouth and sucked until not a trace of the chocolatey sweetness remained. Both of them were breathing heavy now, tense with arousal.

"My turn," he growled. But instead of waiting for Emma to select a morsel for him, he pulled his t-shirt off her and gathered more of the chocolate spread on his fingers, and smeared it across her breasts.

"God, Clay!"

He took her in his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipples, savoring the taste of her skin drenched in the topping. As he moved from one breast to the other, he stroked down her body and pressed two fingers into her core. He sucked in time with the movement of his hand inside her. At the final swipe of his tongue across her hardened peak, she cried out his name and shook with her release. She lay still for just a moment as he lifted his head and spoke.

"You're so gorgeous Em." Slipping his hand from her he raised his fingers to his lips. "I do love the Nutella, but you are definitely my favorite flavor baby."

As their tongues tangled, she pushed off his boxer briefs and he rolled her beneath him and settled his hips between her thighs. She reached for the velvet steel length of him and guided him to her entrance. He drove into her heat and she squeezed herself around him. The friction and her body's responsiveness drove him higher and higher until he tensed and pulsed inside her. He buried his face in her neck and sucked at her skin.

"Emmie…Jesus! I love you so much Em."

"And I love you."

He slipped free of her and he rolled to his back, gathering her to his side. As their bodies cooled, Emma could feel the remnants of the fruit juice and other foods on her skin.

"I'm all sticky."

"Me too. I guess we need a shower."

Clay gathered her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He started the water and held her while they waited for the spray to come to temperature. When it was hot, they stepped into the tub and rinsed off. After they were clean and they turned off the water, he wrapped a towel around his hips and then held one out to her. She stepped into his arms and he enfolded her in the fluffy cloth.

Returning to the bedroom, they discarded their towels and slipped beneath the sheets again.

"I really am hungry now," she said reaching for a slice of apple.

"Yea, me too. I guess we should actually eat this time."

They finished their meal and cuddled together, and with all their appetites sated, fell back to sleep listening to the music of the rain.


	84. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

CH 84-Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Emma had been at her job at the Day Care for a couple weeks now. She was getting the hang of things and really enjoying being with the kids. During that time, Clay got his Medical Clearance to return to active duty. Fortunately, the team hadn't received any packages and he was able to be home. This sweet tranquility didn't come along often, and they both knew it wouldn't last. So, they made the most of it.

Jason on the other hand still hadn't been cleared. His lung function was good enough for a civilian, but with the standards set for DEVGRU, he still wasn't quite there. He griped and groused to anyone who would listen. His Respiratory Therapist was pleased with his progress and felt that he would be back operating in about a month. The chances of the team getting spun up without him increased daily. He knew that the guys were well trained and could run safely without being a man down, since they had Vic rolling with them now. There was no doubt in his mind that Ray could handle things, but he still didn't like it.

The team finished up for the day. They were running drills focused on clearing buildings and small settlements in pairs. Captain Harrington, Blackburn, everyone wanted to avoid a repeat of the scenario they had found themselves in on their last mission. Emma texted him asking if he would mind stopping on his way home for some take out.

He stood at the apartment door trying to juggle his bag, the food and still reach his keys to let himself in. He could hear Emma singing from inside. He smiled at the sound, an indication that she was happy and in a good mood. Finally, he managed to key open the lock and nudge his way inside. Koda met him as he stepped in, wiggling, wagging his tail, and begging for some attention. He didn't see Emma anywhere, but could tell from her singing that she was in their bedroom. It wasn't that he expected her to meet him at the door when he came home, but he did wonder that she didn't seem to notice at all. He set the food down on the table and after giving Koda some belly rubs, he proceeded into the other room to see what had his girlfriend so occupied.

He peeked through the doorway and saw Emma in the middle of the bed, earbuds in, computer on her lap, surrounded by what seemed to be reams of paper scattered everywhere. She was still singing and typing away, completely oblivious to his presence. He didn't want to startle her, so he decided to stay in the doorway and wait until she noticed him. He put his hand down and grabbed Koda by the collar to keep the dog from leaping into the middle of whatever she had going on. As she bobbed her head and went to reach almost behind herself for one of the papers, she finally looked up and saw him, a huge smile lighting up her beautiful face.

"Hey babe!" she greeted him, taking out her ear buds. "I didn't even hear you get home."

"Yea. You were a little involved," he answered with a laugh, motioning toward her.

"Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders.

Clay walked over to her and leaned in for a kiss. "No reason to be sorry. Whachya workin' on?"

Emma moved some stacks of paper and patted the bed next to her for him to sit down. She shifted her laptop so he could see. To him it just looked like some boring form she was filling out. But if she was this excited, it had to be important.

"Ok, you're gonna have to help me out here honey. Is this something for school?"

"Well, not directly. It's for the Daycare. I'm writing a Grant proposal."

"A Grant?"

"Yea. Mrs. Johnson, she's the director, called me into her office today. At first, I thought I'd done something wrong." He laid his hand on her leg and nodded for her to continue. "But…it turns out she looked over my resume and noticed that I am going to study Music Therapy. Well, you know a lot of the kids at the Day Care are underprivileged. They attend the program based on waivers and are eligible for free lunches. So, that means that the budget is really tight. She told me that they had always wanted to start an Early Childhood Music program, but just didn't have the funds."

She paused for just a moment, her eyes lighting up.

"She asked if I would like to take charge and try to get a program started. I was so excited. I mean I can't believe she's asking me to do this."

Clay wrapped and arm around her shoulders and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not surprised at all. Mrs. Johnson can obviously see how smart and talented and dedicated you are." Emma blushed at his praise. "I didn't mean to interrupt Em. Go on."

"Well I have to write up a curriculum, and then fill out these Grant proposals to see if we can get funding for a program. She's going to help me, and supervise, of course. And, she gave me all this literature and research to get started. At first it will be simple, just singing basic children's songs. But then we can incorporate songs that teach numbers and colors. We can even start to introduce other languages and some simple instruments."

She handed him a pamphlet and continued.

"It's amazing all the things music can help with. It's proven to help with emotional issues and expression. Children that are involved with music learn to read faster and even have more success in Math." She paused for a breath. "I know it's going to be a lot of work to get this off the ground, but it will be so worth it. And…Mrs. Johnson said she would contact my Academic Advisor at the college and see if I can get some sort of credit for all of this."

He loved seeing her like this, lit up with the excitement of possibility and the joy of helping children. Taking her face in his hands he found her lips and gave her a long, firm kiss.

"What was that for," she asked, slightly out of breath.

"I'm so happy for you and proud of you Em."

She beamed up at him and raised her lips for another quick kiss.

"Thanks. You have no idea what that means to me."

He hugged her close again and she leaned into his embrace.

"What did you get for dinner? I'm starving."

Clay chuckled and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"I grabbed some Chinese. I hope that's okay?"

They walked toward the kitchen, hand in hand.

"That sounds perfect. How did you know I was craving some spicy noodles?"

"Just luck, I guess." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm the lucky one," she answered, going up on tip toe to kiss his cheek.

Sooner than she was ready, Bravo was called back up for a weeklong mission. Emma spent the night in Clay's arms and then drove him to base the next morning on her way to work. Before she left, she took the time to hug everyone and admonish them to be safe. As she embraced Sonny he stepped back and motioned to Clay.

"Ya know Romeo here is gonna be Bravo 2 on this one, don't ya?"

"Ray's moving him up?"

Clay interrupted. "It's just temporary Em."

"I know. But I guess I'm not the only one whose talent and hard-work is getting noticed." She smiled up at him and then kissed him once more before both of them had to go. "I'll miss you. Come home safe."

"I will baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

Usually when Clay was gone the time dragged on for Emma. But between work in the day and trying to complete all the forms for the Grant submission, she was busy until late into the evenings. She still missed him, especially at night when she was alone in bed. She missed the sound of his breathing and the warmth of his body next to hers. Her last thought each night was of him. Her mind went back to their trip and she recalled their conversation and prayed for his safe return.

The time apart certainly wasn't slow for Clay. The hostage rescue was turning out to be more complicated than they thought when the hostage turned out to be a traitorous diplomat that was passing intel to a newly started terror cell. So, instead of collecting him and bringing him back to the US, he had suggested that they play dumb and follow their target to see if they could catch him in the act and uncover the leader of this new threat.

That is how he found himself with the guys hunkered down all night out in the mountains. They had followed the turncoat out to a hidden compound and were setting up surveillance. Ray, Trent, and Brock had the first watch, so he and the rest of the guys could catch a little rest. The wind was cold and the ground rocky and unyielding. As unwelcoming as the current terrain was, there was a cloudless sky that was full of constellations. Clay studied them, and then closed his eyes as he recalled the night he and Emma had made love under the stars. His soul ached with the sweet torture of remembrance while knowing he was thousands of miles away from her. He opened his eyes and whispered up at the sky.

"I love you Em."

A warmth spread through his body, radiating from his heart. He knew without a doubt that his Emma had looked up at the same stars and was waiting for him to come home.


	85. Waiting and Watching

CH 85-Waiting and Watching

One week stretched into 10 days and still no word from Clay about coming home. Emma knew that Bravo's missions never ran on a timetable, but she still wondered and worried. Things at the Day Care continued to go well. She finished the Grant proposal and turned it in to Mrs. Johnson to approve before submission to the review panel. She had started a "song-time" each day with the younger children and they seemed to enjoy it.

Jason chafed at Bravo's absence as well. He was now cleared for active duty, but obviously couldn't join the team mid-mission. He did report to base every day and was briefed on their situation and consulted on any planning. It killed him to be sitting at a table on comms while the guys were in the thick of it.

After work on Wednesday, Emma swung by her place, picked up Koda and drove over to her dad's. He wasn't home yet, but Mikey let her in.

"What's up bud?"

"Not much. Just playing some video games."

"Where's Dad?"

"At work, I guess. He got a call really early this morning and took off. He said he wasn't sure when he would be home."

Emma's nerves were already on edge. This bit of news was enough to send her over. She stayed calm outwardly for her brother. But inside she was a quivering mess, wondering what could have transpired that would make her dad leave Mikey at home and not check in?

"Um, do you want me to make dinner?"

"That would be great."

Emma searched the cupboards and came up with the ingredients for some pasta and a simple salad. Going through the routine of cooking kept her mind occupied. As she and Mikey sat down to eat, Jason finally came home. He looked like he had been through the wringer. His hair was wild, and his shirt rumpled. Even though he looked exhausted, he didn't look distressed. She tried not to pump him for information, as much as she wanted to.

"Em, I'm glad you're here. I didn't plan to leave your brother for so long."

"Dad…I know you can't say much, but please…"

He came over and hugged her close. "You're right. I can't say anything about what's going on, about why this is dragging out. But, he's fine Em. As far as I know, they're all okay."

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Thank God!"

"I wish I could say more."

"I know, and I understand. All I care about is that the team makes it home safe."

She squared her shoulders, pasted on a smile, and then asked him if he wanted dinner. He answered in the affirmative and she went to get him a plate from the cupboard.

He didn't often have the view of Bravo's missions from the other side. He was always with them, in the fight. He didn't have to sit home waiting and wondering. He didn't think he could handle it if he had to do this every time the team was spun up. He knew that Alana had done this for years. But he never had to sit by her side and watch her navigate the worry, the anxiety, the fear. Jason stood there, watching Emma. She may have just graduated from High School, but she was every inch a grown woman. He could see her struggling with her fear for Clay's safety while she pushed her emotions aside to care for him and Mikey. He didn't want her to deny her feelings, but he was proud of her inner strength and her unwavering support of Clay.

They sat back down to their meal and Jason picked up the conversation, trying to take both of their minds off the team.

"How goes it at work Em?"

"Great. The kids are enjoying music time. And I love it too. I found out today that I have to present my proposal in person to the Grant Committee. I'm really nervous. I've never done anything like that before."

Jason reached over and laid his hand over hers.

"You'll be great. You have so much passion for this. The committee will see that."

"I hope so. This is too important for me to screw up."

"Why would you think…" The ring of his cell interrupted their conversation.

He looked at the called ID and stood up.

"Sorry," he said to his children. "I've gotta take this."

They both nodded in understanding. This wasn't the first time a family meal had been interrupted by his work. Emma tried not to eavesdrop. She and Mikey continued eating and were finished before Jason returned. They cleared the table and Emma wrapped up Jason's plate and put it in the oven to keep warm. Then she suggested they take Koda outside to play. That would keep them occupied and allow Jason the privacy he needed for his call.

They were putting Koda through his paces when Jason stepped out onto the patio. Emma waited, holding her breath.

"Everyone's fine," was the first thing he said. "They still need to wrap some things up, but they should be home at the beginning of next week."

Emma rushed over and thanked him for the update.

"Clay did really great on this one honey. I think more will come out later, but you should be very proud of him."

"I always am."

Emma spent the weekend cleaning the apartment and cooking some of Clay's favorite foods. She also prepared herself for the presentation to the Grant Committee. She went back and forth on what to wear. She finally decided to wear a simple black pencil skirt, her black and white blouse, and black heels. She put her hair up into a neat bun and wore her necklace from Clay and her Mother's earrings.

The presentation was first thing in the morning, so after lunch, she was back at the Day Care. In her nervousness she had forgotten to pack a change of clothes for the rest of the day. By the end of the day her feet were screaming at her and she would be happy to take her hair down, but since the presentation went well, it was worth it.

The end of the day was close and still nothing from Clay. She tried not to be disappointed, but she couldn't wait to have him home again. After getting the kids ready for end of day pickup she went into the lounge to pick up her things and leave. She noticed several of the younger teachers and a few of the aides clustered at the window and wondered what was going on?

"What are you guys looking at?"

"Em, you have to come see this," said Mikayla, another one of the aides.

"Why," Emma laughed.

"There is a really hot dad out in the parking lot."

Emma walked over to the window but hadn't looked out yet.

"How do you know he's a dad?"

"Why else would he be here? I haven't seen him before so he's probably a dad that got called for last-minute pick-up duty today."

She finally shifted her gaze to follow Mikayla's outstretched finger. There he was, leaning against his truck, scrolling through his phone.

"He's home," she gasped under her breath and hurried to the door, leaving her co-workers in confusion in her wake. She burst through the door and Clay saw her rushing toward him. His face lit up and he called to her.

"Em, baby!"

As soon as she was within reach, he wrapped her in his arms, lifting her off the ground. The moment he set her down, she reached an arm around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. Only when they needed to breath did she let him go.

"Welcome home! Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

It was then she noticed the small cut at his hairline and the bandage that was under his shirt, on near his clavicle. She started to panic.

"Em, honey. I'm okay. It's just a couple cuts and scrapes. Nothing major."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm completely fine babe."

She tipped her face up for another kiss.

"Uh…Em. I think we have an audience."

He nodded his head toward the building. Emma turned and saw her co-workers, staring, mouths open in shock, through the window. She giggled slightly and turned red.

"I need to go back in and get my things. Wait for me?"

"I'm not going anywhere honey."

As she walked back into the building, he finally noticed her outfit. The skirt hugged her firm bottom and he was imagining her taking the pins out of her hair and shaking it free around her shoulders. He could feel his body reacting and thought it was best if he waited for her in the truck.

The moment she got back inside, they all pounced.

"That's your boyfriend?"

"Yes, that's Clay."

She had told them that her boyfriend was in the Navy. But they all expected some 18-year-old, wet behind the ears, new recruit, not the imposing figure that was Clay Spenser. They were definitely stunned. She laughed at their expressions and gathered her things to leave. Mikayla called out playfully to her.

"This isn't over Hayes. There will be a full report…with details, tomorrow!"

Emma made her way back to the truck and Clay hopped out to help her climb in. She managed to maneuver her way onto the seat. Clay got an eyeful of her legs as the slit in her skirt separated and she swung her legs inside. It was going to be a long ride home.

"I have my car here you know," she mentioned as he got in.

"I can drop you off in the morning."

They headed toward their apartment when his phone rang. The Bluetooth kicked in and he answered.

"Hey Son, what's up?"

"Where are you? I thought you was comin' out for drinks with us as soon as you picked up Emma."

"I was going to but…" Clay's eyes raked over Emma. "There's been a change in plans."

"Aha! So, your little sailor decided he wanted to do the horizontal hula with Princess, huh?"

"Uh, Sonny…" Clay interrupted.

Emma, who had been holding in her laughter, couldn't stand it anymore and burst out.

"What's…whos' thet?"

"Hi Sonny," she answered him.

Sonny stammered and stumbled over himself. Bot h of them were sure that if they could see him, his entire face and neck would be completely red right now. He coughed and tried to explain himself.

"Sorry there Sunshine. I…I thought …I didn't know you could hear me."

"It's fine Sonny."

"Anyway," Clay broke in. "I don't think I'm going to make it tonight man. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yea, okay. Tomorra'."

Clay hung up.

"He never learns his lesson about teasing you, does he?"

"Nope, never."

They both busted out laughing all the way home. As he pulled in and turned off the ignition, he reached a hand over and slid it up her thigh.

"I like this professional look Em."

"You do," she smirked.

"Yea, so much. You are so hot babe."

They fumbled their way into the apartment and fell onto the bed. He lowered his mouth to hers and she immediately opened to him.

"Welcome home, sailor."

"It's good to be home."

They started to undress each other when he stopped and she could see a twinkle in his eyes, and a sheepish grin start to form.

"What?"

"Can the heels stay on Em?"

She arched her eyebrow, flashed him a knowing grin and nodded her assent.


	86. Pride and Joy

ay was just about to leave base for the day when he was notified that Captain Harrington wanted to see him. He wasn't exactly nervous, their mission had been an unqualified success, but he was curious. Diverting from his path to his cage, he followed the officer in front of him to Harrington's office. He knocked firmly and was told to enter.

Clay walked in and stood at attention until the captain spoke.

"At ease Spenser."

"Yes sir."

"Spenser, this last mission Bravo was on…it went very well."

"Yes sir. I believe it was a success."

"That is an understatement. Bravo expanded the mission to bring home our captured diplomat and ended up uncovering a newly formed terrorist network."

Clay stood still, not interrupting the captain.

"I understand that with Jason out, and Perry as Bravo 1, you were 2IC on this one."

"That is correct sir."

Now he started to feel a little uncomfortable. Was there something that Harrington had read, or heard, that was making him question Clay's actions and decisions? Whatever it was, he would stand accountable.

"I have read all the AARs and discussed the Op with Lt. Commander Blackburn," Harrington paused, stopped flipping through the pages on his desk and looked directly at Clay. "To a person, they all agree that the key to this mission, was you, Petty Officer."

"Sir?"

He picked up a printed page and read aloud.

"Petty Officer Spenser performed above his pay grade and rank at all times. His experience and knowledge of the local language and customs enabled the expansion of the original mission parameters."

Setting that paper down, he selected another.

"Spenser stepped into the role of Bravo 2 and operated above expectation. His insights and innovative thinking were the catalyst to a larger scope of operations that netted volumes of intelligence and the capture of multiple assets."

After that, Harrington rose from his chair and came around to lean on the front of his desk.

"First, I want to congratulate you on your temporary placement as Bravo 2. It seems that Master Chief Hayes and Sr. Chief Perry's confidence in you was not misplaced."

"Thank you, sir."

"I also want to inform you that I recommended you to the selection board for promotion to Chief Petty Officer. Normally, it would be Fall before the promotions are announced. But, based on your stellar performance in the field since you joined the team and Bravo Team's hectic schedule, I asked the board to expedite their decision." The captain drew himself up straight and Clay did likewise. "Congratulations Chief Petty Officer," Harrington said, saluting Clay.

Clay snapped off a salute in response and then stood in stunned silence. He never expected this. In his eyes, he was just doing his job and ensuring the mission goals and the safety of the team. After the salute, his captain offered his hand.

"Thank you, sir," Clay managed to answer.

He moved back behind his desk and called for his aide.

"There will be a pinning ceremony. It will be arranged for when Bravo is off rotation, of course. You can work out the details with Petty Officer Lewis here. Also, beyond your team, we will need the names of anyone you would like invited to the ceremony, and if there are any family members etc. that you would like to take part in the pinning of your new insignia."

"Yes, I do. In addition to the team, I would like to include Sr. Chief Perry's wife and children, Master Chief Haye's son, and our CIA liaison, Mandy Ellis."

"Very good. And who would you like to pin on your new rank insignia?"

"Emma Hayes, sir."

"As in Jason Hayes' daughter?"

He could see Captain Harrington's surprised expression. Clay coughed slightly.

"Yes sir. We're…she's my girlfr…my significant other, sir."

"I see. Now that we have that out of the way, the Petty Officer can come up with some possible dates and you can run it by your…well, by Miss Hayes."

He turned on his heal and sat back down behind his desk.

"Well deserved Spenser. You have a bright future with DEVGRU. Dismissed."

Clay left the office and walked back to his cage in somewhat of a haze. No one had let on that this was coming. Surely Jason, and Ray, and definitely Blackburn knew about this. As soon as he opened the door someone jumped him, and he felt cold liquid being poured over his head. He realized that Sonny had him in a headlock and that Brock and Ray were pouring water over him. Once he was thoroughly soaked, Jason tried to restore some order.

"Alright, alright everybody. Get this man a drink."

Vic handed him a beer while he tried to shake the excess liquid out of his hair and beard.

"Raise a glass everyone," they all lifted their bottles and cans in the air. "To Bravo 6. One hell of an Operator and now Chief Petty Officer."

"To Spenser," they answered in unison.

After a drink, the manly banter began again. Clay was still stunned. It was the first time he realized that he now outranked several of his more seasoned teammates. He was hoping it wouldn't cause any issues or tension. He certainly didn't plan on changing how he interacted with his brothers, or to start pulling rank on them.

Sonny approached him, handing him a towel. Clay scrubbed at his face and hair while the Texan spoke.

"Listen here Boy Wonder. Don't you be expectin' me ta go an salute you now," he drawled.

"You hardly salute Harrington. Why would I be any different?" Clay joked.

Sonny clapped him on the back and took another swig from his bottle.

"Seriously, good going."

"Thanks man. Means a lot."

"Alright enough touchy-feely. Who's in for moving this party to a better location?"

The guys chimed in. They even got Blackburn, Davis, and Mandy to agree to join them. Clay did make one request. That was for a change of venue from their usual haunt. He knew that Emma couldn't join them if they went to The Bulkhead. He wanted her there, beside him. They opted for a place he and Emma had been before for dinner. It had a sizeable bar, a pool table, and darts for the guys, and a dance floor too. Once that was decided, he gave Emma a call.

"Hi honey, are you home yet?"

"Yea, why?"

"Can you come meet us at McGuffey's?"

"Sure. I guess. What's going on?"

"We're celebrating."

"Ok. Celebrating what?"

He wanted to tell her in person but went ahead and let her know his news.

"Well…I received a promotion today, to Chief Petty Officer."

"Babe, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you! Of course, I'll meet you. Let me get changed and I'll see you there."

"Just take an Uber honey. I'll have my truck."

"Okay. See you soon. Love you!"

"I love you too."

Emma arrived about 20 minutes later, paid the driver and went in search of Clay and the rest of Bravo. She found them over at the bar, as expected. She walked up behind Clay and laid her hand on his shoulder.

He turned and his face broke into an enormous grin. He bent to greet her with a kiss.

"Hey babe."

"Hi there. Congratulations Chief Petty Officer," she teased.

"Thank you honey," he answered, wrapping her up in a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you Clay."

Sonny took over then.

"Alright, Princess is here now. Let's take this party over to the tables and I show y'all some of the Sonny Quinn magic."

Clay ordered Emma a seltzer and she ordered some food as well. They followed over to the pool table and Clay paired up with Brock against Sonny and Vic. She stood near her dad and questioned him.

"Did you know about this Dad?"

"Harrington told me he was recommending Clay for the promotion and asked my opinion. And, of course, I was on board."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was Harrington's show, not my place. But he was right. Clay deserves this."

"Yea, he does." She grinned and gave him a one-armed hug.

"Besides, he's got to make Master Chief so he can take over Bravo in a few years."

Before she could discuss that train of thought further, her attention was drawn back to the game in front of her. Apparently, Clay and Brock had run the table and left Sonny stammering, demanding a re-match or a game of darts for revenge. Clay was about to oblige when "their song" started. He grabbed Emma's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Pulling her close against him, she laid her head against his shoulder and they began to sway.

"As much as I love dancing with you, you didn't have to leave the boys."

"I know. But this is our song. Besides, I wanted to get a few minutes with you. I haven't had a chance to talk to you alone."

"That's okay. This is your moment. I know that you want to share it with the guys."

"I do. But most of all, I want to share it with you. Em, you're a lot of the reason for this."

She interrupted and stuttered her disagreement. Clay silenced her with a finger to her lips and then continued.

"It's true baby. You're my rock. You're there for me when I doubt myself. You calm me and help me focus. You support me when I'm down and help me think through things. And… you kick me in the ass when I need it too. You take care of me when I'm injured or sick. Most of all, you love me and understand me for who I am. I couldn't do any of this without you. I love you Emma Hayes."

There were tears on her soft cheeks now and he wiped them away with his thumbs and they looked into each other's eyes. The rest of the world melted away as he lowered his lips to hers and she tilted up to meet him. It was slow and sweet and full of emotion. Jason was walking over to get Clay so that Sonny would shut up about being beaten at pool and saw their embrace. He stopped short, not wanting to intrude on this private moment.

When Clay lifted his head and opened his eyes, he saw Jason hesitating a few feet away. He gave Emma a small wink and then addressed his boss.

"You need me for something Jace?"

"Ah, yea," he coughed. "Sonny's bitching about a rematch and won't shut his mouth. I said I'd come get you."

"Okay, tell him one more song and then I'll come beat him again."

"Fair enough," Jason answered and left the two alone.

"We can go back now. It's fine with me."

She started to turn away from him to walk back to the team, but Clay pulled her back.

"I know. But I want to hold you for a little while longer."

She smiled up at him and there was a tenderness behind his eyes. One hand slid low on her hip and the other splayed across her back as he gathered her to himself and tucked her head under his chin. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled into his neck and breathed him in. Clay too closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of holding the woman he loved in his arms.

The night didn't last too much longer, as they all had to report for duty in the morning, and Emma had work also. After the last round of drinks, which Clay bought, they all headed out. On the way home Clay explained his conversation with Harrington and that he had requested the she be the one to pin on his new rank insignia. She was proud and honored that he wanted her involved. She promised that she would get in touch with the Captain's aide tomorrow and settle on a date for the ceremony.

It was two weeks until Bravo was off rotation and the pinning ceremony was scheduled for the first Friday they were free. Emma had arranged for the day off so that she could participate. Clay was up and dressed in his service khakis as per the regulations. Emma debated up until the very last minute what she should wear. She finally settled on a long-sleeve navy dress with her nude pumps. She wore her hair half-up and pulled back. She made sure she was wearing Clay's necklace.

They arrived on base and Clay escorted her to the small meeting room that was set up for the ceremony. He left her with Naima and Mikey and proceeded to the room where he would meet the team and Harrington. As Emma greeted everyone, she realized how nervous she was. She had watched pinning ceremonies online and practiced a bit too. She had even reached out to Naima to see what would be expected of her. She didn't want to embarrass Clay or her Dad. Naima could sense her mood and reached out for her.

"You doing okay sweetie?"

She bent and kissed RJ and Jameelah. "Yes, just a little nervous, I guess."

"It can be nerve-wracking. You'll do fine."

As Emma sat down next to Mikey, Mandy came in and sat next to Naima. Soon after that Bravo, sans Clay, walked in and stood in line against the wall. Blackburn took a chair at the end of the row and Captain Harrington proceeded to the podium. His comments were short, given that this was a private ceremony for only Clay. At the end of his welcome, Sonny stepped over, rang the bell, and piped Clay into the room. Clay double-timed it in and then turned to face the room and stood at attention. At this point Blackburn got up and discussed the qualifications necessary for and the expectations of becoming a Chief Petty officer. Bravo stood the entire time motionless in honor of their brother.

After the comments Blackburn stood and invited Emma to come forward to pin on Clay's new rank and for Jason to place his new cover on his head. Emma's hands shook just a little as she affixed the insignia to Clay's collar. He bent slightly so she could reach better and gave her an almost imperceptible wink. This accomplished, Emma returned to her seat. Naima reached over and patted her hand to reassure her. Then Clay recited the Chief Petty Officers' Pledge. Sonny again stepped over to ring the bell and pipe the traditional tones. Harrington then spoke once more. Emma was teary-eyed with pride.

"Please stand and join me in congratulating Chief Petty Officer Spenser."

They all applauded. Clay was then dismissed, and he took the few steps forward that brought him straight to Emma. As soon as she stood, he embraced her and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'm so proud of you honey," she whispered in his ear.

He then turned to greet Naima, Mandy, and Mikey, thanking them for coming and receiving their congratulations. As they stood talking the rest of the team joined them. RJ immediately reached for Ray. Clay was discussing something with Mikey when Jameelah tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey little J! Thanks for coming today."

She hugged him tightly around the neck and then posed her question.

"Is it time for cake now, Uncle Clay?"

Everyone laughed and agreed that cake would be a good idea. The Captain's aide escorted them into an adjoining room where a table had been set up with coffee and water and a simple cake with the tell-tele gold anchor adorning the top. Naima had informed Emma that the family was responsible for the cake and beverages, so she arranged everything with Harrington's office.

While everyone was enjoying the refreshments, her phone vibrated. She had it turned on silent during the ceremony, so this was the first time she looked at it. The Day Care was calling. Clay was in conversation with Mandy, so she stepped away to answer. Mrs. Johnson apologized profusely for calling on her day off, but the news was worth the interruption. She let Emma know that her Grant proposal was accepted and that they would be receiving funding to start their Early Childhood Music program.

Emma thanked her director ended the call. Clay left the group and walked over to her.

"Who was that on the phone Em?"

"Uh… it was nothing. I can tell you later."

"Sweetie, your eyes are sparkling, what was it?"

"Well, that was work. My grant proposal was accepted."

Clay whooped outright and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Em, honey, that's amazing!"

Every eye in the room was on them as she tried to quiet him down and get him to set her back on her feet.

"Clay, shhh. You don't need to tell everybody," she said as she smoothed down her hair and dress.

"Why? Why shouldn't we tell everyone? This is huge!"

Laying her hand on his arm she spoke quietly.

"Because this is your day. We are celebrating you. And, I don't think the Navy cares about music time at a Day Care."

"I care Em. This is our day babe. I told you that. Now there's even more reason to celebrate."

Of course, everyone gathered around, wanting to know what all the hubbub was about. Clay encouraged Emma to share her announcement. They were all over-joyed for her. The news even made it to Captain Harrington, and he offered her his congratulations. Emma was nervous as he addressed the young couple. Clay reached for her hand and squeezed it to let her know there was no reason to be anxious.

"Well, I hear there's good news all around today. Congratulations to you too, young lady."

"Thank you, sir," she managed.

"A banner day for the Spenser house-hold."

Emma blushed and Clay accepted it in stride, smiling from ear to ear. He wrapped his arm around her and responded.

"Yes, it is, sir. A great day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I researched the Promotion process Pinning ceremony etc. and tried to be as true to it as I could. I did take some liberties to fit it within my story. I also realize that in Season 2 Clay's rank was indicated as Petty Officer Second Class. I again took license and made him a Petty Officer First Class before his promotion.*


	87. Pony-Tails

The days flew by quickly. Soon Emma would be finishing up at the Day Care and headed to classes for college. They also knew that Clay had a deployment looming on the horizon. Neither one of them wanted to think about being separated for months.

They tried to make the most of the pleasant weather and their time together. This particular weekend, they decided to spend some time at the beach and maybe hit the boardwalk. They staked out a place on the sand and Clay set up an umbrella while Emma set out their chairs. Hoping the section of the beach they picked wouldn't get too crowded they settled in. The chairs were close enough that Emma could lean against Clay's shoulder and close her eyes to listen to the waves. The breeze was blowing off the water, causing a few strands of her hair to whirl around, tickling his nose. She felt him brushing them down, and away from his face.

"Sorry honey." She shifted away from him as she giggled at his scrunched-up nose.

"No, you don't have to leave Em. It's fine."

He reached an arm around her shoulders to keep her next to him.

"But my hair is bothering you."

"It's fine, really."

"How about I put it up? Can you pass me the bag? I'm sure there's a hair tie in there somewhere."

He nodded and passed her the tote. Unbelievably, after a couple minutes of searching, she came up empty. He was in shock, those things were everywhere he looked, they seemed to multiply when no one was watching. As she was about to give up, he thought of a solution and slipped off the para-cord that he often wore on his wrist.

"Come here honey."

She turned around and he gathered her hair up and twisted the cord around it, securing it into a ponytail.

"Okay, how is it that I'm just finding out that you know how to do that," she laughed incredulously. "And…how exactly do you know how to do that?"

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," he joked. "I've known how to do ponytails for a long time, actually. There were lots of little girls at my Grandparents' mission. I learned how from watching Gram. Then, I would help out the really young ones when they needed it."

The picture he painted didn't surprise her one bit. She could clearly imagine an adolescent Clay acting as "big-brother" to the younger kids in his Grandparents' care, especially the scared, little ones. She had never put much thought into it before, but it must have been there, in Liberia, with his Grandparents that he learned to be such a compassionate, protective, and nurturing soul. Those traits certainly didn't come from Ash, or from the little she knew, his mother either. No wonder he was so patient and good with Jameelah and RJ, and even Mikey. She was certain that he was going to be a fabulous father one day. The thought of being the one to have his babies filled her with warmth and affection down to her soul. She slid onto his lap and kissed him. He responded to her automatically, folding his arms around her and deepening the kiss

When they needed to separate for breath, he grinned and questioned her.

"What was that for? Not that I mind at all."

How could she put what she was feeling into words?

"I…I love you; I love who you are." Her next words caused her to flush slightly. "And… I love that one day I'm going to get to be the Mother of your children."

"I love that too Emmie," he responded warmly, pecking her on the lips.

Even though he was moved by her admission, he wasn't sure he could follow the train of thought that had led her to her declaration. When he asked, she told him of her thoughts about his personal qualities and where he learned them. Being abandoned by his mother and abused and neglected by Ash could have led him down a very dark path. But instead he had grown into the finest man she knew, a man she was honored and blessed to call 'hers'.

He agreed that most of what he learned in life had come from his Grandparents. Sure, other mentors, like Adam and her Dad, had impacted him as well. Though his early years, the years that helped to shape his character, were influenced by his Grandfather and Grandmother.

He kept her in his lap, tracing patterns lightly on her skin as he spoke to her about them. He looked out across the waves as he told her about first coming to live with them and how overwhelming it all was to be shipped off to a new country with unfamiliar customs and a language he didn't understand. They loved him immediately and showed him the support and acceptance he had been denied by his parents. They took the time to get to know and understand him. Soon they discovered his talent for languages as his Grandmother patiently tutored him in the local dialect. His Grandfather instilled in him a thirst for knowledge and the drive to better himself. Both of them, supported his interests and encouraged him to pursue them. It was the two of them that taught him about caring for and serving others. It was there, with their guidance and love, that he learned to be a man.

"I wish…I wish I could thank them," she told him softly.

"Why is that babe?'

"They helped you become who you are today…the man that I love & want to spend my life with."

Clay tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I do owe them a lot. I think about how hard it must have been for them. After the mess that my Mom made of her life, to be saddled with a kid again at their age."

"They obviously loved you Clay."

"And I loved them."

After hearing him talk about them like this, and knowing how he felt, she wondered why there weren't any photos of them at their place. She couldn't imagine not having any photos of her mom or the memories they had made together. So, she decided to ask.

"Do you have any pictures of them, any mementos? "

Clay shook his head.

"No." he drew in a deep breath. "It was an extremely poor little town and we didn't have a camera. I wish there had been one, somewhere. And Gramps and Gram didn't have much. They used what they had to help the people, the kids. My Gram's ring that's in your necklace is really the only thing I have from them."

"And there wasn't anything among the stuff from your Mom…."

She let the question fade as he shook his head sadly.

"I never saw anything. I did have a couple boxes that got shipped to me, but with moving around and everything, I don't even know where they are now."

"I'm sorry. I know they were really the only family you had."

She knew he didn't consider his Father to be family.

"They were all I had, until I got on the teams. Now I have Bravo. But, most importantly, now I have you Emmie. You're my family. I'm not alone anymore."

"And you never will be again," she answered emphatically, sealing her promise with a kiss.


	88. Brothers

CH 88-Brothers

Next week Jason was scheduled to drive Mikey to their Grandma's and get him settled at his new school. Emma had been hoping to be able to go along. She wanted to see her Grandma, but mostly, she wanted to be there to say goodbye to her brother. The two were closer than most siblings she knew. They had developed a bond when they were growing up. There weren't really any other kids that understood what it was like to have a Dad on the teams. They had to confide in each other about their concerns and frustrations. Their connection grew even stronger over this last year and a half since their Mom was killed. They shared their grief and loneliness. And, once Jason went back to operating, Emma had become the one constant in his life. She was very protective of him and he relied on her.

So, when Emma realized that between the last few days for her job, and starting up classes, there would be no way she could accompany them, she was extremely disappointed. She thought she could at least invite Mikey and her dad over for dinner on the Sunday before he left. Emma knew Clay wouldn't have any problems with that, so she started to plan out the meal. She wanted to include all of Mikey's favorite dishes. As she was making her list, Clay sat next to her on the couch.

"Whatcha doing honey?"

"Since I can't go with my Dad to take Mikey to school, I thought we could have them over this weekend for dinner and I can make all of his favorite foods."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I will at least get to spend a little time with him and tell him goodbye before he goes."

"Em, if you want time with him, why don't we spend the day together instead? Just us and Mikey."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, take him to the movies, the batting cages, to the beach…whatever he wants to do."

"What about dad?"

"We could all meet somewhere for dinner."

"That's a great idea! You would want to do that?"

"Sure! It'll be fun…unless you want it to be just you and him. I understand if you do."

"Of course, I want you to come. Mikey really looks up to you. I think he'd have a much better time than just hanging out with his big sister."

She slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. She loved that he wanted to have a relationship with her little brother and that he cared enough think of a special send-off for him.

"Thanks, so much honey."

Clay returned her embrace and kept her in his arms even after she loosened her hold.

"Of course, babe." He spoke against her hair. "I know how much you're going to miss him."

"Yea. I really am."

"Why don't you give him and your dad a call and see what they think? We can do it Saturday if that works out for them."

"I'll go call them right now."

She hopped up and went to the bedroom to get her phone. But, halfway there she turned, walked back, and bent to give him a fierce kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Em."

Saturday morning, they were at Jason's place at 10 a.m. Mikey was out the door before Emma could even get out of the truck. She opened her door and slid over to make room. Her brother climbed in with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Em, Clay."

"Hi Mikey."

"Hey man, good to see you. Where are we heading," Clay asked.

"We can really go wherever I want?"

They both chuckled and Emma responded.

"Yep. Just like I told you and Dad on the phone. We can do whatever you want as long as we meet Dad for dinner at six."

"Okay. Can we head to the Go-Kart track?"

"Sure thing."

They spent the morning at Magic Mountain racing around the track. Only two of them could race at a time. Clay beat Mikey in their first round. Then he bested Emma. Next it was the siblings turn to square off. Clay pulled the boy aside and offered him some tips. Using Clay's advice, Mikey managed to edge Emma out at the finish line. Once they were out of the carts and heading back inside, her brother was gloating a bit and Emma pretended to be put out.

"Yes! Em, I beat you! I don't even drive, and I beat you!"

"Yea…well, you and Clay ganged up on me."

Clay could tell she was teasing and pulled her to him to hug.

"Hey, he did the driving. I just offered some…some tips."

"I still say two against one isn't fair," she answered as she stuck out her bottom lip and gave her boyfriend her best puppy-dog eyes.

"I think you'll get over it."

Clay bent to nip at her pouty lips, both of them forgetting for a moment that Mikey was standing right beside them. When he raised his head, they turned to apologize.

"Sorry," Emma offered.

"Nah, it's fine, I guess."

"Really?"

"Yep. I mean at least it's Clay. He's waaaay better than that loser…Jordan, or whatever his name was, that you used to have a crush on."

Emma let out an affronted squeak and Clay laughed, stepping next to her brother so he could question him.

"Jordan, huh? When was this, Mikey?"

Emma pushed her way in between them, laughing the entire time.

"No no no. We are not talking about that now. Where to next Mikey?"

Clay winked at her and continued teasing her.

"You can tell me later man," reaching out his hand for a fist bump.

Her brother's next choice was fishing at the pier. Clay hadn't brought his poles, so they rented a couple, he, and Emma sharing. She accused him of being worried that she would show him up again after her luck with fishing on their camping trip. They got their lines in the water and Emma proceeded to tell Mikey all about her success her first time fishing. Clay jokingly accused her of embellishing, and she objected, loudly. All three enjoyed the telling of and listening to her 'fish-tale.'

They fished for a while without any luck. It was approaching lunch and they were all hungry. Mikey wasn't ready to give up their spot, so Emma volunteered to go get them some food and drinks. She quickly checked in with Clay before she went to get their lunch.

"You good here with him, just the two of you?"

He kissed her cheek and assured her with a smile that they would be fine. As she disappeared off to the nearest food kiosk, he struck up a new conversation with Mikey.

"So, are you excited about starting school?"

"I am excited to get to focus on hockey. But…well…I am a little nervous too."

"That sounds normal. A new school is always a little scary."

"Yea. And moving away and living there alone is going to be different."

"Well, you won't be completely alone. Linda isn't fare away, right?"

"Grandma's there, but it's not the same. I can't…" He shifted around on the bench and Clay could sense he was a little uncomfortable about what he wanted to say.

"You can't…"

"I just can't talk to her about everything. She's my Grandma."

"You can still call your Dad. And you know you can always call Emma."

"I guess…sometimes there's some things I can't talk to her about, or even my dad."

His meaning was not lost on Clay.

"Ohhhh…so you mean…"

"Yea, like…girls and stuff."

He didn't want to overstep, but he remembered what it was like at Mikey's age and how he had needed someone to talk to.

"I tell you what Mike-man, you know I'm on the same schedule as your dad, and I might not always be around, but you can call or text me anytime, about anything."

"You wouldn't tell my Dad, or Emma?"

"As long as there's nothing illegal or harmful going on…then you have my word."

"So, I can talk to you…kinda like…kinda like a big brother."

"Yea, exactly like a big brother," Clay smiled. He was planning to be that officially in a few years anyway.

"Thanks Clay. Em's great, but she's a girl…and I think she & Dad still think I'm 5 years old. I mean, they still call me Mikey."

"Have you ever told them it bothers you?"

"No, I guess I haven't."

"Well, from now on, you're Mike, to me anyway."

"Thanks Clay…for everything."

Clay wrapped an arm around the boy and patted his back.

"Sure thing, man."

As she returned from her errand to fetch their food, Emma could see what appeared to be a serious exchange between her brother and Clay. Then she saw her boyfriend pat her little brother on the back. She wondered what they could be discussing. She approached them and posed her question.

"I'm back. What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much honey. Just guy stuff."

"Yea, you know, brother stuff," Mikey chimed in.

Hearing Mikey call Clay his brother brought tears to Emma's eyes that she quickly blinked away. Handing over the bags of food and their drinks, she took a seat on the other side of Clay and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered to him.

"For what?"

"For whatever you and Mikey talked about."

He just smiled and took a bit of his sandwich.

They spent the rest of the afternoon fishing and enjoying the pier. Clay did manage a catch, but since it was small, he released it.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Jason had already secured a table for them. The server dropped off some chips and salsa and took their drink orders.

"So, champ, how was today? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yea, it was cool"

"What did you guys end up doing?"

"We did the go-karts at Magic Mountain, and I beat Emma," he gloated.

"What? You and Clay cheated. You ganged up on me."

"We did not. Clay just gave me a few pointers. Right Clay?"

"Yep. No cheating at all."

"Ha," Emma sputtered.

Jason laughed at their friendly little spat.

"You just wait Mikey-mouse. There will be a rematch and I will prevail."

When Clay heard Emma's pet name for her brother, he tapped the boy on the shoulder and nodded.

"Hey…uh, Em?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think…maybe…you could start calling me Mike?" He turned to Jason. "You too, Dad."

Silence reigned for a few seconds before he continued.

"It's just, I'm gonna be in high school now and…Mikey is kinda a little kid name," he finished, glancing at Clay for some back up.

Both were a little surprised at the request, but Jason recovered first.

"I think we can work on that son. You're right, you are older now and maybe Mikey doesn't quite fit anymore."

"Yea, bud. I will try too. It might take me some time to get used to it," Emma answered as Clay squeezed her hand under the table."

The teenager blew out a relieved breath.

"Thanks guys."

They all placed their orders and started a discussion about what the school year might hold for both of them. Each was excited, but nervous about this new phase in their lives. It didn't take long for them to finish their entrees and for Jason to call for the check. They walked out to their cars and lingered, not ready to say goodbye just yet. Emma went over to the truck and grabbed a package from the backseat of the truck cab.

"Here Mikey…sorry, I mean, Mike. I made you some brownies, I thought you might want something to snack on for the trip and once you get to school."

Clay could good tell that she was again, fighting back tears. He reached for her hand and she flashed him a watery smile.

"It's ok Em. Thanks. Your brownies are my favorite."

She reached out and pulled her brother into her arms.

"Good luck, I know you're going to do great with school and hockey."

Even Jason was getting a little misty at this point.

"Thanks, I know you'll do great at college too."

Emma released him as she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. He turned to Clay and hesitated. Clay acted for both of them and pulled him into a hug.

"Keep your stick on the ice man."

They stepped back and prepared to leave. With a final, quick hug, Emma watched her Dad and brother turn and walk to the car. Clay wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned her head against him.

"You okay Em?"

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"We'll go and visit him as soon as we can. Maybe we can catch a game."

"That would be a fun trip. Thanks babe."

"Of course, honey. You know...he's my family now too."

"He's always wanted a brother, I'm glad he has you now. He couldn't find a better one, I'm sure of it."


	89. Birthday Boy

CH 89-Birthday Boy

Emma was tremendously busy over the next couple of weeks. She had signed onto the college portal to get a list of the books and supplies she needed. In addition, there were some early reading assignments due in prep for the first day of classes. She also received some encouraging news from her academic advisor. Through her work on the Day Care's music program, and the efforts of Mrs. Johnson, she would be getting some significant course credit. This, along with her advanced placement from her honors classes meant she would actually be going in as a Sophomore.

In the midst of this, she was working on an end of Summer program with the kids at Day Care. It was just a simple presentation of a few songs to showcase what they had been able to do over the summer. It seemed to Clay that every minute of the day she was either reading, organizing, writing, or re-writing. (She was adapting some song lyrics herself and creating the props as well.)

What he didn't realize was that some of her business was due to a Covert Op that he wasn't privy to. His birthday was coming up and Emma was planning a surprise party for him. She had enlisted her Dad to help her out. Emma knew that Clay had never had a traditional birthday party, and she wanted to give him that. His Grandparents had celebrated with him, but there were just no resources or the time for a true party. Last year when the guys found out they took him out for drinks, but that was it. She had a date and a venue and had sent out invitations to the team, swearing them to secrecy. Everything seemed to be coming together. She just hoped the weather would cooperate.

She was sitting on the sofa, finalizing the details for the cake she was ordering when Clay came home earlier than expected. She quickly minimized the tab on her laptop and hoped he didn't see anything he shouldn't.

"Hey babe. You're home early."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek and answered.

"Yea, Jason got called into an intel meeting, so we have to put off the rest of the drills until tomorrow. Whatcha doin?"

"Just some stuff for school. Nothing big," she said as she flashed him a smile.

He headed toward the bedroom as he called over his shoulder.

"Hey, your Dad asked if I could come help him with some work on the hot rod this Saturday. I said that I didn't think we had any plans, but that I would check with you first."

She smiled, knowing this request was all a part of the ruse for his party.

"Ahhh, sure. That doesn't sound like a problem."

"Great. I'll let him know to expect us."

Friday night came and Emma encouraged Clay to go out with the guys for a few drinks. She feigned a headache and told him that she would just stay home in bed and would be glad for the quiet. He left her after taking Koda out and extracting a promise that she would call him if she felt any worse. Once he was out of the parking lot, she hopped in her car and headed over to Jason's condo. He had helped her secure the Community room and pool for tomorrow's party. Now she checked in at the office and got the key so that she could do some set up and put up the decorations.

She worked quickly so that she could get back to the apartment in case Clay decided to come home early to check in on her. She got the tables and chairs re-arranged and laid out the tablecloths and dishes. She put the food and drinks in the refrigerator, and then she got down to putting up the decorations. She blew up the balloons and got out the birthday signs. As she stood on tiptoe on a chair, trying to hang up the streamers, she realized that she probably could have used some help. Still not able to reach exactly where she wanted them placed, she grabbed a chair and placed it in the center of the table to climb up higher. She knew that Clay would have a heart-attack if he could see her. She worked quickly and climbed back down, thankfully with no incident. As she was finishing up, her phone pinged with a text. As she expected, it was Clay checking up on her.

-How're you feeling babe? -

-Better, just tired-

-OK. One more round & I'm calling it a night-

-You don't have to leave early on my account-

-It's fine. I'm tired too. Need me to pick up anything? -

-Maybe some ice cream if you don't mind-

She hoped that small errand would buy her a little more time.

-Sure thing honey. See you soon-

-Thx, love U! -

Emma tidied up and threw away her trash. After a final look at the room, she turned off the lights, returned the key to the office, and hurried to beat Clay home. She pulled into the lot and was relieved that she didn't see his truck. She scurried up the stairs and into the apartment. She had just enough time to calm Koda down, change her clothes and slide under the covers before she her his key in the lock.

He walked into the bedroom quietly, careful not to wake her if she was asleep. Emma stretched and turned on the light to greet him.

"Hi babe."

He sat down next to her on the bed and smoothed a hand over her hair.

"Hey," he bent to kiss her. "How are you doing?"

"Much, much better after some sleep."

She pushed herself up to sit against the headboard. He looked her over and still had a concerned expression.

"Are you sure? Your face looks a little flushed."

"Yea, I'm fine. I only needed to rest."

"You have been working too hard, Em," he commented as he dropped a kiss on her brow.

She felt bad about making him worry when there was no need. She brushed off his concern and moved to get up. He held up the bag in his hand.

"Here's your ice cream. Do you want it now?"

"Yes, please. I'm starving."

And she truly was. Setting up for his party gave her a real appetite.

"That's a good sign, I guess," he laughed as she dove into her treat.

They slept in the next morning and were out the door on their way to Jason's at 11:00. Emma didn't want to arrive before that. Her instructions to the team were to park at Jason's and be at the Community room by 11:15. As they neared the condo complex, Emma pretended that she had gotten a text from Jason.

"Hey, Dad just texted and asked if we would stop by the Community hall to pick up something for him."

"Sure…I guess. What is it?"

"He had a delivery for the hot rod and didn't want it sitting on his porch. It was too big for the office, so I guess they put it in there."

She hoped that sounded believable.

"That makes sense. It's probably something for the body work he wants help with today."

They pulled up to the building and thankfully, someone had thought to close the blinds. Clay turned off the truck and they both got out.

"You don't have to come in Em. I'm sure I can get it."

"You might need me to hold the door or something," she answered, thinking quickly.

He hugged her to his side and kissed her head.

"You're right, I might."

They proceeded into the room, which was dark.

"Do you know where the lights are Em?"

Just as the words were out of his mouth, the lights flipped on and everyone shouted.

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday!"

Clay took a step back and caught his breath. Emma was clapping her hands and smiling. She had done it. They had surprised him.

"Wow," he said, still catching his breath. "I didn't…how did you guys do this?"

Jason came over and patted him on the back.

"This was all Em. She planned it out, got us all here and everything."

Before he could turn to say anything to Emma, Jameelah ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Clay. Did we s'prise you?"

He squeezed her and gave her a buss on the cheek.

"You sure did Little J! I had no idea."

"Yeeaaa! Mommy said that Aunt Emmie told everyone to be sneaky," she giggled.

He looked across the room at Emma fussing around the tables and re-arranging platters and dishes and smiled fondly.

"Yep, you were sure sneaky."

Ray called to his daughter and Clay set her back down so she could return to her father. He looked back over to the table and saw that Emma had disappeared. He searched around and found her in the kitchen, filling up another bowl of chips. He stepped up behind her soundlessly and slipped his arms around her. She jumped in surprise and then swatted at him.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry honey. I was just being sneaky. Jameelah said that everyone had to be sneaky," he said with a smirk.

She turned in his arms and reached hers around his waist.

"I'm sorry. I hated to keep something from you. But I knew if I told you about the party, you would tell me not to, or that you didn't need a party. And that's not true. You deserve to be celebrated," she poked her finger at his chest to emphasize her last sentence.

He caught her finger and brought it to his lips briefly and then released it to speak.

"But you have enough going on already. You didn't need the aggravation."

"It's not an aggravation." She moved to loop her arms around his neck. "I for one," she pecked at his lips. "am very glad you were born."

His heart melted as he looked into her eyes. His hands moved to cradle her head and he slanted his lips over hers. Just as her tongue slipped across his lips, they heard Jameelah's voice loudly revealing their actions.

"They're in here….and they're kissin'," she giggled.

Emma and Clay stepped apart as Naima came to collect her daughter.

"Sorry," she apologized.

The pair just looked at her with sheepish grins.

"What's up? Someone looking for us?"

"Yea. The guys have been calling you. They decided it's time for presents."

"Oh…I guess we didn't hear them."

Naima smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"That's not a surprise."

"What do you mean," Emma inquired.

"It's just…that when you two are together…it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist."

Emma bit her lip and sucked in a breath.

"Oh…that's selfish, isn't it?"

Naima laid a hand on the younger woman's shoulder as she spoke to both of them.

"No honey. That's beautiful."

After that exchange, they followed Naima out to the patio where everyone was waiting.

"Y'all can canoodle later. It's time for gifts," Sonny announced.

Clay stood next to the table that held a few brightly wrapped boxed and bags.

"Which one should I open first?"

"Ours, Uncle Clay," Jameelah interjected excitedly, handing him a blue and yellow gift bag.

Clay pulled out the card first and read it.

-Happy Birthday Uncle Clay,

Love, Jameelah and RJ-

Naima had written their names and the little girl had added some coloring and stickers. Next, he reached into the bag and pulled out a new 49ers cap. But the bag wasn't empty. He dug underneath some more tissue paper and extracted a teddy-bear wearing a matching San Francisco jersey with the number of his favorite player. He bent down next to his "niece" to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Little J. These are great!"

Then stood up and reached out to RJ, who was in his father's arms, and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you too, little man."

Clay reached for another package. The card said it was from Davis. He pulled back the paper to reveal some Jack Carr books he was wanting to read. He had only mentioned it in passing and was touched that she remembered. He leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks, Lisa."

Emma handed him the last box.

"Here, this one's from Grandma & Mikey, uh, I mean Mike. They both really wish they could be here."

Clay read the simple card and then opened the box. Inside was a sweatshirt with the insignia for Mike's school on the front. The back had crossed hockey sticks surrounded by the words, "Cardington Bears."

"This is really cool!"

"Hey, I don't even have anything from his school yet. No fair," Emma noted.

Clay laughed at her indignation.

"We can share. How's that?"

She smiled in agreement.

"I think that's it, thanks so much everyone."

"Jest wait a second there Bam Bam. Ya got one more," Sonny announced.

Clay turned when he heard a noise behind him. He could see Brock, Trent, and Vic wrestling something through the gate. Jason went over to help and finally they rolled a brand-new grill in front of him. He was speechless.

"Don't get too verklempt there Wonder boy. We was all jest tired of seeing you trying to grill on those little Hibachi's you got. This way you can make us some decent meals when we come over."

"Wow! Guys, this is…thank you!"

"You're welcome, Brother," Ray answered for them. "Happy Birthday."

They all moved to go back inside to start on the food. Emma spoke as he was gathering up the papers and bows to put in the trash.

"I don't have a gift for you…" she started.

"Em, that's completely fine," he interrupted. "This party is more than enough. It's the first one I've ever had, you know."

She smiled and began again.

"What I started to say was that I don't have a gift for you, here. You'll have to wait until we get home."

Clay hugged her closed and whispered to her in a low, sexy voice that gave her goosebumps.

"I can hardly wait."


	90. The Perfect Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing Clay's birthday.

CH 90-The Perfect Day

Clay's surprise party had been a complete success. The weather cooperated and allowed them to enjoy the pool as well as the larger indoor gathering space. When they got home, they managed to get the new grill up to the apartment and out on the balcony. After the effort, he sat down on the couch to rest. He watched Koda give the gift bags and boxes a good sniff and once he was satisfied, curl up next to his kennel. Then Clay laid his head back and closed his eyes. He was thinking about what a great party it had been. From Jameelah's happy squeals as Ray took her down the slide into the pool, to watching Emma sit with RJ on her lap as the little one splashed in the water, and even his and Sonny's cannonball contest. (He knew his body would regret that tomorrow.) It had been the perfect day. It was exactly what they all needed before they had to deal with Bravo's upcoming deployment. As he was mulling all this over, Emma's soft voice broke into his thoughts.

"Are you tired, or do you want your gift now," she asked.

He opened his eyes to see her leaning against the bedroom doorway. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing his blue dress shirt. It hit her mid-thigh and she had the sleeves rolled up and just a few buttons in the middle fastened. She held a small box in front of her. Clay was up and across the room in a few strides, all his weariness gone. He wasn't sure which to unwrap first, her, or present she held out to him. Emma decided for him. She took his hand and led him over to the bed and sat down. He seated himself next to her as she handed him the colorfully wrapped box.

"I don't have a card. I couldn't find one that said what I wanted to say."

"It's fine honey. You didn't even need to get me anything."

"Yes, I did," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a brand-new watch. It was an updated version of the one Jason and Ray had. He took it out and started to look it over.

"Honey, this is…this is great."

"I wanted to give you something that you would have with you when you're gone. But also, something that you could use. I mean, you can dive with this and it doesn't need batteries or anything…"

"Babe, it's absolutely perfect. Thank you."

He was just about to lean in for a kiss when he turned it over and noticed the engraving on the back.

~I will love U

4 all time

-Em~

He looked back up at her and could see her eyes shining with tears.

"I wanted to give you something to remind you of me, and of how much I love you."

He knew she was thinking ahead to his deployment. This one was going to be shorter than usual, 60 days. But, neither one of them wanted to be apart for even a day, let alone two months. His eyes got misty then as well.

"I know," she sniffed. "I know you have to compartmentalize when you're working. And I want you to. I want you to focus so that you and the guys can all come home safe. But this way…this way you'll have a piece of me with you no matter where you are, or what you're doing."

"You're always with me honey," he said softly as he covered her lips with his own.

As their kiss heated up, Clay fumbled to put his watch on the nightstand as she maneuvered him back onto the bed and straddled him. He started to work the buttons on the shirt she wore. As it slipped down her shoulders, he caught a glimpse of midnight blue silk. She pulled the shirt completely off and his eyes roamed over her. Her bra was all lace that barely hid her dusky nipples. He reached to bring her closer and slid his hands down her back to her ass and found it bare, confirming that the matching panties were a thong. Freckles dotted her rosy, sun-kissed skin. He couldn't keep his hands still; he wanted to touch and taste every part of her. He placed sucking kisses down her throat and continued to the valley between her breasts. Emma arched her back and swiveled herself against him.

Clay wrapped her in his arms and flipped them so that he hovered over her. Emma pushed her hands under the hem of his shirt and raked her nails against his abs. He pulled off his tee as she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. He slid the loosened straps down her arms and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor.

"Em," he breathed reverently as he took in the beauty of her bare form.

His hands cupped her breasts and he could feel her hardened nipples pressing against his palms.

"God, baby, you're so gorgeous."

Emma pulled him down on top of her so she could have his mouth. The taste and feel of his tongue against hers drove her higher. Clay slid down, resuming his oral exploration of her body. He kissed and licked at her neck and shoulders until he was at her breasts. Using the tip of his tongue, he traced around her areolas and then blew across them, making her nipples painfully hard.

"Ahhh…oh God! Mmmm," she called out and then bit her lip.

He continued as he moved further down, licking at her navel, and sucking at the skin over her hip bone until he'd left his mark on her. He sat back on his knees and slid her panties off. Caressing his way back up her legs, he drew his fingers through her folds. She was hot and wet for him. Feeling hard enough to pound steel at this point, Clay stood and removed his board shorts.

Emma's eyes raked over him. She said nothing but bent her knee and slid her leg up in invitation. He could see her center, pink and perfect. Witnessing her offer herself up to him this way made it almost impossible for him to maintain control. He took himself in hand and rubbed his length against her turgid bundle of nerves, before plunging inside her.

Their moans filled the room as they moved together. Clay tried his best to keep a steady rhythm, and not lose himself in the frenzy. He lowered himself to his forearms and slanted his mouth over hers again.

She caressed his back with her delicate fingers, gliding over each muscle and past the dimples above his ass until she grabbed him and tried to pull him deeper inside her.

"Em...baby, yes!"

She was assaulting his senses. The taste of her on his tongue, the sound of her moans in his ears, the feel of her breasts brushing against his chest, and her tight, wet channel stroking him. It was all consuming. He could feel her legs start to quake and the flutter of her walls around him. He reached between their bodies and stroked her sensitive nub.

Emma could feel the sensations radiating out from her core as Clay continued thrusting inside her and fondling her clit. Every sane thought fled her brain and all she could think of or feel was him.

"Clay, Clay…Claaayyy!" she screamed as she went over the edge, clutching onto his shoulders to keep herself grounded.

He longed to freeze time in this moment. He wanted to burn this instant into his brain, into his soul. So that it would never leave him. To forever see her face etched with the expression of the bliss he brought her, to hear his name falling from her lips, to see her skin flushed with passion for him, and to feel her pulsing with pleasure around his body.

Emma's mind came back to her and she nipped at his lips and wrapped her legs around him, urging him on. His tempo faltered as he got nearer to his peak.

"Unh, unh…mmmm…Em, Emmie," he cried out as he poured himself into her.

He slipped from her body and situated himself behind her, enfolding her in his arms. He could feel the feather-light touch of her fingertips up and down his arms, and the occasional press of her lips to his bicep. He swept her hair back away from her face and kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Em, I love you. I love you so much baby."

"And I will love you for all time. I really meant that you know."

And he thanked God because he knew she did.

She brought his hand up to her lips and then held it tight, pressed against her heart.

"Happy Birthday, honey."

He swallowed back the emotion clogging his throat and gathering in his eyes. From the party today, to the watch and it's engraving, to the love they just made together, she was incredible. He thanked his lucky stars that she was his.

*If you like this Clay & Emma pairing-go check out my other story, (if you haven't yet), "The Times of Their Lives." It continues their story into the future*


	91. Keeping Busy

CH 91-Keeping Busy

This was Emma's last week at work, and her last week before classes started. Unfortunately, it was also the last week before Bravo would be deploying for two months. Both Clay and Emma wished for a calmer week, with more time to themselves, but this wasn't the first time life had gotten in the way, and it wouldn't be the last.

Emma was putting the final touches on the end-of-Summer program that the Day Care was hosting for the students' families. Every day she practiced with the children, making sure they knew the songs and the basic movements she choreographed. She did much of the work on the simple props at home. That was why Clay found himself with glue-gun in hand, affixing colorful fins to cardboard cut-out sharks. It wasn't what he would choose to do on one of his last nights at home, but since it helped Emma, he was more than willing.

Thursday night Emma could barely fall asleep. The program was tomorrow, and she was too nervous to close her eyes. Eventually, Clay's reassurances and pure exhaustion took over and she got in a few hours before jumping in the shower at the crack of dawn. She downed some coffee, kissed Clay goodbye, and headed to work. Somehow, she made it until 2:00 that day when parents and families started to file into the largest meeting room at the Day Care. She was so busy getting the kids in line and handing out their props, she didn't see Clay slide into a chair at the back of the room.

The Pre-K kids fidgeted in their line as Emma stepped away to start the music. At the first note, they all began to sing. She had adapted the music from "Baby shark," with lyrics teaching the children their colors. The littlest girl, holding a cut out of a yellow shark started to wind her way across the stage as they all sang.

Yellow shark, doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Yellow shark, doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Yellow shark, doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Yellow shark

As soon as she "swam" her way to the other side, the next child started out, holding his Green Shark up high in front of him. On and on until an entire rainbow of sharks stood lined up across the front of the room. It was adorable, loud, and fun. The kids were belting out the words as the parents ate it up. Clay was getting it all on video. The little ones were certainly the draw for most of the audience, but he couldn't take his eyes off Emma. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkling, she was in her element.

Once that song was done, the 3 and 4-year olds exited and the older kids got into place on stage. Emma pulled down a projection screen and motioned to one of the other teachers to turn on the projector. A large map of the US lit up with the outlines of each of the states. Emma moved in front of the group and knelt down. They all looked to her and as the music started.

Fifty, nifty United states

They began together. Then one shy, little boy picked up a pointer as the singing continued.

Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas

He pointed to each state as the name appeared on the map. Each child indicated the location of 4 or 5 states before passing the pointer on to another classmate. They made it through the song with the states all in alphabetical order, all the way to Wyoming. There was only one small mishap when one of the kids dropped the pointer as it was being passed around. But Emma was able to keep them focused and on track as the stick of wood was retrieved and they continued the song.

They performed a few more songs as a larger group before ending and taking their bows. Applause and cheers filled the room. After a few moments of letting the children bask in their success, Mrs. Johnson stepped forward and motioned for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this concludes our end of Summer program. I think we can all agree that the children did a great job." She paused for more applause. "I would like to ask Miss Emma Hayes to join me." Emma reluctantly stepped up beside the director. "Miss Hayes is a Summer aide here. She took on the added responsibility of getting our music program up and running. And, as you can see, the children love it and are learning many new things to prepare them for school as a result."

The families clapped again, and Emma blushed, uncomfortable with the accolades. Clay was applauding as well and trying not to pop the buttons on his shirt front.

Mrs. Johnson continued.

"I want to thank Miss Hayes for her dedication to the children and to wish her well in her studies at college."

There was more applause and commotion as the kids offered her a bouquet and then gathered around to hug her and say goodbye. Clay could see her tears from where he stood and knew they were ones of gratitude. The children now ran to their families and began to depart, leaving the bustling room, empty and quiet. It wasn't until that moment that Emma looked up and noticed him hovering near the back of the room. He walked up to the front and held out his arms for her.

"Congrats honey. That was great."

She returned his embrace and then inquired about his presence.

"Clay, what are you doing here?"

"I begged the afternoon off from your dad and Mikayla over there met at the front and snuck me in here."

Emma and Mikayla had become fast friends over the summer, and she was happy to help Clay in this little surprise. She still stood in his embrace when Mrs. Johnson walked up and cleared her throat to get Emma's attention. Clay released her and she turned to perform the introductions.

"Mrs. Johnson, I would like you to meet Clay Spenser. Clay, Mrs. Johnson."

The older lady smiled kindly and held out her hand to Clay.

"A pleasure Mr. Spenser. May I borrow Emma for a moment?"

The two women spoke for a few minutes and Clay could see Emma nod in the affirmative before returning to him with a wide smile on her face.

"What was that about, babe?"

"She asked me if I would consider staying on. I told her that I only have one day free, since my Wednesday class is at night. And she said they would take what they could get. So, I'll be here for a couple hours each Wednesday to do music class," she finished excitedly.

He again pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you honey! I knew you would be a wonderful teacher, Em."

"Thanks," she said, blushing at his praise.

"Do you need any help cleaning all this up?" He gestured to the cart with the projector, the pointer, and other props.

"That would be great, thank you."

Together they gathered everything up and returned it to the proper classrooms and storage closets.

"Do you need to do anything else, or are you free to go now?"

"I can leave, just let me get my stuff."

"Ok. Let's go celebrate."

They were halfway to the apartment before Emma realized where they were going. She thought that Clay meant to take her out, but maybe she had misunderstood. It didn't matter to her where they were, as long as they could spend some time together. She was feeling guilty that so much of her time and energy had been taken up by her efforts with the music presentation and prep for school when Clay was leaving in just a few days. He didn't seem put out, and in fact had encouraged her every step of the way. As they pulled into the parking lot, she determined to focus her attention on her boyfriend.

They reached the door and Clay unlocked it and stood back for her to enter. She walked in and put her things down on the side table. It was then she saw the picnic basket on the kitchen counter.

"What's this," she questioned motioning to the container.

"Part of our celebration."

"But how did you get this together? Mrs. Johnson just asked me to stay on a little bit ago."

Clay stepped over to her and tipped her chin up as he took her in his arms.

"Well…first, I knew that the performance today would be a success. And second, this isn't only to celebrate that." He dropped a kiss on her nose. "Next week is the one-year anniversary of our first date. Since I'll be gone, I thought we could celebrate it early."

Emma remembered when Clay had asked her out on an 'official' date after they had told her dad about their intentions to explore a relationship. In some ways it seemed like just a few days ago, but in others, she felt as if they'd been together for years.

"Ok," she answered eagerly. "What's the plan?"

"I thought we could do what we did then…a picnic at the Old Lighthouse. Does that sound okay?"

Emma stretched up to place a firm kiss on his lips.

"It sounds wonderful."

Koda was prancing around them, and finally let out an excited 'woof' to get their attention. Clay reached down and scratched his ears.

"Hey buddy. You can come too."

They both went to change their clothes. Clay was ready first, only having to switch out his shirt and shoes. Emma disappeared into the bathroom with her outfit. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged wearing a pair of jean shorts with lace near the hem and a blue halter with a sweetheart neckline that tied behind her neck. She had put her hair up in a bun and was carrying a grey sweater. He recognized it as the outfit she had worn on their date. She slipped on her sandals as he stood from the sofa. He reached for her hand.

"You look just as beautiful as you did that day, Em."

She smiled, touched that he remembered her outfit.

He got Koda's harness on and grabbed the basket while she got a blanket from the closet. They went down to the truck and Clay got Koda situated in the back seat as she climbed in and set the basket and other items at her feet.

The drive didn't take long and soon they were scoping out a spot on the rise next to the lighthouse, overlooking the water. Clay volunteered to set up while Emma played with Koda, letting him run off some of his energy. He spread out their blanket and set out the food, plates, and their glasses, as well as filling a bowl up with water for Koda. When we was done, he looked up to let Emma know that everything was ready. He could see her, hair escaping the pins, laughing heartily at the dog's antics as he ran to get the ball she threw. He smiled and just watched her, knowing that in the days ahead, when they were apart, he would treasure this scene. He then called to them, letting her know the food was laid out.

She and Koda scurried over to their spot. Koda flopped down and immediately plunged his muzzle into the water for a drink. They both laughed as Emma lowered herself to the blanket beside him.

"Water, babe?"

"Please."

She took a long drink as he filled a plate and passed it to her. She sat the water bottle down and dug into the pasta salad, fruit, and veggies he gave her.

"So, ready for classes next week," he asked.

"I think so. I have all the books and I've done the required reading…"

"Remind me of your schedule again."

"I have American Literature and Statistics on Mondays and Fridays, Philosophy and Intro to Elementary Ed on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Then there's my Current events class on Wednesdays."

That was the class that was only available in the evening. Clay wasn't thrilled with the idea of her walking around campus at night by herself. She assured him that there would be other students as well, and that there was nothing to worry about. He wasn't so easily swayed.

Emma had her heart set on this class. The class description said they would cover current Geo-Political events and discuss the implications to the US and the world. Although Clay and her Dad couldn't share the details of their missions, she knew that Bravo was directly involved in some of the conflicts and situations they would be discussing. She hoped that gaining more knowledge in this area would help her understand better what the team was going through and why.

"That sounds like a full load, and now you're adding teaching one day a week also. Are you sure you're not taking on too much Emmie? I don't want you to wear yourself out."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I want to stay busy. Mikey is off at school, Hannah left for OSU last week and Jeni will be going to Northwestern in a few days. Once you and Dad leave…it'll be just me and Koda."

She quickly looked down at her plate so he wouldn't see the tears gathering. She didn't want him to think she couldn't handle things or make his leaving any harder. But he saw right through her.

Clay took her plate from her hands and sat it beside him. Then reached for her, pulling her into his lap, cradling her head against his shoulder. He knew she would miss him and her dad, but until now he hadn't really thought about how truly 'alone' she would be.

"Baby, I know it's going to be different this time for you, and maybe harder too …with all the changes. But I'm sure you and Mikayla can get together. And I know Naima will be her for you."

He rubbed her back and pressed kisses into her hair. She sat still for a few minutes, accepting the strength and comfort Clay was offering. She didn't want to dwell on it, she wanted to enjoy their time, especially this thoughtful evening he arranged. She sat up and squared her shoulders and smiled.

"I'll be fine. Like you said, I'll be really busy."

He could see the effort it took her to say that, and he loved her for it. He kissed her forehead and helped her slide off his lap so they could finish their meal. When they finished, they packed things up and decided to go for a walk along the point. As they reached the lighthouse, Clay stopped their progress and they turned to watch the waves. Then, just as the year before, he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers. As he pulled back, she leaned her head against his chest and sighed with contentment. Koda was anxious to keep moving, so they continued their walk until they made it full circle back to the truck.

Clay helped her in and secured the dog in the back seat. As he climbed behind the wheel Emma reached for his hand.

"Thank you for this honey."

"You're welcome. I think this time is even better Em."

"Why is that?"

"Because this time, I don't have to take you back to your Dad's. This time, you're coming home with me."

He picked up her hand and lifted it to his lips before he turned on the truck and took them back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I actually had to learn the 50 state song in school*


	92. Before You Go

CH 92-Before You Go

Emma was at yet another Bravo send-off. She had been attending these for as long as she could remember. The team and their families always got together the night before a deployment. This time the Perry's were hosting. Everyone was there, from Lt. Commander Blackburn, to Cerberus. All their loved ones were in attendance as well. Time to make one more memory before the long separation ahead.

They had decided on a lunchtime cook out so that Ray would have plenty of time with Naima and the kids after they left. The earlier time was just fine with Emma too. She would get time with everyone, especially her dad, and still be able to spend the evening with Clay.

As usual, Naima's food was delicious, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Jason came over to the picnic table and sat by Emma.

"Hey Daddy."

"Hi honey, having a good time?"

"Yep. How about you? Are you ready to head out tomorrow?"

Jason stretched and turned sideways to straddle the bench.

"Yea. I'm all packed up and everything is cleaned up around the condo. I wonder though, would you mind stopping over a couple times? Just to air things out a little, make sure nothing's sprung a leak or anything."

"Of course. I might bring Koda to run around in the yard too if that's okay."

"Sure thing, Em."

"Oh, can you check in with your Grandma and brother too?"

"I already do that, but I'll be sure to talk to them at least once a week."

Emma shifted and laid a hand over Jason's.

"But you didn't answer my real question…are you ready? This is your first Op back since your injuries and it's a two-month deployment."

He nodded his head before he answered her.

"Yea, I am. I need to be back out there with the boys, ya know? Sitting here on my ass while they're there kicking down doors, it's worse than any injury."

"I know. I know you need to be there, making sure everyone comes home safe. Just be sure you come home safe too. You got that?" She finished forcefully.

He laughed and mock cowered at her tone.

"Yes ma'am."

They both laughed and she leaned into his outstretched arms for a long, firm hug.

It was getting later, and the party was winding down. Naima began to clear the dishes, taking them inside to clean up. She asked Emma to keep an eye on the kids while she made the trip into the house. Clay was right behind her, bringing in some more plates.

"Thanks hon. I appreciate the help."

"Sure thing, Naima."

She expected him to go back outside again but he grabbed a towel and started to dry some of the platters she was handwashing.

"So…you want to tell me what's up, or are we just pretending that you like doing dishes, hmmm?"

He laughed at himself. Knowing that it was impossible to get anything past Bravo two's wife.

"I was just wondering if you could, you know, keep an eye on Em while we're gone."

"Any particular reason? I mean, I always try to check in on her."

"I'm just worried about her."

"Because…."

"Well, we were talking last night, and she pointed out to me that most of the people she would usually rely on when Bravo's gone, aren't here anymore. Her friends are all off at school, and even Mike isn't home anymore. I don't want her to try and tough it out if she really needs someone to talk to. You know she hates to ask anyone for help."

Naima huffed out a laugh at his last comment.

"Yea, she's a true Hayes when it comes to that, for sure."

"I want to make sure she has a support system here at home."

She had been right when she and Emma talked about Clay when they first started dating. He was one of the good ones. She waited until he put down the dish he was drying and stepped over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little and questioned her.

"What was that for?"

"You are a good man Clay, and Emma is very lucky to have you."

"Thanks, but I'm definitely the lucky one in this relationship."

Naima laid her hand on his arm and spoke again.

"I promise to look out for her. Emma's like my own, you know. I'll make sure she's doing okay."

"Thanks, Naima," he said before returning the peck on the cheek.

He finished helping with the dishes and they both made their way back outside. RJ was getting fussy and Sonny was making noises about moving the party over to The Bulkhead. Clay found Emma pushing Jameelah on the swings. He walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her middle and spoke quietly into her ear.

"You ready to go Baby?"

He then placed just a tiny kiss to her jaw, right below her ear lobe.

"Sure…ahhh, just give me sec here. Hey, Jameelah, why don't you go sing that new song I taught you to your Daddy."

The little girl bounced down off the swing and went in search of Ray. The young couple made their rounds, letting Ray and Naima how they had enjoyed everything and promising to see everyone tomorrow on base.

As they drove home, holding hands, they discussed the rest of the evening.

"Anything in particular you want to do tonight honey," he asked.

"No, nothing special. I just want to spend time with you. What about you?"

"I just want to stay in tonight, with you."

"I like that idea."

The two got home and other than taking Koda out for a walk, they hunkered down in the apartment. After a couple TV shows that neither one of them really paid attention to, Clay went into the bedroom to double check his bag, to make sure he had everything. As he was going through his ruck, Emma came in and sat down on the bed.

"You have everything?"

"I think so. I was debating putting in more socks. There's nothing worse than having wet feet."

"Does it rain much in Afghanistan?"

"Not this time of year, but if you get too sweaty, it's the same feeling."

"I think there might be a few more pairs in the dryer, if you want to check."

He leaned and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, honey."

While Clay was getting his extra socks out of the dryer and paring them up, Emma slid some small, pieces of paper down into the rolls he already had packed. She had written out some short notes for him to find while he was away. But she wasn't sure where to put them until he'd mentioned his socks. She figured that was as good a place as any and hurried to hide them before he returned. He walked back in with another six pairs and fit them in with the rest.

"There, that ought to do it. It'll give me enough that even if I don't get much time to do laundry, I should be able to keep my feet dry."

Clay zipped up the bag and set it next to the bedroom door, all ready for him to grab as he was headed out tomorrow. Emma sighed audibly and pushed up off the bed to walk back into the living room.

"Well, that's all taken care of I guess," she said with false positivity.

Clay caught her hand as she passed and pulled her into his arms. It was funny, time was suddenly so precious, yet neither one of them really knew what to say or how to spend it. They only knew that they wanted to be in each other's arms. Emma grasped his face in both her hands and pushed up onto her toes to kiss him. Then she slid her arms around his neck as the kiss went on and on.

He was enjoying the softness of her lips and the taste of her tongue. She could feel his heart beating against her and his hands roaming down her back. Without breaking their kiss, he lifted her and laid her down gently on the bed. Soon, clothes were flying around the room as they rushed to become one flesh.

She didn't want or need any more build up, she just wanted to feel him, flipping over, and sinking down onto him as soon as she could. It was frantic and carnal and desperate. Neither one of them took long to go over the edge, and it was over quickly. They lay there, panting, hearts pounding, still connected.

Soon Clay could feel the moisture of her hot tears collecting on his chest. He didn't try to talk her out of her feelings, but just held her and let her cry. If he was honest, there may have been a couple tears that escaped his eyes as well. He moved out from under her and cuddled her next to him, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"Shhh, I know, babe, I know."

"I'm…I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I didn't want to do this in front of you. I just…couldn't help myself."

"Em, you don't have to hide your feelings from me, ever. I'm going to miss you too, you know."

She nodded and sought out his eyes.

"I want to be strong for you," she admitted.

"You are so strong babe. It's okay to be human."

They laid, skin to skin, watching the shadows chase across the ceiling. Finally, Clay ordered a late dinner to be delivered. He only left her side to pull on some pants and retrieve the food once there was a knock on the door. They ate in bed, sharing Chinese out of the containers. When the boxes were empty, he went to throw them away and left her briefly to take Koda out.

After he returned, he joined her back in bed and they made love once again. This time was slow and sensual. They savored each touch, each caress. Clay's eyes never left hers as he willed his love into her with every movement.

"I…I love you Clay," she rasped out between kisses.

He stilled his movements for just an instant as he tucked her hair behind her ear and returned her sentiments.

"I love you too Emmie, for always."

As much as they tried to hold out, they reached the inevitable conclusion of their actions, and they shuddered simultaneously in each other's arms. Emma fell asleep, emotionally spent. After ensuring his alarm was set for the morning, Clay kissed her softly, and followed her into slumber.

Emma fought to awaken as she heard the beeping of Clay's alarm. As soon as she was fully conscious, she berated herself, realizing she had slept through the night. She promised herself that she would waken, if only to feel his arms around her once more.

Clay turned off his alarm and rolled out of bed to go and take a shower. She contemplated getting up to go fix them something to eat, but the desire to be with him one final time was too strong.

He was standing under the shower head, eyes closed when he felt cool air and heard the squeak of the shower door. Then Emma pressed against his broad back, kissing, and licking at his skin as her hands reached around to fondle him.

"Ahhh…Em, baby."

He reached around and pulled her to his front.

"Baby, are you sure? You're going to get sore."

She shook her head vehemently. She didn't care if another encounter left her tender. She almost welcomed the thought of feeling him with her after he was gone.

Once he had her consent, he slanted his mouth over hers and lifted her up to wrap around him. He slid home and helped her to ride him as the hot spray of water spilled over them. Emma didn't even care if she reached her peak. She just wanted to feel him pulse inside of her, filling her up. But Clay was just as intent on giving her pleasure and watching her writhe in ecstasy. He reached down to their joining and massaged her with his thumb until she trembled in his arms and called out his name.

He kissed her over and over as he set her on her feet, and she clung to him. They held each other as the water started to cool. They rushed to clean up and hurried to dry. They ate and readied themselves and finally it was time to leave for base.

Clay gave Koda one last pat before shouldering his bag and ushering Emma out the door in front of him. The ride was almost silent. She was afraid to start crying again, and he didn't feel like making small talk. All too soon they pulled into the lot, joining the rest of Bravo and their families saying goodbye.

Emma took a deep breath and held it together as she stepped out of the truck. She looked around and saw her dad talking to Blackburn. She didn't want to interrupt, but she needed to say goodbye to her dad. Jason saw her approach and finished his conversation with the Lt. Commander. He held out his arms to his girl. Emma walked into her Dad's embrace and hugged him tight, mumbling against his chest.

"Be careful Daddy. We need you to come home safe, okay?"

He nodded and let her step back from him.

"I will Em. We all will."

He squeezed her one last time before picking up his bag and walking through the gate toward the aircraft.

As she turned, Clay was there, for one last goodbye. He enfolded her in his arms, and they held on as long as they could. Finally, Clay could procrastinate no longer and lifted her chin to place a final kiss on her lips.

"Be careful Em. Watch out for yourself and take Koda with you wherever you can. "

He was heading to Afghanistan, and he was worried about her!

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"And let Naima know if you need anything. You don't have to do everything on your own."

"I will. You," she placed her hand in the center of his chest, "take care of yourself and no taking any unnecessary chances. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," he grinned. "I gotta go Baby. I love you."

He placed one more, lingering kiss on her lips and then turned to leave.

"I love you too Clay Spenser," she called after him.

He was almost to the gate when he turned for one last glimpse. Emma dug her nails into her palm to keep from crying. She wanted his last image of her to be of her smiling after him. She managed to hold it together until he was gone, and the gate closed. Then the tears fell in a torrent.

Eight weeks. Fifty-six days. Thirteen hundred and forty-four hours. Starting, now.


	93. Checking In

CH 93-Checking In

The team was just back on base from another patrol. Things had been pretty boring for the past week. They had no new intelligence, and no targets. Their main task had been making themselves seen in local towns, backing up Afghani forces. According to the higher-ups, the war was winding down and the U.S. presence wouldn't be needed for much longer. Clay and the rest of the guys were itching for some action, not just knock and talk.

Even though he had been gone for a week, he hadn't gotten the chance to contact Emma. He had only been able to text her that they had arrived safely. It seemed that every time he was free, it would have been a time where she was in class, teaching, or in the middle of the night. He was debating contacting her tonight after he stowed his gear and took a shower. He grabbed his stuff and walked over to the building that housed the showers to get the day's grime rinsed off. He quickly cleaned up and got dressed so he could find some quiet time to call Emma. As he was unfolding the roll of socks he brought with him, a slip of paper fell out and fluttered to the floor. This was the second of these messages he had found since the beginning of deployment. This one read:

~I miss the taste of your kisses~

He smiled to himself and shook his head. It was just like his girl to leave him surprises like this. He knew he had to get in touch with her now, no matter what the time. He tucked the paper with the other that he had put behind his ID and Credentials in his arm band. The first he found said:

~I'm so proud to be yours~

He quickly crossed the compound to get back to his bunk. Thankfully, it was empty, affording him the privacy he needed to really talk with Emma.

Every night, before she went to sleep, Emma plugged in her laptop and turned the call volume up just in case Clay or her dad might get a chance to call. It was early morning, and Emma didn't need to be up for class for at least another hour yet. Normally, being woken up before her alarm would annoy her, but when she heard a FaceTime call, she couldn't answer fast enough. Emma grabbed for the computer, hit accept, and pulled it onto her lap as she sat up against the headboard.

"Hey baby," Clay said softly as her image appeared on his screen. "I'm sorry I woke you honey."

"No. Don't be sorry. I'm so happy to see you. How are you? Everyone okay there?"

"We're all fine Em. Nothing much happening to be honest. We're all getting a little bored. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just getting into the swing of everything."

Clay couldn't get enough of just looking at her. Her hair was unruly, she was still blinking her eyes in an effort to focus, and her voice was heavy with slumber. How he wished he could take her in his arms and lay down in their bed and hold her!

"You said it's boring there," she continued.

"Yea. We're just walking around like the neighborhood watch."

She could hear the frustration in his voice at being essentially inactive.

"Well…I have to say that even if it annoys you and the guys, I'm fine with you all being bored, as long as that means no one is shooting at you."

He laughed at her comment.

"So, tell me more about what's going on there. How was the first week of class?"

"Just routine, mostly going through the syllabus for each class and hearing the professors' expectations and the grading scale. I do already have a ton of homework though."

"How was that night class? Did you take your pepper spray with you?"

"Yes, I had it with me. There were plenty of people around campus still."

"I know, but it will start getting darker soon too. I just want you to be careful."

"I am, honey," she answered, loving him for his concern. "I'm really excited about the class through. First year students don't usually get in. But, since my credits have me as a Sophomore, I was able to. It's really different than my other classes."

"In what way?"

"Our grade will be mostly based on class participation. There will be exams and papers, but he really wants it to be a large, open discussion where everyone takes part. We can have our own points of view; we just have to defend them."

"That does sound really interesting. Anything else happening? Have you talked to Naima at all?"

"Just a quick conversation."

"Babe, you need to talk to people. I don't want you to be all alone while I'm gone."

"I'm not. In fact, Mikayla invited me to go out with her and some other girls this weekend."

"That's great Em! I'm happy you have some new friends to hang out with."

"Me too. But…I still miss you."

"I miss you too Baby."

Their conversation lagged for a moment. He took in her surroundings, noticing that she had on one of his shirts and was on his side of the bed.

"Emmie, I love how you look in my shirt honey."

"It's comfortable," she shrugged. "But, mostly, it still smells like you. So does your pillow," she said trying to smile while tears were gathering in her eyes.

"I thought that part of the bed looked familiar," he joked.

"Well, I like sleeping over here when you're gone. Not to mention that my new bed partner is a little bit of a hog."

She shifted the computer on her lap and Clay could see Koda stretched out across her side of the bed and more. He shook his head and chuckled.

"He knows he's not supposed to be on the bed at all," he chided.

"Well, there are different rules when you're not home. Besides, he keeps me company," she responded as she reached over to ruffle the dog's fur.

"Okay, I guess. But I get my spot back when I'm home, deal?"

"Deal. So, babe, what are your plans for the rest of the evening? More patrols?"

"Nah, we're off until tomorrow. I think we're gonna hit up the little market right outside of base. There's some great food there."

"Is it safe?"

"As safe as anything else over here. They set up to cater to the U.S. military over here. They've never had an incident."

"And they have good food?"

"Oh yea. This one little stall is run by a buy called Bahramand and his daughter. They have the best kabobs and Gosh-e fil."

"What's that?"

"It's a fried dough kinda like Elephant ears."

"That does sound delicious. And he lets his daughter help? That's unusual for over there, isn't it?"

"Yea it is. But his wife and baby boy died in childbirth a few years ago. So, it's just the two of them. He's very progressive and wants her to get an education. He hopes to be able to come to the States eventually."

"Wow! That's amazing. How old is she?"

"Gabina, that's her name, is about eight, I think. She's really smart and already speaks some English. I said I could help her learn more when I'm around since I speak Pashto."

Emma's heart swelled with love at his generous nature.

"That's great honey. I wish I could help her too."

"Me too Em. You're a much better teacher than I'll ever be."

There was some commotion in the barracks and Emma recognized Sonny's voice.

"Em, I gotta go. They guys are headed out."

"Okay. I need to get up and get going too."

"I miss you so much Emmie."

"Me too. Tell Dad and the guys I said 'Hi'."

"I will. I'll call again when I can. By the way. I love the notes. How many are there?"

She smiled as she answered him.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Take care of yourself babe."

"I am. I love you Clay. Stay safe, please."

"I love you. Bye Em."

The screen went blank and Emma sighed deeply. She was elated to get to talk to him and to know he was safe. But her heart still ached knowing how long it would be until he was back with her. She still had some time before her alarm went off, but she knew she'd never get back to sleep now. She decided to take Koda on a longer walk before she had to be ready for class. She got up and pulled on some leggings, a hat and jacket and got his harness. He was up in a flash and waiting at the door the moment he heard her take his leash off the hook. She laughed at his enthusiasm and gave him hug before heading out the door.

Clay followed the guys to the market, but instead of getting in line to place his order, he sat down at one of the wooden tables alone. He pulled out his phone and was flipping through pictures of Emma. Gabina wondered over and tapped his shoulder.

"You sad Mr. Clay," she asked in broken English.

"Hi Gabina. I'm not sad really. I just miss someone."

He showed her a picture of a smiling Emma. Gabina smiled in return and switched back to Pashto.

"Your wife?"

Clay struggled to respond. He didn't even know if there was a translation for girlfriend.

"No, no yet. Someday…."

"I get food Mr. Clay," again in English.

She tripped off to her father to get Clay his favorite kabobs and Gosh-e fil. By the time she returned to deliver his meal, the rest of the team was back, and the conversation and jokes were flying. Again, Clay didn't really join in. Gabina saw this and wanted to cheer up the American that had been so nice to her.

"Mr. Clay you hear my song. I learn letters," and she began to sing the alphabet song.

By the time she reached the end, all the guys had stopped to listen. They all applauded her accomplishment. Clay's smile covered his face at her ability and enthusiasm for learning.

"I do good job Mr. Clay," she questioned.

"You did great Gabina! Just great."

The little girl beamed at his praise.

Clay dug into his food and as he ate, got an idea. He called Gabina over and held out his phone, queued up to the video of the Day Care program.

"How would you like to learn your colors in English," he asked, pressing play.

The little girl was enthralled and took the phone from his out-stretched hand. He watched as she was mesmerized by the music and the lively images. He couldn't wait to tell Emma that she was getting her wish to help. Her song hadn't just taught those preschoolers, but was helping to educate this poor, sweet girl half a world away.


	94. Friends and Enemies

CH 94-Friends and Enemies

Emma made it through classes on Monday and Tuesday and was headed to the Day Care for Music time on Wednesday. She arrived a little early as Mrs. Johnson informed her that they had taken delivery of the first set of instruments she ordered. Emma got to the classroom and began unpacking. There were bongos, bells, a xylophone, and maracas. She was ecstatic with each new find and was already planning how to incorporate them into her time with the kids.

After class, when she was putting things away, Mikayla wondered in.

"Hey, Em. How were the kiddos today?"

"Hi. They were great, really excited about the new instruments."

"Ah, okay. It makes sense now," she laughed.

"What makes sense?"

"Little David came back to class chattering about his 'drums.'"

Emma smiled as she answered.

"Yea, I let him use the bongos today. He seemed to really enjoy it."

Mikayla bent over and grabbed the instrument in questions and tapped at it.

"So, you still coming with on Friday?"

"I guess," she sighed. "You know I don't want to go pick up guys, and that I can't drink, so…"

"I know. But the place will let you in. You'll get stamped as underage. We're not just going to find guys. It's only a fun night out, just us girls."

"I guess…I"

"C'mon Em! You'll have fun, I swear."

"Alright. I promised Clay I wouldn't just sit around alone while he's gone."

"See, I knew I liked him."

"Okay. I'll meet you there at 8:00, okay?"

Mikayla agreed and hugged Emma.

"See you then Em!"

"Bye, see you then."

Emma went home to take care of Koda and to brush up on the reading that the professor gave them for tonight's class discussion. They were going to address the ongoing conflict on the Korean peninsula. Emma wasn't sure if she had a clear point of view on the issue. She was happy to listen to the discussion this time, sure that later topics would give her the opportunity to speak.

She got to class early and picked a spot in the second row near the center of the room. She got out the reading materials and her laptop to take notes. A few minutes before class was supposed to start a group of students burst in talking loudly. Well, one of them was anyway. He kept up his one-man show until the professor arrived, and class began.

The discussion started off slow, but soon several students were chiming in. Until the boisterous student from before class got involved. After about ten minutes of his diatribe, Emma concluded that he spoke only to hear himself talk. When anyone else dared to speak up with an opposing, or even different view, he talked over them. Ugh! Emma wished that the professor would take things in hand, but he believed in letting the discussions play out on their own. She hope all the classes wouldn't be like this. It really wasn't what she had in mind at all.

She was frustrated when she got home and wished she could talk to Clay. She needed to be able to discuss it with him and hear his opinions. He always listened to her and her concerns. After a quick walk with Koda, she flopped down on the couch with a huff. The dog tilted his head and pawed at her, sensing her disquiet.

"Sorry, boy. It's hard without him."

The tears started to flow even as she grit her teeth against them. Koda whined and licked at her hand. She smiled in her sadness.

"Thanks buddy. I love you too."

She had planned to do some laundry tonight, but she was worn out. Turning out the living room light and checking the door, she gave up and went to bed.

The rest of the week went quickly and soon Emma found herself getting ready to go meet Mikayla and her friends. She had a hard time deciding on an outfit and once she dressed, she had to do her make-up and hair quickly so that she wouldn't be late. She got there and met Mikayla at the door, and they went inside. The music was loud and there was a crush of people on the dance floor. Her friend squealed and pulled Emma along until they were part of the mass of bodies dancing to the beat.

Emma tried, she really did, but she couldn't get into it. She motioned to Mikayla that she was hot and left her and the rest of the girls to go get a drink. Finding a stool at the bar, Emma ordered herself a seltzer and turned to watch her friend, now dancing with a cute guy. She was definitely considering texting Mikayla and just going home. It was too loud, too many people. She took out her phone to check the time and couldn't help pulling up Clay's last text. She hadn't heard from him in a few days. This lastest communication was short and sweet, but at least she knew that he and her dad and everyone else was okay.

-Hey Em. We're fine but getting busy over here. Might not be able to talk for a while. Love you & miss you Baby! –

She drifted for a minute, seeing his smile, and hearing his voice saying those words to her. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the guy that slid up next to her.

"Hey there, aren't you in my Geo-Politics class?"

Emma looked up and straight into the face of the bore that had monopolized Wednesday's entire class. Trying to remain pleasant she plastered a smile on her face and answered.

"I am in Professor Donaldson's class on Wednesday's, if that's what you mean."

"Yea, yea… I thought I recognized you," he said as he took the seat next to her. "I'm Troy, Troy Mitchell."

He waited for Emma to introduce herself.

"Emma Hayes."

She went back to scrolling through her phone, hoping he would get the hint.

He spied the pretty blonde in class this past week and when he saw her at the club tonight, he couldn't believe his luck. She looked like an underclassman and he was sure he could dazzle her.

"So, you're here by yourself?"

Emma barely remembered not to roll her eyes.

"Nope, with some friends," she gestured to the dancefloor. "I just got a little warm and came to get a drink."

He smiled at her statement. Thinking it meant that she was available.

"Can I buy you one? What're you drinking?"

"Um no thanks, I still have plenty of seltzer."

As he was formulating a response, the music slowed.

"Well, okay then, would you like to dance?"

"No, thank you. I'm in a relationship."

"I don't see a ring, and there's no boyfriend here, so…"

"No, he's not here tonight, but I do have a boyfriend, so no, thank you."

He still stood there, not getting the hint. Emma couldn't take it anymore. She texted Mikayla, paid for her drink and got up to leave.

"Where're you going?"

"I, uh, I'm not feeling well. So, I'm, going to go home. It was nice to meet you…."

"Troy," he supplied.

"Yea. Good night."

Emma navigated to the door and out to her car. She didn't notice Troy lurking at the doorway, noting which car she drove off in. When she got home, she sent Clay a text.

-I miss you so much honey. Stay safe! –

Another Wednesday rolled around. Emma sought out Mikayla at work and again apologized for leaving early on Friday. Her new friend was not offended and suggested that next time they go out for dinner and shopping. Emma easily agreed. That plan was much more her speed.

She got home and prepared for class. This week they were supposed to be discussing US-Pakistani-Indian relations. She fervently hoped that the professor would keep things in check and let more than Troy Mitchell speak. Emma had some thoughts, but she wondered even she'd even get a chance to share them.

When she arrived for class, she chose the same seat as she had for the past two weeks. Unfortunately, Troy by-passed his usual place and sat next to her. She greeted him politely when he said hello, but then focused on her notes and thankfully, the professor came in and started the discussion.

Troy still tried to out-talk anyone that disagreed with him. Some of his points Emma agreed with and some she didn't. She did get the opportunity to add her point of view to the general conversation, backed up by facts in the reading. Many other supported her point and Emma felt good about her contribution.

Things were going well until Troy spouted off some derogatory comments about the military. Now Emma didn't agree with everything the military did, or all the operations that the government ordered. But she supported Clay, her Dad, and the team whole-heartedly. She knew that whatever they did they did it to the best of their ability and with the best interests of the US and everyone involved at heart. Her blood boiled at his insults.

"Yea, our relationship to Pakistan would be much better today if it weren't for that botched military operation a few months ago."

Emma automatically bristled. She remembered what happened there, and how it affected Clay. He still had a hard time talking about it and she suspected, still blamed himself some for the loss of innocent lives. She had to watch herself. She wasn't supposed to know anything about that Op and certainly didn't want to put Clay or the Team in jeopardy by blurting out classified info. She bit her tongue, but he droned on and on.

"I mean, I guess that's what you get when you send a bunch of guys that probably barely graduated high school to deal with a situation like that. What can you expect a bunch of Neanderthals to do, right?"

Emma could no longer stay silent as he attacked the intelligence and abilities of her family.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she interrupted.

The class quieted down as she addressed him.

"What, and you do?"

"Yes, I do. I personally know several members of the Navy and they are some of the most intelligent, innovative, and resourceful people in the world."

"Sure…" he began.

"You've had your chance, now let someone else speak. How many languages do you speak, hmmm? The service members I know speak up to six, fluently. Can you calculate angles, gravity and windspeed effect on a projectile in seconds while under fire? They can. Do you know the current leaders of the most prominent factions in multiple countries, their known associates, and spheres of influence? How about the chemical compounds found in most common explosives and how to disarm them? So, no they may not have college degrees, but they are smarter, braver, and have more integrity than you, or me, or most anyone else."

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her temper. How dare he?! The room was almost silent after her impassioned statements. She chanced a look at the idiot next to her and saw him trying to cover the embarrassment he felt. Thankfully, Professor Donaldson announced the end of the class and reminded them of their assignment for next week.

Emma was still enraged and had no intentions of engaging in any more conversation on the subject. She gathered her things and started on her way to her car. Troy followed and caught up to her.

"Hey! What do you think you were doing in there?"

She spun on her heel and answered.

"I was setting the record straight about your mischaracterization of people I know, personally."

"Ahhh, I get it. You're a Squid Kid. Now it makes sense. Daddy a Captain or something?"

"No. Actually, he's a SEAL, as is my boyfriend."

That was all the talking she wanted to do with him, so she got into her car, locked the door, and took off. If she could have seen his face in her rearview, she would have seen the naked hatred on his face. First, she rejected him at the club, now she made him look like a fool in front of the whole class. He wouldn't let it stand.

Emma drove home and was still angry as she entered their apartment. She took Koda for a run and worked off some of her emotions. After a snack and a quick shower, she pulled out her computer and sent off emails to both Clay and her Dad. After tonight's events she felt, even more intensely, the need to convey her feelings of gratitude and love toward them both.

She was able to fall asleep and slept as soundly as she could without Clay by her side. She slept, completely unaware of the enemy she had just made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I figured it was okay for Emma to say that Jason and Clay are SEALS since that has been discussed in public by both Clay and Sonny in the show. As long as she didn't reveal they are with DEVGRU. I apologize if I'm mistaken.*


	95. Escalation

CH 95-Escalation

Emma made it into the next week and still didn't hear anymore from Clay or her dad. She tried not to worry, but it was hard not to let her imagination run wild. She knew that they would contact her when they could. At least they were almost halfway through their deployment. She was counting the days until they came home.

When Wednesday night rolled around, she was a bit hesitant. She had no regrets about responding to Troy's ridiculous and uninformed claims about the military. Particularly when it came to Clay, her dad, and the rest of Bravo. However, she wasn't looking forward to Troy's reaction to her. He seemed really angry that she had challenged him.

Emma walked into class and took her seat. Thankfully, Troy went back to his original place toward the back of the classroom and didn't try to engage her in conversation. Class started and the discussion got going. Again, Troy tried to control the dialogue. Emma also noticed the not so subtle digs he inserted about the military, in particular the Navy. She could feel his gaze on her, but she refused to be goaded.

Class ended without any further incident. Emma stayed behind to ask Professor Donaldson a question about the paper he assigned. She made it out to her car and started on her way home. She didn't notice the dark sedan that followed her and pulled into the end of the parking lot where the driver could see which building, she approached, and then which door she opened.

The rest of the week was quiet. She and Mikayla made it out to dinner on Thursday and she really enjoyed getting to know her new friend better. As she walked out to her car, she got a weird feeling in her gut. She pulled out her pepper spray, got in quickly, and locked the door. She then took a second to look around and saw nobody at all. She laughed at herself and drove home. Koda was there when she got through the door. He was excited to see her, as always, but also excited to go out.

"Just a second bud. Let me get your harness."

Emma buckled his harness and then attached his leash. They went on a short walk as Koda wasn't acting right. He would stop every few steps and lift his nose and sniff at the air. In truth, it was making her a little paranoid. On their way back to the apartment she caught a whiff of skunk wafting across the parking lot.

"Well, that explains it," she said to herself, sure that the offensive odor was what the dog must be smelling.

They got back home, and she finished up some reading, took a shower, and went to bed. It took her a little while to shake the strange feelings she'd been having and settle down to sleep.

As usual, her alarm went off way too early. Emma rolled over and hit the snooze, thankful that today was Friday and she could sleep in tomorrow. When the alarm sounded again, she turned it off and got up. The first thing she always did was check for any emails or messages from Clay. Seeing nothing, she got up feeling dejected and got ready for class.

She juggled her bag and coffee cup as she went to unlock her car door. When she saw the side of her car, she gasped. There, scratched down the length of the driver's side was the word, "BITCH" in huge letters. Her eyes filled with tears. She was angry and scared. Who would do this? Why? Emma noticed she was shaking and tried to calm herself down so she could think. She felt as if someone had slapped her in the face. She needed to report this, but she also had to get to class. She fiddled with her keys and went to unlock Clay's truck. She looked back at her car and tears started pooling in her eyes. She desperately wanted Clay or her dad.

"No, no," she said, talking to herself. "You can handle this." She continued, "I have to get to class. After that…I'll deal with it when I get home."

Emma made it through her classes even though she was extremely distracted. She was going to call the police to make a report. But she wasn't sure what she could tell them. It could have happened any time after she got home from dinner. And there were no cameras in their parking lot to help with identifying the perpetrator. Once she got home, she called it in anyway. The dispatcher took her name and told her an officer would be in touch later that day.

She went about the rest of her day the best she could. The morning's events had made her jumpy and she visible jerked when the officer knocked on her door and identified herself. Emma took her down to the car and she took several pictures and asked Emma some questions. Then she wrapped up the preliminaries and left Emma with a copy of the incident report and her card. When Emma asked about the chances of finding the vandal, the officer wasn't very encouraging.

"To be realistic, this one will be hard to track down. We don't really have any leads to follow. I wish I had better news for you, Miss Hayes."

"Thanks. I knew it was a long shot. I appreciate you coming out."

"Of course. You did the right thing in calling this in. It is now on record and that is something that most insurances insist on for any claims of this nature."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

Her next words gave Emma goosebumps.

"I would be extra careful for a while, more aware of your surroundings, just in case this wasn't random."

"Y-y-yes, of course. Thanks again officer."

As the officer drove off and she was left alone next to her car she began to scan the parking lot. She got a shiver up her spine and walked quickly up the stairs and into the apartment, locking the door behind her. She never noticed the car across the street whose occupant watched the entire scene unfold as he laughed.

Troy sat in his car chuckling as he saw Emma look around the parking lot, like he would be standing there where she could see him. As if he was that stupid. Ha! There was one thing he hadn't expected, the truck she drove today instead. He was really hoping that she would have to drive around in her car all day, announcing to everyone exactly what she was. He wondered about the truck. She told him that she had a boyfriend, but he hadn't seen anyone else enter or leave the apartment while he was watching. He was convinced that was just a lie she told him to make him feel stupid, just like the lies about knowing people in the Navy and her Dad and non-existent boyfriend being SEALs. He started the car and drove away. He had a few more things planned for Emma Hayes to make her sorry that she'd ever tried to make him look like a fool.

Emma sat inside on the couch, trying to concentrate on some homework. She couldn't get the picture of that disgusting word scrawled across her car out of her brain. One of the inquiries got Emma to thinking. The police asked if she had any enemies. The only person she'd recently had any sort of run in with was Troy. Emma dismissed the thought immediately. Sure, the guy may be a bore and egotistical, but he wasn't a criminal. More than likely it was just some miscreant getting their thrills. That thought comforted her. When days went by, including another Wednesday class, and Troy paid her no mind, she was certain that it was all a case of unfortunate luck.

Seven thousand miles away Clay laid down in his bunk, not even taking the time to take off his boots. He was beat. The team had been going non-stop. They were hunting down an HVT that was suspected of several recent attacks in and out of the country. One by one they were rounding up his contacts and closing in on the head honcho. The frenzied pace reminded him of his first deployment with Bravo. The Brass might be saying that the war was winding down, but they had neglected to tell the combatants that. They were just as ruthless as ever. This bastard preferred striking at soft targets that had connections to the US military. He wanted to cause civilian casualties to make a bigger impact and so that the US would be blamed for the loss of innocent lives.

As he relaxed and unwound from the last raid, his thoughts turned to Emma. It had been a couple weeks since he sent her just a quick text to let her know that the team was okay. As tired as his body was, he was certain that part of his weariness was from missing her and not being able to hear her voice and see her beautiful smile. In the face of all the evil he encountered, she was a balm to his soul. He had just about memorized the last email she sent him. She thanked him for being her warrior and bravely fighting the battles that no one wanted to know about. He glanced at his watch to see what time it would be back home. As he gazed on the glowing numbers, he smiled, remembering the engraving on the back. He needed to talk to her, to be reminded of the good in life. He calculated the time difference and realized it would be dinner time. He walked over to the desk and the end of the room and picked up the laptop, starting a FaceTime call.

Emma had just stepped into the shower when she heard her laptop indicate an incoming call. As she turned off the water and hurried into her robe, she was glad that she had turned the volume all the way up and set it on the vanity, just in case.

The picture was fuzzy for a second and then Clay could see her on his screen. Her hair was damp and curling around her shoulders and she was wrapped up in her fluffy, pink robe. He could almost smell the sweet scent of her. His fingers ached to trail across her warm, silky skin.

"Hey Em. Did I get you at a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I was just about to get in the shower. I'm so happy to see you babe."

"Me too honey. Sorry it's been so long, but we've been going non-stop."

"Don't apologize. I'm happy you could call now, and that you're okay."

Clay sighed and scrubbed his hand up and down his face a couple times and then tugged on his unkempt beard.

"You are okay, aren't you," she asked.

"Yea, yea I'm fine. Your dad and the boys are good too."

Emma released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked at his image and could tell even from where she was how tired he looked.

"You look wiped out honey."

"I kinda am. It…it just never ends, ya know?"

His eyes sought hers in an attempt to express what he was feeling.

"It's only…no matter how many we capture or, or get rid of, there's always more to take their place. I wonder if we're even doing any good here."

Emma knew that he believed in what he was doing, he needed to be reminded of all that they accomplished. She hoped she would say the right thing.

"I'm sure it can seem that way to you. But every target you hit, every weapon you take away from them is saving a life."

She watched his face and continued.

"Whether it's here or there, you're taking away that person's ability to harm anymore innocent people. You're protecting me, and Gabina, and thousands more that you don't even know. You do make a difference Clay."

She could see a bit of the sparkle return to his blue eyes and the start of a smile.

"Ahh, Em. Baby, I really wish I could hold you right now."

"I do too. I miss you Clay."

They were quiet for a minute as their gazes held. Koda's insistent growl interrupted their moment. Emma carried the laptop with her out into the living room where Koda was facing the door, teeth bared, growling. Emma could see the fur along his neck standing up.

"What's up with him," Clay asked.

"Oh, there's been a skunk around the last couple weeks. I'm sure that's it."

Clay laughed at the dog.

"Don't go getting sprayed buddy."

But he didn't stop, not even when Emma gave him the command to lie down. Suddenly she heard a thud against the door and Koda barked.

"What in the world?"

Emma set the computer on the side table and cautiously approached the door and looked through the peep hole. Seeing no one, she opened the door just a crack and Koda pushed his nose in and started to grab at something on the ground. Emma pulled him back and looked at what he was trying to get. The sight that met her eyes made the hair on her neck stand up and she screamed and started to shake.

"Em! Emma! Answer me, what's wrong? What is it?"

Emma back away and took deep breaths, trying not to pass out.

"Emma are you okay? What's out there?"

Clay was nearly frantic not being by her side. Finally, she found her voice.

"I,I…it's…ah. I didn't think…"

"Em, show me what it is."

She obeyed and picked up the laptop and switched the direction on the camera to face forward. Clay struggled a little to make it out, but it was a dead squid wrapped with a piece of paper with red letting that read: Squid Kid

After showing Clay, Emma slammed the door shut and locked it. She fell onto the chair, barely able to breath.

"Em, why was that there? What's going on?"

She returned the camera to a self-view. She was raking her fingers through her hair and biting her lip to keep from sobbing. Clay heard her muttering.

"I didn't think it was him. I don't believe it. It's him."

"Emma, who are you talking about? Who did this?"

"I…it's him. It has to be Troy."

"Who's Troy and why would he do this?"

"Oh God! My car," she gasped in realization as her hand went up to her mouth. "He's a guy in my class. We disagreed and…"

Clay now sat ramrod straight in the chair, clutching onto the laptop so hard his knuckles were white.

"Em, baby. I need you to tell me everything."


	96. Be Brave

CH 96-Be Brave

Clay got Emma calmed down enough to start telling him about Troy. She started with him hitting on her at the club and went through their debate in class and the subsequent issues, like the vandalism to her car and now the dead squid on their doorstep. Every word made Clay more livid. He was already planning his revenge.

As Emma went through her explanations, Sonny, Trent, Brock, and Vic entered the bunkhouse. Usually Clay would shoo them off or ask them to quiet down if he was talking to Emma. However, this time he actually waved them over so they could hear exactly what was going on at home. He knew that he and Emma would need their support to get through the next few weeks until Bravo was back stateside, and until he could teach this bastard a lesson.

As Emma revealed more, Sonny knew Jason needed to be in the loop as well. He sent Vic to go get the boss-man so that they could all formulate a plan together.

Vic found Jason and Ray grabbing some coffee in the Mess hall.

"Boss! Boss!"

"Yea, Lopez? What's got you all wound up?"

"Uh, Sonny sent me to get you. We need you in the bunkhouse ASAP."

"Why? Whatever issue Sonny's having can wait. I need some time to put up my feet and enjoy my coffee."

"Boss, it's Emma. Clay was talking to her and there's a problem."

Both Jason and Ray were on their feet immediately.

"What kind of problem," Jason demanded.

"Not sure of all the particulars. It sounded like she has a…a stalker or something."

"Shit!"

Jason dropped his cup, and all three men took off, leaving a puddle of coffee spreading across the floor. Jason burst through the door, followed by Ray and Lopez. He moved up toward where Clay was still talking with Emma. Clay looked over his shoulder and motioned for Jason to sit down and talk to his daughter. As soon as Emma saw her dad, she burst into tears all over again.

"Hey Em, what's wrong honey?"

Her next words stabbed every man standing there right in the heart.

"I'm scared Daddy."

Her voice remined him of when she was a little girl and would come into his and Alana's room in the middle of the night after a bad dream, begging him to chase the monsters away. Only this time he couldn't just look in the closet and tell her everything would be fine.

"I know baby. I'm sorry. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Emma started back through her explanation of all the events involving Troy. While Jason was listening and trying to reassure her, Clay and the rest of the team were discussing options for keeping Emma safe, both at home and in class, until they could return. They threw out several ideas, not the least of which was having Metal just schwack the dude. Once they all calmed down, they came up with a realistic strategy to ensure her safety. As soon as Jason had Emma calmed back down again, Clay tapped him on the shoulder and entered the conversation.

"Em, honey. We've been talking and I think it's best for you to leave our place and go on over to Ray and Naima's."

"No, I can't do that. He's following me. What if he tries to hurt one of the kids?"

Ray jumped in to reassure her.

"Emma, it's fine. You are going to get packed up and take Koda on over to my place tomorrow morning. I know Naima will agree with me. I'm gonna get on the phone with her as soon as we're done here."

"But…"

"We're going to have Derek and Metal take turns doing drive-bys to make sure everyone is okay. You know they won't let anything happen to you, Naima, or the kids."

"Okay…alright. I guess that's okay. Thanks Ray," she responded, calming down.

"Don't mention it sweetie."

"That will work for when I'm at home, but what about…Oh my God! How will I go to class with him?"

They could see her starting to melt down all over again. This time it was Brock that chimed in.

"Em, it's gonna be okay. You're going to take Koda with you to class, every class. Not just the one with this…this guy."

"How can I do that?"

"Listen, I have a friend that trains support dogs. He's going to overnight you some patches for Koda's harness that indicates he is a service dog. Then it's the law that they have to let you have him with you."

"But…but, what will I say…"

Clay cut in.

"You're going to say you've been diagnosed with Diabetes, if anyone asks."

"Isn't that illegal? What if I get caught?"

"First, they can't ask for proof. Your health records are private. Second, I don't give a God Damn what we have to do to keep you safe."

Brock laid a hand on Clay's shoulder, hoping to calm him down a little.

"Clay's right Em, they can't really question you. Koda will protect you. You know since he's a Mal, I trained him almost exactly like Cerb. All you have to do is give him the command, and I promise, no one will touch you or even come near you."

"Okay…okay," she said as she reached down to pat Koda's head.

She was warming up to the idea and having Koda with her would definitely help her to feel safer.

"Can we go over his commands? I want to make sure I know exactly what to tell him."

"Sure thing, Em," Brock replied.

Clay vacated the chair so Brock could work with Emma and make sure she was pronouncing Koda's commands properly. When she had that down, Clay took up his position back in front of the screen with Jason close behind.

"Honey, one last thing. As soon as you get over to Ray and Naima's place tomorrow, you need to call the police and report this."

"But what will I say? I already reported the vandalism to the car. I didn't say anything about Troy then and I don't have any proof."

"I know babe, but it's important to get this on record, okay?"

"Ok…I'll call them."

"Em, you need to take pictures of that… that thing on the doorstep and then get it into a plastic bag or something without touching it. Can you do that?"

"I think so."

"Ok, are you gonna be okay for tonight?"

"Yea, I'll be okay. I have Koda."

She reached over next to her and buried her fingers in the dog's fur.

"Honey, I wish…"

Clay looked around at the guys who were still hovering near the laptop. They got his unspoken request and backed off to give the couple a moment of privacy. Clay continued.

"Baby, I wish I could be there right now. But this is going to be fine. It's just a couple more weeks until we're home and then…then we can deal with this together."

He could see Emma nodding as silent tears traced down her cheeks. His fists were clenched. God, he wanted to be there for her and wipe her tears away.

"Until then, I need to you be brave, okay? Stay safe and be careful, but you can do this Em. You're strong and you can do this. I know it Baby."

Emma sniffed, wiped her face, and nodded her head. She could do this for him. He needed to be able to focus so he could come home to her in one piece. She would show him that she could be brave too.

"I will Clay. I love you honey, be safe."

"I love you too, Emmie," his voice broke and he coughed to cover it. "I love you so much. Be careful babe. Text me when you're at Naima's."

"Okay, love you!"

"Love you Baby."

Emma ended the call, and the screen went black. Clay got up and was pacing around the small structure like a caged animal. Finally, he exploded.

"Fuck! Fuck this!"

He grabbed his bag from under his bunk and started stuffing things inside. Sonny noticed what he was doing and came over to question him.

"Ahhh, whatcha doin' there Bam-Bam?"

"I'm getting out of here! I gotta get home to Em."

"Say what now?"

"I need to be with her. I can't just…just be here when she's in danger!"

"How're you gonna manage that?"

"I…I don't know. I'll ask Blackburn for special circumstances, plead with Harrington if I have to. If that doesn't work, I'll find my own way back."

None of them had seen Clay this volatile and reckless since he started dating Emma. He zipped up his duffle and started for the door until Jason reached out at hand to stop him.

"Let me go Jace," Clay growled.

"Stand down immediately Spenser!"

"I can't! Em needs me!"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I want to jump on the first bird out of here and go hunt this bastard down?"

Clay stood motionless; his jaw clenched.

"What would that get me? Thrown in the brig and a Captain's Mast! How would that help Emma?"

Clay raked a hand through his hair restlessly.

"I'd be home and she'd be safe. I don't give a shit about the rest."

"No? I thought you wanted a future with her, wanted to marry her?"

"I do."

"What kind of future would you have? Not to mention that Emma would blame herself. Do you want that?"

"No…but, but…I can't…"

Ray's calm, steady voice broke in.

"Clay, Emma's going to be fine. Derek and Metal will have an eye on her. They will keep her safe until you get home man."

"So, what do I do? Ignore it?"

"No brother, you keep your head screwed on straight so we can do our jobs and you can go home safe to take care of your girl."

Clay sat down hard on his bunk and dropped his head into his hands with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry. I can't stand feeling so helpless."

When he looked around at his brothers, they could see his tortured expression and the anguish in his eyes.

Ray laid a hand on his shoulder in solidarity, and Sonny responded.

"Listen here Boy Wonder. You trust your Alpha brothers to look after Sunshine 'til we get back. And trust us to get you home to her."

Clay nodded quietly and hung his head again. Then he stood and answered Sonny.

"Ok, you tell them I want a Sit Rep everyday until I'm back. And Son…let them know that unless they have to, it's hands off on this son of a bitch." His tone was almost a snarl as he continued. "He's all mine, got it?"

"Copy that."

Emma spent a restless night after retrieving and photographing the dead squid on her doorstep. The next morning a knock on the door scared her so much that she almost dropped her cup of coffee. Koda didn't growl, so she wasn't sure what or who to expect on the other side. As he hand hesitated on the knob, she heard a voice call out.

"Uh, Emma, it's Derek, from Alpha team."

She hurried to unlock the bolt and open the door to him.

"Hi, sorry…I wasn't sure who it was."

"I get it. No problem at all. Quinn filled me in, and I thought it would be best if I went with you to get moved to the Perry's this morning. That okay?"

"Yea, yea. Thanks."

It was then that she realized he was still standing outside.

"Sorry, come on in," she said as she stepped back and opened the door.

Koda eyed the man warily as he walked into the living room. Emma laid a hand on him and let him know that Derek was a friend. Once that was out of the way, she got him a mug of coffee and he sat down on the couch to wait while she gathered up her things. It didn't take her long and they were on their way to Naima.

Derek followed her over to the Perry's and helped her carry her things to the door. Naima welcomed her in with a bear hug, assuring her that it was no trouble and they wanted her there. After he dropped Emma's bags inside Derek told them he would be back to check in later and to call if they needed anything.

Naima helped Emma take her things back to the guest bedroom. The younger woman looked around for RJ and Jameelah but didn't see them anywhere.

"Where are the kids?"

"At my mom's. I thought we could use some grown up time. And I'm not sure I want them hearing about all this when the police come over."

Emma nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry. Maybe this is a bad idea."

Naima grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"Nonsense! This is what family is for sweetie."

Emma let herself be held and comforted. It felt so good to have someone to lean on. She rested in Naima's arms for just a minute before squaring her shoulders and reaching for her phone.

After a few quiet days and nights with Naima and the kids, Emma started to feel like herself again. Metal and Derek kept up their end of the bargain and did regular check-ins with all of them and related to Clay and Bravo that all was well. That was until Wednesday and she knew that she would need to go to class and face Troy. Thankfully, Brock's friend sent the patches for Koda to the Perry's. As she was getting ready to go to class, she affixed them to his harness. She knew the reason for it and was definitely reassured by the prospect of having Koda with her. Still she felt deceitful and didn't like the pretense. But she'd promised Clay, so she left them.

When they got to campus, she got a few looks for having Koda with her, but no one said anything. They walked into class and she took her usual seat. The professor did stop over, and she introduced Koda as her support dog. He saw the patches and left the conversation there. Koda laid down at her feet and was perfectly behaved. Emma heard Troy's grating voice before he came through the door. She started to shake and Koda nudged his nose against her leg. She reached down to scratch his ears and could feel a low rumble coming from his throat. As Troy walked in, he looked right at her and sent her a leer that made her skin crawl. She straightened her spine and looked right back, not lowering her gaze. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how scared she really was. Pulling up Clay's picture on her phone she took a deep breath. She could do this. She would do this. She would make Clay proud of her, she would be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know I'm skirting some legal/ethical issues with Koda as a service dog, but I needed a way to allow him to be with Emma. Also got the Diabetes idea since Kerri Meddars that portrays Emma is a Type 1 Diabetic in real life. I hope I don't offend anyone.*


	97. No Longer Alone

CH 97-No Longer Alone

Clay was doing his best to stay dialed into their mission during their remaining time in Afghanistan. They only had about two weeks to get this bastard Al-Safi and either bring him in or bring him down. His terror network had just struck another soft target there in the Nangahar province, killing twenty-five civilians and wounding another thirty. As much as he wanted to get home to take care of Emma, he knew that he and the guys couldn't leave their business undone. They needed to get this guy.

He was relying on Derek and Metal to stay on top of the situation at home and keep him in the loop. So far things had been quiet, with no reports of the appearance of Troy Mitchell anywhere near the Perry household. But Clay wouldn't be completely at ease until he was home and could ensure Emma's well-being himself and could confront this asshole face-to-face.

Emma made it through her night class with Troy with no incidents. She sincerely hoped he had moved on and wouldn't bother her anymore. It had been a while since the dead squid showed up on her doorstep and she was feeling like they might be able to put this all behind them. Even Metal and Derek hadn't seen him lurking about. They even went over to the apartment to pick up her mail and to check things out and reported that everything seemed normal. She didn't let her guard down but was gaining some of her confidence back. That was until the next Wednesday rolled around and she got into work at the Day Care.

Emma was in early for her music classes as the office had informed her that there was another delivery for her. She assumed it was the xylophone that she was waiting for. She stopped in the office to retrieve the box and then went to her class. Once in the room, she turned on the light and eagerly opened the box. Peeling back the carboard flaps she gasped and dropped it on the ground. It was him. He must have followed her to where she worked. She approached the container carefully and peered inside again. The box contained a plush dog with its head removed and a note.

-Your dog can't protect you all the time-

Emma was shaking uncontrollably. As much as the previous incidents scared her, they were only intimidation tactics. This was an actual threat. She was trying to calm herself as the kids trooped into the room. She would need to control herself and get through her classes before she could deal with this.

As soon as her last class was over, she approached the office to inquire about the delivery. Who dropped it off? Did they ask for her by name? Her questions didn't get her anywhere. She stayed inside the building and called Metal to inform him, and to ask him if he or Derek could drive with her back to the Perry's.

The gruff Operator responded immediately. After about thirty minutes he showed up and followed Emma back to Ray and Naima's house. He came inside, carrying the offensive delivery. Once again, Emma called the police and reported the continued harassment. She, Naima, and Metal were frustrated when the officer informed them that since Troy hadn't been seen and couldn't be tied to the delivery, there wasn't anything they could do. They decided then and there that Emma wouldn't be left on her own again. Metal called Derek and they agreed that one of the two of them would be watching over her 24/7 until Bravo returned next week. She hated to cause such an imposition, but she was too frightened to argue.

From that point on, Emma had a shadow. Whether it was work, classes, trips to the store, or taking Koda on his walks, her Alpha bodyguards weren't far away. She also continued to take Koda to class with her, ensuring that even when Derek and Metal couldn't accompany her, she wasn't alone. Even though Emma appreciated their efforts to protect her, she wanted Clay. She knew that once he was back home with her, she wouldn't be afraid anymore.

Bravo's efforts were finally successful. Just three days before their deployment was ending, Mandy broke one of Al-Safi's conspirators and got his leader's current whereabouts. The team took the safe house by surprise and were able to nab their HVT and collect a plethora of phones, computers and other electronics that would definitely put a dent in any future activities.

That night the team was gathered around the fire pit, riding high off their recent success and the prospect of returning home to their loved ones safe and sound. Even Clay was feeling surprisingly good. The team was heading home, no one was injured, and Emma was doing fine. He was a few beers in when his phone pinged with an incoming text. He hoped it was Emma asking about their expected return. He couldn't wait to see her. Instead, the message was from Metal and the contents made him curse and throw the bottle in his hand against the concrete blocks that served as their seating.

Instantly concerned for his daughter, Jason spoke up.

"What's up Clay? Is Emma alright?"

Clay read the message to him and the rest of the team quieted down to listen as well.

"Fuck," Jason growled as he started to pace.

"We gotta put a stop to this," Sonny added. "Ain't nobody gonna mess with Princess and get away with it."

Jason looked to Clay and then answered Sonny.

"We will. Our mission here is done. We need to put our heads together and figure out how we're going to deal with this when we're back stateside."

With a damper put on their evening, the guys settled down and talked through how to put an end to this without ending up on the wrong side of the law. They had a solid plan and Jason went to talk to his Alpha brothers to put it into motion. Clay tried to breath easy, but he knew he wouldn't until Emma was safe in his arms. 72 hours. They just had to make it through another 72 hours.

Emma packed up her things, and Koda, and drove to the airstrip. Even though Naima and other Bravo loved ones would be there, Metal still followed them over and waited with them until he could talk to his Bravo brothers in person.

Emma tried to keep her mind occupied by entertaining RJ and Jameelah with a few of Koda's tricks. The dog was running through his repertoire for the third time when the gate finally opened. Clay was the first one through the fence. He picked up his pace and jogged over to Emma.

The moment she saw him, she wanted to run and throw herself into his arms. But she stood, rooted to the spot. He stopped right in front of her, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. He could see the dark circles under her eyes, the tension in her stance, and could tell by the fit of her clothing that she had lost weight.

"Baby…" he whispered quietly and then pulled her into his arms.

The moment she felt his arms around her, she crumpled. Clay picked her up and held her tight against him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and sobbed. She had so many emotions that she couldn't process them. She was thankful he and the team were home safe, happy that he was back with her, and grateful that she wouldn't have to deal with things alone any longer.

"Shhh, shh, Emmie. It's okay babe. I'm here now. We're home. It's all gonna be okay."

He was trying to calm her down before she started to hyperventilate. Her choking sobs tore at his heart.

"Breath honey. Breath for me baby…in…out, there you go."

She began to calm as she mimicked his breathing. Clay could see Jason standing by, wanting to see for himself that his girl was in one piece. Clay set her on her feet and steadied her.

"Em, honey. You need to talk to your dad, okay?"

She nodded against his chest and then took a step back. Jason was there immediately, hugging her and rocking back and forth. While Jason held her, he went over to check in with Metal, and thank him for watching out for Emma. The older man brushed off his thanks and wanted to know what their plan was. Sonny stepped up to fill him in as Jason called Clay back over.

Jason kissed Emma on the head and released her to Clay's waiting arms. Clay started to talk about putting their idea into motion when Jason interrupted.

"Tomorrow, we'll regroup tomorrow. For now, just take her home."

Clay nodded and guided Emma toward the passenger side of his truck. He whistled for Koda and the dog jumped up into the back seat. Climbing behind the wheel, he glanced over at Emma before he started the ignition. Even with bloodshot eyes, blotchy cheeks, and a red nose, she was the most beautiful women in the world to him. Wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks, he leaned over and cradled her face in his hands.

"I missed you Emmie," he stated before he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you too."

Clay drove them home. As they walked up the stairs to the apartment, he noticed Emma's back stiffen as they approached their door.

"It's gonna be okay babe. I'm going to take care of this, I promise."

She swallowed and nodded as they entered, and he locked the door behind them. Koda was overjoyed to be home and jumped up and flopped down on the couch. Clay just shook his head. He couldn't find it within himself to make the pup move since he had been keeping Emma safe these last weeks. Emma went to fill up Koda's food and water bowls and then started to unpack Clay's duffle, sorting things for the wash.

Clay could see right through her. Keeping busy when her emotions were over-whelming her was one of her coping techniques. He took the clothes from her hands and pulled her into his arms. They stood in the middle of the room, unmoving.

Emma buried her head in his chest and breathed in the familiar scent of him. Her frayed nerves started to calm, and she could feel herself relaxing as his hands rubbed up and down her back. Immediately on the heels of her contentment, she could feel arousal bubbling up from deep within. She needed him. She needed him to take her, to possess her, to make her forget about anything and everything else except for the two of them. She knotted her fingers into the front of his shirt and pulled his mouth to hers, nipping at his lips.

Clay responded to her need, tangling his fingers in her hair, and tilting her head to lick and suck at the tender skin of her neck. As she moaned and pressed herself closer to him, she could feel his desire for her strong and hard against her abdomen. Emma pulled him with her as she took a few steps back toward their bedroom. In order to speed their progress, Clay picked her up, exited the living room and kicked the door closed behind them.

Clay set Emma down and she immediately began to unbuckle his belt and fumble with the buttons and zipper on his jeans. He stepped out of his shoes and socks as his hands started to push down the waistband of her leggings. His pants were barely down to his ankles when Emma reached her hand into his boxer briefs and stroked him from base to tip.

"God! Emmie…baby…"

They continued to undress each other in between kisses and caresses. Clay backed her against the mattress and she laid down, arms and legs grasping for him. He knew what she needed. He bracketed her small frame in between his arms and nestled his hips between her thighs, letting her feel just enough of the weight of him on top of her. She wrapped her arms up and around his back, clutching his shoulders as she rubbed herself against his length. She was hot and slick against him and it took all his self-control to keep from plunging himself inside her.

"Clay, I need, I ahh…"

Clay was hungry for her, his body was always hungry for her, but right now he was hungry for her in the most literal sense. He tore his lips from hers and began to kiss and lick his way down to the juncture of her thighs. He only paused his progress briefly to take her breasts and rasp his tongue across the pebbled tips. As he neared her core, he could smell the thick scent of her arousal and his mouth watered in anticipation. She made room for his broad shoulders and he gently parted her folds with his roughened fingers. As the tip of his tongue traveled from her opening to her clit and back again, he moaned in satisfaction, and her hips bucked under him. Emma wove her fingers through the heavy waves of his hair as he drove her higher and higher with his mouth. She couldn't think about anything else except the feel of his soft lips and hot tongue making love to her.

Her legs were shaking and her breath coming and sharp pants. He pursed his lips around her sensitive bundle of nerves, and she moaned his name in ecstasy. Tasting her pleasure and hearing her call out his name was almost enough to make him lose his control and come on the spot. But Emma reached for him immediately, threading her fingers through his and tugged him back up on top of her again. She released his left hand and wrapped her fingers around his erection, guiding him into her body.

As he entered her, he could still feel her pulsing with the aftershock of her orgasm. He wanted to slow down and draw out their satisfaction, but she didn't want to have time to think, she only wanted to feel. Locking her ankles behind him she propelled herself with his thrusts, keeping up their pace.

"More, Clay, please more!"

He was helpless to resist her and flicked his hips hard and fast until they both dissolved into liquid pleasure.

Clay moved to her side and gathered her to him, stroking her back and shoulders as he pressed kisses to her brow. He could feel her breath still coming in exhausted pants and her heart racing in her chest.

"I love you Clay. I need you so much," she said earnestly.

"I need you too Emmie."

He continued to draw his fingertips lightly over her back until her eyelids fluttered closed.

"Shhh, go to sleep baby. I'm here. I've got you," he crooned to her over and over until he felt her body relax.

He was exhausted too, but he kept watch over her until he was sure she was in a sound sleep. Then, he finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.

They both slept well into the morning, unaware that Troy had driven by, and seeing the truck back in the parking lot, convinced himself that his plan was working. He had waited just long enough for her to think that she was safe back at home before he would spring the final step of his revenge.


	98. Endgame

CH 98-Endgame

Clay was pulled from sleep by the sound of a FaceTime call coming into his phone. He rolled over quickly and pressed accept. He didn't want the noise to disturb Emma. She had woken twice during the night with nightmares and he wanted her to sleep as long as possible. He quietly indicated to Sonny to wait a minute. He pulled on a pair of pants, tucked the blankets up around Emma's sleeping form and went into the living room.

"Can you talk now Bam-Bam?"

"Yea. I didn't want to wake Emma."

Clay could see that Sonny was over as Jason's and that most of the rest of the team seemed to be there as well. After he mentioned Emma, Ray spoke up.

"Good that you let her sleep, brother. Naima said that Emma wasn't sleeping well at all. Lots of restless nights."

Clay nodded absently, looking toward the bedroom doorway.

"So, let's get down to it. How soon can we get started with this? I need to teach this bastard a lesson and Emma needs closure."

"It's already started," Jason jumped in. "That's where Brock and Cerb are now."

"So, you found him?"

"Yea. It wasn't too hard. We had his name and the name of the college. Tracking him down was pretty simple."

"Brock and Cerb are tailing him?"

"Wherever he goes, they'll go."

Sonny chimed in next.

"This bully's gonna find out all about stalking by the time we're done!"

"But I thought we didn't want him to be sure that he's being watched, or we won't catch him."

"Oh, he ain't gonna catch nobody. We'll rotate and stay in the shadows."

"I'm all for that. I just want five minutes alone with him."

Jason took back his phone.

"You and me both. You'll get it, we just need to be patient. And you're going to have to lay pretty low. He can't know that Em isn't alone now."

"I can do that. But I'll have to go out some. And I want to get eyes on this SOB."

"You'll need to talk to Em too, she still has a part to play. Think she's up for it?"

"I am. What do I need to do?"

Clay's head jerked up in surprise at the sound of her voice coming from their bedroom doorway. Her eyes were still heavy, and her voice was gravelly with sleep. She had pulled on his discarded shirt to cover up. Clay held out a hand to her and she joined him on the couch, curling herself up against his side. He turned to talk to her, forgetting about everyone on the other end of his phone.

"Emmie, I hope I didn't wake you up babe."

"No, you didn't. In fact, I can't believe I slept this late," she said, gesturing to the clock.

Clay wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You needed the rest honey."

"I did. It's been a long time since I've slept this long."

Jason's voice brought them back to the present and reminded them that they weren't truly alone. Clay grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch to help Emma cover up a bit in front of her dad and the team.

"How are you doing, Em?"

"I'm better now that you and Clay and the whole team are home safe."

"We're going to take care of this honey. You don't have to be scared anymore."

She sniffed as big tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know. Thank you, everybody. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble."

"Hey, there Sunshine. Don't you be apologizing for nothin'. None of this is yer fault, okay? This fuc-, guy is a jerk and I'm pretty certain you ain't the first one he's done this to."

"You think so," Emma questioned as she wiped her cheeks.

Jason was the one to answer.

"Sonny's right, Em. This is probably a pattern of behavior for him."

"He's most likely used to getting his way and bullying people, especially women," Clay added. "He's probably never dealt with a strong woman like you. A woman that refused to be intimidated. And that sent him over the edge."

"That makes sense, I guess. What do I need to do?"

Jason proceeded to fill her in on their plan.

"Basically, you just need to keep doing what you've been doing. Go to class and work, take Koda with you, and go about your life. The biggest thing is to make sure Troy doesn't realize that Clay's back home with you. He needs to think you're alone."

"Okay, why's that?"

"Since the police won't do anything unless they catch him, we need to lull him into taking action and catch him ourselves."

"But Clay can't stay inside all the time."

"He won't need to. We'll have eyes on Mitchell 24/7. We'll let you know when it's safe for him to be out and about."

"And Em…" Jason hated that he had to say this next part. "When he does make his next move, you'll have to appear to be alone."

"So…he'll be able to get to me?"

They could all hear the panic in her voice. Clay hugged her tighter and tried to speak in a calming voice.

"No, baby. I would never let that happen. Neither would your Dad or any of us. One of us will always be close by. You'll never really be alone. And if he falls for this, and does what I think he'll do, I'll be right there to step in and make him pay."

Emma buried her face in his shoulder and nodded her head. Then she sat back up, took a deep breath, and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Alright. I can to that."

She turned to look right into Clay's eyes.

"I can do anything as long as you're with me."

"I know you can Emmie."

Emma thanked the guys again and went to take a shower. Clay stayed on and they all reviewed the logistics of their plan, surveillance rotation, check-in times, and go/no-go actions. Before they wrapped up, he checked in about taking Koda out and he and Emma going to the grocery. Brock gave the all-clear and promised to get in contact if anything changed.

Life seemed almost back to normal over the next couple days. Since it was the weekend, and Bravo was off rotation, Emma and Clay stuck close to the apartment. After their two-month separation, they craved time alone together, so staying in by themselves was no hardship. They only went out to get food, or to take Koda on a walk. That was only after checking in with whoever was on surveillance duty to make sure the coast was clear.

Clay was happy to see that Emma seemed to be sleeping better and was getting her appetite back. The tension was fading from her expression and she even joked around when they had a FaceTime call with her younger brother. But, come Sunday night the worry was back in her eyes. She knew that she would be back to class and to work that week. Logically, she knew she was never alone, but it still frightened her to think that Troy could be watching her at any time and was plotting his next move.

The guys treated this like any surveillance mission. No one missed a check in, and everyone gave it 100%. Sonny and Vic took turns tailing him on Monday with not much to observe.

Tuesday was quiet until Trent reported in that Troy had done a drive-by on the apartment. Bravo 4 watched him sit in the parking lot for about an hour, watching people come and go. All this happened while Clay was sitting inside. When Trent sent him some pictures of their target sitting in his fancy car, just outside his door, it took all Clay's patience and control not to bust out there and beat the shit out of him on the spot. But he remembered their endgame and calmed himself.

Wednesday came and Emma was almost too nervous to go to work. Jason and Ray, who'd had the night shift related that Mitchell had been out partying hard the night before and was apparently out cold. So, Clay took advantage of the situation to drive Emma to and from work. It absolutely killed him not to be able to accompany her to campus that night for her class, especially knowing Troy would be there. Emma harnessed up Koda and headed out. Clay let her know that, Brock and Cerb wouldn't be far away and that calmed her somewhat.

Emma held her head up as she entered the classroom, even as her hand was trembling on Koda's leash. Tonight's topics was the US ongoing involvement in Afghanistan and the impact of a seemingly never-ending war. She had studied up on the reading and done plenty of her own. Even without divulging anything from Bravo's recent deployment there, she had plenty to say.

As expected, Troy opened his mouth as soon as Professor Donaldson finished speaking.

"I think it's pretty clear to anyone that hasn't been brainwashed, or spoon-fed military talking points their whole life," he paused and directed his gaze to Emma and then continued. "that the US is directly responsible for almost all the violence against the Afghani people, and therefore culpable for the thousands of casualties."

It was an open challenge and Emma planned to answer it. She practice the breathing Clay taught her to calm her nerves and help her focus her thoughts.

"Well, I'm not sure where Mr. Mitchell gathered his data since he has neglected to provide any supporting proof for his outrageous statements. But, the assigned reading, as well as several other publications I researched do not bare out his assertions."

Emma kept her cool and went on to site article after article that showed that the home-grown terror networks were the reason for most of the deaths in the region.

"Most recently, I believe a joint US and Afghani operation was responsible for capturing one of the top terror leaders in the country, Al-Safi." She was careful to stick to only facts that were available to the public. "If you looked into Al-Safi at all you would see that his network was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of his own people. And even the leader of the Afghan forces is publicly on record stating that they would not have been able to bring in Al-Safi without the help of American Special Forces."

Try as she might, she couldn't help but project some of the pride she felt knowing, unofficially of course, that Bravo had a hand in bringing the terror leader down.

Troy had no response to her well-reasoned arguments and remained silent for the rest of the class. However, Emma could feel his gaze boring into her back like a red-hot poker. She knew that he probably expected her to back down immediately, given his harassment of her. But there was no way she would allow him to continue to paint Clay, her dad, and the rest of her family as the villains, not when they put their lives at risk almost every day to help people.

Class was dismissed and Emma headed out to her car immediately. She could hear footsteps coming closer as she reached her vehicle. Koda growled and bared his teeth as Troy caught up to her. He started to grab her arm but thought better of it when he saw the dog ready to lunge. He backed off but hissed at her as he stepped away.

"You're going to be sorry you messed with me you little bitch!"

Emma tried to stay calm, but her heart was racing, and she felt like she was about to pass out. Thankfully, she saw Brock and Cerberus ambling across the parking lot, seemingly uninterested strangers out taking an evening walk. The sight of them gave her the courage to get into her car calmly and start for home.

Brock continued to follow Troy across campus and back to his apartment. He and Cerb parked themselves on a nearby bench until it was time for Metal and Derek to take over. After thirty minutes, he called Clay to make sure that Emma was home safely. Clay let him know that Emma was home thanked him for watching out for her. Brock told him what had gone down and why he allowed himself to be seen. That wasn't all he told his brother. While Emma was in class, he and Cerb had positioned themselves near the open window to the classroom. He heard the discussions and how Emma handled herself. This Troy bastard was right about one thing, Emma had made him look like a complete fool.

Emma was in the kitchen getting herself something to drink when Clay came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

"What's this for? Not that I mind."

"Brock heard what you said in class today."

She turned in his arms to face him.

"He did? I didn't know he was anywhere close enough to hear."

"Yea. He told me how you eviscerated that egotistical shit's points with logic and evidence."

He hugged her closer and tucked her head beneath his chin before continuing.

"You're amazing, Em. Most people in your situation would be too scared to stand up to their harasser."

"Well, I couldn't let him spout all those uninformed lies about you and the rest of our military just to make me look bad."

"I'm so proud to be with you Em. I've never met anyone stronger than you."

He grasped her jaw and angled his lips over hers. Kissing her with all the love and admiration he had for her. When their lips separated, Emma leaned her head against his firm chest and spoke quietly.

"Thank you. But I'm not strong Clay. I'm still terrified and I just want this to be over."

He held her tighter and pressed his lips to her head.

"It will be Baby. It will all be over soon, I promise."

Clay's words would prove to be prophetic. The next day Ray reported that he followed Troy to a hardware store where he purchased a crowbar, some duct tape, and zip-ties. He was obviously planning something, and soon.

They shifted to two-man teams. They weren't taking any chances with Emma's safety. All was quiet until Friday. Metal and Derek put out the word that Troy left his apartment, stuffed a huge bag in his trunk and was on currently heading in the direction of Emma and Clay's apartment. All of Bravo dropped whatever they were doing made their way to the couple's apartment complex. As planned Clay exited their apartment and hid in the shadows where he wouldn't be seen.

The two members of Alpha watched Troy take the stairs up to the third floor and go directly to Emma's door. They watched him take the crowbar and jimmy the lock to enter the apartment. Clay called Emma and let her know what was going on. She was understandably frightened to come home from class, but she trusted Clay, her Dad, and her Bravo family to keep her safe.

Troy looked around the apartment. It appeared that the Hayes bitch had a boyfriend at one time. The pictures of the two of them were everywhere. There were even some of the dude's clothes still around. He knew he hadn't seen anyone for weeks. He couldn't imagine her being able to hold on to anyone. Then he laughed as he pictured Emma getting dumped.

"Good for him," Troy laughed. "Run away from this bitch, man. Run far away!"

He got back to his task and readied himself for Emma's return. He knew her classes were over for the day and that her routine was to come home and drop off her things before taking that dog of hers on a walk. He was a little concerned about the dog, but he figured one good swing of the crowbar would take care of him. Once he had everything prepared, he sat down in the chair and watched the clock, counting the minutes until he had his revenge. And it would be sweet. He could just picture her begging him. She wouldn't be so cocky and sure then, would she?

Emma pulled into the lot and checked her phone. There were messages from her Dad and Clay, reassuring her that they were all there, and that she would come to no harm. She grabbed her bag and Koda's leash and got out of the car. As she climbed the stairs, Clay emerged from his observation post and joined her. They approached the door silently, Clay carefully avoiding the window and peephole.

Troy heard keys in the lock and jumped up to position himself behind the door. Finally, finally he would be vindicated. As Emma unlocked the door, Clay stepped in front of her and carefully pushed the door open. Troy stood, holding his breath. He couldn't wait for the look in Emma's eyes as she closed the door and saw him there. But it was him that was in for a surprise.

Clay moved quickly, grabbing Troy's outstretched arm, and easily relieving him of the crowbar. Emma grabbed Koda and retreated into the bedroom.

Troy yelled with outrage as Clay took his legs out from under him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Clay pinned him to the carpet with his knee while twisting his arms behind his back.

"I live here. I'm the boyfriend Emma warned you about you son of a bitch!"

Clay could have easily kept this college boy immobilized, but he wasn't done with him yet. He eased up his hold just enough that he tried to squirm away. Clay flipped him over and began to pummel him with his fists.

"You like to intimidate women, you shit? Not such a big man, now are you?"

Clay was blind with rage over what this asshole had done to his girl.

Emma could hear Troy grunting and whimpering as Clay landed blow after blow. She was worried that he wouldn't stop. Thankfully, the rest of the team made it up the stairs and through the unlocked door. They saw Clay perched on top of Mitchell, beating him bloody. Finally, Sonny and Jason intervened, pulling their brother off before he did something he couldn't take back.

Ray and Trent pulled Troy up and sat him in a chair. He peered at them through the slits of his blackened eyes.

"Who…who are you," he blubbered.

Emma emerged from the bedroom with the answer.

"They're my family."

Realizing that what she told him was the truth, and these guys really were SEALs he began to blubber and beg.

"Shut up," Jason growled.

Clay held out his arms to Emma. He could feel her trembling against him. Stroking his hands over her hair he tried to help calm her frazzled nerves. She wouldn't cry, at least not now, not in front of Troy. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction. Jason went to stand by Clay and his daughter, laying his hand on Emma's back too, lending her his strength.

"Well, I hate to be the voice of reason here," Sonny cut in. "But what are we gonna do with this worm," he asked as he indicated the still whimpering Troy.

"I've still got that shovel and lye in my trunk," Metal added dryly.

Clay chanced a look and Mitchell after that comment, and he looked like he was about to shit himself.

"No, no we need to do this right. Let Emma call the police. They already have the previous incidents on record. Now we can add breaking and entering as well as attempted assault and maybe kidnapping."

As Emma dialed 911, Clay turned back to Troy.

"We're going to make sure you get what's coming to you and that you can't do this to anyone else, ever again."

Clay fisted the front of his shirt one more time and made sure Troy was listening.

"But hear me loud and clear…you ever so much as look in Emma's direction again…now or ever, and we won't need lye to destroy the evidence. You got that?"

The police came and arrested Troy and took everyone's statements. Given the previous reports of harassment and the fact that he had broken into the apartment with clear intent to do harm, it seemed pretty open and shut. There were questions about Troy's severe beating, but Clay explained that he had been coming at him and Emma with a crowbar and the two fought. They also inquired as to the presence of the rest of Bravo. Emma simply clarified that they were coming over to join her and Clay for lunch and happened to arrive just after the altercation. In the end, they weren't sure if the officer in charge really believed them, or simply was happy that they finally had something to hold Troy on after everything he had gotten away with.

After what seemed like hours, the police finally left. Emma hugged each of the men and thanked them for taking time away from their families and lives to help her. Sonny responded for all of them.

"Hey Sunshine, no thanks needed. We always take care of our own."

They all shuffled out. Jason was the last to leave. He held his girl and reminded her how much she was loved.

"I love you too Daddy, bye."

Finally, they were alone, save Koda, and the dam she had built to control her emotions broke. Clay caught her as her legs gave way and she sobbed in relief. He lowered them to the floor and pulled her into his lap, holding her while she wept.

"It's okay, Baby. It's done. It's all over Emmie. You're safe now. I'll never let anything happen to you, Em. Never. I love you, Emmie."

She let his assurances of love wash over her and drew comfort from the strength of his arms around her. They were together and she was safe. She raised her trembling lips to his and kissed him through her tears. Conveying without words all that she wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it!!! Last chapter to transfer. Now I can start writing new content again. Thanks for your patience and I hope you are still enjoying this.


	99. Get Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small bit of Fluff. I hope you all enjoy!

CH 99- Get Away  
Now that Troy had been arrested, Emma tried to get back to her normal life. Still, the reminder about a future court date that loomed on her calendar put a small damper on things. She did her best to put it all behind her. Having Clay home was the key. She knew that he would protect her at any cost. He was also helping her to deal with some logistics. Since all this started, the police hadn’t let her get her car touched up. They said it would be needed for evidence. It still sat in the parking lot, covered in a tarp, with that horrible word scrawled down the driver’s side. After they came back out and took even more pictures, they gave her the okay to have it fixed. Clay arranged to take it to Jason’s mechanic and have it repainted. In the meantime, since Bravo was off rotation for a little while following deployment, he drove her to class and to work. She felt bad that he had to act as her chauffer. But he brushed off her objections and told her that it just meant that he got to spend more time with her.  
Clay watched Emma carefully. He knew all too well how a situation like she had been through could cause some lingering mental and emotional issues. He wanted to be there for her and help her get support if she needed it. He could see her muscling her way through each day, refusing to let her fears hold her back. She had definitely inherited Jason’s backbone and “Never say die,” attitude. He wished he could take her away somewhere, even for a little while. As he sat in the parking lot at the Day Care, he had a thought and immediately texted Jason.  
When they got back home and sat down to eat, Clay approached her about his idea.  
“Em, how is the end of next week looking for you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you think you could skip a day or so of classes?”  
She got an intrigued look on her face as she answered.  
“Well…I have a paper due in my American Lit. class, but I guess I could turn that in early. Why?’  
He sat down his fork and reached for her hand.  
“I was thinking that both of us could use some time away. If you can swing it.”  
“Away? Like where?”  
She was warming up to the idea.  
“You know how we’ve talked about visiting Mike?”  
She nodded eagerly.  
“Well, I checked in with Jace. He checked Mike’s school schedule and your brother has a home game next Saturday. I thought we could drive up for a visit, and maybe see your Grandma while we’re there too. How does that sound?”  
She squeezed his hand and smiled.  
“I would like that. I miss Mike and it seems like I haven’t seen Grandma in ages.”  
“I thought it would be a nice break for us. We can make a long weekend out of it.”  
“That sounds great.”  
He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
“Good. Jace said that Koda can come stay with him, and he gave me your Grandma’s number. I’ll give her a call and make sure this will all work out with her too.”  
“Yea, I don’t just want to show up on her doorstep,” Emma chuckled.  
“Actually…I was going to ask her to maybe recommend a Bed and Breakfast in town. If that’s okay. We can go see her as much as you want while we’re there. But I thought we might want a little privacy as well.”  
She looked thoughtful and then agreed. The idea of a little, romantic inn sounded perfect.  
“Great! I’ll take care of all the arrangements then.”  
Clay contacted Linda and Mike. They were both excited for the couple to come for a visit. Linda was happy to give Clay some ideas for a place to stay, and she wasn’t at all put out that they wouldn’t be staying with her.  
Emma doubled down on her work throughout the week to get her paper done and turned in early. She contacted a classmate that she had exchanged info with at the beginning of the semester to see if she could share her notes for Friday’s class. They got packed up, dropped Koda with her dad and got on the road early in the morning.  
Clay did the driving, letting Emma sleep in the car. She was still emotionally exhausted. He really hoped taking her away would help her to reset and heal. She managed to nap until he stopped for gas and to quickly stretch his legs. After that, she was wide awake. She alternated between conversation and singing along to the songs on the radio. Hearing her sing was one of his greatest joys. Their discussions covered many topics from their work, to plans for the upcoming holidays. They spent quite a bit of time discussing the little girl Clay had befriended in Afghanistan. Emma mentioned how she would love to be able to help her some more, if only they had a way to get in contact.  
“Hey, you know what? Alpha team is heading out for their deployment next week. Maybe we could ask the guys to check up on her.”  
“That would be great. Do you think I could send a couple books to her?”  
“I’m sure Derek or Metal would get them to her for you.”  
She continued talking about what they should send and how to best help the little girl. Clay loved to see that twinkle of excitement back in her eyes and hear the hopefulness back in her tone. It had been missing since the incidents with Troy.  
He reached over for her hand and brought it to his lips. She stopped talking about Gabina and looked at him, noticing the satisfied smile on his face.  
“What,” she asked.  
“I love when you get like this. All passionate and driven.”  
“You’re making fun of me.”  
“No. I’m not, I swear, Em. I’m happy you’ve found something you love to do. You know that I feel like being on Bravo is more than a job for me. It’s good that you feel that way about teaching, about helping kids.”  
She squeezed his hand and returned his smile.  
“Thanks honey.”  
They stopped again to get gas and then at a rest stop to eat the sandwiches she’d packed for them. They didn’t linger, wanting to get to their destination as quickly as possible.  
Just before dinner time, they pulled into Linda’s driveway. She must have been watching out for them because the door opened the minute Emma got out of the car. She waited for Clay and they entered together. Linda hugged them each in turn but held Emma a little longer. Jason told her some of what had gone on and she was happy her Granddaughter was safe and whole.  
“Come on in. Let’s sit down.”  
They took seats across from Linda on the couch.  
“It’s good to see you Grandma.”  
“You too honey. How are you doing?”  
Emma could see the concern reflected in her grandmother’s eyes. She reached for Clay’s hand as she answered.  
“I’m fine, now. It was scary, but the team took care of me,” she paused to look at Clay and then continued. “Clay took care of me.”  
They all sat quietly for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts. Then Linda spoke up.  
“Well, that’s enough about that. Why don’t you two get cleaned up while I get dinner on the table.”  
Emma went off to the restroom while Clay followed Linda into the kitchen. After he washed his hands, he turned to help her with setting the table. He was just about to ask her where the plates were when Linda’s words stopped him.  
“Thank you for protecting our Emmie.”  
She followed her words with a hug and a kiss to his cheek. He was about to brush it off, but then saw the depth of emotion on her face. So, he returned the older woman’s affection and answered.  
“Of course. I’d never let anything happen to her.”  
They smiled at one another and were chatting about their drive up when Emma rejoined them. Dinner was delicious and Emma enjoyed the time with her grandmother. When they were through eating, Linda suggested that they get over to their accommodations so they could rest after their long day. Emma tried to refuse, insisting that they help her clean up.  
“Honey, having you two here and seeing that you are okay with my own eyes is all I need. Now you both need to settle in and rest. I think Mike has a campus tour planned for you tomorrow before his game in the evening.”  
“Alright, thanks Grandma.”  
“You’re welcome Emmie.”  
They exchanged hugs, Clay included, and then the couple got back into the truck to go find the Inn Linda had recommended to them.  
They found the address without too much trouble. The building appeared to be an old, converted barn. Clay grabbed their bags and they entered into the lobby. Clay got them checked in and they followed the employee to their room. Their room was a corner suite on the second floor. They thanked the staff member for her help, listened to the information about breakfast tomorrow morning, and then shut the door to explore their accommodations. The décor was homey, and comfortable. They took in the large, mahogany, sleigh-bed and a quaint love seat and over-stuffed chair set in front of a field-stone fireplace. Emma wondered around the corner and found a sparkling bathroom complete with an antique, claw-foot tub. She loved everything about it.  
“Clay, this is perfect. Thanks for thinking about this,” she said as she hugged him and went up on tip toe to kiss his cheek.  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.  
“You can thank your grandma. She’s the one that gave me the name of this place. I’m happy they had an opening with such short notice.”  
They unpacked quickly and then there was a knock on the door. Clay went to answer it. Apparently, each evening the kitchen provided a complimentary tray of cookies and sweets along with an assortment of coffees and teas. Emma fixed herself a cup of mint tea while Clay dug into the cookies. After a couple sips, she decided that a soak in that tub sounded heavenly. She checked in with Clay and he was all for her relaxing.  
“I’m good. Em,” he said pulling out a book. “I’m going to read for a little while and have a few more of these cookies. They’re really good.”  
“As good as mine,” she joked.  
“Weeeelllll….,” he teased.  
She crossed her arms and huffed in jest as he continued.  
“No, anything you make will always be me favorite, babe,” he finished as he leaned down and kissed her on the end of her nose.  
They both laughed as Emma gathered up her things, grabbed her cup of tea and retired to the bathroom. As the hot water filled the tub, Emma made a selection from the tray of bath products provided. She pinned up her hair and soon she was relaxing under a mountain of bubbles while sipping her tea. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and could feel some of the stress leave her body. She finished her tea and let the vanilla scent of the bubbles soothe her.  
Emma stayed in in the tub until the water was cool and her fingers were wrinkled. Then she pulled the stopper and stepped out onto the fluffy mat. Reaching for a towel, she dried herself and slipped into one of Clay’s shirts that she liked to wear and a pair of boy shorts. She really had no idea how long she had been soaking, she wondered what Clay had been up to.  
When she walked into their room, what she saw made her stop and smile. Clay had started a fire, and sat on the love seat, head tipped back, asleep with his book laying forgotten in his lap. She padded over quietly to him and stood, just watching him sleep. She studied his handsome face. The stress that sometimes settled around his eyes was gone and soft puffs of breath escaped through his slightly parted lips. She loved to see him this way, relaxed and unguarded. She reached to remove the book from his hands and barely touched her lips to his forehead. As she turned off the reading lamp, he stirred, and his eyes blinked open.  
“Mmmm, Em. Sorry, I must have dozed off.”  
“Don’t apologize, you need to rest as much as I do.”  
Now that he was awake, he saw her standing there, in his shirt and he could feel his desire sparking like the logs on the fire. He held out his hand and pulled her to him. She slid a leg to either side of his and straddled his lap. Slipping his hands down her back, they found their way under her shirt and settled on her ass.  
She leaned forward and slanted her lips over his. As her tongue danced with his, she could feel him harden against her core. Emma rolled her hips gently against him, causing his fingers to flex around her and pulling a moan from his throat. When they broke apart, she stood and pulled her shirt off and peeled off her panties. His eyes roamed over her, as she stood naked, silhouetted against the flames.  
“Emmie…babe…”  
Emma reached for him and pulled him to stand in front of her. As he bent his head to kiss her, her fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants. Once they were loose on his hips, she bent and slipped them down his legs. Clay stepped out of them and removed his shirt. She stayed on her knees in front of him and began to stroke her hands up to his ass as she kissed and licked her way to his hardened length. Clay watched her take him in hand and then slip her lips around him. Head falling back, he breathed deeply and rasped out his pleasure.  
“Oh God, Baby…”  
His knees started to buckle, and he sat back onto the sofa. Emma followed him and positioned herself between his legs, still loving him with her mouth. Lifting her head, she grasped him in her hand and teased him with her tongue. Clay almost lost himself in the sensations of her mouth, but he wanted to feel her.  
“Em, honey, c’mere,” he breathed as he reached for her hand.  
Emma allowed him to pull her to a standing position and then, again, slipped herself astride him. He pulled her close to kiss her and he could feel her, hot and wet against him.  
He plied his lips and tongue down her neck and her chest to her breasts. As he pursed his lips around her, she cried out his name.  
“Clay…ahhhh! Yes!”  
She raised herself up on her knees and positioned him at her center and slid down, engulfing him fully inside her tight heat. Now it was his turn to cry out.  
“Ahhh, Emmie, mmmm.”  
She laid back, trusting him to hold her as she rode him with abandon. Clay supported her with his left arm as his right hand caressed down her front from her neck, between her breasts and down to where they were joined. Using his thumb, he massaged her clit as she chanted his name.  
“Clay, Clay, Clay. Oh God, Clay!”  
He could feel her break and pulse around him and then, thrusting into her quivering body once more, he lost himself in her.  
Clay pulled her back up to his body, and she curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and whispered his love to her. She raised her lips to his and kissed him long and slow. They stayed there until Clay could no longer keep them connected and slipped free. He maneuvered them until he was laying across the love seat with her stretched on top of him.  
Emma snuggled into him as he traced her back with his fingertips. He could feel her relaxing and her breathing slow. She was warm and sated and her eyes became heavy.  
“I love you,” she mumbled into his neck before slipping into slumber.  
“I love you too. Baby,” he whispered back.  
Clay opened his eyes, realizing that he too must have succumbed to sleep after their lovemaking. The fire had died down and the room was cool. Emma was sound asleep on top of him. He managed to lift her and carry her to the bed without waking her. After setting his alarm, he laid down behind her, cuddling her close and pulled the covers up around them.


	100. Solid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that it has been a year since I started this story. WOW! Thank you all for your continued support & reviews. It means the world to me!

CH 100-Solid

Clay stretched to reach his phone and turn off the alarm. His right arm was threaded under Emma's neck and wrapped around her shoulder, hampering his movement. When he managed to silence the offending noise, he scrubbed his free hand over his face and smoothed down his beard. Then, rolling to his side he wrapped both arms around his girl. Emma stirred slightly, disturbed by the sounds and his movement. Clay raised his hand and gently coaxed her golden curls away from her face and inclined his head to place a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Em…Baby. It's time to wake up. We need to get up and get moving if we're going to make breakfast downstairs and then have some time with your Grandma before we go see Mike."

Her response was to grunt and nuzzle her face into his bare chest. He smiled at her reluctance.

"I'll jump in the shower first and give you a few more minutes, okay?"

She nodded her head and raised her lips to his in agreement. After their tender kiss, Clay slid out from under the sheets and made his way to the bathroom.

While he was in the shower, Emma slowly came to full consciousness and got up to select her clothes for the day. When Clay emerged, she was ready for her morning ablutions and was finished quickly.

The two made their way downstairs and found the dining room. It wasn't hard to locate. They simply followed the aroma of fresh-brewed coffee and homemade baked goods. The meal was set out buffet style. Emma selected some fresh fruit and a couple danish. Even Clay indulged himself added an enormous cinnamon roll to his scrambled eggs and sausage. They ate their fill, but didn't linger, Linda was expecting them.

They arrived at Linda's house just a shade past 10 am. She let them in and offered them some more coffee. The three settled in the living room to visit. Emma told her grandmother about her classes and her continued work at the Day Care. She was modest with her reports on her grades and her contributions at work. Clay didn't hesitate to add commentary, highlighting Emma's accomplishments. Linda noted the proud light in his eyes as he detailed the End of Summer program Emma directed and how she was asked to stay on. After her curiosity about Emma's progress was put to rest, she spoke up to Clay.

"I understand congratulations are in order for you too."

Clay looked slightly confused, not sure to what she was referring.

"Emma and Jason both told me about your promotion. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there to celebrate it with you."

As was his habit when anyone tried to give him accolades, Clay brushed it off.

"Thanks, but it really wasn't a big deal. It was a small ceremony since it was just for me."

Linda pushed back on his downplay of the events.

"It is a big deal. Having your Captain recommend you for a promotion is high praise. I'm proud of you Clay."

"Thank you, ma'am…Linda. That means a lot to me."

Emma reached between them and gave his hand a squeeze, knowing how touched he was by her grandma's words.

They trio talked until the remains in the coffee pot went cold. Then, Linda asked them for some help.

"I've been working on cleaning out around here. I've made it through most of the closets and dressers. But there's still the items in the attic. I'm not sure I can manage to climb up and get them down the ladder. Would you two mind giving me a hand?"

"Of course, we'll help, Grandma. Won't we?"

Emma turned to Clay and he was already nodding his head in agreement.

Linda led them to the garage and pulled down the spring ladder and door cut into the ceiling. Clay climbed up and found the light. Then, following her directions he was able to locate the totes and boxes she described. He handed them down carefully to Emma, came back down and they began carrying them into the house. Everything was placed in the spare bedroom, where Linda could sort through them.

It was almost time for lunch when they finished. Since she knew they would be having a big breakfast, Linda wanted to keep lunch light, making some soup, and getting meats and cheeses for sandwiches. She was accompanying Emma into the kitchen to warm up the soup and to assemble the sandwiches when she suddenly remembered something else she needed Clay's help with. Emma proceeded to get lunch ready while Clay followed Linda into her bedroom.

"What can I do for you," Clay asked as he looked around the room.

"Actually, I don't need anything. I…I just wanted to talk to you alone for a minute."

Clay's forehead wrinkled with his confusion as Linda turned and sifted through a jewelry box on her dresser. She found what she was looking for and closed the lid.

"I…I wanted to give you something."

She held a small, velvet drawstring pouch in her hand.

"Emma told me about the necklace you gave her at Christmas, how it's made from the stones of your grandmother's wedding ring. I was hoping…"

Clay nodded for her to continue.

"I'm not trying to pressure you. But, when you and Emma think it's time, I was hoping you wouldn't mind adding some of the stones from this to her ring too."

She pressed the bag into his palm and watched while he carefully opened it and pulled out a modest white gold, and diamond engagement ring. The older woman continued with her explanation.

"That's the ring my husband gave me when he proposed. We were young and couldn't afford much. But we were very much in love for over forty years. And I would be honored if we could pass some of that on to you and Emma."

Clay was sincerely moved. Having this visible sign of Linda's acceptance and approval of his relationship with Emma, and her blessing for their future meant the world to him. He bent and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Linda. I know that Emma will be thrilled, and it means so much to both of us to have a way to include both of our Grandparent's in our lives like this."

She sniffled and brushed tears from her face. Clay put the ring back into its pouch and placed it safely in his pocket.

"We better get out there before Emma starts to wonder about us."

He agreed and stepped back to allow her to precede him down the hallway.

Emma had the soup warmed and was almost done with their sandwiches. Linda poured them each some iced tea and the took their seats around the table. Clay was a little quiet and Emma hoped that everything was okay. She vowed to check in with him as soon as they were alone.

Linda began to tell them about Mike's school and what she knew about his friends and how he had been settling in. Emma was eager for the details and listened intently. As soon as they were finished with lunch Clay and Emma headed out promising to be back tomorrow with Mike in tow.

The navigation got them to the school, and they turned into the entrance, then followed Linda's directions on how to get to the dorm building. Emma texted her brother as they found a place to park. The got out and walked up to the entrance of the building. They were almost to the door when Mike walked out to meet them.

"Hey, bud! How are you?"

Emma went to embrace her brother, not sure how he'd react out here where his friends could see. But to her pleasant surprise, he hugged her in return.

"I'm doing good. How are you guys?"

Mike included Clay, who had given him a fist bump and one-armed 'bro-hug.'

"We're good."

They were both carful with what they said, having agreed with Jason that the teen didn't need to know about the situation with Troy. Emma looked her brother over; he hadn't changed much physically, in the couple months since she'd seen him last. As he guided them into the building and up to his dorm room, she did notice a new maturity and confidence about him.

They took the elevator to the fifth floor and followed him to his room. He unlocked the door, walked in, and sat down on his bed. Since he was an underclassman, his room was a quad, shared with three roommates. Emma could see that they had made an effort to clean up, but you could tell the room was inhabited by teenage boys. Once they looked over his room, Mike led them down to the cafeteria common space and laundry facilities. When he mentioned that he had learned to do his own washing, Emma had to tease him.

"You mean all this time you could have been helping out with the laundry? Well, now I know. No begging me for help when Dad's spun up."

"Yep, I guess my secret's out now."

After that, Mike took them outside and toured them around campus, pointing out class buildings, other dorms, and buildings.

Emma noted that several students acknowledged her brother as he walked them around. She was happy to see that he was comfortable and making friends. As they made their way back to his dorm, a pretty, young brunette stopped to talk to Mike.

"Hi Mike."

"Hey Amelia."

The two stood there quiet, as Clay and Emma looked on. Mike noticed the girl looking at his guests.

"Ahh, sorry. Amelia, this is my sister, Emma and her boyfriend, Clay."

Emma held out her hand to the girl and Clay followed suit.

"Nice to meet you both."

She then turned to Mike again.

"Hey, you have a game tonight, right?"

"Yea, over at the central arena."

"I was, ahh, thinking of coming."

Emma could see the girl fidgeting with the notebook in her hands as she spoke and then the slight blush that covered her brother's face.

"Yea, sure. That would be great! Emma and Clay are going, you could sit with them, if you want."

Emma jumped into the conversation.

"Yea, that sounds like a great idea."

"Cool, I look for you there then. Bye."

"See you then."

The girl turned and walked away. Both Clay and Emma noticed that her brother was watching Amelia's progress across the yard and smiled at one another. It was clear to both of them that Mike had an interest in her.

They re-entered the dorm and settled in the common lobby area. Mike mentioned that he could go get them a snack and some drinks, and then asked if Clay could accompany him. The couple sensed that he wanted to talk to Clay, alone.

As they stood filling the cups from the drink station, Mike spoke hesitantly.

"Clay, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How do you know, how are you sure…if a girl likes you?"

"Ahhh…you like Amelia?"

Mike nodded vigorously.

"Well, it's not always the same for everyone. But in my experience, if she goes out of her way to talk to you, asks about you and what you're interested in…she probably likes you."

He saw the boy's smile.

"So, has Amelia been coming to your games?"

"Yeah," he dipped his head to hide his flushed cheeks. "She's come to all the home games."

Clay bumped his arm and smiled.

"I'd say that she might like you. How do you feel about her?"

"I…I like her too."

"Okay…"

They selected their snacks and got in line to pay.

"How do you show a girl that you like her?"

"The best thing you can do is get to know her. Ask about what she likes, things she likes to do. Spend time with her, and…really listen to her. Show her that you value her."

"Okay, what about flowers and that kind of stuff?"

"Generally, girls like gestures that show them that you are thinking about them. It doesn't have to be flowers, it could be her favorite drink or candy, maybe just a picture of something pretty that you know she'd like. You know, you could ask Emma about this, she is a girl."

"She'd make fun of me."

Clay laid his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"No, she wouldn't I guarantee it."

"Well…maybe…"

Before they got ready to walk back to join Emma, the boy had a couple more questions that he didn't feel comfortable asking in front of his sister."

"Clay…"

"Yea?"

"I…uh, I've never actually kissed a girl before. I don't know…"

"Well, that's kind of trial and error dude. One thing I will say, with kissing, or, well other stuff, you have to make sure it's what she wants. You never push her to do anything. Understand?"

"Yea, yea I do."

"Good," Clay said as he patted Mike on the back.

"Thanks for talking. I mean, looking at you and Em, you guys get along so well and are like friends, and boyfriend/girlfriend, ya know? You guys handle everything together, like partners. You're solid."

"Sure thing man. I think that it's important to be friends first. I'm closer to your sister than anyone else in the whole world."

They rejoined Emma and spent some more time catching up, talking about Jason and home. They discussed the upcoming holidays and the plan for Mike and Linda to join them in Virginia Beach for Thanksgiving. Eventually, Mike brought up the subject of Amelia. Emma listened with no judgement and backed up Clay's advice.

"Have you asked her out?"

"No, not yet. It's kind of hard with us both living here and not driving."

Emma thought for a minute.

"Hey, I've got an idea. She's coming to the game tonight, right? How about we take you guys out for food after. There has to be a place to go for burgers or something."

Mike smiled and agreed.

"I'll text her."

Much to his delight, she answered almost right away.

-I'd really like that-

Clay gave him a fist bump and Emma grinned. The three kept talking until it was time for Mike to go and join his team to get ready for his game. They parted with plans to meet after his game, with Amelia.

"So, Mike with a girlfriend…what do you think about that," Clay asked as they made their way to the arena for his game.

"It will take some getting used to. She seems like a nice girl."

"Yea. You know, he said that he wanted to be like us. He said that we're 'solid'."

Emma grasped his hand and leaned into him as they walked.

"We're solid, huh," she teased.

He leaned and kissed the top of her head before answering.

"As a rock, Baby."


	101. Interlude & Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those that continue to read and review my story. I am so appreciative. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. To those of you in the US, have a safe and Happy Thanksgiving!

CH 101-Interlude & Investigation

The trip to visit her grandmother and brother was exactly what Emma needed. On their long drive home, Clay could tell from her voice and behavior that she was feeling more like herself again. She chattered on about Linda and Mike coming for Thanksgiving and if they should have the meal at their place, or over at Jason's.

They didn't arrive home until late that evening. Emma already called her dad and let him know that they would be over tomorrow to pick up Koda. Knowing she had class tomorrow morning, Emma went to the bedroom and started to unpack. Clay didn't have to report to base until Wednesday, but the drive had made him tired too. Laying down to sleep in their bed with Emma in his arms sounded wonderful. Once they were unpacked and everything was either back in its place, or in the clothes hamper to be dealt with tomorrow, the two started to ready themselves for bed.

Back in the bedroom, each stood on their side of the mattress, changing their clothes. Clay took his wallet and knife from his pocket to put on his nightstand. As he cleared out his pockets his fingers brushed at the soft, velvet pouch that held Linda's ring. He wanted to show Emma and tell her about his conversation with her grandmother before he locked the ring away in the safe. Emma changed into what used to be his favorite t-shirt, before she liberated it from his dresser, and slipped between the sheets. Clay stripped down to his underwear and slid in next to her. As was their habit, Emma nestled under his arm with her head on his chest and looped a leg over his. She expected him to turn out the light and offer her a good night kiss. Instead, he reached over to nightstand and grasped the tiny bag in his hand.

"Em, you remember when we were helping your grandma on Saturday, when she called me into her room for something?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well, she really didn't need any help. She just wanted to get me so that she could give me this."

Clay let the drawstrings dangle from between his thumb and first finger. Then he worked open the little pouch and pulled out the contents. Emma sucked in a breath.

"She said that this was her engagement ring. The one your grandfather gave her when he proposed. She remembered what you told her about your pendant and how it was from my grandmother's ring. Well…she wanted you to have this too. For us to use some of these stones in your ring, whenever we're ready."

Emma held out her hand and Clay placed the delicate circle in her palm. When she spoke, her voice was heavy with emotion.

"I…I don't ever remember her wearing this. She must have had it put up all this time."

"Yea. She said that she and your grandpa were together for over 40 years and wanted to pass that legacy of love on to us."

Her tears did fall then, and Clay wiped them from her cheeks.

"You know, I don't remember Grandpa Hayes. He died when I was really young. I can't believe that she was willing to part with this."

"For you Em. She wants you to have it."

"I love the idea of combining the stones into a setting. It's like," she sniffed. "It's like blending our two families together."

She looked up at him with shining eyes and he placed sweet kiss on her lips.

"Here," he held out his hand for the ring. "I'll put in the safe tomorrow morning, first thing."

"Thank you, Clay."

He placed the bag and its contents back on the tabletop and turned out the light. He did give her a good night kiss then and they shifted position so that he was spooning behind her. Clay took her left hand in his and toyed with her fingers.

"Em, I know that we're waiting for anything 'official', but you know you're it for me Baby, right? Ring or no ring, I'm yours."

She turned over then to face him. She could just make out his face in the dark. Placing a hand on either of his cheeks, she answered.

"I know that. And you're it for me too. I'm yours, Clay. I'm not looking for anyone else, ever. And I'm sorry to make you wait."

"Honey, it's okay, I under…."

Emma cut him off.

"I want to spend my life with you, and…I …I want to be your wife. I just, I want to graduate and have a job before we, make any plans. I want to be able to contribute, to be a real partner for you, in everything. My mom got pregnant with me so young and then she and Dad got married. They struggled, and she never got to go to college or anything. And…I do want to have your babies. I just want to make sure we're really ready."

She looked down for a brief moment and then returned to his gaze.

"Em, honey. I didn't say that to rush you. I just want you to know that whenever you're ready, so am I."

"I know. Thank you for being patient with me."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be, Em."

Clay hugged her close and then loosened his embrace. Emma turned over again and snuggled back against Clay's broad chest.

"You know babe," he spoke again. "It really meant a lot to me to have Linda give me that ring."

She reached for his hand and threaded her fingers through his as he continued.

"It was like she was giving me her blessing to be with you."

"That doesn't surprise me. Grandma loves you. She can see what a good man you are and how happy I am with you."

He squeezed her and pressed a kiss against her head. They were silent again. Clay closed his eyes and began to drift when Emma's soft voice drew him back to the present.

"I wish I could have met your Grandmother."

Clay sighed and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Me too. You two would have loved each other."

"You really think she would have liked me?"

"She would have loved you, Baby. You have such a warm, open heart. And you have the same passion for helping children that she did. She would see what good care you take of me. I know she would be almost as in love with you as I am."

Clay sounded so confidant, yet wistful at the same time. She knew how much his Grandparents meant to him. It hurt her to think that he had no reminders of them, only memories. At that moment, an idea took root in her mind. She didn't want to share with Clay yet, didn't want to get any hopes up. So, she just drew his hand up to her lips and kissed his palm. Then she held it against her heart as they drifted off to sleep.

The next day, between classes, Emma went to the library and jumped online and started her research. Clay had mentioned to her a while ago the name of the Mission organization his Grandparents served. She would start with that, typing "Peace for the Children," into her web browser. Only a few results returned. Emma clicked on the most promising and started to read. The mission was an independently run non-profit organization that didn't align itself with the UN initiatives. It appeared like they had once had operations in several countries. Now it looked like the charity had run dry of funding and was no longer functioning. Emma did locate the name of the person that appeared to be in charge when the mission folded. She jotted that name down and did yet another search. It was an older gentleman and there was a valid Facebook profile listed. Emma sent him a message and hoped that against all odds he would be able to help her.

**The name of the charity organization is purely fictional & isn't intended to represent any real organization**


	102. Foolish Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review if you are still interested in this story. I am heading out on vacation so it might be a while before my next update. Thanks for your support!

CH 102-Foolish Pride

Back at home, Clay and Emma tried to fall back into a routine. They had a small Thanksgiving celebration with the Hayes family at Jason's condo. Now came the rush to Christmas. Emma was wrapped up in studying for exams and writing papers, as well as trying to craft a simple holiday show for the kids at the Day Care. Things were getting busy for Clay as well. Intel was picking up massive amounts of chatter, so Bravo was on 24hr stand-by. Emma was on pins and needles waiting for them to get a call.

In the meantime, she hadn't given up on her quest to find some pictures or mementos of Clay's grandparents. As yet, she hadn't heard back from the gentleman she located on Facebook. She kept looking for other contacts, but so far had come up empty.

It was Wednesday, between work and class. She hadn't heard from Clay since he left that morning. It was moving toward dinner time and she wondered if she should fix something for them both or just for herself. She was about to text him when a commotion at the door and Koda's happy yips let her know he was home. Clay stepped inside, put down his bag and bent to give the dog a scratch behind the ears.

"Hi hon. I was wondering if you would make it home for dinner."

"Hey! Yea, I was wondering myself."

He groaned a little as he stood back up and went to embrace Emma. She also noticed him moving slowly.

"What's wrong? Did Dad make you run hills today?"

He chuckled ruefully.

"Nah. I'm just a little sore," he said as he reached to rub at his back. "Must have tweaked something while I was lifting today."

Emma reached around and added her hands to his efforts.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Kinda, kind all over."

"Well, you can go lay down and rest if you want. I'll get you when dinner's ready."

"Em, I hate to make you do all the work. I know you're busy too."

He drew her close and kissed her head. She let him hold her for a minute and rested against his chest.

"It's fine. I would have to fix something for myself anyway."

"If you're sure. I'll do the dishes later then, deal?"

"Deal."

She stretched up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then he released her and headed toward the bedroom.

It didn't take her long to pull together a simple dinner. She plated it up and went to get Clay. When she entered the bedroom and softly called for him, he didn't stir. She went over to the bed and bent to kiss his forehead to wake him. As her lips touched his skin, she noticed how warm he felt. Her brow wrinkled with concern; she spoke his name again.

"Clay, Clay…honey. Dinner's ready."

His eyelids fluttered open and he moved to stretch before getting up.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Just achy," he answered, still sounding groggy.

"I have dinner on the table."

"Em, I'm sorry. Would you mind if I just rested some more? I…I'm not really very hungry."

His body aches, elevated temperature, lethargy, and lack of appetite started to sound alarm bells in her head.

"That's fine honey. But I think we need to take your temperature. I'm afraid you might be getting sick."

"I'm not sick Em. I told you, I just worked out too hard today and now I'm feeling it. I'll be fine after some rest."

"Okay. But if you're not feeling better by the time I'm home from class, I'm calling Trent."

"Fine."

He rolled over and went back to sleep while Emma ate her dinner. She needed to hurry up, so she wasn't late to class. She ate and sat her dishes in the sink and then put away the leftovers. Checking on Clay once more before she left, she thought he sounded a little congested. But he was sound asleep, so she didn't wake him.

Emma made it to class, just before the door closed. She heard a few whispers inquiring about Troy's whereabouts, and even saw some glances in her direction, but she ignored them. There was not a discussion listed on the syllabus, so she was intrigued by what the professor had planned. Once he arrived, Professor Donaldson informed them that class would be shortened tonight. He would explain their final project and dismiss them. That suited Emma fine. She could escape the conjecture about Troy and get home to check on Clay.

The professor explained that the final project, for a third of their grade, would be an essay on the subject of their choice. They could reference readings he assigned but must also include research of their own. As long as they had their papers turned in before the winter break, they didn't need to return to class.

Emma's head was spinning as she packed up her things. She wasn't sure what topic she wanted to tackle. She knew that she wanted to get Clay's opinion before settling on her area of focus. Once in her car, she texted Clay to let him know that she would be home early. Even by the time she reached their apartment, there was no response.

Figuring that he would be up and about, Emma didn't try to be quiet as she got home. She looked around and realized that Clay wasn't in the living room. She called out for him. All she heard was a muffled groan in reply. She went into the bedroom and found him in the same position as when she left. He was barely awake, and his breathing sounded heavier. Emma started to sit down on the mattress next to him when he bolted straight up, swung feet over onto the floor and ran for the bathroom. From behind the door she could hear him losing whatever was in his stomach. When he was finished, he rinsed out his mouth and shuffled back into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. There was no use in denying it now. He was sick.

Emma sat down next to him and smoothed his hair back off his forehead. He still felt hot to her. She retrieved the thermometer and passed it over his brow.

"What's it say," he croaked out.

"You have a fever of 101."

"Shit!"

"I'm calling Trent."

"You don't need to do that. He'll just tell me to take some Advil, drink liquids and rest. I can do all of that."

"Why don't you want me to call?"

"'Cause he'll bench me. If the team gets spun up, I'll have to stay behind."

"I think that would be best, don't you?"

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't…just sit on my ass for a little cold if the team gets called in."

"You wouldn't be just sitting on your ass. And this is more than a cold, Clay."

Both of them were getting exasperated with each other. She tried to soothe him, but he shrugged off her hand.

"Fine, I won't call tonight. Let's get you some fluids and some Advil. You can go back to sleep and we'll see where we are in the morning."

Emma got him some water, a couple of gel-caps, and then went to take Koda on a walk. Clay was asleep again when she returned and slipped into bed beside him.

Twice more during the night, Clay was sick to his stomach. Emma tried to keep him hydrated, but he was having a hard time keeping anything down. Before he could complain, she texted Trent.

The team medic instructed her to get some Pedialyte and work on getting Clay to keep fluids down. Then they could concentrate on some nourishment. Fortunately, his temperature hadn't spiked so Trent wasn't too concerned about not getting any Advil into him. She ran to the store to get what was prescribed.

She was hardly in the door when Clay called to her. She could hear the annoyance in his tone.

"You talked to Trent without telling me?"

"How did you…"

Clay held up his phone to display a text message from Bravo 4.

"No, I told you that I was going to contact him once we knew how you were feeling. I think last night made that pretty clear."

"I don't…I don't need you to call in for me. I can take care of myself."

His was raising his voice and waving his hands around to make his point. Emma did her best to stay calm and not react.

"You obviously need someone to take care of you because you're not thinking clearly right now."

"Don't treat me like a child."

"Then stop acting like one. You're sick. As much as you want to think that you can ignore this and push through, you can't."

She held up his phone.

"Are you going to call Dad, or am I?"

He just gave her a hard look.

"Em…you don't get it…"

"I do. I do get it," she interrupted. "You feel an obligation to the team to be there with them. To roll out with your brothers and to have their backs. But you also have a responsibility to be at 100% when you're out there. Going in sick puts you and everyone else in danger."

"There's always danger," he interrupted.

"Exactly. There's enough of a risk already. You don't need to add to it by not being at your best."

She paused for a second before continuing.

"And, you have another obligation too."

He looked at her quizzically.

"You promised me to always do your best to come home safe to me. Spinning up in this condition would be breaking that promise. And I…I need you to come home to me Clay."

A single tear fell and traced down her cheek. The sight of her finally broke through his ego and pride. Taking a deep breath, he reached for his phone to call Jason. Emma left him to have the conversation in private.

When he was finished with his call, he wrapped himself in a blanket and went out into the living room. Emma was curled up in a tight ball in the chair. Even as weak as he was, he lifted her easily and settled down with her in his lap.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Babe."

She sniffed and nodded against his shoulder.

"I mean it. I just… standing myself down is…"

"I know it's hard," she answered quietly.

"Yea, it is. But Jason agreed that I should stay home until I can shake this. Actually, he said he was surprised that I made the call, even if it is the right one," he said laughing softly. "Then, when I told him that it was you kicking my ass that got me to call…he said that didn't surprise him in the least."

They both laughed and he kissed her on the head.

"Okay. You get back to bed. I'll bring you something to drink."

"Don't you have class today," he asked, suddenly realizing the time.

"Yea, it's fine. I'll get the notes. Making sure you're okay is more important."

Clay smiled, shook his head, and then spoke almost as if to himself as he went back to bed.

"So damn lucky."

It took a couple days, and Emma keeping him on complete bedrest, but he was finally feeling better. It turned out that the team did catch a spin. By the time the weekend came, and Bravo was back, Emma was finally allowing him back on solid food and letting him take Koda for walks to get some strength back.

He was lounging on the couch while Emma worked on her final paper for her Geo-Politics class, when there was a knock on the door. Clay opened it to find Sonny on the other side.

"Hey man. C'mon in."

Emma rose from her place at the table and gave their friend a hug.

"It's good to see you."

"Sorry to stop by without callin' first. I wanted to check up on this guy here."

"It's no problem. Can I get you a drink?"

"That'd be nice, Sunshine."

Emma went and got Sonny a beer and grabbed Clay a can of ginger ale. He gave her a look as she handed it to him.

"Sorry, no alcohol yet."

She placed a kiss on his forehead by way of apology.

"I think I'm going to go in the other room to study," she announced, sensing that Sonny wanted to talk over the mission with Clay.

When the two men were alone Sonny took a drink and then nodded toward the can Clay held.

"Whew, she's a tough cookie, isn't she?"

"Yea, yea, she's tough."

"She'd have to be to put up with yer sorry ass."

"You're not wrong on that one."

Clay couldn't wait any longer and asked Sonny the details of the Op. It sounded like a rough one, very physical. As Sonny went through the particulars, Clay realized how impossible it would have been for him to manage all of it feeling like he had. Emma was right. He would have slowed them down and cost them the capture of the HVT for sure, and maybe even gotten himself or one of his brothers injured in the process.

"Sounds like you guys got through it okay."

"Yea, we did, we did. We made do with what we had."

"Awww, did you miss me Sonny?"

"Now don't go gettin' all mushy on me, Peter Pan."

Clay laughed at his best friend.

"Seriously, it'll be good to have you back."

"Thanks man."

The two made plans to meet at the gym next week. Clay needed to get all his strength back. After a few more minutes of conversation Sonny drained the rest of his beer and then headed out. Clay went to the bedroom to let Emma know that Sonny had left.

"Hey, Babe. Thanks for giving me some time with Sonny."

"Sure. I knew you would want to know everything about the mission. And you guys can't talk freely if I'm around. So, did it go okay?"

"Yea, apparently it was fine."

She noticed his hesitation.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I... it's just that you were right, Em. I could never have been on that Op. Not with the way I felt. Thank you. Thanks for being tough on me and fighting my pride."

Emma smiled back at him, unsure how to respond.

"You take such good care of me and I don't deserve you."

"I love you, Clay."

"I love you too."

"Did Sonny have anything else to say?"

"Not really. We are meeting at the gym on Monday. I've got to work on getting my strength and stamina back."

Emma got up from her chair and backed him up until he sat down on the mattress. Then she pushed his chest playfully and started to crawl over top of him.

"Well, I don't know about the strength part, but I think I can help with your stamina."

Clay responded with a low groan and pulled her down on top of him.


	103. Naughty or Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks to those of you who are still reading this for being patient. I'm a little nervous about this one. It's a bit more explicit and pushed me out of my comfort zone. I hope you like it and that it was worth the wait.

CH 103-Naughty or Nice

Emma stepped out of the shower and checked her phone. Still no message from Clay. Tonight, was her work Christmas Party. They had talked about it, so she knew he was aware. So far it was looking like he could accompany her, but now that he was late getting home from a training exercise, she wasn't sure. She decided to text him and see if he could answer.

-Are you going to make it tonight? –

It was a while before she received a response.

-Yes. But will be late. Can you grab an Uber & I'll meet you there? –

-Sure! See you then! –

She would have understood if he couldn't make it but was happy he would be joining her. Emma continued getting ready and called for a ride. Before she left, she sent Clay one more message as a reminder.

-Your sweater is laying on the bed. See you soon. -

Emma's message about the sweater didn't register with him until he was home and out of the shower getting dressed. He held up the garment and looked it over. It was a black, crew-neck sweater with snowflakes knitted in and the message, "On the Nice List," across the chest in large, green letters. He cringed a little when her recalled their discussion that this was an Ugly Christmas Sweater party. Pulling it on reluctantly, he took a breath and vowed to do it for Emma.

Clay gave her a call when he started out.

"Hey Em. I'm on my way. I should be there in about twenty minutes."

"Great. You can park in back. We're in the large room off the side of the restaurant."

"Sounds good."

He was reaching to hang up when he questioned her about her choice of clothing for him.

"Babe…what's with the Nice List sweater?"

"I told you the party was an Ugly Sweater Party."

"I know, but…Nice list?"

"That was the best I could come up with. I figured there was no way I would get you into one that had a light up Rudolph nose, or a Santa beard."

He chuckled at her reasoning.

"You're right. I appreciate it. So, if I'm on the nice list, I assume yours is Naughty?"

"Yep."

"Really, Em? Don't you think you have it backwards?"

"So, you think I can't be naughty," she teased.

"I…well…you're the nicest person I know. I think you should be on the nice list."

"Good save Spenser."

He laughed as her heard the sarcasm in her voice.

"See you soon Em."

"Bye."

As soon as she pressed the button to end her call, one thing ran through her mind. Clay thought she couldn't be naughty. Well, she would show him.

Clay finally arrived and found Emma talking with Mikayla and some other co-workers. He joined her and bent to kiss her cheek.

"Hey babe. Sorry, I'm late."

"It's fine," she said reaching for his hand. "I'm glad you're here now."

He looked up and addressed the women standing near them.

"Ladies. Sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine," Emma answered. "Clay, these are some of the other teachers and aides, guys, this is Clay."

He nodded again and squeezed Emma's hand. As the discussion picked back up again, both Emma and Clay could see the glances shot in his direction. The conversation covered many topics, from the kids at the Day Care, to Christmas preparations, to favorite cookie recipes. Clay listened with enough attention to nod or make a comment now and then, but the issues didn't hold much appeal for him. Suddenly, he realized this was how Emma must feel at many of the team functions when he and the guys got to talking. Discussions about gun sights, or new night vision equipment must bore her to tears. As he let his gaze drift around the room, he realized that he could only see one or two other males in attendance.

When there was a break in the conversation, he questioned Emma.

"Honey, I thought this was a party for the staff and their significant others."

"It is."

"Why don't I see many other guys around?"

"Well, the entire staff happens to be female."

"Ok, but what about boyfriends and husbands?"

"Most of them only stuck around for a little while and then went out to the bar in the other room to watch a football game or something."

Clay nodded.

"Okay, gotcha," he said as he slid an arm around her.

"Did…did you want to join them? I know that this can't be too interesting for you."

"No honey. Not at all. I came to support and spend time with you. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. I don't want to be anywhere else."

Emma beamed in pleasure and reached up to give him a kiss on his cheek.

They rejoined the others and carried on more small talk and munched on bites from the trays of hors d'oeuvres that were passing around the room, until Mrs. Johnson spoke out.

"Everyone, everyone, may I have your attention, please?"

The entire room turned to face the director.

"First, I want to thank you all for coming, and I hope you are having a good time and enjoying the food."

There were many nods of appreciation and agreement and she continued.

"This has been a great year for us. We have served the children well and have been able to expand our offerings and instruction as well. Now, most of you know that at this time of year we customarily announce our outstanding employee for the year. This year I would like to recognize…Emma Hayes."

Clay heard Emma's surprised gasp next to him as the room erupted in applause. He turned to see her flushed cheeks and shining eyes. He couldn't resist pulling her into an embrace and giving her a quick kiss.

"As you all know, Miss Hayes joined us as a Summer aide this year and has graciously stayed on to over-see our music program. The music program she organized, got funding for, and continues to expand. I know we all agree what a positive impact it has had on the children. In addition, Miss Hayes arranged the school supply drive we had this Christmas. Due to the generosity of our families and staff, tonight, we will be putting together over 100 pouches of school supplies for underprivileged children in the community." Mrs. Johnson paused for more cheers. "Please join me in congratulating Emma Hayes."

The room clapped and cheered as Emma blushed. Clay whistled and applauded along with everyone else.

When the noise died down, Clay drew Emma close again.

"Em, I'm so proud of you. You've worked hard and made such an impact."

Hearing his praise warmed her soul.

Mikayla broke into their private moment by telling them the school supply table was set up and she was going to work on stuffing some pouches if they wanted to join her. The pair followed along and found room among the other staff to get all the bags filled and organized. The number of hands made quick work of the job and soon boxes were filled and stood waiting to be carried outside to Mrs. Johnson's car.

The two looked over the table in satisfaction.

"See babe. I told you. You should be the one in the Nice List sweater."

"You sure about that," she teased.

"Of course. There's nothing naughty about you."

Emma reached up to draw his head down to hers and whispered in his ear.

"Then why am I wearing nothing under this skirt?"

Clay's eyes almost popped out of his head at her comment. She threw him a smirk over her shoulder before she turned to go get a dessert from the choices just laid out. He soon followed after her. When he caught up to her, he grasped her arm and bent his head to speak directly into her ear.

"That is so not fair, Em. How am I supposed to think about anything else now?"

She shrugged casually and winked.

"Try tapping into that training of yours."

Soon, Mrs. Johnson called on Emma again to lead them in a few Christmas Carols as she accompanied on the piano. Clay always enjoyed hearing Emma sing. He stood there listening, wrapped up in her voice when a few of the ladies approached him.

"So, Clay. Emma tells us you're in the Navy."

"Uh, yea, I am."

"That sounds exciting. What exactly is your job?"

It was always a touchy subject when people wanted to know about his work. He tried his best to answer without giving too many details.

"I work with Emma's dad. That's how we met, actually."

They all nodded and smiled, but their curiosity wasn't quenched.

"What is it that you two do?"

"Well, ma'am…I'm, I'm a SEAL."

"Oooh, a SEAL! What's that like?"

Mikayla watched from a distance as the 'Cougar Crew', as she liked to call them, tittered, and giggled over Clay. She looked over to where the Emma was singing to see if she noticed. So far it looked like she hadn't seen the stir Clay was causing. Mikayla had to admit that watching him try to put off the ladies while remaining polite was amusing. Soon she decided the poor guy had had enough. When there was a break between songs, she got Emma's attention.

"I think Clay needs some rescuing."

Emma looked around to see what was going on. She located her boyfriend surrounded by several of her co-workers. Mikayla spoke up again.

"They've been eyeing him like one of the selections on the dessert table."

Emma knew she had no reason to be jealous. But she couldn't help feeling a little territorial. Excusing herself, she maneuvered her way to Clay's side just as he was putting off another question about his job.

"That must be so exciting."

"Not really, it's kind of boring, mostly a lot of training."

"You're joking," one of the bolder ladies laughed as she laid her hand on his arm.

"No ma'am. It takes a lot of practice to learn to balance that ball on your nose."

That set them to laughing again as Emma made her presence known.

"Ladies, I'm sorry. I need to steal my boyfriend away from you."

Several faces fell in disappointment.

"It was…it was nice talking to you all," Clay finished as he turned to follow Emma.

She led him over to the drinks and they both grabbed a drink.

"Thanks, Em. That was getting a little uncomfortable."

"You can thank Mikayla. She was the one that let me know you needed to be rescued."

"I owe her one."

Emma could see Clay's eyes sweep over her form and knew he was still thinking about her comment from earlier. She wanted to up the ante on him.

"Speaking of Mikayla, I have a card for her in my purse. Would you mind getting it for me? My purse is under the table back there near the desserts."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back."

Clay found Emma's bag and unzipped the main compartment. He saw the red envelope inside and pulled it out. As he reached in, his fingers encountered something else entirely more interesting. Stuffed into the bottom of her purse was a black, lace thong. This was why she'd asked him to retrieve the card for Mikayla. She wanted him to know that she really was walking around naked under her long black skirt. Clay fingered the tiny garment and turned to look at her. He caught her eye immediately as she was following his actions closely. She grinned at him across the room and simply pointed to the large, red lettering on the front of her sweater and mouthed, "On the Naughty List." She was toying with him and damn it if it wasn't aroused by it! Well, two could play this game. He used his box breathing technique to calm his body down and returned to Emma, envelope in hand.

Emma found Mikayla and was about to give her the card when Clay bent to whisper something in her ear.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard tonight, Baby."

A shiver went up her spine and even her friend noticed her sharp intake of breath.

"Are you okay, Emma?"

"Yea, I…I'm…fine. This is for you."

Emma handed the card to Mikayla and did her best to calm herself and ignore the throbbing that was growing between her thighs. They stood and watched Mikayla open her card and Clay spoke quietly again.

"Still think I belong on the Nice List?"

His smirk was nothing short of cheeky.

After this exchange they turned their attention back to Mikayla. She had read the card and found the gift certificate for a mani/pedi folded inside.

"Thanks so much, you guys."

She gave both Emma and Clay hugs.

"I have something for you too. Let me go get it."

While they waited for their friend to return, Emma fiddled with her earrings. The back on one came loose and it fell to the floor, right in front of Clay. Not one to pass up an opportunity, Emma stepped over and bent right in front of him. She purposely took a little longer than necessary to locate and pick it up and then stood up slowly. As she was returning to an upright position, she could hear Clay let out a low groan and smiled to herself. She turned to him, putting on her best innocent face. He looked back at her, eyes wide and full of heat.

Mikayla returned before he could make comment.

"Guys, here you go. I hope you like it."

She turned the object around to reveal a painting of the lighthouse at Cape Henry.

"Emma, when you told me it was where you guys had your first date…I thought you might like it."

"This is…it's great Mikayla!"

Emma hugged her friend with tears in her eyes.

Clay was hugely impressed. Emma told him that Mikayla was studying art at VCU, but he had no idea how talented she was.

"Mikayla, thank you. This is going up over the sofa," Clay added as he gave her a hug also.

Clay took the painting out to his truck and returned to the party. It looked like things were starting to wind down. He put an arm around Emma and spoke for her ears only.

"How much longer do I have to wait to take you home and get you naked?"

"Uh…um," she stuttered. "I think we just need to get the boxes loaded into Mrs. Johnson's car and then we can go."

"I can do that. Let's go talk to her…now."

Clay made fast work of loading up the school supplies and returned Mrs. Johnson's keys. Emma said her goodbyes and they walked out to his truck. He opened her door and helped her in. After making sure no one could see them, he stepped closer and slid a hand up her leg, under her skirt. She parted her thighs just enough that he could swipe his fingers through her folds. She shuddered at the contact. Pulling his hand back, he raised his fingers, now coated with her arousal, to his lips and sucked them into his mouth.

"So fucking delicious baby!"

Emma sat still and said nothing while he got behind the wheel and they started home. She could feel her thighs getting slick and the thrum low in her belly growing.

Clay did his best to keep his focus on the road and getting them back home safely. But the taste of her lingered on his lips, driving him to distraction. Emma added her own diversion of his attention at the next red light. She leaned over and cupped him, rubbing his hardening length through his jeans.

"I can't wait for you to be inside me."

Pushing the speed limit as much as he dared, they pulled into the parking lot. Clay got the painting out of the back and the couple climbed the stairs to their apartment. Once inside, Clay carefully put Mikayla's painting on the table and then tugged Emma with him into the bedroom.

"But what about Koda…"

"I took him out when I got home. He'll be fine for a while," he answered closing the door behind them.

He banded his arms around her kissing and licking up the side of her neck, stopping to nibble on her earlobe. Emma arched her back and ground her hips back into his erection.

"Arms up."

Emma complied and he pulled off her sweater and then flicked the clasp on her bra. Then he tugged her skirt down to the floor as she stepped out of her shoes, leaving her completely naked. Clay plastered himself behind her rutting against her backside.

"What you do want first Em? My mouth, my hands, or my cock?"

A whimper escaped her throat in response. She could feel the buttons on his shirt pressing into her back, the rough material of his jeans rubbing against her thighs, and his zipper biting into her ass as he rubbed himself against her.

"Your...Oh God. Anything…your hands! Touch me, please!"

He did as she asked and stroked his calloused hands across her skin. He cupped her left breast in his palm and tweaked her nipple between his fingers as he sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck. His right hand traveled down her stomach and through the soft curls above her core. As he edged them lower, he groaned and bucked his hips harder. She was practically dripping for him. Using his index finger, he massaged her clit and felt her begin to tremble in his arms.

The only sounds coming from her lips were incoherent moans. He loved seeing her like this, on the edge and ready to fall apart for him.

Just when she was about to tumble into her release, he removed his fingers and sunk two digits into her tight core, curling them against the front of her walls. Rubbing the pads of his fingers on her most sensitive place, he drove her over the top. Her knees buckled as she cried out.

"Ahhhhh…ahh, Claay!"

Clay loosened his hold and Emma turned to face him. Their lips crashed together, and she reached to unfasten his buttons. His hands joined hers and they soon had him free of his shirt. Emma raked her nails up his abs and flexed her fingers into his pecs, flicking at his erect nipple with her fingernail. Clay pulled his mouth from hers and hissed at the sensation. She bent her head and licked away any sting with the flat of her tongue. Sitting back on the mattress, Emma drew her tongue down his abs and dipped into his navel while unzipping his pants and shoving them down along with his underwear. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans.

With him hot and hard in her hand, Emma looked up at him and licked her lips.

"What do you want?"

The rasp in her voice along with the way her finger traced along his length almost caused him to lose control then and there. He managed to collect his thoughts and answer her.

"To make you come again."

Emma shivered and laid back on the bed, reaching for him.

"No, I want to taste you, baby."

He laid down, pulling her on top of him and, grabbing her hips, raised her up to her knees. Sliding down the bed, he positioned himself directly below her. Then, wrapping an arm around her hips, he lowered her down to his waiting mouth.

"Mmmm…."

He alternated between long licks and sucking on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Emma reached out to grasp the headboard to keep herself upright.

"I…Oh God! I ahhh…I love when you put your mouth on me," she managed between gasps and moans.

Her words spurred him on. Diving his tongue into her and bringing a hand around to manipulate her clit, she came against his mouth. Knuckles white as she clenched the headboard. She collapsed on the bed, almost spent. As he pulled her to him, she could feel him still hard and heavy pressed against her ass. She wanted him, wanted to feel him.

Gathering her strength, Emma got up on her hands and knees and narrowing her eyes told him exactly what she wanted.

"Inside me, now."

Up on his knees instantly. Clay aligned himself with her drenched core, grasped her hips, and slid home in one motion.

"Uhhnn! Yes, Emmie! Mmmm."

Using his hold on her waist as leverage, he pounded into her, hard and fast. Being aware that she might be overstimulated, instead of touching her where they were joined, he leaned down to lick and suck at her neck while cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples. She couldn't manage any words, just pants and whimpers.

He was almost there, just on the verge of his orgasm.

"God baby, you feel so good. I…I never wanna stop…Emma!"

Emma could feel him expand and throb, pulsing his release inside her. The sensation sent her spinning into another orgasm.

Clay fell on the bed and Emma cuddled into him. They lay there, touching and caressing as their breathing returned to normal. Finally, Emma glanced up with a smug smile.

"Still think I belong on the Nice list?"

He bent slightly to press a kiss to her head before answering.

"I concede," he huffed out.

Emma giggled and nuzzled into his chest. A moment later they could hear Koda whining on the other side of the door.

"I'll get him."

Clay pushed himself up and pulled on his pants and grabbed a sweatshirt. Before leaving he came back to the bed and leaned to give her a quick kiss.

"But I have to confess…I kinda like it when you're naughty."

She started to laugh, and he smacked her lightly on her backside before pulling the covers up over her and tucking her in.


	104. From the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my Christmas chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate and see you in the New Year!

CH 104-From the Heart

Emma sat in the library between classes on her last day before the end of the Semester and the Christmas break. She had just one exam left and had turned in all of her papers and projects. She was feeling good about the holidays. She and Clay had put the tree up and decorated the rest of the apartment. Presents were wrapped and she would have time to bake this upcoming weekend. Her Grandma would be handling the dinner at her dad's house, so she only had to concentrate on Christmas Eve dinner for herself and Clay.

There were only two clouds on the horizon. The first was that Bravo was on rotation, so they could get called in at any time and miss Christmas entirely. The second was that she still hadn't heard anything back from the gentleman she contacted about Clay's Grandparents.

It wouldn't be a disappointment to him, he knew nothing about her efforts. But it was to her. She really wanted to do this for him. To give him back some remembrance of his past and the people that were so instrumental in shaping him into the man he was today. She had purchased another gift for him, but it wasn't the same. She was still holding out hope as she logged into her laptop to see if there were any new DMs or messages for her. As she opened her Facebook page, she tried not to get her hopes up. Just as she feared, there were no new notifications. She knew it was a long shot, but she still felt let down.

She scrolled through her feed getting caught up on the latest posts. Just as she was about to shut down to go take her exam, a small red dot appeared in the upper, right-hand corner of her screen. She clicked on it and read the incoming message.

Ms. Hayes,

I am responding to your message on behalf of my Father, Abraham Glisson. Unfortunately, my father passed away a year ago. I did, however, help him with the dissolution of the Peace for the Children Mission. I went back through our records and found some information that might be helpful to you. Please contact me at the number below at your earliest convenience.

Best Regards,

Joseph Glisson

Emma's emotions ran the gamut, from anticipation to despair, and back to hope. She wrote down the phone number and logged off. With all the possibilities running through her mind, she hoped she would be able to concentrate on her Statistics final.

After her exam, Emma drove directly back to their apartment. There was still plenty of time before Clay was due to be home. She took Koda on his walk, cleaned up the kitchen, and then sat down, phone in hand on the couch.

Her hand shook as she pressed the numbers into her phone. She half expected for her call to go to voice mail, but after a few rings there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Glisson? This is Emma Hayes."

"Yes, Ms. Hayes. You were the one inquiring about Mr. and Mrs. Robertson. Are you family?"

"No, not exactly. You see, my boyfriend, Clay Spenser is their Grandson. Clay actually lived with them for a time at the Mission's location in Liberia. I'm trying to see if you might have any photos or other remembrances of his Grandparents."

"Well, as I indicated. I was not directly involved in the organization, and my father died about a year ago."

Emma sighed in disappointment. But he continued.

"However, when I saw your inquiry I went back through the records. I did find a file on Mr. and Mrs. Robertson. It includes a few pictures that I am happy to send to you if you like."

"Yes! Th…that would be great! Thank you so much!"

"There is another thing. As I dug deeper, I found something else interesting."

Emma waited with bated breath for him to continue.

"It seems that when Mr. and Mrs. Robertson passed some of their personal possessions got mixed up with items from the Mission. The error wasn't discovered until I was going through the paperwork with my father. Their instructions were for their belongings to go to their grandson, Clay Spenser."

Her heart was thundering in her chest and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"By that time, we had no forwarding address for Mr. Spenser. I guess my father must have felt very badly about it because he tucked a letter into the file saying that they held onto it."

Emma almost couldn't speak.

"The funny thing is…we're still cleaning out the storage unit with my parents' things and none of us could figure out why they had a wooden chest with the name 'Clay' carved into it."

"You…you're kidding. You have it?"

"Oh yes. We still have it. I did open it to see if we could figure out who this 'Clay' was. It has photos and drawings, as well as some toys and school papers. It appears that they kept several mementos from his childhood. I can arrange to have them shipped to you, after some sort of proof of identity, of course."

"Yes…y-yes of course," she stammered in a shaky voice. "It is a surprise for Clay, but I can get a hold of his ID and send you a photo, if that will work."

"I think that will be fine. I can get the chest sent as soon as you send me the address and info."

"I…I don't know what to say, Mr. Glisson. This is more than I hoped for."

"It's my pleasure. My parents would be so happy that it's finally be returned to its rightful owner."

"I'll be in touch as soon as I can. And…thank you again!"

"Of course. Bye now."

"Goodbye."

Even after the call ended, Emma sat with her phone in hand, staring into space. She was still trying to process what she'd heard. This was more than she ever could have hoped for. It was like her very own Christmas miracle.

Clay smiled as he approached the door to their apartment. He could hear music before he even got his key in the lock. He opened the door as quietly as he could, giving Koda the command to stay and be quiet. He spied Emma in the kitchen. She had on her apron overtop of leggings and one of his sweatshirts, and was dancing around, using a spoon as a microphone, and belting out. "All I want for Christmas is You." He held in his laughter and whipped out his phone. He just had to get this on video. She had her hair up in a ponytail and icing on her cheek as she bopped around the room. It was almost a full thirty seconds before she noticed his presence, jumping back and gasping in surprise as she saw him. He expected her to stop and fuss at him about taking a video. Instead, she continued her 'performance', playing to the camera. She spun and wiggled her hips and then pointed directly at him while singing the chorus. He couldn't help but laugh outright. Her joy and energy were contagious. When the song ended, she turned off the music and flung herself at him. He barely had time to stop filming and put down his phone before catching her.

Emma wrapped her legs around Clay's waist and looped her arms behind his neck loosely. She knew she was secure with his hold on her backside. Peppering kisses all over his face, and finally on his lips she continued humming the tune before speaking.

"Welcome home. Babe!"

"Wow! You're in a good mood."

"I am," she beamed at him. "It's just a week until Christmas. You're here, Grandma and Mike will get in tomorrow, and…I'm finished with classes until the New Year."

Of course, omitting the biggest reason for her demeanor.

She gave him another smacking kiss as he moved and sat her on the counter.

"Well…those are all great reasons."

"Mmhmm, I thought so. And" she motioned to the cookies sitting across from them, "I felt like baking."

He kissed her cheek and slipped his tongue out to lick at the swipe of red frosting that stretched from her chin almost up to her ear.

"I can tell."

They both laughed as the oven timer sounded and he stepped back so she could jump down and get the next batch out. Once she had them out and on the cooling rack, he bent to give her a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, okay?"

"Okay. We can talk about dinner when you're done."

"Sounds good."

Emma turned the music back on and began singing along to "Jingle Bell Rock" as he walked to the bedroom.

The music was still going when he walked back into the kitchen after his shower. He found Emma, still apron clad, with the fixings for dinner out on the counter.

"What can I do to help, honey?"

She turned off the music and answered.

"I felt like burgers tonight. I know it's cold out, but I was wondering if you would mind throwing these on the grill?"

She indicated the patties she was shaping and laying on a clean plate.

"Of course not. Let me go get the grill fired up and I'll be back in to help."

Clay was back in minutes and started putting together a salad from the ingredients she laid out. Soon their dinner was on the table and they sat down to eat.

"So, Em…are we all ready for Christmas?"

"I think so. We're going to Dad's for Christmas day. Grandma said she has that all under control. I said I'd bring some cookies over. I have everything wrapped that I need to. What about you? I didn't notice any packages under the tree with my name on them."

She tilted her head and gave him a pouty face.

"I got a gift bag to put it in today on my way home. So, I'm all set," he answered, winking at her.

"Oh! We need to get some things for a certain good boy's s-t-o-c-k-i-n-g," she spelled out while jerking her head toward Koda.

"I can grab some treats and stuff tomorrow for us to put in his stocking."

Emma gasped and shushed him.

"Shhh! You know Santa fills the stockings."

Clay laughed at her response and wide eyes. He glanced over at the dog who was currently fast asleep in his kennel.

"Right, right. I must have forgotten."

"Ok. The only thing left then is Christmas Eve dinner. I was going to make lasagna. Is it okay if we have the same thing as last year?"

"First," he started, reaching for her hand. "You know I love your lasagna. And second, I like that we have a tradition for Christmas."

She smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"It's my second-favorite one."

She bit her lip and blushed slightly, knowing that he was referring to making love to her by their tree, like he had last year, and several nights this year since they put it up.

They got up, cleared the table, and got the dishes into the dishwasher. Clay took Koda on a walk and Emma had hot-chocolate and some of her cookies waiting when he returned. They snuggled on the couch, watching their favorite Christmas movies.

A few days went by, and true to Clay's word, a red and green stripped bag with her name on it, appeared under the tree. It joined the leather, bomber jacket she'd bought him, the new harness for Koda, and the packages for the rest of their family.

She had managed to get his ID for a picture and send it to Mr. Glisson. He responded and let her know that the trunk was in the mail and, according to UPS should arrive before Christmas. Everything was going perfectly. Two days before Christmas, the package arrived from Joseph Glisson. Emma wrestled it inside and managed to hide it in the closet, piling some spare blankets on top. She had just finished with her task when she heard the front door, and then Clay calling her.

"Em, babe?"

She hurried out to the living room.

"I'm here. Why are you home…"

She could see it in his expression, Bravo had caught a spin.

"I'm...I'm so sorry baby. We're wheels up in a couple hours."

Emma knew this was a possibility. This wasn't the first time that plans needed to be postponed, and it wouldn't be the last. She didn't want to make him feel guilty. She knew this wasn't his choice, it was his duty. Plastering a smile on her face she went to embrace him.

"It's okay. Everything will keep. It just means we get to extend our Christmas celebrations this year."

She swallowed back her tears and lifted her head to smile at him.

He could see her fighting back her disappointment and doing her best to put on a brave face. He crushed her against him and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you Em.

"Love you too."

He didn't know how long they would be gone. He sat down and cuddled her onto his lap, holding her close.

"You and Linda and Mike should go ahead and have Christmas, babe."

"But…" she tried to interrupt but he laid a finger over her lips.

"Please, Em. I'm sure Jace would want the same thing. We don't want this to ruin your holiday."

"You're not ruining it. And it won't be Christmas until you and Dad and the boys are home, safe. So…go on and do what you need to do and get home, okay?"

They stood and walked to the door. He looked into her big, blue eyes with their earnest expression and promised to return as quickly as he could. After a prolonged kiss, he forced himself to let her go and left.

Emma didn't realize that she was still standing quietly, staring at the door until Koda came and nudged his nose under her hand, whining slightly. She tangled her fingers in his fur as she spoke to him.

"Yea, boy…I'll miss him too. He'll be back though. He'll be back and then we can have Christmas."

Clay met the guys as they all trooped on the plane. No one was very talkative. This was the life they signed up for, but this was the part they hated. Leaving behind their loved ones, especially on the holidays. They got together to plan for their Op. At best, it looked like they would make it back late into the night on the 26th.

Emma spoke with her grandmother and brother. They all agreed that no matter what her dad and Clay told them, they wanted to wait to have their festivities until the team returned. They just couldn't think of celebrating without them.

The days dragged out and Christmas day finally, Bravo got their man. They were all back in their makeshift quarters after securing their prisoner and filling out their AARs. You could have heard a pin drop as each man was absorbed with their own thoughts of home, and what they should be doing right now. They packed up as quickly as they could and got back on the plane and headed for home. Normally, after a successful Op he and the guys would indulge in a few beers, and recount the moments of their mission, trash talking each other and joking. This time though, the C-17 was quiet as everyone was thinking of, yet another holiday missed. Clay thought about home and how he and Emma should have spent the previous night together celebrating. She had been so happy a few days ago, full of her plans for the day. He hated that he'd had to ruin that for her. Remembering her mood, he pulled up the video he'd gotten of her singing and dancing around their kitchen. He smiled fondly, recalling her sheer joy and happiness. He couldn't wait to get home to her.

As anticipated, the transport touched down late into the night. The guys said their goodbyes and hurried home to family and loved ones. Clay got home and Koda greeted him as soon as he was in the door. Clay patted the dog hoped he would stay quiet and not wake Emma. He put his bag down as he entered the bedroom and could see Emma curled up, hugging his pillow. Clay slipped off his shoes and socks and pulled his shirt over his head. Then, after shucking his pants, he lifted the blankets and moved to slip in next to her. She woke the moment he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're home," she mumbled contentedly as snuggled back against his chest.

"I'm home honey. We all are."

"Everyone's good?"

"Yea, babe, everyone is fine. Shhh," he kissed her head. "Go back to sleep."

He joined her in slumber, happy to be back where he belonged.

Clay woke the next morning with Emma curled around him like a vine. Even though it was two days late, he bent to place a kiss on her sweet lips and whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Baby."

"Mmmm…" she stretched and returned his kiss. "Merry Christmas."

He held her as she fought for full consciousness. Once he was sure she was awake, he spoke again.

"How was Christmas honey? I missed you."

"I missed you too. We haven't had Christmas yet."

Clay looked confused.

"But…I thought that you guys would…"

She silenced him with another kiss.

"No. We wanted to wait. It wouldn't be Christmas without you and Dad."

"Well then, how about I take Koda out and then go make us some omelets and then we can open presents?"

"That sounds perfect."

He gave her one more lingering kiss before rolling out of bed, pulling on some clothes, and whistling for Koda.

By the time he returned, Emma had the coffee on and was chopping up some veggies to go in their omelets. Breakfast was ready quickly and they sat down to enjoy their meal.

"We can call Dad later today. We decided that as soon as you guys were back, we would get together for Christmas. But, since you got in so late, Grandma might want to wait until tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I know you all decided to wait, but please tell me you didn't spend the day all alone."

"No, I did go over to Dad's. We ordered pizza and watched Christmas movies together. We had fun. And we took some flowers out to Mom."

He reached across and took her hand in his.

"I'm happy you got to go. I wanted to take you to see her. I'm sorry, Em."

"You couldn't help it. I understand."

He flashed her a grateful smile and they finished up their food. They went in and sat next to the tree.

"Ok, who goes first?"

"I think Koda should open his first," she answered.

"Ok. Come on boy."

Koda trotted over to them and Emma helped him open his gift. He sniffed at the new harness and wagged.

"I think he likes it."

"Good. But I want to see what you think of your gift," Clay said as he passed her the gift bag.

She removed the tissue paper and pulled put a beautiful Coach purse she had been eyeing.

"Honey, thank you! It's perfect."

He didn't answer, just grinned smugly as she unzipped the main compartment to look further. Inside she found a plain envelope with her name written on it in Clay's firm script.

"What's this?"

He just shrugged and gestured with his hand.

"Open it."

She carefully opened it and pulled out a single piece of paper. It looked like an account summary from a bank. As she glanced at the total, she noticed there was a decent balance. It looked like there had been regular, monthly deposits for a while now.

"I… I don't. What is this?"

He reached for her hand as he answered.

"It's a savings account. I started an account for us…to save up for a house."

She started to tear up.

"Clay…"

"It's in both our names so we can both contribute. I thought if we started now, in a few years, maybe…"

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

She pressed an enthusiastic kiss on his lips in thanks.

"Now, you open yours."

He tore open the paper on the large box and opened the lid.

"Em, this is great! I've been wanting one just like this," he exclaimed as he pulled the jacket out of the box.

"I opted for brown leather; you can exchange for black if you want."

"No, no. I like the brown. Thanks honey!"

He leaned in for a kiss.

"Why don't you try that on while I go get the rest of your gift."

"There's more?"

"Yea. Stay there. I'll be right back."

Emma uncovered the trunk and started to pull it out to the other room. As she tugged it along, she started to get nervous. What if this brought up bad memories for him? What if he was upset with her for digging into his past? Well, it was too late now.

Clay could hear Emma wrestling something heavy into the room and turned to see what was going on. When she got it through the doorway, she turned it around and stepped back. He saw the wooden chest and froze.

"Em…"

"Do you recognize this?"

"I…" he swallowed convulsively. "Is that what…how…where did you get it?"

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded silently. Clay moved in slow motion, kneeling down, running his hands over the wood, and tracing his finger carefully along the lettering of his name. A thousand images came flooding back. Emma could see tears just at the surface, ready to spill from his eyes.

"Gramps made this for me. He showed me," he took in a shuddering breath. "He showed me how to carve the letters for my name."

He glanced back at her, and she could see him flashing back to those days so long past.

"How did you find this?"

"I did some research and found the name of the man who ran the Mission. He's passed now, but his son contacted me. I guess somehow, when your grandparents died, this got mixed up with the things from the mission. They never stopped trying to find you, so he still had it in storage."

Clay reached for her hand and pulled her down next to him, burying his face in her neck and crushing her in his arms.

"I…I hope this is okay. I didn't mean to upset you."

He sat back up and wiped the tears from his face.

"You didn't babe. This is…this is amazing. I never even dreamed…"

"It never sat right with me that you didn't have anything to remember your grandparents."

"I can't believe you did this. And that someone actually had this all these years."

He was still running his hands reverently over the wooden slats.

"Do you want to open it?"

He blew out a long breath and squeezed her hand. Tentatively, he flipped the metal catch open and pulled up the lid. There was an immediate musty smell in the air. Emma noticed Clay close his eyes and breath in deep. Underneath the years of dust and moisture, he could detect the faint, lingering aromas of cooking spices and his grandmother's rose water perfume.

Right on top were the pictures Mr. Glisson promised. One photo was of Clay's grandparents when they were a younger couple. It must have been from when they first started their work at the Mission. The next was of an older pair, gray and wrinkled with age, but eyes full of the same love and commitment. Clay picked up the photos and couldn't stop the tears from coming. Emma pulled him to rest against her and could feel the salty drops soak through her top. He spoke in almost a whisper as he handed her the pictures.

"This is them; this is Grams and Gramps."

Emma studied the images. She could see glimpses of Clay in each of them.

"They look like very sweet people."

"They were the best."

"I can't wait to learn more about them."

She handed the pictures back to him. He held them to his chest and swallowed over and over. Then he laid them aside.

"We'll get frames for those as soon as we can," she assured.

Clay sat up and pulled her into his lap and lowered his lips to hers. She could feel the dampness on his cheeks as he kissed her, conveying his gratitude.

His hands were still shaking as he moved to pull the next item from the trunk.

"We don't have to do this all today, if it's too much for you."

He nodded as his fingers hovered over the papers inside. He was so grateful that she understood how intensely emotional this was for him.

"Yea, I might…I think I'd like to take my time, if you don't mind."

"You do whatever you need to do. This isn't going anywhere. It's yours now."

"I don't know how you did this, Em. But I can't thank you enough."

She leaned and kissed his cheek.

"I wanted to give you your memories back."

Clay looked at her in amazement. She'd done that and so much more. She was his present and his future, and now she'd given him back his past.


	105. Photographs & Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good New Year. Here's to 2021 being better than 2020 for all of us. Thanks for your continued support. Please leave a review with your favorite part. (see note at end)

CH 105-Photographs & Memories

Emma was standing at the door, fumbling around, trying to reach her keys while not dropping any of the boxes or bags she was holding. Just as she located them insider her purse, the door swung open and Clay stepped back to make room for her to get inside.

"Thanks, honey. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage to get the door unlocked with all this."

"You can thank Koda, actually. It was his whining and pawing at the door that let me know you were out there."

"Aww, thanks buddy!"

Clay reached for some of her packages.

"I can see why you were having trouble. Let me take some of this."

They sat her purchases on the couch and she flopped down next to them.

"Did you and Linda have a good time today?"

"Yea, we did," she smiled in response. "We had lunch and then hit the Outlet Mall."

"I can see that. Is there anything left in the stores?"

He leaned down to kiss her forehead as he teased her.

"Hey," swatted his arm lightly. "They were having great after-Christmas sales. And I had those gift cards to use."

"Uh, huh."

"I even found some stuff for you. But if you're going to tease me…I might take it back."

She stuck her lip out in a pretend pout as he took a seat next to her.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

He leaned and nipped at her bottom lip that was still poking out.

"Alright then. The Under Armor store had some great mark-downs and I found some of those shirts you like for when you're working out."

"Thanks, Em. That's great."

"And…I know you said that you were going to need a new belt too. I found one, but it's a little bit different color brown than the one you have now. If you don't want it, we can take it back."

Clay put an arm around Emma and hugged her close.

"I'm sure it's fine. Thanks again, babe."

Kissing him on the cheek she pushed up and started to gather up the bags.

"I'm going take these into the bedroom."

Emma spent some time finding where to put everything and making sure it was in its proper place. She even took the chance to change into some more comfortable clothes before re-joining Clay in the living room. It wasn't until then that she realized that the TV was off and the bottle of Glenfiddich that Jason had gifted him for Christmas was sitting on the side table next to a glass with a couple fingers poured. She also noticed that the chest from his Grandparents had been moved from its place in the corner to rest next to the chair in which he now sat. She motioned to it and to the Scotch as she spoke.

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh…yea. I guess I was working up the guts to go through this stuff."

She thought that since he did all this while she was gone, he might want to do this alone. She went and sat on the arm of the over-stuffed chair and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"If you want go through these things by yourself, I can go over to Dad's for a while."

He reached around her and pulled her into his lap, tucking her head under his chin.

"I actually was procrastinating until you got home. Do you mind?"

She sat up and cradled his face in her hands.

"Of course not, honey. I'm here for whatever you need."

They kissed tenderly and then Emma slid off his lap and settled on the floor, leaning her head against his thigh.

Clay took a deep breath and a gulp of liquid courage before opening the container once again. He reached in and began to pull out stacks of papers. He sorted through them, looking at each and then passing them to Emma with an explanation.

"These look like papers from Elementary school." He chuckled a little. "This must have been a poem I had to write."

Emma took the sheet he offered and looked over the faded, childish handwriting.

Clouds

White clouds are fluffy

I like to watch them pass by

Floating in the sky

It was so sweet and innocent. She vowed to read each assignment that was saved. It gave her just a small glimpse of the little boy that he was before he grew into the man she loved today. Soon they got to some drawings and art projects.

She adored the childish depictions of life in the village. The small stick boy holding hands with two grey-haired stick figures was her favorite. The crayon drawing of his family was precious.

Underneath the papers there was a small box that Clay lifted out. As he opened the lid, she could see him blinking rapidly, trying to keep his tears at bay. He carefully lifted out some small woodcarvings. They had been made by hand. There were simple figures, like crosses and fish, as well as a few more intricate designs that looked like miniature wooden masks.

"At night, when all the work was done…we would sit by candlelight. Grams would usually be knitting or reading. I would be playing, or reading, or drawing. But Gramps…he would whittle with his pocketknife."

She could see him, turning the pieces over and over in his hands, feeling the grooves and patterns.

"I remember watching him," he laughed softly. "I was so excited when I was old enough and Gramps gave me a knife of my own. He showed me how to hold it, how to use it to shape the wood. He would say, 'Clay, the figure is already in there. You just have to help bring it out.'"

"Which ones did you do?"

He handed her a cross, the fish, a small animal that looked like it could be a horse, and one that was shaped like the letter "C".

"These others, Gramps did these."

"He was very talented."

"He was. The local tribes are known for their wooden masks. They've been making them for centuries. It's how they depicted their lives and their religion, how they recorded their history. It's extremely important to them. See…these small masks that Gramps did are like the ones that celebrate the harvest."

"I was never as good, or as patient as he was," he smiled at her through watery eyes.

"I think these are great. Maybe…maybe someday you'll have a son, and you can show him how to carve like this."

He grasped her hand in his and squeezed.

"Yeah, maybe we will."

They put the wooden figures back in the box and set it on the table. Emma's mind was already spinning with how they could display these in their apartment.

Clay dug back into the trunk and started to pull out some books. On top were childhood books like "Aesop's Fables" and "Favorite Greek Myths for Children."

"I guess this is where you learned to love the classics, huh?"

Emma knew he had a copy of "The Odyssey" on the shelf that he was working his way through.

"I guess it is," he answered, flashing her a grin.

Next was a large volume that was dog-eared and well loved. Across the cover, in gold lettering was the title, "The Book of Constellations". Clay thumbed the pages and came to the first corner that was folded down. It was an illustration and photograph of the constellation, Cygnus. The couple looked at each other and smiled, remembering their night spent making love under the stars.

"I told you it's always been one of my favorites. Now, it's doubly so."

After paging through the tome and setting it aside, he pulled out the last book. This was a homemade photo album.

"I don't ever remember seeing this. Grams must have made it."

The first page held some pictures of Clay as a baby. One was of a young, blonde woman holding him.

"Is that…"

"Yea, that's my mom."

Emma knew that the discussion of his mother stirred up even more emotions, so she didn't comment further.

As they flipped through there were photos of him as a youngster at the Mission. He was a skinny towhead with big blue eyes. Clay stopped on a page at a picture of him in plaid shorts and no shirt, with a big smile on his face as he held up a fish.

"I remember this. I remember…Gramps and I went fishing. We were out there for what seemed like hours and he had a good catch. I think I only got this one. I was so excited. I knew that Grams could cook us up a mess of fish for dinner that night, instead of just some fish gravy over rice."

He paused and closed his eyes. Emma could sense that he was transported back to that moment in time, reliving the memory.

"But…as we walked through the village, back to the Mission, Gramps started giving the fish away. By the time we got home, there were only two fish left for us. I remember being upset. I didn't understand why he would give our food away."

As he continued his story, she pulled herself up from the floor and sat on his knee. He shifted the album to his left hand and gathered her close with his right.

"He asked me what was wrong. And I told him that it wasn't fair. We had caught those fish and now dinner would be just fish gravy and rice again. And I'll never forget what he said. He said, 'Son, when you have the ability to help others in need, then it becomes your duty to do what you can.'"

He looked down at her and she reached up to wipe away the tear that had loosed itself from his eye and stolen down his cheek. He blew out a shaky breath.

"I never forgot that."

Emma looped her arm around his neck and pulled his forehead down to hers. It was now so clear to her where he learned the concepts of duty and service. Why he felt a burden to put his life on the line to protect her and others from the dangers of the world.

"What a wonderful lesson, and a wonderful memory."

"It is. And I have you to thank, Baby. I still can't believe that all this is real."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and held her tight against his chest. Trying to convey to her what all this meant to him, what her efforts meant to him.

They say quietly for just a minute before Emma sat up and started to page through the photos again. She was eager to see all there was to see. To let the pictures and mementos guide her through his childhood. She studied each one closely. Envisioning in her mind's eye a little boy, their little boy, with Clay's eyes and mischievous smile. As they got to the end of the book, there were a few handwritten pages stuffed in the back.

"This is Grams' writing."

They both scanned the papers. They realized that she had written out some of her recipes and tucked them into this album for him. There was a small post-script on the last page.

Clay,

These were some of your favorites while you were living here, with us. I hope that someday you have a home and family of your own to share them with.

Love,

Grams

Emma read the unfamiliar names to herself, Palava, Pepper Kala, Fufu with Plantain soup, and Rice Bread.

He handed the pages to her.

"Here, Grams said to share with my family. So, I guess these are yours now."

She accepted them with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Thank you," she sniffed. "I think that I'll write these out and then frame the originals to hang in the kitchen. Is that okay with you?"

"I love that idea."

He leaned his head in and took her lips in a long, tender kiss. It wasn't meant to spark their passion, but to express the depth of his love and gratitude to her.

When they separated, she could see the exhaustion gathering around his eyes. This walk down memory lane was gratifying, but emotionally tiring for him. Emma suggested that they heat up some leftovers and make it an early night. He had no objections.

Over the next few days, Clay noticed some changes around the apartment. Emma had framed the pictures of his grandparents. Placing the one when they were young on the console table in the living room along with photos of her parents, Mike, and a couple shots of the two of them. The other, when they were older, as Clay remembered them, appeared on his nightstand, next to the picture of Emma.

The photo album joined the ones from her family, sitting on the shelves in their bedroom. His carvings now sat next to the rock she painted for her mother, on the desk where she did her work. And, true to her word she mounted his Grandmother's recipes and hung them on the wall next to the kitchen table where he could see them each time they sat down for a meal.

Seeing these small reminders of his family scattered around their home gave him immeasurable joy. He could look back on his past and remember the good times, the life lessons, and the love. Getting these mementos, they left him was like getting their approval on his life and the choices he'd made. The choice to serve, the choice to be a SEAL, the choice to make a future and a family with Emma. He felt like they would be proud of him. And that feeling brought him a sense of peace he couldn't describe. It was a gift he didn't know he needed. But Emma had known. She knew him better than he knew himself and that was the biggest blessing of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clay & Emma's evening under the stars can be found in Chapter 81.*


	106. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:
> 
> Definitely NSFW. Sorry! This is what the muse wanted. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review to let me know you're still reading my story. Thanks everyone!

CH 106-Trouble

The holidays were almost over. Clay and Emma spent New Year's quietly, at home. Instead of going out or cooking a fancy meal, they ordered from their favorite Chinese restaurant and watched old movies, toasting with champagne at midnight. And then rang in the new year by retiring to their bedroom and making love. Neither one could think of anything else they would rather be doing to celebrate.

It was almost time for classes to start again and Emma had not gotten a chance to really spend time with Hannah and Jeni while they were home on break. The three girls decided that they absolutely had to have a "Girls Night" before they were back to class. Since Emma lived on her own with Clay, she volunteered to host their get together. Clay whole-heartedly supported her getting together with her friends. He knew how much she had been missing the girls since they went away for college. He also knew that a "Girls Night" meant lots of talking, chick flicks, junk food, and probably some drinking. He intended to make himself scarce. He checked in with the guys and they made their own plans to meet at the Bulkhead.

Clay was just getting out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door, followed by girlish squeals. He laughed and shook his head, happy that Emma would be getting to spend some time with her life-long friends. He continued dressing and tried to get out of their way as soon as possible. When he walked out into the living room, he saw an eclectic assortment of food laid out and could hear what sounded like a blender going in the kitchen. He went to investigate and found all three huddled around the counter.

He greeted Hannah and Jeni with quick hugs before asking his question.

"What's going on in here?"

Emma answered without turning around.

"Hannah borrowed her Mom's Margarita maker and Jeni brought the mix."

"And the Tequila," her friend added.

He smiled to himself. He was sure this evening was going to get interesting.

"So, you both are staying tonight, right?"

He wanted to make sure that no one was planning on driving home. He grabbed a chip and scooped up some guacamole as he waited for their answers. Emma finished the concoction she had going in the blender and turned around.

"Yep, we'll set up the air mattress and between that and the couch, everyone will have a place to sleep."

Clay reached for some cookies.

"Hey! Out Mister," Emma laughed. "That's for us."

He raised his hand high in the air as Emma tried to grab the snacks back from him. He laughed at her faux outrage before dropping a kiss on her mouth and turning to go.

"Alright. I'm going, I'm going. You guys have fun!"

As he grabbed his jacket and opened the door to leave, he could hear Jeni pose a question as she picked up the remote and began to flip around.

"What do you guys want to watch, "The Notebook, Pretty Woman, or Dirty Dancing?"

Clay rolled his eyes and closed the door behind himself, happy to have somewhere else to be.

When he got to the bar, rest of the guys were there already. Clay greeted his brothers and ordered a beer and a shot.

"So, Blondezilla, you got kicked outta yer place tonight, huh?"

"Yea. Em has her friends over for a 'Girls Night.'"

They all laughed.

"Yea, brother, you stay as far away from that as you can. That's got trouble written all over it," Ray laughed.

Clay shot him a questioning look.

"I made the mistake of coming home early one night when Naima was hosting 'Book Club'," He started, holding up his fingers to make air quotes. "I tell you, there wasn't much talk about any books going on. It was just an excuse for drinking wine and complaining about their husbands or significant others."

Everyone stopped and stared at Clay and laughed.

"Damn Spenser! You're going to be in trouble when you get home," Vic started.

"Em always has had a wicked temper," was Jason's comment.

Sonny piled on.

"Ya better buy Sunshine some flowers on yer way home."

Clay just smiled and tried not to look too worried as they all had a good laugh at his expense.

A while later he was in the middle of lining up his pool queue when his phone buzzed with an incoming text. He waited until he had sunk the shot before he took a look at the message.

-Why haven't you ever kissed me in the rain? –

He was completely confused. He had no idea what she was talking about and even less of an idea how to answer her. He shrugged his shoulders, typed in his best response, and went back to the game.

-Sorry, babe. The next time it rains, I'll be sure to kiss you. –

Sonny saw the look on Clay's face and questioned him.

"What's up?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Em just sent me a strange question. I wasn't sure how to answer."

"Ohhhh," the guys all started.

"Yer in deep already, Hot stuff."

Little did he know that this was the first of several texts he would receive from Emma through the night. They got raunchier as the evening wore on. Her next query came as he was at the bar getting another beer. He had just taken a swig out of the new bottle the bartender handed him and promptly spit it all over the bar.

-Do U wssshh my booobbs wer biggr? –

It wasn't necessarily the question itself; it was the picture she sent him next that nearly choked him. It was a close-up selfie of her chest, wearing just her midnight blue bra. He wondered how many drinks she'd had at this point. As he was contemplating what to do, a hand came over his shoulder and grabbed his phone from him.

"Is Princess naggin' you again? Let take a looksee at what yer in trouble for now."

Clay desperately reached for his phone, but Trent and Brock joined in, playing keep away.

"Give that back damn it!"

Finally, his phone landed back in Sonny's possession. The second he looked at the screen he threw it back at Clay like it was a live grenade. Luckily, he was able to catch it before it hit the ground. He quickly closed out the picture and locked his phone.

"Son of a Bitch, Blondie! Now ya owe me drink, maybe ten!"

"What?! I owe you? You're the one that swiped my phone. You're lucky it didn't fall and crack the screen. You'd be buying me a new one."

Sonny wasn't listening, he was at the bar downing a shot of whiskey and calling for another. And Clay was contemplating what to do at this point. Apparently, he didn't answer fast enough because there was another incoming text, thankfully, no new images.

-Yu wsshh they weer bgger, donnt U? –

He quickly typed in his answer before she got more upset.

-I love your body, Baby. –

Apparently, that satisfied her since her next message was a heart-eyes emoji. Clay went back to his drink, wondering exactly what was going on back at the apartment.

The night wore on and Clay challenged Vic to a game of darts. Ray was packing it in, saying he needed to get home to Naima. Before he left, he gave Clay some advice.

"Just remember, when you get home…no matter what, just say you're sorry. It doesn't matter what she says, don't argue, just say you're sorry."

With that he patted the younger man on the back and headed out. Clay nodded his appreciation and went back to his game. Though, his mind wasn't focusing on the target. Ray kept warning him about all the trouble he'd likely be in. But Emma didn't seem to be angry with him at all. He had to admit to himself that he'd really never seen Emma drunk. She'd been a little tipsy before, but never truly inebriated. This was going to be interesting. He tried to drag his focus back to the game, but his phone buzzed with another text. He was a little wary of looking at it. He turned his back and shielded his screen, just in case.

-Tk shrrt ff-

He was total confused trying to untangle this one. He shot back a question mark.

-want U 2 tk offf ur shrt-

-Now? -

-Home-

-You want me to take off my shirt when I get home? –

-Yees! –

His thumbs hovered over the screen. He wasn't even sure that she wanted a response. As he was contemplating what to do, Emma called. She started talking before he could even say hello.

"Babe. When are you coming home?"

Her words were slightly slurred, and he could hear Jeni giggling in the background.

"Em, how much have you had to drink?"

"I dunno. Jeni jus made another pitcher."

He shook his head and rubbed at his brow.

"I think you should stop babe. Do me a favor and go get some water."

She laughed and said something unintelligible to one of the girls.

"Em…Em?"

He wasn't even sure she was listening anymore.

"Yea?"

"Honey, you need t…"

She cut him off and her next words knocked the breath out of him.

"I neeeeeed you t' come home 'n fuck me."

Clay's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no words came out. He looked like a fish out of water. He didn't know what he expected her to say, but that definitely wasn't it. He must have looked as shocked as he felt. Even Vic noticed.

"Dude…is everything okay?"

Clay nodded his head and waved Lopez off.

"Emma, what are you doing right now?"

"Jusss watcshing movies."

He was a little afraid to ask what kind of movies they were watching, but he inquired anyway.

"What are you watching?"

"Drrty Daaancin'"

He blew out a breath and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"C'mon Clay, pleeez. Jeni sed P'tric Swzzee has a hot ass…but yours is waaaaayy hotter. I wanna see it!"

Clay's face went red just thinking about her friends hearing what she was saying to him. He cut her off before she could blurt out anything else. In spite of himself, her words had him hot and bothered.

"Emma, listen to me honey. Don't you think one of you should sober up a little?"

She looked around and saw Hannah, almost passed out and Jeni pouring herself a drink from the new batch. Somehow his words cut through and she realized he was right. She didn't want him to have to come home to deal with all three of them completely drunk. That wasn't fair to him.

"Emma, are you still there?"

"Uh huh. 'M here."

"Can you start drinking some water, and maybe eat something?"

"Yea," she sighed.

He didn't mean to be a killjoy. He was almost sorry he said anything. This was her night with the girls, and he didn't want to ruin it.

"I'm sorry Em. I didn't mean to be a spoilsport."

"You're not. Pr'bly right. I don' wanna get sick or have a bad han'over."

Clay smiled; she was sounding more lucid already.

"You good now?"

"Yea."

"You sure babe?"

"'M sure."

"Alright, see you later."

"Later."

Clay turned to Lopez who immediately had questions.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nah. Em called. Sounds like she and her friends are having fun."

"Oh. Did she need anything?"

Clay sucked in a breath as he remembered Emma's words.

"Nah, it's all good. Come on. Are you trying to get out of me beating you?"

"Not a chance."

Emma stopped drinking and made a concerted effort to get herself under control. She grabbed some of his Gatorade and got herself something to eat. She even took Koda for a walk and the fresh air helped to clear her head. The evening was still fun. Jeni and Hannah enjoyed more Margaritas and they continued to talk and watch movies. It was just like old times.

It was past midnight when the guys started to talk about heading out. Sonny was looking for a wingman to accompany him to the Champagne Room.

"C'mon Poster Boy. It's been ages since ya came out with me."

"That's because I have a girlfriend, Sonny."

"Hey, ya can jest look, ya don't gotta touch."

"Nah. I need to get home and check on Em anyway. Maybe Lopez will go with you."

Vic looked at Clay and rolled his eyes. Clay just shrugged sheepishly.

"He needs to get home to the little woman," Trent commented.

"You must be in some deep trouble if you're running home," Jason added.

"Ya, I'm in trouble alright."

He tried not to let his thoughts show on his face, keeping his expression as neutral as possible. He let the guys think what they wanted. He did notice that Sonny was quiet and refused to meet his gaze. He said his goodbyes, settled at the bar, and started back to the apartment.

As he drove, he tried to come up with a plan of attack for whatever he might be walking into. Dealing with three drunk girls all alone was not part of his plan for the night, but he would do what he had to do. After all, he was a SEAL. How bad could it be?

Clay pulled into the parking lot and took the stairs two at a time. The apartment was quiet as he unlocked the door. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. He hoped that meant that they had all fallen asleep. Maybe he could just cleanup a little, put Emma to bed, and sack out.

He unlocked the door as quietly as he could and opened it slowly. He held his breath, moving soundlessly through the portal. It was all going perfectly, until Koda gave him away. The dog gave a small, exited yip and jumped off the couch, where he had been curled by Emma's side. Emma turned her attention from the TV, to the commotion at the door. He quickly looked around and tried to assess the situation. Jeni was sitting on the floor, nursing a drink, Hannah appeared to be passed out in the chair, and Emma was laying on the couch. "Pretty Woman" was playing on the TV, and the infamous piano sex scene was splashed across the screen.

Emma's eyes lit up when she realized he was home. She was up and off the couch, with her hands all over him in a flash. She was surprisingly agile and coordinated for someone that had imbibed as much as she had.

The spark that had been burning inside her all night roared to life again at the sight of him. His rugged looks, his broad shoulders, and muscular arms. Not to mention how she knew he could make her feel when he used some of his other, more private attributes.

Clay had his hands full trying to keep Emma from doing anything indecent in front of Jeni. He solved the issue by pulling her close and keeping her from moving her arms and hands too much.

"Babe, unh, Clay…"

He looked over Emma's shoulder and Jeni was still sipping her drink, seemingly unaware that he was in the room at all. Well, it wasn't ideal, but he felt like he could handle it. Making Emma squeal, he threw her over his shoulder, carried her into the bedroom and deposited her on the bed. She immediately started trying to undress him. Clay managed to fend her off as he spoke.

"Em, babe. I need to go take care of Hannah and Jeni. Em, please…"

She stuck out her lip in a pout.

"Clay…I want you," she tried again.

There was no hesitation or clumsiness in her movements. He could feel his resolve slipping away. Clay closed his eyes briefly, trying to clear his head.

"Honey…I need to get your friends settled, okay? And I need to take Koda out."

"I took him on his walk already."

"You did?"

"Uh huh."

He looked at her closely. She appeared relaxed, but not out of control. She must have taken his advice and sobered up some.

She flopped down on the bed. He nodded and went to leave the bedroom. Jeni had emptied her glass and was still sitting on the floor, barely awake. Clay lifted her onto the couch, and she rolled over immediately. Relieved, he covered her with a blanket and then went to take care of Hannah. Clearing a spot on the floor, he went for the air mattress and got it inflated. Grabbing a pillow off the couch, he maneuvered her onto the mattress and put her in what he thought was a comfortable position.

Next, he got out a couple bottles of water and sat them where each girl could reach one. Before leaving the room, he got out the garbage bin from under the sink, emptied it and sat it between the couch and the spot where Hannah lay.

Standing up, he stretched his back and took a deep breath. Hannah wasn't large, but she was completely dead weight. It was definitely some work. He made sure Koda was in his kennel and then turned out the light.

He went to the bedroom, fully expecting Emma to be asleep. But the minute he came in she pushed the door closed behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Clay," she said as she began to sway back and forth. "Dance with me."

"Dance with you?"

"Uh huh. Please."

"There's no music, Em."

Emma solved that dilemma by starting to hum the tune to their song. Clay danced a few steps with her and then pulled her with him toward the bed, hoping to get her to lie down and sleep.

"C'mon babe. Let's go to bed."

"But…but I want you to hold me," she pouted.

"I will. Let's go to sleep and I'll hold you all night."

"Clay, I …uh…I want you."

She moved over and knelt behind him on the mattress, kissing his neck and running her hands down his chest and abs.

"Em…we can't."

He still wasn't convinced that she wasn't drunk. As much as he wanted her, he wouldn't take advantage of her.

The next words she whispered in his ear made a shiver travel up his spine.

"I want you inside me, Clay."

His body responded immediately to her words. It was only his will power that kept him from tearing her clothes off and pounding into her. He unwrapped her arms from him and again, tried to get her to go to sleep.

Emma was frustrated. She wasn't drunk. She was feeling good, but she knew what was going on and she knew what she wanted. She had been thinking about it all night. And what she wanted was for him to bury himself inside her. Huffing out a breath and climbing up off the mattress, she decided she would just have to prove it to him. She reached for her phone and started some music, keeping it turned low. As the sultry tones of "Dangerous Woman" began, Emma started to sway once again.

Clay stood up, moving to dance with her. But this time, she pushed him back onto the bed, licked her lips and commanded him to "Just watch."

He wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Emma turned around and flipped her head, twirling her ponytail as her body moved to the music. Next, standing just out of his reach, she began to move her hips and stroke her hands up her body and back down. Clay could feel himself twitching in his underwear.

"Em, c'mon. Let's go to bed."

He tried to grab her hand, but she stepped away and wagged her finger at him.

"Uh uh…not yet."

Turning her back to him, she undulated her hips and then bent at the waist. As she stood up, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off over her head. As she tossed the garment away, she glanced over her shoulder at Clay. His fingers were twisted in the sheets and she could see his hardened length straining underneath his zipper. Continuing her movements, she turned to face him. As the chorus neared, she leaned in, placing a hand on each of his thighs and swaying her body right in front of him.

"Shit, baby."

She smirked and winked at him, turning to swivel her hips in his lap. As he felt her ass make contact with his erection, he was completely convinced that she was 100% in control. Emma laid back in his arms and pulled off her leggings. Leaving her in just her thong and bra. Just before he could band his arms around her. She slid off his lap and sank to the floor between his legs. Still on her knees, she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her arms and tossed it behind her. She pressed herself closer to him and slid her entire body against him, using his shoulders as leverage to help her into a standing position. He watched her hands caress up her body to her breasts as she sang the lyrics to the song, softly.

"Sometin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't…"

He bit his lip and cursed under his breath. There was no way that any lap dance Sonny was paying for tonight could be hotter than what Emma was doing for him right now.

"Fuck, Emmie."

He was completely under her spell. This time, when he reached for her, she didn't move away, but let him pull her to his body. He flipped them over until he hovered over her on the bed.

"Tell me what you want me to do again," he growled.

Never breaking eye contact, she tangled her hands in his hair and told him exactly what she wanted from him.

"I want you to fuck me!"

He growled again and took her lips in a bruising kiss. Between nipping and licking each other's skin, Clay managed to pull off his t-shirt and unzip his pants. When he stood up briefly, to step out of his shoes and his jeans, Emma whimpered. She started to dip her fingers under the lace of her underwear, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Ah, uh."

She writhed, trying to get some sort of relief. Clay tugged on the side of her thong, pulling it tight against her. The friction was delicious. Just as she closed her eyes and started to move, he pulled, and with one tug, ripped them from her body. She gasped and her eyes popped open in surprise.

"Clay…" she begged.

He covered her body with his and plunged into her with one slick thrust. Both of them groaned in pleasure. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles behind him. Her grip on his shoulders got tighter as he drove deeper and deeper into her. She could feel herself climbing higher and higher with each thrust.

Wanting to give as good as she as got. Emma contracted herself around him each time he pulled back from her.

"God, so tight baby. So good Em. You feel so good."

Emma sucked at his neck and nipped his lips.

"Harder Clay, pleeeease, more."

Clay doubled his efforts and soon he felt her pulse around him, and she cried out his name. He rode her through her orgasm and sent her spiraling immediately into another she felt him spill inside her.

"Emma, God! Em!"

Clay pulled her close and rolled them to their sides. Both were breathing heaving and perspiring with their efforts. He kissed across her jaw and down her neck. Finally, their heart beats slowed, and their panting calmed. Emma stretched to kiss him, licking into his mouth.

When their kiss ended, she nuzzled into his shoulder and purred her contentment.

"You good Em?"

"Mmmm, you?"

"Hell yea."

She traced her fingers across his chest as she spoke.

"Do you supposed that they heard us? We weren't very quiet."

Clay hadn't even thought of that. He was too caught up in the feel of her around him. Now, after that, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I doubt it. They were both pretty much out when I left them out there."

"Thank goodness," she giggled.

Clay rolled them so he could pull the covers up over their bodies. Emma snuggled in against him and closed her eyes. He laughed softly to himself before joining her in slumber. The guys were right, he'd been in trouble when he got home, and he'd never been so happy about it.


	107. A Hazy Shade of Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:
> 
> Thanks for being patient. I hope you like this chapter. I truly appreciate your reviews and support!

CH 107-Hazy Shade of Winter

After the bustle of the Holidays, life fell back into its familiar rhythm. Emma had school and work while Clay was kept busy with training, intel briefings and short Spin Ups. Thankfully, he always came home to her. Sometimes a little banged up and bruised, but whole and hers. During Bravo's time off active rotation, Harrington had even called on him to come talk to the newest group of Green Team recruits. She beamed at him with pride.

Neither one of them minded the routine. While most people went out of their way looking for action, adventure, and even danger, Clay got enough of that on a daily basis with work. And so did Emma, by pure association. They liked to have fun as much as the next couple. But what they truly craved was just each other. Uneventful evenings with dinner at home and cuddling on the couch watching TV. Nights ruled by passion or spent simply in the contentment of each other's arms. Followed by lazy mornings devising reasons to stay in bed.

This weekend was the same. The morning started off with Clay making his famous omelets and then the two taking Koda on a walk in the early morning chill. The wind, blowing in a cold front, cut right through them. When they got back to the apartment, Koda sought out the warmth of the fluffy bed in his kennel, and Emma headed toward the shower.

She promised Jameelah she would take her to the American Girl store today to buy an outfit for the doll she and Clay gave the little girl for Christmas. The store also sported a small café where the dolls could "eat" with them. She made a reservation for lunch and planned on surprising the little girl. Emma was working the shampoo through her hair as she imagined Jameelah's reaction. The smile on her face quickly turned into a smug grin when she felt a puff of cool air and heard the soft clang of the shower door closing behind her. Soon Clay's muscular form was pressed against her back as he stepped under the hot spray. She barely had a moment to process the feel of his chest pressed to her back before she felt his arms wrap around her. She could feel her blood begin to run hot and the thrum of excitement start low in her belly anticipating his next move. Clay didn't disappoint. His hands settled on her hips and slid slowly up her ribcage to her breasts. As much as she wanted Clay to continue his exploration, she knew they didn't have time. Arching herself into him, she rasped her regret.

"We…uh, we can't. I have to be over at Ray and Naima's in forty-five minutes to pick up Jameelah."

Clay nuzzled into that sensitive spot behind her ear and licked down to the curve where her neck met her shoulder.

"You sure you can't be late?"

"Y-Yes. I promised her."

"I supposed you have to keep your promise then," he answered as he spun her around and maneuvered their position until the flow of water was washing the sweet-smelling bubbles from her tresses.

Once her hair was rinsed, he washed swiftly and turned off the tap. The two stepped out and dried off. Emma readied herself quickly. Clay walked her to the door and helped her with her coat.

"Be careful and have fun."

"We will."

She looped and arm around his neck and pulled him to her lips. After their goodbye kiss, she looked up, letting her eyes twinkle at him.

"Can I get a rain check on that offer from earlier?"

"I'll have to think about it," he teased back.

She pretended to be offended, sticking out her lip in protest. Clay laughed and kissed her on her adorable pout.

"You better get going. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back."

He opened the door for her, shivering in the gust of wind. He peered up at the heavy, overcast skies.

"I mean it, Em. Be careful and keep an eye on the weather. It looks like it could get nasty today."

"We'll be fine. See you later."

"Yea. Give Jameelah a hug for me."

She waved her response, and he closed the door.

Emma was only five minutes late getting to the Perry's. Their front door opened as soon as she pulled in the driveway and Jameelah darted out to greet her. Emma could hear Naima calling to her daughter, scolding her gently about running outside without permission, and without her coat. Ray ushered Emma inside while Naima got a coat on their eager daughter.

"Come on in out of the cold."

Ray placed a quick kiss on Emma's cheek as she passed.

"Whew! That wind is like knives."

"Yea, it's a cold one alright."

"Are you ready to go Jameelah?"

Ray and Naima laughed.

"She's been ready since six o'clock this morning. Couldn't wait for Aunt Emmie to get here."

"Well, I'm excited too."

She turned to the little girl.

"Do you have your doll?"

"Mmmhmm. Can we go now?"

The adults all chuckled.

"I guess we're ready then."

Naima hugged her daughter and then stepped forward to embrace Emma.

"Thanks for doing this. She hasn't talked about anything else since you made the plans."

"You don't have to thank me. It's been too long since I got to spend any quality time with my favorite niece."

Ray handed Emma the car seat and as the two started out the door, he stooped down to talk to Jameelah.

"You have fun, baby girl. Listen to Aunt Emmie, okay?"

"Uh huh," she nodded absently as she took Emma's hand and tugged her out the door.

Emma got Jameelah settled and buckled into her car seat and then took her place behind the wheel. Ray and Naima stood in the window returning their daughter's excited waves.

"Can we sing Aunt Emmie?"

"Sure. What do you want to sing?"

Emma could see her young charge's face in the rearview mirror. She smiled at the look of concentration.

"Can we sing Little Mermaid?"

"Of course."

Emma started the lyrics to, "Part of Your World", and Jameelah enthusiastically joined in. The sing-along lasted until they pulled into a parking spot at the shopping center. After unbuckling the little girl and helping her hop out of the car, they walked hand in hand across the parking lot. The wind was whipping around them and driving the microscopic drops of ice-cold rain into their faces. She made sure Jameelah's coat and hood were on tight, while wishing that she'd remembered her own hat and scarf. Her woolen mittens were in her pockets, but it wasn't far to the entrance. The two burst through the door along with a wicked howl of icy wind.

"Whew! That was cold, huh?"

The preschooler nodded her head in agreement and giggled at Emma's wind tossed hair. She laughed along, play growling.

"I look more like Ursula than Ariel now."

She smoothed down her curls the best she could and led the way to the doll paradise. When they stopped in front of the store windows, Jameelah's eyes were as big as saucers, trying to take it all in. Emma slipped out her phone and capture the moment of wonder in her expression.

As soon as they entered Jameelah had them bouncing from display to display like two balls in a pinball machine. She was enthralled by the selection of clothing for her doll. Then there was the furniture and the accessories. She 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over everything. Emma wondered fleetingly if she would ever slow down long enough to make up her mind and pick out an outfit.

At about five minutes until one, Emma steered her charge over near the hostess stand for the café. She kept a close eye on Jameelah as she checked in with the young lady stationed at the entrance. Soon, their name was called, and the little girl turned toward Emma, her eyes full of questions.

"I thought that you and Keshia and I might like a little lunch while we're here."

"You mean it?"

Jameelah was dancing back and forth, hopping from one foot to the other. Emma laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Of course, I do. Come on, let's follow this nice lady to our table."

They were led to their table and took their seats. The café provided a small seat that attached to the table for the dolls. Emma helped settle Jameelah in her booster seat and then aided in getting her doll situated at the table. Then, she read off the menu choices and guided her niece to an appropriate selection. While they waited for their food, Emma took a couple pictures of Jameelah sitting next to her doll and sent them to Ray, Naima, and Clay.

Back at the apartment, Clay was finishing up rinsing the breakfast dishes and putting them in the dishwasher when his phone pinged. He dried his hands and pulled it from his pocket. He saw the text from Emma and smiled when he looked at the image of Jameelah's excited face. He quickly typed out a response.

-Love it! Have a great time! –

He glanced out the window and saw the sky darkening to the west. Pulling up his weather app, he saw that the temperature was dropping, and the precipitation was going to increase, probably changing over to snow. He figured that the two shoppers would home before the snow was forecasted to begin.

After their meal, which included ice cream sundaes, they went back to shopping. Emma tried her best to get Jameelah to make a selection. She finally had it narrowed down to a fairy princess dress, or a cheerleader outfit and just couldn't seem to decide. When she spied a swimsuit and goggles, that almost derailed the whole thing. As they made one final pass of the store, Emma urged the little girl to make a decision. A glance at her phone told her they were much later getting back on the road than she expected. Finally, Jameelah chose the fairy costume and they went to the desk to pay.

They left the store and walked toward the exit to the shopping center. When Emma looked out the glass doors, the parking lot was already covered in a dusting of snow and there was more falling at a steady pace. She made sure Jameelah had her coat zipped and put on her hood. They dashed back to the car and got in out of the wind as quickly as they could.

"Whew! I think it's gotten colder!"

She buckled Jameelah into her booster seat and took her place behind the wheel. She started the car and headed toward the interstate. As they approached the highway Jameelah spoke up from the back seat.

"I'm cold."

"I know honey. The car isn't warm enough yet to turn on the heat."

She fumbled in her pockets and passed her mittens back to the little girl.

"Here, I know those will be big on you, but they should help keep your hands warm until we can turn on the heat."

She couldn't blame her, it was freezing, Emma had to clench her jaw to keep her own teeth from chattering. Things were going fine until Emma saw some lights from emergency vehicles up ahead. The pace of traffic slowed to a crawl. She had a decision to make. Stay on this route, and probably be stuck for an undetermined length of time for the accident to be cleared away or get off the highway and take a slightly more circuitous path to get the two of them home. She made up her mind and turned on her signal, exiting the highway at the next opportunity.

Emma knew the way home. Their apartment was closer going this way. She figured that Ray and Naima would be okay with their daughter spending the night with her and Clay as long as the two of them were safe. As she navigated the snow-covered road, Emma realized that since this was a side road, it hadn't been plowed yet, and there weren't enough cars to clear off the snow. Glancing at the dash, she noticed that they could now turn on the heat. She turned the dials and had the warm air blowing out of vents. Even though it was still daytime the heavy cloud cover made the skies dark. Emma made sure her headlights were on.

Now that she was warming up, Jameelah started chattering from the backseat again. Emma tried to answer her appropriately, while still keeping her focus on the road. The further they got from the highway, the fewer cars they passed. She was beginning to second guess her decision. Maybe it would have been better to keep on the main streets, even if they were stuck in a back-up. Still, they were making rather good time. She calculated that they should be home in about fifteen minutes. Feeling a little of the tension leave her, she took a deep breath. Then, all hell broke loose. The car hit a patch of black ice and began to slip and skid. At first, she didn't know what to do. Only the skills Jason had drilled into her as he taught her to drive kept them from spinning out and crashing outright. As hard as she tried, she couldn't avoid sliding off the road and grazing a guard rail, bumping down an embankment and stopping just short of a bank of trees. The last thing Emma's brain registered was Jameelah's terrified scream. Then, head hitting the driver's side window, everything went black.


	108. Search & Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> I have agonized over this installment. Please leave me a review if you liked it.

CH 108-Search & Rescue

As the afternoon wore on and there was no word from the girls, Clay started to worry. Snow was falling and the wind was whipping it into small, blinding squalls all across the parking lot. He knew Emma was a capable woman, but Mother Nature was even more so. He wanted to call her to see what was taking so long, but if she was driving, he didn't want to distract her. If she had decided to camp at Ray and Naima's, surely, she would have called and let him know. Hoping that she was safe and sound at their house, and calling him slipped her mind, he picked up his phone and texted Ray.

It was only a few minutes after his text, that his phone rang, Ray's face appearing on the screen as it rang.

"Hey, man. So, you haven't heard from Emma?"

"No. Not since she sent that picture to all of us earlier. You?"

"Nah, us neither. We're starting to get a little anxious."

"To be honest man, I am too."

"Did you try calling her?"

"Uh huh. It rings and goes to voicemail."

He could hear Ray sigh into the phone.

"But…if she's driving, especially in this, she probably isn't answering her phone."

"That's true. But do you think you can try again?"

"Yea. I'll do that right now."

"Call me back right after, okay?"

"Copy that."

He hung up with Ray and immediately called Emma's phone again. It rang, and rang, five times and then back to voicemail.

"This is Emma, leave me a message."

"Damn it!"

Clay pressed the icon to disconnect the call. Too restless to sit, he got up and began to pace back and forth across the room. Koda could sense his anxiety. The dog made his way to Clay's side and pawed at his hand and whined when he stopped again, gazing out the window.

"I need to find her boy."

Raking his fingers roughly through his hair, he tried her phone one more time.

After the car stopped sliding, Jameelah looked around and called frantically to Emma. But she got no response. This scared the little girl even more. Why wasn't her Aunt Emma answering her? It looked like she was asleep. She started to cry. She was alone and frightened, and it was starting to get cold in the car again. She decided to unbuckle herself and try and wake up Emma. She pulled off the mittens Emma lent her and fiddled with the release buttons on the buckle. Once she was free of the straps, she hopped down and leaned forward to try and wake her Aunt. As she stepped behind Emma's seat and laid a hand on her shoulder, she heard a buzzing at her feet. Looking down she saw Emma's phone on the floor along with other things from her purse that got thrown around when they bumped over the side of the road.

Jameelah picked up the phone. She saw her Uncle Clay's face on the screen as it continued to buzz. She knew how to answer, her Mommy sometimes let her answer her phone when Daddy was calling while he was away at work. She slid her finger across the phone.

Clay was about to give up hope when Emma's phone stopped ringing. She was answering. But even though the call seem to have connected there was no one there.

"Em? Em are you there?"

He could hear some sniffling in the background. He decided to try again.

"Hello?"

Finally, a shaky little voice answered him.

"H-hello."

"Jameelah…is that you honey?"

"Uh huh."

"Honey this is Uncle Clay. Is Emma there?"

He was relieved to have gotten through at last. But he was also concerned why the little girls was answering Emma's phone.

"Uh-huh."

She must have asked Jameelah to answer her phone since she was driving.

"Can you ask her when you expect to get home?"

"I…I c-can't," the little girl sniffled.

"Why? What's wrong honey?"

"We…we slided in the car. Now the car is broke and Aunt Emmie, she…"

"You had an accident? Are you okay sweetie? Are you hurt?"

The little girl shook her head, forgetting that her Uncle couldn't see her. When she didn't answer him, he asked again, this time more insistent.

"Little J…you there? Tell me, are you okay?"

"I'm cold."

"I know you are. But are you hurt?"

"No. But Aunt Emmie won't wake up."

"What do you mean?"

Clay was frantic. But he tried to keep his tone friendly and light, not wanting to scare Jameelah further.

"She's asleep."

He wanted to grill her, to ask if Emma was bleeding, if she was even breathing. But he knew that was too much to expect from a preschooler. He got up and began pacing the floor once again. Fighting back his fear, he took a deep breath and tried to think of what to do next.

"Hey, Jameelah, honey…I want to help you. Can you answer some questions for me?"

"Uh huh."

"Can you see out the windows? Can you see other cars?"

"I don't see cars."

Shit! No one to help. Emma must have taken a different route than the highway. How would he ever find them? He swallowed his panic.

"Okay, okay. Can you tell me what you do see?"

"Trees, trees and some rocks."

"Are there any houses around?"

"No."

"What about signs?"

He knew the little girl didn't read yet, but maybe she could describe them.

"No."

Clay racked his brain. He could hear the mounting fear in Jameelah's voice.

"When are you coming to get us?"

"Well…baby. I don't know where you are."

She started to cry again.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. We're gonna find you and Aunt Emmie. I promise."

Damn it! He would find them. Even if he had to go on foot in the snow down every possible route, he would find them.

"Okay, Little J. Here's what I want you to do."

He needed to know how much battery life Emma's phone had left. Hoping it would hold out.

"You know your numbers, right?"

"Uh huh."

She began counting to prove it.

"Perfect! Can you tell me what numbers are at the top of the phone?"

"Ah…four, four and two."

That was the time. He tried again.

"Okay. That's really good. Are there any other numbers?"

"A eight and a three."

"Great job!"

Eighty-three percent. That should give them some time to work with.

"I'm gonna hang up and call someone to help find you."

"No! Don't stop."

She was petrified of being left alone again.

"Hey…it's okay. Listen, as soon as I hang up, I'm gonna call your Daddy. Then, he's gonna call you. Can you answer for me?"

"Yea."

"Okay. You did a great job sweetie. I'll see you real soon."

He held himself back from asking about Emma once more. He knew the best thing he could do right now was to get them some help and get them out of wherever they were.

Clay phoned Ray and told him and Naima what was going on. He hated telling them that Jameelah and Emma were in danger. They were understandably upset and scared. Ray's reaction was just like Clay's. He wanted to jump in his car and go driving around to find them. But they had no idea where to look. And, if they were going to go out in this weather and have a hope of locating them, they would need more help. Clay told Ray to call Jameelah, and at the same time he would phone Jason and their brothers to help them find their girls.

He hung up with Ray and called Jason. Clay was almost in complete panic mode. Emma was, at the very least, unconscious and lost. He had no idea where the two were. He realized that telling Jason Emma was in a car accident was going to trigger horrible memories for his boss. This was way too close to home. But he needed to know. If they were going to find Jameelah and Emma and bring them home safely, they were going to need the whole family to pull together.

Clay got Jason on the line and laid out the facts as simply as he could. At first, Jason yelled at him. How could he let Emma drive in this? Why were she and Jameelah out alone? As upset as Clay was, he didn't take it personally. He knew his boss was just as worried as he was. And the shadow of Alana's death hung over him heavily.

"Listen, I…I'm sorry. This isn't your fault."

Jason knew that this was no one's doing. He was simply reacting and letting his fears control him. He couldn't lose his little girl. He knew that Clay loved Emma and would never put her in danger. He started to say more but Clay interrupted.

"It's okay Jace, I get it. All I care about it finding Em and Jameelah."

"Yea, yea. What do you know?"

Clay ran through his conversation with Ray's little girl. All they knew was that they weren't on the highway. What they didn't know was when Emma had decided to exit and what road she took. Clay started to outline his plan for calling the guys and splitting up the possible routes to locate Emma and Jameelah.

"Wait, wait! I have…hopefully…"

"What? Jace, what are you doing?"

"When we got Em her phone, Alana put that Finder App on there. I remember Em complained about me keeping tabs on her. But I wanted to make sure she was safe. Maybe she hasn't deleted it. You said her phone was on?"

"Yea, I think Ray's still talking to Jameelah."

"Let me figure out…"

"Jace…Jace, do you have her? Do you know where they are?"

"Just a sec. Yes!"

"Where? Where are they?!"

He was already grabbing his coat and was halfway out the door before Jason could answer.

"They're on State St, about 5 miles West of the highway."

"Got it."

He flew down the stairs and out to the truck.

"Clay…Clay. You're heading to them?"

"Yea. I'm on my way."

"Okay, I'm going to call the police and an ambulance. I'll let you know if they get there before you do. And Clay…tell Em…" his voice trailed off, drowned in the emotion.

"Will do. I'll let you know as soon as I find them. Can you call Naima and let them know we found them? You all can meet us at the hospital."

"Be careful out there."

"I will."

Clay pushed his truck as fast as he could in the current conditions. As he got closer to their location his truck skidded as he took a curve too quickly. He had to admit he hadn't really been paying attention. All his focus was on getting to Emma and Jameelah as quickly as he could. He had to know if Emma was ok. He corrected the tires and slowed slightly. Him getting in an accident too would do nothing to help the girls. He judged he was about two miles away from their location when his phone rang. It came through the Bluetooth in his truck and he answered carefully. He could see the call was from Naima.

"Hey, Naima. What's wrong, is Jameelah okay?"

"Yea she's fine. That's why I called. Jason said you found them."

"I'm not too far from them now and Jace already called the paramedics."

"Ray is still on the phone with Jameelah."

"Let her know I'm almost there."

"I will. And Clay, I wanted to let you know that Emma woke up a little."

"Huh?"

His hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.'

"While they were talking Jameelah told Ray that Emma woke up, mumbled something and slipped back out."

He blew out a breath. He wasn't sure what to make of the news. But at least he knew that she was alive and seemed to be coming out of whatever had her knocked out.

"Clay…Clay are you there?"

"Yea, I…I'm here…"

"She's going to be okay."

"I pray you're right. I'll see you guys at the hospital, okay?"

They said their goodbye and hung up. As soon as he disconnected the call, he saw the accident scene ahead. He pulled off to the opposite side and was out and running almost before the truck stopped rolling. As he got closer, the police stopped him.

"Sir, Sir…I'm going to need you to stop right here."

"But… but I need to see…that's my…"

He had to see Emma and make sure she was okay. He wanted to shove past the Cop standing in his way. But he knew that wouldn't go well. Before he could open his mouth again, Jameelah saw him from her perch I the back of the ambulance and called out.

"Uncle Clay!"

Clay shot a look at the officer keeping him back. The man nodded and let Clay through. Jameelah kept calling to him.

"Uncle Clay!"

His eyes scanned over her and she appeared unharmed. They had set her up on the back of a gurney, wrapped in an emergency heat blanket. The little girl was crying in earnest as he stepped in front of her. She reached out for him. He paused just a moment to get the okay from the paramedic before picking her up and holding her.

"Shhhh, shhh. It's okay Little J. It's going to be okay."

"I was cold and scared."

"I know baby, I know."

He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head, trying to soothe her.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He and your Mommy are going to meet us at the hospital."

She nodded her head against him.

"Are you okay?"

He posed his question more to the paramedic standing off to the side than to the little girl. The First responder stepped forward to answer him.

"She seems to be okay. She's chilled, but thankfully, not fully hypothermic. It appears as though she could have some contusions developing from the straps on her car seat. We do want to take her in and hold her for observation."

Clay was thankful that she was whole and mostly unharmed. He was still terrified over Emma's condition. He sat Jameelah back down.

"Honey, I'm going to go check on your Aunt Emma, okay? I'll see you as soon as we get to the Hospital."

Her face crumpled again.

"Can you," she sniffed. "Can go with me?"

"No honey. I'm sorry. They only have room for you and Aunt Emma. But I'll be right behind you."

He left her with a kiss to her head and hurried over to the car. When he got there, he froze, not just from the cold. He could see the team moving Emma carefully from the driver's seat to the gurney. She had a collar around her neck and had been immobilized. She didn't seem to be conscious. As they laid her down, he moved to her side.

"Sir, can I help you?"

"I…I uh…"

Seeing Emma's unconscious form in front of him stole the words from his lips. He scrubbed a hand over his face and tried to breath.

"She's my, that's my girlfriend. Is she…is she okay?"

"We're going to run some tests as soon as we get her to the hospital. She's still unconscious, but her vitals are strong."

The pulled a silver, emergency blanket over her and rolled her toward the ambulance. Clay walked beside her and bent to give her a gentle kiss on cheek before they lifted her into the back. Tears blurred his vision as he returned to his truck and climbed inside. He would have to wait until they ran their tests to see what was really going on. He called Jason and Ray and Naima to tell them what he knew as he followed the ambulance to the hospital.

He met Ray, holding a sleeping RJ, and Jason in the waiting room. Because Jameelah was a minor, they allowed Naima to accompany her little girl. She promised that she would push for information on Emma too, and let them know as soon as she learned anything.

The restless trio paced across the room, not able to settle down into chairs until they knew their girls were okay. Jason took the time to call the team and fill them in. Assuring them that things were well in hand and they should stay home safe, out of the cold. They would keep everyone apprised of any updates.

Finally, Naima emerged, letting Ray know he could take a turn, going in to sit with their daughter. He hesitated, concerned for Emma, and not wanting to seem uncaring. Jason and Clay both told him to go and be with his little girl. Naima took the baby and guided them to a cluster of chairs, and they sat down.

"Emma is doing fine. The scan didn't reveal any broken bones or other internal injuries. She must have gotten the car slowed down significantly before impact."

Jason blew out a relieved breath, but Clay was still on edge.

"But is she awake yet?"

"She did regain consciousness again, briefly while they were moving her to her room."

"But she's out again? What's going on?"

Naima laid a hand on Clay's arm watching his knee bounce up and down in anxiety and frustration.

"She has a concussion. There is a bruise on her forehead where it appears her head hit the driver's side window."

Clay moved to stand up again, too worried to sit. Naima continued her explanation.

"There doesn't appear to be any bleeding or any other trauma, from what they can tell. Emma just needs to rest. She should wake up soon."

He put both hands over his face and took a deep breath before lowering them and speaking.

"When, when can I see her?"

"I told them to come find me the moment she's settled and can have visitors."

Naima stood and pulled him into a hug. Over his shoulder she saw Emma's doctor appear. She stepped back and motioned for her to approach. The doctor explained the same thing Naima just went through with them. Letting them know that Emma had some abrasions from her seat belt, but other than the concussion, seemed to be okay. She let them know that one of them could go back and see her. Assuming her father would be the one to follow she motioned to him.

"Mr. Hayes, if you'll follow me…"

Jason immediately stood and took a step in her direction. Then, he stopped, looking back at Clay.

"I'll be quick. She'll want you there when she wakes up."

He patted Clay on the back and then followed the doctor down the hall. Thanking Jason, he turned and began to pace again. It was only five minutes since Jason had left, that Clay and Naima looked up and saw Sonny and Lisa hurry into the waiting room. They spied their family and rushed over.

"How are they," Lisa questioned as she hugged the two.

"Jameelah is doing fine. Scared and cold. She just has some bruises."

"And Emma?"

Everyone looked to Clay, but he couldn't force out any words. Naima answered again, catching them up on what they knew about Emma's status.

Sonny stepped forward and hugged Naima and then looked at Clay.

"Princess is gonna be fine. She's tough."

Clay nodded and hung his head as he answered.

"She is. I know. I just…"

"Ya need ta see for yerself. I get it."

Lisa was just motioning to the bag she held indicating that she stopped in the café and got some sandwiches and drinks. Clay thanked her but shook off their offers. He knew that until he could see Emma open her eyes and know she was okay, anything he ate would just come right back up.

After ten minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Clay, Jason reappeared.

"How is she? Did she…"

"She didn't wake up. But…she was a little restless. I don't think it will be long."

Thanking his boss, double timed it to the room Jason described. He found Emma still, unconscious and pale on her bed. He walked up to her immediately, on the side without all the beeping and whirring machines. Taking her hand in his, he leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss to her forehead. He could see the purple and black bruise blossoming near her eyebrow. Her chest rose and fell steadily as he stood up and smoothed the hair back from her face.

"I'm here Em. You're gonna be okay."

He could see her eyelids fluttering.

"You gonna wake up and see me, honey? You can do it Em."

Emma felt like she was floating. She could hear voices, but not what they said. She could feel a hand squeezing hers but couldn't see who it was. It was like she was trapped in some dream and couldn't quite wake up. She fought with her body, trying to open her eyes, trying to say something. Finally, she the words being spoken cut through. Clay…she could hear him telling her he loved her, asking her to wake up. With effort, she opened her eyes. She could see Clay hovering over her, eyes full of worry.

"Where…where…what…"

"Oh, thank God. You're fine, baby. You're at the hospital," he answered, wiping away the tears of relief that fell on his cheeks.

He saw the look of panic on her face and continued.

"You had a little car accident. But you're going to be fine."

He could see her swallowing, trying to take it all in. The bright lights, the machines, the IV line leading to her arm. Then her eyes flew to his. She remembered.

"Jameelah?"

She started to struggle to move. He gently held her in place while he soothed her.

"Jameelah is fine. Just a couple bumps and bruises."

Still, she tried to evade his grip and find the little girl.

"Em, please, stay still. I promise. Jameelah is fine. She's just fine. I need you to lay back and rest."

"But…but the railing…"

Her voice drifted off and Clay was worried she was slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Em, the railing, what railing?"

She reached up to rub her head and winced.

"Does it hurt? Are you in pain?"

He was just about to call for the nurse when she shook her head.

"Not much. I just…it's a little scrambled. Can you tell me…can you tell me what you know?"

Clay related the events of the afternoon as he knew them. Thankfully, she added some context, filling in blanks, the details becoming ever clearer to her. It seemed her memory was intact. Clay told her how he found her and again reiterated that her niece seemed to be relatively unscathed.

"Em, what did you mean about the railing?"

"I could see we were headed off the side of the road. I didn't have much control, but we were going to smack right into the end of the guard rail. It was going to hit the door, right by Jameelah. So, at the last minute I turned the best I could so…so it would hit on my side."

That was what made her hit her head, what knocked her out. She was trying to protect Jameelah. She took the impact so that the little girl would be safe. Clay leaned over and took her in his arms the best he could.

"Oh babe."

"She's really fine?"

"Uh huh. Ray is with her. In fact, I think Naima wants to come in and see how you are."

Emma shook her head and then sucked in a breath.

"No. No, I can't…She's got to be so upset with me for getting Jameelah hurt. She won't want to see me."

"Honey, this wasn't your fault. The weather snuck up on all of us. It was an accident."

Huge drops rolled down her cheeks. In spite of whatever pain she was in, this was the first he had seen her cry. She was devastated that the little girl was hurt on her watch, and by the thought that she could lose Ray and Naima's trust.

He was still calming her down when they heard a familiar voice in the doorway. Somehow Naima had avoided the rules and joined them in Emma's room.

"Sweetie, Emma, I'm not angry, neither is Ray. We're just worried about you."

"But…but…"

"Shhh. We know that you would never let Jameelah get hurt intentionally. You love her like she was your own. Just like I love you."

More tears poured down Emma's face.

"How'd you…"he questioned.

"Having a hospital ID and knowing the staff helps."

Clay nodded and encouraged Emma to tell Naima the story she just told him. Emma did, but downplayed the part about turning the car to try and protect Jameelah. When Naima heard the details, she gathered Emma into a soft embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of my girl."

She stood up then and went to leave them in peace.

"I'm going to go to Jameelah and Ray to let them know you're awake. They have been worried."

"Yea, I should probably let your dad come back and see you. Okay?"

Emma nodded and Clay leaned over to place a soft kiss on her lips.

By the time he got back to the waiting room, the whole team had assembled. It looked like Brock and Sonny had bought every stuffed animal in the gift shop for Jameelah. Trent was trying to track down Emma's doctor to get a look at her chart. And Lisa was holding RJ. The minute she saw Clay, she forced him into a chair and made him eat one of the sandwiches she brought.

"That's an order Petty Officer."

"Yes ma'am," he joked.

Ray came back out and took over with the baby. He and Clay thanked the guys for coming. They could probably go in and see Jameelah if they waited a little bit, but they were still limiting Emma to one visitor at a time. It could be a long night. Clay let them know that they were free to return home. He would let Emma know they had all been there to check on her. But each refused with a good-natured shrug. At a time like this you needed family, Sonny reminded him.

Eventually, everyone made their way back to check on Emma. They kept their visits short, trying not to tire her and keeping in mind that Jason and Clay would be chaffing to get back in to see her. As visiting hours drew to a close, they guys and Davis went home, one by one, promising to check in the next morning to see how everyone was doing. Brock took Jason's key to the apartment and promised to go get Koda.

Now that Jason knew Emma and Jameelah were going to be okay, he could feel himself crashing as the adrenaline in his system receded. Knowing that Clay wouldn't leave the hospital without Emma, he was assured that she wouldn't be left alone. So, he bid her goodnight and told her he would be back first thing in the morning. Both Clay and Emma were relieved he decided to go home and sleep in his own bed. They could see the exhaustion and worry on his face. The accident brought up so many emotions for them all. They couldn't help but feel the parallel with what happened to Alana.

Last, Ray came in to say goodnight. Even though the doctors were certain Jameelah was fine, they wanted to keep her overnight for observation. Naima was staying with her and Ray was taking RJ home for some well-deserved rest. With tears in his eyes, he thanked Emma for protecting his little girl.

With the last well-wisher gone, Clay pulled the lone chair in the room as close to Emma's bed as he could and settled in. She tried to convince him to go home and rest. But after the fright of today, the worry of thinking he could lose her; he wasn't going anywhere. He simply grasped her hand tighter and smiled, telling her that he couldn't sleep without her next to him anyway. They just finished their conversation when her night nurse came in to check her vitals and pain level.

"You know, visiting hours are over," she declared loudly.

Clay clung to Emma's hand. He just couldn't leave her right now. Before either of them could object, the nurse continued on, more quietly this time.

"Hey, Naima talked to me and…if you guys can keep it quiet, you can stay in here tonight."

Clay sat up and immediately agreed.

"Okay then," she said smiling at the young couple. "I might even be able to find you a blanket and pillow to make you more comfortable in here."

"Thanks ma'am. We really appreciate it."

She made a note on Emma's chart, winked at them, and pulled the curtain behind her.

Emma shifted in her bed and let out a small wince of pain. Clay was on his feet in a flash.

"Are you okay, babe? Does something hurt?"

She smiled despite her discomfort, touched by his concern.

"I'm sore, that's all. And I can't seem to get comfortable."

Clay reached for her pillows and tried to help her arrange them into a better position.

"Are you warm enough? I could probably find you another blanket."

"I'm fine."

Clay scanned over her, his hands tucking and arranging. She took his right hand in both of hers.

"Clay, I'm fine. I'm going to be fine."

"You sure don't need anything?"

"Well…I can think of one thing I need before I can sleep."

"What, what can I get you?"

Emma smiled at him and tugged on his arm.

"A goodnight kiss."

Clay returned her smile and shook his head as he leaned down over her. Just as his lips touched hers, the curtain slid back, and the nurse was standing there. Clay stood back up and the two of them looked at her sheepishly.

"She's supposed to be resting, you know."

She laid a blanket and pillow on the foot of the bed and then turned to go.

"Good night you two."

As soon as she left, they both laughed and Clay leaned to kiss her again. It felt so good to laugh after the events of the day.

They spent a restless night in the hospital. Emma was hoping her doctor would come by soon and release her. There was no getting comfortable in the bed. Jason called and said he was on his way with some "real food" for both of them. While they were waiting, Naima poked her head in the room.

"Are you up for a visitor?"

Emma sat herself up more, with Clay's help.

"Sure. Who…"

Naima waved to someone out in the hall. Soon, Ray wheeled Jameelah through the door. When the two saw each other, they burst into tears.

"She was worried about you. I promised that we could come see you today as soon as the doctor gave the okay."

"Jameelah, honey. I'm so sorry."

The girl nodded and wiped at her tears.

"I was scared. You didn't wake up."

"I know, I know baby. But I'm fine."

Emma was desperate to hold the little girl. Ray lifted her up and placed her carefully beside Emma on her bed. After a long hug Emma spoke again.

"I need to thank you honey."

Her big brown eyes swung to Emma's full of questions.

"Uncle Clay told me how brave you were. And how you talked to him and to your Daddy to help them find us. You're a hero sweetie."

Jameelah looked to Ray and Naima who were nodding their heads in agreement.

"A hero? Like Daddy?"

"Mmhmm, like Daddy and Uncle Clay."

Her eyes were full of wonder as she looked at her parents and Uncle. Naima chuckled as she reached for her daughter.

"Come on. We need to get back to your room and Aunt Emmie needs to rest."

Emma was much more peaceful, having seen for herself that Jameelah was going to be okay. Clay went out to meet Jason and let him get a chance to go back and see his daughter.

The day dragged. Clay and Jason took turns sitting with Emma. It meant so much to both of them to get to be near her, even if it was just watching her breath. The exhaustion caught up with her and she finally slept. She ended up sleeping most of the day, waking up in time for dinner. But she pushed away the table when she saw the food on the tray.

"Ugh! I want to go home. I'm fine. Why won't they let me go?"

"Honey…"

"They let Jameelah leave earlier."

"Jameelah doesn't have a concussion."

"But I'm okay," she winced as she tried to change positions.

Clay looked at her knowingly but didn't say a word.

"To be fair, them cutting Little J loose may have had more to do with stopping Sonny from racing her up and down the halls in her wheelchair."

That pulled a laugh from her. Just the reaction he was hoping for.

"You should go home. At least one of us should be able to get a shower and a decent night's rest."

"Are you saying I smell?"

She looked at him and tried not to smile.

"No. I...ugh…I want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

"I know. I do too. It's just one more night."

She arched her eyebrow as she looked back at him skeptically.

"You hate hospitals. Why the sudden urge to stay?"

He took her hand and leaned over, smoothing the hair from her forehead.

"You scared me, baby. When Jameelah said you wouldn't wake up. I didn't know if you were hurt or…or worse. And then," he paused and swallowed thickly. "Then I saw them putting you in the ambulance on that stretcher, and you were unconscious…I…I was so afraid."

Her eyes were glistening with tears and her chin quivered as she pulled his hand to her lips.

"So, as much as you hate it, if staying another night means that we're sure you're really going to be fine then…"

He trailed off as his voice got low and raspy with emotion.

"Okay. Just one more night. But tomorrow I want to go home. And then I want go to sleep in our own bed with you holding me."

He kissed her tenderly and then promised.

"I'm going to hold you, Em. I'm never gonna let you go."


	109. Tender Loving Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:
> 
> Some sweet fluff for you this week. Please keep those reviews coming. They really do motivate me.

CH 109-Tender Loving Care

Much to Emma's relief, the doctor discharged her from the hospital, and they were on their way home. She was sore and tired. But she knew that she would rest so much better in her own bed. She glanced over at Clay as he drove them back to the apartment. He looked almost as exhausted as she felt. There were dark circles under his eyes and his sandy blonde curls were pressed limply against his head. She reached over and laid a hand on his forearm. He started at the contact and his eyes darted to the side, startled.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no you're fine. My mind was drifting, I guess."

He laid his hand on hers as he spoke.

"Are you alright? Do you need something?"

"I'm okay. Happy to be going home."

"Me too," he agreed with at short-lived smile.

"Should we…I think we will need something to eat at some point. Do you want to stop somewhere?"

He hadn't thought that far ahead. All his brain could focus on in this moment was getting her home, and into their bed safely.

"I'm sure we have some stuff at home. I'm not very hungry anyway…unless you are…"

"No," she shook her head as she answered. "Not right now. I'm mostly tired."

He lifted her hand to his lips and brushed a soft kiss across her fingers.

"We can worry about that later then."

He pulled up to their building and helped her out of the truck as carefully as he could. Still, she gasped and bit her lip as the movement stressed her ribs, shoulder, and knee. He held her for just a moment as the pain subsided. Then, kissing her on top of her head he told her to wait there.

He parked the truck and grabbed her things from the back. Then, he guided her toward the elevator. She leaned on him as the conveyance took them up the three flights to their floor. The doors whooshed open and they made their way slowly to their door. Clay opened the lock and Emma preceded him into the living room. He closed and locked the door behind them and lowered her bag to the carpet. Emma looked around, noticing that Koda was absent. He answered her unasked question.

"I thought it might be best for him to stay with Brock and Cerb for a couple more days, at least until you got some rest."

She nodded and flashed him a strained smile. In truth, her strength was leaving her. She was trying to remain upright and pretend everything was normal. She knew he was watching her closely, hyper-aware for any signs of weakness or pain. He was already on edge, so worried about her. She didn't want to cause him any more distress.

She watched him walk over to the end table and set down his phone and his keys. Still trying to put on a brave face, Emma headed toward the bedroom. She got almost to the doorway before her legs started to buckle and she wobbled. Clay was there, steadying her before she could fall.

"You okay, Em?"

"Yea. I didn't think I would feel so weak."

"Your body went through some decent trauma. It's understandable. Are you sure it's nothing else? You're not dizzy or anything?"

She knew he was thinking about the instructions and warnings the doctor gave them at the hospital. He listened intently to everything the doctor had to say, asking several clarifying questions.

"No. I just don't seem to have any strength."

He helped her to the bed where she sat down. Clay spotted their spare key and a note on the desk. He read it out loud.

Emma & Clay,

I got the key from Jason and stopped by earlier. Don't worry about dinner or anything. Tonight's meal is in the refrigerator, you just need to heat it up. And there are muffins for tomorrow morning. The rest of the team will each take a night this week.

Emma, please take your time recuperating and don't worry about anything. If you need something, either one of you, call.

I'll check in with Clay later.

Lisa

They looked at each other and at the freshly made bed, and the extra pillows to help Emma's comfort. Clay smiled fondly, shaking his head while Emma held back tears.

"Trust Davis to think of everything."

"Lisa is always on top of things."

"Yep. We're lucky to have her."

He pulled back the covers and stacked up the pillows to help Emma get settled.

"Comfortable?"

She scooted and punched down a pillow as she answered.

"As much as I can be. It's a million times better than that hospital bed."

"Anything I can get you right now?"

"No," she sighed. "I think I just want to rest."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. Stopping at the door, he turned and spoke softly.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too."

Clay did his best to be quiet so he wouldn't disturb Emma. It looked like Davis had picked up the living room and cleaned up the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water and sat down to go through his emails and texts. Most of the messages were family or friends inquiring about Emma. Everyone from Linda to Mikayla had been in contact, asking for updates on Emma's status and offering their help and support. He answered them, assuring their loved ones that, thankfully, it appeared that Emma was going to be fine. Just as he got through all the texts, there was an incoming call from Jason. He expected that his boss would want to make sure his girl was home safe.

"Hey Jace."

"Hey. You guys at home yet?"

"Yea. We got home about a half hour ago."

"How's Em doing?"

"She's okay. She's weak and tired. Her head hurts and I think she's starting to feel the bruising on from her impact with the door."

"Can she take anything for the pain?"

"We've got Ibuprofen. But since she was able to sleep, I didn't push it."

"Sleep's the best thing for her right now. Do you think she'd feel up to a visitor later?"

"I'm sure she would like to see you. You wanna come over for dinner?"

"I don't wanna…"

"Don't worry, Davis stopped by."

"Yea, she got the key and said she was going to."

"Well, she was here and left enough food for the whole Team. So as long as you don't mind reheated food, we have plenty."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at about 6:00 then."

"See you then."

He crept quietly into the bedroom to check on Emma. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was still sleeping. He grabbed the book off his nightstand and went back into the other room to read.

He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep until he heard the sounds coming from the bathroom. He walked into the bedroom and met her as she opened the bathroom door.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

"Some better. I'm really sore though."

Wrapping an arm around her carefully, he started to help her back to bed.

"Can we go out on the couch?"

"Em…I think that staying in bed would be…"

"I know I need to rest. What does it matter if it's in here or out there?"

She could see from his expression that he was still skeptical.

"It's only…if I'm in here, and you're out there…"

He leaned over and brushed his lips against her temple.

"Okay. Let me help you get settled and we can watch a movie or something."

Once she was seated on the couch, he retrieved a few pillows from the bed, and grabbed an additional blanket. He tucked and fluffed and fussed until he was satisfied that she was comfortable. Emma shook her head and bore it with a smile. Before he would agree to join her, he got her a drink and a couple Advil tablets. She swallowed them dutifully and patted the cushion beside her. He sat down so she could lean against his left shoulder. This was the opposite side from where he usually sat, but he didn't want to jostle her sore bones. She snuggled against his chest and he carefully put his arm around her. They settled in and decided on a movie.

About an hour later Emma needed to switch positions. She shifted her weight and winced with the effort. Clay was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I was getting a little stiff, that's all. I'll be fine in just a second."

He jumped up and started re-arranging pillows, supporting her body weight, and generally fretting. Even after she promised that she was fine, he sat down on the edge of the cushions, not sitting back, but hovering next to her to catch any gasp or flinch. She figured he would be over-protective, but not like this. She grabbed the remote and paused the movie. She started talking before he could start in again with questions.

"Clay, honey, you don't have to worry so much. I am fine."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm not 100%, but I am as good as I can be right now. I am achy and sore, and yes, once in a while something twinges, or I move wrong and it hurts. But" she took a hold of his hand. "I'm going to be fine."

"Is that your way of telling me to back off," he grinned.

"Not back off, exactly. Just…just relax a little. I don't want you to be so worried that you exhaust yourself. I know this was hard on you too, and you need to be able to rest so that you're good to go if you guys catch a spin."

He bristled at the mention of Bravo being called in. He didn't want to think about leaving her while she was in this condition. But they both knew that he wouldn't have any choice. Cupping her cheek gently, he kissed her softly.

"Alright. I'll try to ease up, Okay?"

Smiling, she restarted the movie and laid her head back down on his solid shoulder.

About 5:45 there was a knock at the door. Emma had drifted off while laying against him. Trying his best to move without waking her, he slipped a pillow under her neck and head and went to let Jason in. He opened the door and immediately put a finger to his lips. Jason nodded and stepped inside soundlessly. He walked in and looked over Emma, dozing on the couch. When he was satisfied that she was okay, he jerked his head for Clay to follow him into the kitchen. They spoke in whispers, taking advantage of the rapport they had built as teammates, they were able to communicate almost without speaking.

"I brought her something."

Jason lifted the bag that Clay didn't even notice was looped around his arm. He reached inside and sat a carton of Mint Cookies N Cream ice cream on the counter.

"I hope this is still her favorite. I remember when she was a kid, if she got hurt, or was having a bad day, a few scoops of this would cheer her right up."

Both men smiled at the mental image of a young Emma gobbling down scoops of her favorite frozen treat. Clay placed the carton in the freezer and the two went back into the living room. They had just walked in and each was looking at Emma, peacefully sleeping on the sofa. At that moment she shifted and grimaced slightly. She spoke up, her voice still gravelly with sleep.

"You two standing around, watching me sleep is getting creepy."

They all laughed together. Jason sat down next to Emma on the couch and Clay took the chair.

"How're you doin', honey?"

Jason smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead, mindful of the bruise from the accident.

"I guess I'm okay, considering…I didn't know you were coming over."

"Sorry Babe. I forgot to tell you he called."

She grabbed her father's hand and held tightly.

"It's fine. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, Em."

"Is anyone ready for dinner," Clay asked.

Both Emma and Jason nodded in the affirmative.

"Well then, let's heat up this food Davis left for us."

Clay went into the kitchen to heat up their meal while Jason and Emma continued to talk.

"Have you talked to Ray and Naima today? How's Jameelah?"

"I did. Ray said she's fine, a little sore, but doing good."

"In fact, Naima asked about what to fix you guys to bring over for dinner tomorrow."

"She doesn't need to do that. They need to take care of Jameelah."

"Honey, she really is fine. And…do you want to be the one to tell Naima, 'No'?"

They laughed together, and Emma mock shuddered.

"Good point. Well, I hope you mentioned her scallion flatbread."

"She already had that on her list."

Clay stuck his head out to ask what everyone wanted to drink. Jason got up and went to help. Soon, everything was plated up and ready. Emma started to get up and go to the table when Clay stopped her.

"Emma, sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"Uhhh…sitting down to eat."

"You stay put. We can sit on the couch and the chair and eat. It's not like we haven't done it before."

"But…Dad's here and…"

"Em, please."

She looked over Clay's shoulder to where her dad stood and saw him grinning at their little quarrel.

"You're impossible," she conceded and sat back down.

Clay kissed her cheek as he handed her the plate. Then her dad followed, setting her glass beside her on the end table.

"For what it's worth, I think he's right."

"Uh!"

She huffed at him while they laughed. Jokingly, he goaded her further.

"Hey, behave yourself or you might not get the surprise I brought for after dinner."

She opened her mouth, and then closed it without saying a word. Jason looked to Clay, but he knew better than to comment and just dug into his meal.

They enjoyed the food Lisa provided and Emma immediately began asking what her surprise was. Jason and Clay went into the kitchen and her dad emerged with a big bowl of ice cream.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Jason handed her the treat.

"Mmmhmm. I thought it might make you feel better."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Well, it always used to work. Like that time, you broke your wrist trying to do a flip off the jungle gym at the park."

"And when my hamster, Mr. Fluffers, died."

Clay was enjoying observing their interaction and finding out these new details about her childhood.

"Sometimes, when you were deployed, and I was really missing you, Mom would let me come in your room with her. She would get me big bowl of this, and we would watch movies until I could fall asleep."

Father and daughter both had tears shining in their eyes at the mention of Alana. They all missed her so much. And Emma's car accident brought everything about her death rushing back. Jason reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't you ever scare us like this again, okay Em?"

She smiled weakly and blinked back the drops gathering on her lashes.

"I'll try not to."

After that the conversation went back to happier remembrances from her childhood. Clay ate up every detail. He loved anything he could learn about Emma. Jason didn't linger long after they ate. He knew Emma needed her rest. He left her with a kiss on her cheek and reminded them both, that if they needed anything, they only needed to call.

Clay gathered up the dishes and began rinsing them off and placing them in the dishwasher. As he came back to get the bowl from her ice cream, he could see that she was lagging again.

"Honey, it's okay if you want to go back to bed."

"I hate being so worn out. I haven't done anything."

He sat her dish in the sink and came back to sit beside her.

"Em, don't try and push yourself. I have some experience with concussions and injuries."

She chuckled ruefully as he took her hand.

"You need to give your body time to heal. Sleeping is a big part of that."

"I know I need to rest."

"I can help you back to bed, if you want."

"You know what I really want? I want to wash up. I haven't showered since the accident. And I smell like the hospital. I want to get that off me."

"That might not be such a good idea right now. But…I know that you will sleep better if you can clean up. What if I run a bath for you? That might be better than trying a shower."

"Actually, a hot bath sounds great."

"It might help your soreness and stiffness too."

"Thanks, honey."

Clay pecked her on the lips and got up to go start the bath. He was back a few minutes later to help her to the bathroom and into the tub. She got undressed, with some discomfort as she irritated her shoulder pulling her top over her head.

"Let me help, sweetie."

Clay helped her balance as she eased into the hot water. Even after she sunk down against the back of the tub, he didn't leave. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting the water do its job, cleansing and relaxing her. He grabbed her shampoo, body wash and sponge from the shower and sat them on the enamel rim of the tub. Knowing that trying to reach back to untangle the elastic that still held her hair back would overly tax her shoulder; he kneeled down and began to gingerly free her tresses. She started to object, but he interrupted her.

"Em, humor me, okay?"

She swallowed her reply and simply nodded.

After he worked the holder out, he dipped the sponge in the water and wrung it out over her hair. He repeated his actions a few more times until her curls were completely saturated. Then he squeezed some shampoo into his hand and lathered up her hair. Emma sighed in contentment as his strong fingers massaged her scalp. Next, he rinsed out the bubbles by using the sponge again.

Emma looked over at him and reached out a hand.

"Thank you so much, Honey."

She though he was finished. After all, she could manage to wash herself with very little effort. Before she could coax herself into moving. Clay had the sponge once again as was smoothing her shower gel over her shoulders and down her arm. As he approached the discoloration of the bruises on her skin that were a riot of purple, blue and green, she could see the concern in his expression.

"I can do this. It really doesn't hurt too much."

"Baby, please, let me pamper you this once."

She motioned for him to lean over and she tilted her head to place a tender kiss on his lips. He continued his ministrations, carefully bathing and rinsing her skin, from her neck to her toes. His touch, although endlessly intimate, wasn't meant to arouse their lust or passion. It was an expression of his love for her and his desire to care for her.

When he was finished her eyes were drooping. Pulling the plug on the drain, he scooped her up carefully and set her on her feet. They patted her skin dry and he hung up the towel. Then, catching her wet hair in one hand, he wrapped it up in second towel on top of her head. He swept her up in his arms again and carried her into their bedroom, laying her down and pulling the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and promised that he would be right back.

She could hear the shower turn on in the other room. Even though Clay was in and out of the bathroom in mere minutes, she was already warm and drowsy, so close to sleep. She barely registered his return until he slipped under the sheets next to her. He curled his bare form behind her, careful not to put pressure on any of her sore spots. Her eyes fluttered open and she reach for his hand, pulling his arm between her breasts and pressing his fingers to her lips.

This was not a prelude to sex. This was two people, still frightened from a freak accident that had almost torn them apart. Clay pressed kisses against her hair, and she could feel the beating of his heart as she snuggled back into his chest. They didn't need words. They just wanted to breath, to exist, to be together in this moment. For now, it was enough.


End file.
